The Universe Challenge
by PhoenixTheTimelady
Summary: Phoenix was an average Whovian with a boring life and job. But then the impossible happens. She gets slipped into her dreams! But this time, it isn't a dream. She learns so much about many things, but more about herself. But she has doubt. She feels like people are keeping secrets from her. Can she survive this new life? (I suck at summaries. T because I'm paranoid)
1. The Start to Everything

**Hi there! This is my first story... Hoping you enjoy it? It's all awkward at the first story because you don't know what to say. **

**ANYWAYS**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except for Phoenix. All the rest belongs to BBC!)**

* * *

I was running. Running for dear life. Running from the monsters. I had always thought they were a story. A story, that's all they were. Toclafane. Just a story. But no… real as me. I could have been going crazy. Could have gone insane. But I was still going to run, in case I wasn't.

Running was a challenge though, for I was in heels. Probably not a good idea to wear them on my walk to the lake. It was going to be a peaceful walk, one that I normally did, sitting under the silver trees near the lake, watching the day pass by.

But no, the toclafane had to come and ruin it all, didn't they?

I sighed, as I kept running.

Why were they chasing me anyways? I wasn't special. I was probably one of the dullest time-ladies out there. So why? I sigh, again, not knowing the answers this time.

There was probably a reasonable explanation for it all, probably some prank Theta and Koshcei were getting up to again.

I almost laughed. Those two were always up to trouble, no matter where I looked. They were my friends, best friends actually. We had so much fun all the time….

_Me, Theta, and Koshcei were running down the hill away from the school. We had just pranked all of the teachers, making them sprout a tail. Once we got far away enough, we all burst out laughing. It had been the funniest thing ever, seeing one of the teachers sprout a tail of an earth animal, commonly known as a fox. It had ended up getting the whole school laughing. Then, of course, they figured out it was us, and that's when we started running. "Best…. Prank….. Ever…!" I gasp out, grinning. We couldn't stop laughing. When we finally calmed down, we were all grinning evilly. " We have got to do something like that again! That was hilarious!" Koshcei said. Theta and I nodded enthusiastically. We were all going to be in big trouble with out parents later, but we didn't care. That prank had been one of the best we had ever done._

I smiled at the memory. That had been one of the funniest pranks we had ever done, if not the best.

We got grounded for a year, but it wasn't that bad. We had done many pranks after that, but none compared to that one.

The only time I had smiled so much after that was when a special someone kissed me.

_Theta and I were walking along the lakeside, gazing up at the moons. We were so entranced by them, we hadn't even noticed our intertwined hands. I was the one to break the silence. "No matter how many times I see those moons, they still look amazing." I whisper quietly. Theta just nods. We stop walking and stare at them for a little while longer. Then Theta interrupted the silence. " There's something I have to say." He whispers. I could hear the nervousness in his voice. At that moment, I had been wondering what he was so nervous about. I turned to face him. "Well, ever since we met, you were always… special. Very very special." He whispered, a faint blush on his cheeks. I stare into his eyes. Crystal blue, as always. I suddenly became very self-conscious, and noticed that were holding hands. But I didn't let go. I didn't want to let go. "I just want to say…. I…" He mumbles, but I cut him off by standing on my tiptoes and kissing him deeply. He, of course kissed back. It was amazingly sweet, his lips against mine in the moonlight. But it felt all too soon when we broke apart. "Phoenix, I…." He sighs, trying to gather his courage again. "I love you." I stare right into his eyes. I was frozen. Not from mortification or anything, just shock. The kind when you hear your crush say the three words you've always been waiting to hear. I finally regained my senses, and brought him into a bone-crushing hug. "I love you too you idiot." I whisper in his ear. He just grins at me, and I grin back. Then he captures his lips on mine again. I would never get bored of that. When we broke away again, I mumble into his ear. "Time to tell my brother the news…" Theta took a grim expression on his face, and I just laughed. Koshcei, my older brother by like two minutes, was very over-protective. "It can wait…" Theta mumbles, pulling me into another kiss. I just grin against his lips. _

I hadn't actually seen Theta in a while. I had been missing him a lot. I had wondered what had happened to him. It was odd for him to stay away from me for a long while.

I sighed. I had almost stopped running, thinking about that.

I turned around, and noticed nothing was there.

I sighed. Maybe I was going crazy. I was so lost in my own little world, I didn't notice the obvious. The so, very obvious thing that I am basically slapping myself while writing this for not noticing.

There was a hole in the ground, a very big, deep, hole. Me, being the crazy dreamy girl I was back then, decided not to notice it, but instead walk straight into it.

I screamed as I fell down the very dark, long tunnel. Then, I just blacked out.

* * *

I quickly jerked up out of my bed. I had the same dream again. A weird monster chasing me, supposed 'memory's', and falling into a dark hole.

I sigh, and write it in my journal again. It was just a dream of course. I quickly slip out of my bed, and walked toward the closet. I had to get dressed for the day. The normal, boring day. My life was literally the worst. Boring Job, Boring House, Boring Town, Boring Everything!

The only thing interesting was my favorite TV show, Doctor Who. It was about this guy, The Doctor, who was an alien, more specifically a Timelord, and he traveled in a time machine disguised as a 1960's police box. He often had a companion with him, and he got into loads of trouble with them!

I has resolved on watching the episode 'Rose' again. It was one of my favorite episodes, considering I was an avid Rose and Doctor shipper. I grinned at the thought. That ship was always so cute!

I looked through my closet one more time, finally deciding on a black tank-top with a tardis blue sweater over it, a black skirt, tardis blue flats, a Doctor Who charm bracelet and a Doctor Who necklace.

I thought I pulled the outfit off pretty well. It probably helped that I had black hair with tardis blue tips. I really liked the colors blue and black if you hadn't noticed.

The weirdest part of me though, was my eyes. They were gold. Like, completely gold. I had always found that really odd, but didn't pay much attention to it. I was used to the weird stares when I first met people. I often just smirked when people looked confused.

I went to grab my remote off my desk, when I noticed a note.

_Phoenix - _

_Pack your bags. We're moving. Be ready by tomorrow morning._

_Mum_

I sighed. We were always moving.

My mum was a 'Secret Agent' supposedly. I didn't believe it of course. She probably just didn't have a job. I really had no idea how we kept our apartments.

I started packing my stuff. My clothes, art supplies, Doctor Who stuff, this weird watch thing, my laptop, and then the essentials. In total, it ended up fitting into a suitcase and one backpack. I didn't have a ton of stuff like other people had.

I sat down on my bed, thinking. Wishing we didn't have to move again, just when I got friends. Wondering why I kept having the same dream. Wondering why life couldn't be simple like everyone else's.

I groaned, as I felt a headache coming on. All this thinking wasn't good for me I guessed.

I stood up, but deciding that wasn't a good decision, sat back down.

I groan again, as the headache became more like someone was pounding a sledge hammer against my head. It sucked that I was allergic to aspirin. Last time I had it, I almost died! Luckily we got to the hospital in time.

I layed down on the bed, still holding the suitcase and having on the backpack. I just stared at the ceiling, well actually, David Tennant's eyes. Yes, I had a poster of The Doctor on my ceiling. Have a problem with it?

The pain in my head became worse and worse, until it felt like one thousand drums were pounding inside of my head. My grip tightened on my suitcase. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to hold in the pain.

But it was too much, and I let out a scream.

It suddenly felt like my body was being pulled in a million different directions, and it **hurt**. It felt like my limbs were being torn apart, my bones being crushed. I couldn't take it anymore, and I started sobbing and screaming. My **GOD **it hurt.

Just then, my eyes were filled with a brilliant golden light, similar to the color of my eyes. It felt… warm. Homey sort of. Like I belonged in it. I had stopped screaming, but I was still sobbing. Then, everything went black.

* * *

For the second time that day, I jerked up. This time, I wasn't on my bed. I was on the concrete, in the middle of London.

I quickly stand up, and look around. There were many people all around me, so I couldn't get a good view, but I saw a lot of tall buildings, and a red bus, and something blue out of the corner of my eye.

I made sure I still had my backpack and suitcase with me, which I did, before turning to the direction I saw the bit of blue. And then I gasped. The Tardis. THE TARDIS!

My hands flew up to my mouth, letting go of my suitcase, and it landing on a strangers foot.

"Oi! Watch it!" He yelled at me.

"Oh my gosh, sorry sir!" I apologize, and pick my suitcase up, then turn back to the blue box.

Slowly walking toward it, I could start to feel it's presence. Sort of like it was in my mind. I started to stroke the door, and the ship hummed. No mistaking it now, it was defiantly real.

But I thought The Doctor and The Tardis were fake… right?

I slowly open the door, peeking inside to see if anyone was in.

I gasped and stepped through the doors as I noticed the insides. It really was bigger on the inside!

Again, my hand flew up to my mouth, and my suitcase dropped to the floor, yet this time it didn't hit anyone.

After a minute of staring, I ran right to the console. No mistaking it, this was 10's Tardis. Or maybe 9's. They looked the same after all.

I stroked the console, grinning as I did so. I had always wanted to do that. The Tardis hummed as I did that, earning a smile from me. Defiantly real. What I had failed to notice, was the 10th Doctor walking into the doors of the Tardis, and smiling when he noticed me.

He watched a few moments, before almost shouting, "Hey Phoenix!" It made me jump a mile high.

I slowly turned toward the 10th doctor, gawking at him. "You didn't have to shout so loud ya know." I mention, finally grinning.

He grins back. "You wouldn't have noticed me otherwise…" He says, smirking.

I just roll my eyes. Then it dawned on me. He knew me. He knew me.

I go back to gawking at him.

After a while he stares at me weirdly, and asks, "What are you doing? Your acting weird."

I just stare at him. Yep, defiantly knew me. It freaked me out a bit, but I was gonna hold that for my 'freak out later' list. "You forgot something." I say casually, making sure none of my freaking-out came into my voice.

He tilts his head sideways slightly, and asks, "What did I forget? I don't normally forget things."

I just grin, and sit on the console. "You forgot to ask what number this is." I mention.

He looks like I had just dropped a piano on him or something. "Right then, what number is it?" He mumbles, snapping out of his daze.

I just smirk, and whisper, "First."

It takes him a second to register that, and he whips his head around, looking at me wide eyed. I'm just sitting on the console, smirking my head off.

"First… but you… how… what?" He said, looking back and forth between me and the console.

I grin and say, "the Tardis let me in, firstly, and secondly I know how this works. Time vortex inside me, dragging me to different parts of your timeline.. blah blah blah." I saw a ghost of a smile on his face.

Then it started again. The headache. I let it get a little louder before casually saying, "Bye Doctor." He whirls around, and sees me glowing.

He looks sad, like as if his best friend died. That's probably what happened sort of, when he learned I wasn't the Phoenix he knew.

I smile softly at him as the golden light covers my vision. And everything went black again.


	2. A Speech and a Special Seat

**Chapter 2! I love writing this stuff... Adding an OC into a story is hard, but so much fun. Enjoy!**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who at all, no matter how much i wish i did. Everything but Phoenix belongs to BBC.)**

* * *

For the 3rd time that day, I jerked up, sweating. This blacking out stuff was kind of getting annoying. I sigh, and look around at my surroundings. London, Cardiff... Hmm, maybe I could go visit Jack! But then my brain corrected itself. I didn't know where Torchwood was. I sighed, looking around again. It was obvious the Doctor was either here or was going to be here soon. I dragged myself over to a park bench and sat down. The jumping-through-space-and-time stuff really wore me out. I yawned. 'I could go for a nap right about now.' I thought. I was about to nod off, when I heard the Tardis noise. I quickly stood up, forgetting about any thoughts of sleep. I watched as the Doctor walked out, and behind him was Martha and Captain Jack Harkness. I resist the urge to fan-girl here. It might make me look crazy. Not like I wasn't already that though… I walk over to them and give the Doctor a little wave.

"Hi guys." I said.

"Hello Phoenix." Martha said depressingly. I frowned at that. All three people standing there looked upset. Like, really upset.

"What's got you guys all down in the dumps? I mean it's ano… Oh." I said, realizing what episode this was. It was right after the year that never was.

"Number then?" The Doctor questioned, breaking the silence.

I smiled sadly. "Two." I said softly. If it was even possible, he frowned even more. I sigh, wishing I could be the girl he was imagining. Did I… I mean, did I date him, like all the other girls did in those type fanfictions? No, defiantly not. He loved Rose and River and that's that. Wait! I couldn't think like that. That's what all the girls did before finding out that he loves them and them freaking out because it messed up the timelines. I wasn't really worried about messing up the timeline. If I got to snog The Doctor, Jack, and The Master then I was fine. I grin to myself. After reading all those fanfictions, I was hoping a snog with The Master was as good as I had heard. Maybe that's what The Doctor was so sad about. I may have snogged The Master. I almost fan-girl squealed right there and then, but remembering the situation, I didn't. I took a deep breath, before asking, "Was I there?"

Obviously that wasn't something they had expected, so they looked at me with incredulous eyes. Finally, after what felt like thirty minutes, Jack said sadly, "Yeah. Yeah you were there."

I frowned and smiled at the same time. That meant I was there to either help Martha, or comfort the Doctor. And possibly snog The Master. "Ok then." Was my reply. Again, they looked at me weirdly. I just held my hands up.

"I just wanted to know." I said innocently. 'To know if I was there to snog The Master, but that's not the point.

The Doctor just nodded, looking up at the sky. He looked troubled, but also peaceful at the same time. Like the battle inside his head just concluded. Peaceful, but a lot of damage still left broken, still left unfixed. A sharp pain erupted in my head, and I yelled. A flash of a vision came through my mind.

_The Doctor and I were walking along the lakeside, gazing up at the moons. We were so entranced by them, we hadn't even noticed our intertwined hands. I was the one to break the silence. "No matter how many times I see those moons, they still look amazing." I whisper quietly. He just nods. We stop walking and stare at them for a little while longer._

I can finally see again, and I notice The Doctor had his hands on my shoulders, and kept asking if I was Ok. I didn't know the answer to that question. I didn't feel ok. I just saw a vision of sorts. But I wasn't in pain either. So to make sure The Doctor didn't freak out anymore, I just nod. He noticebly relaxes, and then hugs me. I grin and hug him back.

Hugging? Check!

Just then, my phone rang. I pulled it out and stared at it in shock. For a couple reasons actually.

1 – I was in a different universe.

2 – I hadn't given my phone number to anyone

3 – The caller ID said Rose Tyler.

I slowly answered it.

"Hi rose?" I said into the phone. The Doctor's face looked like one of a goldfish

"Phoenix! Oh thank god! I had to get someone to talk to… The Doctor is mad at me! He got mad at me for saving my dad! I just… I know I shouldn't have done it. I couldn't help it though! I couldn't let him die! Phoenix, he left me! The Doctor just left me here! I can't do this! Life is too hard!" She practically sobbed all this into the phone.

I knew exactly what episode this was. I sigh, before responding. "Rose Tyler, What the Fuck were you thinking? You knew that would be a paradox but you did it anyways! But I forgive you. I can't imagine watching someone I loved die. I probably would have done the same thing as you. Now, for the life part, I have something to say to you.  
We live to do nothing but live, to like the people we like and become ourselves fully.  
We live to dream.  
We live for no purpose but to be ourselves.  
Stop being scared.  
You're alive.  
Be alive.  
Shout as loud as fuck, dance like crazy, forget your embarrassment, be CRAZY!  
Hang up on your boyfriend as he dumps you, kiss his best friend, you only have one fucking life, so live it!  
Don't slave away extra, as long as you achieve your dreams, dream them some more.  
You live, to live." I say to her. There was silence on the other side. I grinned, and glanced over at The Doctor. He was looking at me like I was crazy. Maybe I was. That made my grin wider.

"Thanks Phoenix." Rose finally said, and she sounded a lot happier.

"No problem Rose. Remember what I said. See ya." I say, and I hang up. I turn back to our little group, and say, "Sorry guys, my friend needed a bit of advice…" I scratch the back of my head.

"You don't even know her yet." The Doctor said suddenly. I looked up at him confused.

"You don't know her, yet you just gave her the best advice I've heard in years." He finished. I swelled with pride.

"It's what I do." I say softly, grinning proudly. And then, the headache came back. Oh great. Just what I needed now. To be whisked off to another Doctor. I suppose it's one that needs me more. I softly smile at The Doctor, Martha, and Jack.

"Time for me to go I suppose," I say softly, looking at my hands. They were glowing gold. "I'll see you soon k? Can't go on without me you know." I mention, taking on a playful scolding tone.

They all just smile. Mission accomplished. I disappear in a flash of Gold light.

* * *

I appear 50 feet away from the Tardis. I jump back in shock, but then realized something. I didn't black out. "FINALLY!" I yell, catching the attention of some guards. Something in my brain clicked. Ooh. The episode, Tooth and Claw. Somewhat still newly regenerated ten. I grin. I'm going to have fun with this one.

"What are you doing, yelling like that ma'am?" Soldier 1 asked. I realized he hadn't said I looked naked, so I look down. I was in a dress exactly from this time period. It was Tardis blue, and had a lot of lace. I grinned. Good Tardis.

"I was traveling, but I had seemed to have lost my friends…" I say mysteriously, "Then I spotted them walking toward the blue thing over there." I pointed toward the Tardis. The Tardis hummed disapprovingly in my head. I suppose she doesn't like being called blue thing.

The soldier nods, and then the queen speaks. "Let me see her." She says, loudly enough so that they could hear. The two soldiers look at each other, and then one dismounted his horse and let me toward the carriage with her majesty, Queen Elizabeth the 1st. When the door to the carriage opened, I swiftly curtsied. I had no idea where I had learned that. I kind of just knew.

She looked me up and down. She then smiled, and mentioned, "You don't see many young girls who know how to curtsy properly I'm afraid, but you miss, are an exception.

I smile brightly at her. That was a compliment from the queen. THE QUEEN! "My mother had always thought it proper to teach me things like that." I said politely. My mother, of course, had never taught me any of that. Actually, I didn't know who my mother was. I was adopted. I held back tears thinking about that.

"She sounds very nice. Where were you traveling, may I ask?" She questioned, looking at me curiously. She was much nicer than she was in the show, which was curious. But there wasn't enough time to ponder on it.

"Towards the Torchwood house ma'am." I reply, smiling softly.

"I was just heading there as well. You may ride with me if you wish." She said, and scooted slightly over to let me in. I almost dropped my mouth open in surprise. I got to sit… with the queen?

"Thank you ma'am." I say, as I swiftly climbed into the carriage. I surprisingly did it pretty gracefully. Normally I'm extremely clumsy. I felt a jolt as the carriage starts to move again. "So, where do you come from?" The Queen asks. I smile, remembering my home town. "In France. It's a very pretty city, but I wanted to see a change in scenery." I say softly, a look of remembrance in my eyes. My family hadn't been poor, but they hadn't been rich either. We lived in a nice little house, near Paris. I absolutely loved the Eiffel Tower. I had payed a lot of money to have a special fast past to the top, because I went on it so much.

"Do you speak French?" The Queen asked. She was a very curious person I suppose. I smile.

"Oui, je parle français. C'est une très belle langue." I say, softly laughing. (Author's note: In French, that says: Yes, I do speak French. It is a pretty language.)

The Queen nods her head, smiling. Then, I notice voices outside sounding distinctly like The Doctor's and Rose's. The Queen said the same thing that she had said when I first arrived. I looked at The Doctor and Rose as the door opened. They both opened their mouths in shock. I just grinned and said, "Fermer votre bouche. Il est désagréable de se comporter de telle manière devant la reine." (I'm going to be doing a lot of French for the next 1-2 chapters. That meant: Close your mouths. It is rude to behave in such a way before the queen.) The Doctor quickly closed his mouth, while I think that Rose didn't understand it. Which meant the Tardis wasn't translating. I grinned. I could have some fun with this.

"Number?" Doctor said randomly.

"Troisième temps" I replied, smiling sadly. (Three)

The Doctor's smile became a little sadder, but it was still there.

"Rose, might I introduce her majesty, Queen Victoria. Empress of India, and defender of the faith" He said.

"Rose Tyler ma'am. And my apologies for being so naked." Rose said nervously.

"I've had five daughters, it's nothing to me." The queen replied calmly, "But you Doctor, show me these credentials." The Doctor handed her the psychic paper.

"Why didn't you say so immediately? It states clearly here that you have been appointed by the lord provost as my protector." The queen said, a little less calmly. I smile.

"Does it? Yeah it does. Good, good." The Doctor mumbled.

I grin. "Elle peut vous entendre, vous le savez." I whisper to the Doctor. (She can hear you, you know.)

He just ignores me. Of course he does.

"Um, then, let me ask… why is your majesty traveling by road when there's a train all the way to Aberdeen?" He asks.

"A tree on the line." The queen replies, quite smoothly.

"An accident?" The doctor asks, yet again with the questions.

The queen takes a deep breath and says, "I am the queen of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland. Everything around me tends to be planned."

"Tout sauf le grand méchant loup." I mumble quietly to myself. (Everything except the big bad wolf.)

"An assassination attempt?" The Doctor asks. How many questions is he going to ask?

"What, seriously, there's people out to kill you?" Rose asks. See, that is a question that makes sense.

"I'm quite used to staring down the barrel of a gun." The queen says calmly, way too calm for my preference. Who wants a life where a gun at your face is a daily thing? That would just be depressing.

"Sir Robert MacLeish lives but 10 miles hence. We've sent word ahead. He'll shelter us for tonight, then we can reach Balmoral tomorrow." Soldier 2 says. I roll my eyes. It may take a bit longer than that.

"This Doctor and his… Timorous beastie will come with us." The queen says, smirking a bit at the timorous beastie part. It took all I could to not laugh.

"Yes ma'am. We better get moving, it's almost nightfall." The soldier said.

"Indeed, and there are stories of wolves in these parts, fanciful tales intended to scare the children, but good for the blood I think. Drive on." The queen says, a hint of amusement in her voice. And with that, the door closed and the carriage started moving. I held back a smirk. I get to sit in a carriage, with the queen, and they were outside walking. I love how that worked out. The horses swiftly pulled the carriage into the sunset. Well it didn't really happen like that, but it might as well have.


	3. Misletoe and Discoveries

**Hi guys! Chapter 3 here! I never knew how hard it was to make the exact words... But it wasn't too hard. Still some French in this chapter of course. :)**

**(Disclaimer: Credit to BBC and Doctor Who for anything but Phoenix)**

* * *

Eventually, we finally made it to the house. It looked sort of like a mansion. Very old, very old-fashioned. Oh, who am I kidding? This time period is old-fashioned compared to mine! Well, I suppose I don't have a time period anymore… ah well. Time periods aren't important. The Queen and myself climbed out of the carriage, as The Doctor and Rose strode up beside me. Then, Sir Robert walked out of his house, followed by his 'headless monks'. Ok not really headless like the actual headless monks are, but they are bald. Does that not arise suspicion in anyone? Hmm.

"You majesty." Sir Robert greeted.

"Sir Robert. My apologies for the emergency. And how is Lady Isobel?" The queen questioned.

"She's… indisposed, I'm afraid. She's gone to Edinburgh for the season. And she's taken the cook with her. The kitchens are… barely stocked. I wouldn't blame your majesty if you wanted to ride on." Sir Robert nervously said. I stifled a giggle. I credit him for the nice play on words with indisposed. Good going there Robert!

"Oh no not at all. I've had quite enough carriage exercise, and this is… charming, if rustic. It's my first visit to this house. My late husband spoke of it often. The torchwood estate. Now, shall we go inside? And, please excuse the naked girl." The queen said, in what seemed like one breath.

"Sorry." Rose said with a bit of humor in her voice.

"She's a feral child. I bought her for sixpence in old London town. It was her or the elephant man, so…" He rambled. I was stuck between marching over there and slapping him, or bursting out laughing.

"He thinks he's funny, but I'm so not amused. What do you think ma'am?" Rose asks, and then I feel like slapping both of them.

"It hardly matters." The queen says. Finally! Someone who didn't try to say stupid things. "Shall we proceed? Come along then." She said, gesturing to me and then walking away. I was supposed to follow her? Wow, my lucky day. I turn to smirk at the Doctor, then say, "Bonne chance avec le grand méchant loup. Rappelez-vous de cela: le gui." (Good luck with the big bad wolf. And remember this: Mistletoe.) I then turn and walk off toward the direction the queen went.

* * *

"This, I take it, is the famous endeavour." The queen said as we walked into the room with the 'werewolf' trap.

"All my father's work. Built by hand in his final years. Became something of an obsession. He spent his money on this rather than caring for the house or himself." Sir Robert replied. Obsession… sounds oddly familiar… oh wait, that was me with Doctor Who.

"I wish I'd met him. I like him." The Doctor said. So would I Doctor. So would I. "That thing's beautiful… can I, um…" The Doctor asked, uncertain. I just grin.

"Help yourself." Robert said. I decided to call him Robert in my brain from then on, because Sir Robert is just too formal for me.

"What did he model it on?" The Doctor asked.

"I know nothing about it. To be honest, most of us thought him a little… shall we say, eccentric. I wish now I'd spent more time with him, and listened to his stories." Robert replied. Full of stories today are we? Might as share one myself.

"I was like that with my father. He was always coming up with crazy ideas. I spent more time with my mother than him. I suppose it made him sad…" I say, and a tear slips down my cheek. The Doctor sends a look of concern in my direction, but nothing more.

"It's a bit rubbish. How many prisms has it got? Way too many. The magnification's gone right over the top. That's a stupid kind of a…" The Doctor says, then whispers to Rose, "Am I being rude again?"

"Yep." Rose replied with humor in her voice. This Doctor was always rude. Well, actually, all of them are rude. That's like the one trait he's kept throughout all of his regenerations. Funny how it was that trait that stuck…

"But it's pretty! It's very… pretty." The Doctor said with boredom in his voice. I know, Doctor, you want to examine it, but please be patient. We are in front of the Queen after all. Rose is going to get exiled from her own home today for goodness sake!

"And the imagination of it should be applauded." I nod my head, and slowly walked up to it.

"Reminds me of something my father made." I mention, slowly running my hands across the side.

"I thought you might disapprove your majesty. Stargazing… Isn't that a bit fanciful? Could you easily not be amused or something? No?" I walk behind rose and hit her in the back of the head, then whispered, "Wait till the end of the day."

"This device surveys the infinite works of god. What could be finer?" The queen asked.

"Vaisseaux spatiaux, transporte, cela Tardis, méchant loup, et la liste est loin de ..." I mumble to The Doctor. He grins a bit. (Spaceships, Transports, Tardis, Bad wolf, The list goes on and on...)

"Sir Robert's Father and Her father were an example to us all, a polymath, steeped in astronomy and the sciences, yet equally well-versed in folklore and fairy tales." The queen said, looking at Robert and then me. I was sort of shocked she mentioned my father, but you know, things happen.

"Stars and Magic, I like him more and more." Yep. He's totally like you Doctor. Totally…

"Oh… my late husband enjoyed his company. Prince albert himself was acquainted with many rural superstitions, coming, as he did, from Saxe-Coburg." The queen said proudly. Sort of. Her tone is always neutral, it's so hard to tell her emotions!

"That's Bavaria." He whispered into me and Rose's ears. Even though he knew I know that.

"When Albert was told about your local wolf, he was transported." The queen said.

"So what's this wolf, then?" The Doctor asked.

My turn to whisper in his ear. "Le grand méchant loup." (The big bad wolf.)

He stares at me curiously. I think he took that wrong, but I was going for that. I grin.

"It's just a story." Robert said.

"Then tell it." The Doctor and I said at the same time.

"It's said that…" Robert started, but the evil 'butler' interrupted.

"Excuse me sir. Perhaps her majesty's party could repair to their rooms. It's almost dark." Oh I hated that butler. It took all of my self-control to not strangle him.

"Of course. Yes, of course." Robert replied. Idiot for following this along…

"And then supper. And… could we find some clothes for Miss Tyler? I'm tired of nakedness." The Queen said, with a hint of joy in her voice. Finally, some emotion.

"It's not amusing, is it?" Rose, shut up.

"Sir Robert, your wife must have left some clothes. See to it. We shall dine at seven, and talk some more of this wolf. After all, there is a full moon tonight." The queen said, starting to walk out of the room.

"So there is, Ma'am." Robert said with nervousness, as he followed the queen.

After they left, The Doctor asked me, "What is it actually?"

I sigh. If I really do travel with him for a while, he should know the answer. "Spoilers."

"Always with the spoilers…" He says, sighing. I just grin.

"Well you'll find out later with that great big head of yours." I say, jumping onto his back and poking him in the head. He grins.

"I never knew you could speak French?" He asked, confused.

"Oh, I suppose I never told you. I'm from France. We moved to London when I was… about 14. So I still remember the French language." I say, staring at the window, still on the Doctor's back. It might have been a somewhat awkward position but I didn't care. I've always loved doing this kinda stuff.

"Hmm. So you remember all of the French language?" He asks. I grin.

"Je me souviens, bien entendu tout cela! Comment osez-vous prétendre le contraire! Je suis je plaisante, mais oui, je ne me souviens de tous. Je suppose que vous savez le français ou le Tardis: c'est la traduction, mais une raison aurait plus de sens parce que Rose ne pouvait comprendre lorsque j'ai dit stuff en français. Le Tardis: glitching ou pensez-vous qu'elle n'a que le but?" I say in one breath.

(Translation: Of course I remember it all! How dare you suggest otherwise! I'm just kidding, but yes, I do remember all of it. I suppose either you know French or the Tardis is translating it, but reason one would make more sense because Rose couldn't understand when I said stuff in French. Is the Tardis glitching or do you think she did that on purpose?)

"First one…" The Doctor said, chuckling. "And yes, I think she did it on purpose."

I nod, then hop off his back, as I look around the room. There were a lot of cool space-oriented items. A globe, model of planets, and other things I didn't recognize. All in all, I thought it was a pretty cool. Then I noticed something. It was the flute thing from the episode, Dalek. I giggle, making the Doctor look at me, as I picked it up. I began to play it gently. It worked well actually. I began to play the Doctor Who theme song. The Doctor grinned a bit, and asked what song it was.

"My favorite song." I said mysteriously.

He sighs, but takes the answer.

"We better go down to dinner. I suppose they might be waiting for us." I say, smirking. Yep, they were defiantly waiting for us to save them, even if they didn't know it.

The Doctor nods, and as we walk out of the room, he asks, "Where did you get the dress?"

"I actually have no idea." I say, laughing slightly.

"How would you… ah, never mind." The Doctor said as we reached the dining hall.

* * *

"Your companion begs an apology, Doctor. Her clothing has somewhat delayed her." The butler-monk guy said.

"Oh, that's all right. Save her a wee bit of ham." The Doctor said, and I almost laughed at that. But, with the ounce of self-control I had, I kept it in. I seemed to be doing this a lot today…

"The feral child could probably eat it raw." The queen said.

"Excuse me for a second." I say, getting up out of my chair.

I walk out into the garden, and then burst out laughing. Rose, eating meat raw? The time I see that is the time I see pigs fly. Wait, pigs could fly maybe on a different planet. That's my next request. To go to a planet where pigs fly… That would be hilarious! I kept laughing at the thought. I looked up at the shining full moon, my hair and dress blowing in the wind. To anyone else, they would say I looked peaceful. But that was far from true. My thoughts seemed to have strayed to the dark part of my mind, to the part that asks the questions no one wants to say out loud, ones that no one wants to ask. Why me? That was the biggest question there. Why me, out of all people out there, get chosen to be here? Truthfully it made no sense. I took a deep breath, wishing for the thoughts to go away. No one liked being in that part of mind. I continued staring up at the moon. I suppose one day I got to stand there, up on the moon. Judoon platoon upon the moon. I smile slightly. The day The Doctor meets Martha Jones, saver of the earth.

I slowly walk over to a bench in the garden and sit down. I guess I get to go on a lot of adventures with The Doctor. And not all of them good. Pompeii, Daleks, Cyberman, Weeping Angels, Slitheen, Midnight. And then there are those good moments, those that make it all worthwhile. Meeting companions, saving worlds. And him. Just him. One may tolerate a world of demons for the sake of an angel. If only Reinette knew how true that was. I suppose that was my life quote now. For The Doctor is the angel, and the monsters are the demons. I remember, watching the show sometimes, wondering why people stuck with him through it all. But after being here, really being here, I can see why.

The Doctor is an idol to so many people I knew back home. Millions of people loved him. I was the only one with the chance to actually be here with him. I suppose, someone would have gotten it. It just happened to be me. I wasn't special though, so it hadn't made sense. I suppose though, nothing makes sense. Things making sense ruin the fun. So, knowing everything that happens here tonight ruins the fun of the mystery. But then again, sometimes it can be useful.

And I was rambling in my brain. I. Was. Rambling. That's new. I haven't ever rambled before. Well, actually, I did that one time. It was… Snap out of it! That was really weird. I wonder what had happened to me. Maybe something happened to me as I passed between universes. Then my eyes went wide. I could have changed! I haven't seen myself in a mirror since I got here!

I quickly walked inside, and went upstairs to a random room. I walked up to a mirror, and my mouth dropped open.

I had Black hair, with one golden streak in the front. When I say gold, I really mean gold. I had silver eyes, and my face structure looked different. My body was skinnier than it was before, by a lot. I was filled out in areas more than I was before, and my legs almost looked like sticks. Even though I knew I could have possibly changed, I hadn't expected that.

I slowly walked to the door and opened it, but only to find two butler-monks there.

I sigh. Of course they were there. They quickly grabbed me and put me in a closet, which they locked. I will say, I wasn't expecting that. I started to get a bit teary-eyed. I didn't like confined spaces. Just then, a bit of light appeared. I looked down, to see my hands glowing.

Of course I would be leaving at a time like this. And I didn't even get to say goodbye.

"Goodbye Doctor." I whispered, and I disappeared in a flash of golden light.


	4. Melody and Fish Custard

**Hi again! Sorry if this story is a bit short, I had run out of ideas toward the end of this one. Still, i hope you enjoy it anyways.**

**(Disclaimer: Doctor who belongs to BBC. If it belonged to me, Rose would still be alive, and The Doctor would stay at 10 forever. Not that i don't like 11 just... You know what i mean.)**

* * *

I appeared face-down on a very cold floor. I groaned. Not the ideal landing. I slowly sit up, propping myself up on my elbows. I looked around at my surroundings, only to see Amelia crying, Rory in a roman outfit comforting her, and the 11th Doctor looking sadly at her, before he noticed me and came to help me up. "Number?" He asked. I smile sadly. I was probably going to do that until I got pretty far in. "Four." I replied. He drooped a bit, but he was a bit happier than he was before. Just as he did that, I remembered what episode this was. I drooped too.

"This is demon's run isn't it? I arrived just after the battle." I mention, looking around again. The Doctor just nods.

"Demons run when a good man goes to war. Night will fall and drown the sun when a good man goes to war. Friendship dies and true love lies, the night will fall and the dark will rise, when a good man goes to war. Demons run, but count the cost. The battle's won but the child is lost." I recite gazing sadly at Amy. She had just lost her child for the second time. Even though her child would be here soon, she didn't know that. I would be extremely upset if that happened to me.

"What is that from?" The Doctor asked.

"It's a quote." I say slyly.

He sighs. "You always avoid my questions."

"With good reason." I say.

He just rolls his eyes. "Do you know where we find Melody?"

"Yes. But I can't tell you of course. That would ruin the surprise." I say, grinning a bit.

His shoulders slump, so I go and hug him.

"Hey, wait a second. You do find her you know. I'm just not saying when." I say to comfort him. It isn't like I'm lying or anything.

Just then, River, or should we say Melody, flashed in.

"Well then soldier. How goes the day?" She asks.

"Where the hell have you been? Every time you've asked, I have been there. Where the hell were you today?" The Doctor rages. I understand he's upset, but don't take it out on melody!

"Doctor, you should bloody well calm down." I say, but I get ignored. Like always. I sigh.

"I couldn't have prevented this." River said.

"You could have tried!" The Doctor said.

"And so, my love, could you." River said, then she turned to Amy. "I know you're not all right. But hold tight, Amy, because you're going to be."

"You think I wanted this? I didn't do this. This, this wasn't me!" The Doctor said.

"This was exactly you." River and I said at the same time.

"You make them so afraid. When you began, all those years ago, sailing off to see the universe, did you ever think you'd become this? The man who can turn an army around at the mention of his name. Doctor. The word for healer and wise man throughout the universe. We get that word from you, you know. But if you carry on the way you are, what might that word come to mean? To the people of the Gamma Forests, the word Doctor means mighty warrior. How far you've come. And now they've taken a child, the child of your best friends, and they're going to turn her into a weapon just to bring you down. And all this, my love, in fear of you." River said sadly.

"Who are you?" The Doctor said.

I hop onto his back and whisper into his ear, "Someone you know very well."

"Oh look, your cot. Haven't seen that in a very long while." River says as she walks over to the cot. The Doctor walks over there too, with me on his back still.

"No, no, you tell me. Tell me who you are." The Doctor insists.

"I am telling you. Can't you read?" River says mysteriously. I grin as The Doctor finally gets it.

"Hello."

"Hello."

"But that means…"

"I'm afraid it does."

The Doctor grins happily, and I hop off his back.

"Vastra and Jenny, till the next time. Rory and Amy, I know where to find your daughter, and on my life, she will be safe. River, get them all home" He says as we both walk to the Tardis.

* * *

"So you knew it was her?" The Doctor asks me as soon as we take off.

I sigh. "Yes, I did. But, I couldn't have done anything about it." I say, a tiny bit of irritation in my voice. By now, he should defiantly get the term FIXED POINT.

"You could have tried." The Doctor says, just as he said to River.

"No, I really couldn't. Do you happen to recognize the term fixed point?" I say, more irritation slipping through my voice.

"I really don't enjoy when my friends get hurt and people do nothing about it." The Doctor said, a lot darker. I suppose the Oncoming Storm was arriving.

Mission: Get out of the console room, fast.

"Whatever, there truly was nothing I could do. I didn't even arrive before ten minutes ago! I'll leave you to… brood over the subject. It's my first time being really in the Tardis you know, I want to explore." I say, and with that, I walk out of the console room. Mission complete.

* * *

I wander through the hallways endlessly, finding many boring rooms, like random bedrooms and such. But then I found some interesting rooms. Like the library. When I had found that, it took me five minutes just get used to the size of it all. It was ginormous! I could have possibly spent hours in there! Well, I spent like three inside, but then decided it was time to move on.

I eventually came to a door with golden Gallifreyan on it. Under it, in French, it said 'La salle du Phoenix' which meant 'the room of the Phoenix'. I smiled at that. I supposed that meant it was my room. I slowly opened the door, and it made a creaking sound. My eyes went wide and my mouth dropped open at the room.

First off, the walls were Tardis blue with golden swirls all around. There were a couple paintings and posters, including the exploding Tardis painting. The floor was an amazing golden carpet. In one corner, my bed was a nice black wood, with the covers a golden color, and the drapes around it Tardis blue. The dresser and nightstand both were the same black wood, as well as the bookshelves in another corner, which looked as if it held all of my favorite books. There was a Tardis blue beanbag near it. In another corner, there was a black wooden desk with my laptop and all of my art supplies on it. My watch was also on that desk.

I grinned. This was my perfect room. And then I looked up.

The ceiling was basically the night sky. All of the stars and planets and ships and galaxies all viewed from my ceiling. It looked magical, mystical, impossible! But there it was. The beautiful night sky.

I grabbed a book from the bookshelf, which happened to be Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows and I started to read it on my bed.

* * *

By the time The Doctor found me, I had read all of the Harry Potter series, all of the Divergent series, all of The Lord of the Rings, and I was working on The Secret Garden by _Frances Hodgson Burnett. __He cleared his throat, and I looked up. He scratched the back of his head, and mumbled, "Sorry about earlier…"_

_I grinned. Better a late apology than no apology. Well, that rule only applied for The Doctor, but you know…_

_"It's fine. I know how you are when you get into those weird funks of yours. I don't take it personal." I say, smiling. He grins back._

_"What are you reading?" He asks, changing the subject._

_"_The Secret Garden" I say, smiling.

"That one's really good." He notes.

"I know. I've read it like a bajillion times, but it's still a really good read." I mention, looking at the cover of my book. It was one of my favorite classic books ever.

There was silence for a bit, then The Doctor said, "Hungry?"

I grin and nod. "It better be Fish Custard."

The Doctor smiles. "Of course."

We both walk through the halls and into the kitchen. As The Doctor prepared the fish custard, I rummaged through the cabinets for the Jammy Dodgers. They were surprisingly hard to find. I made a mental note to start a secret stash of everything The Doctor loves.

Eventually, we both had gotten what we wanted, and we both began to eat, with me on top of the counter, and The Doctor at the table.

"Mind if I ask a few questions?" I ask, breaking the silence.

He nods. "As long as it doesn't involve spoilers."

"It won't." I say. Then I take a deep breath and ask, "What does regeneration feel like?"

The Doctor looked blank for a moment, like out of all the questions in the universe, that's the one he wasn't expecting.

"Well… like dying I suppose. It feels as if your insides are being ripped out I guess…" The Doctor says, going into deep thought. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just that… that's similar to what I felt the first time I came into this universe." I mention softly.

The Doctor looks at me curiously, and then says, "You probably didn't regenerate. You feel pain every time you jump, correct?"

I nod. "Yes, but that time was way worse than all the others. Plus, I look different."

"What do you mean different?" He asks curiously.

"Well for starters, my hair had Tardis blue highlights. And I had golden eyes, and was a bit… chubbier than this." I mention, blushing a bit. I didn't like the topic of my body too much.

"It was probably just a side-effect of the universe jump. That can happen you know." The Doctor says.

I sigh. I wasn't going to get a straight answer out of him for this. So I just went to a different question. "What's your favorite color?"

He looked at my strangely, but answered anyways. "Orange."

"Favorite Planet that still exists."

"Earth I suppose."

"Would you rather hand out with the daleks all day or hand out with the cybermen all day?"

"What kind of a question is that?"

"A good one."

"Fine. Cyberman."

I grin.

"Would you rather be in Harry Potter or Divergent?"

"Harry Potter of course."

"Favorite book of that series?"

"1st one."

"I prefer the 7th."

"They're both good."

"Good old J.K."

I smile again. It was finally a rather normal conversation.

"What Hogwarts house do you think you would be in?" I ask him.

"Hmm… I suppose Ravenclaw."

"Makes sense. Mines Slytherin."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is. Took the quiz by J.K Rowling herself."

"Wow. I wasn't expecting that."

"I was."

"I bet you were."

I giggle, but then feel a headache coming on. I groan.

"Time to go." I say.

He nods, and says, "Catch ya around."

I smile, and wave a bit, before disappearing in a flash of golden light.


	5. Gallifrey and Crying

**Hi! Sorry it took a bit to upload this, school sucks and i had lost ideas about halfway. But i will be making it more... episode oriented i guess. This is mainly just a filler chapter, there really isn't a point to it... So yeah, enjoy!**

**(Disclaimer: Credit to Doctor Who. I don't own Doctor Who! If i did, well... i really wouldn't know what to do with it actually.)**

* * *

I appeared face down in the middle of a field. An orange field. I groan. That jump hurt!

I slowly prop myself up to get a good look around. And I gasped at what I saw. Reddish-orange grass, trees with silver leaves, two suns overhead. I was in Gallifrey! Out of all the planets! I turn around on my back and flop down. The grass in this area was pretty tall, so I suppose I was somewhat covered.

I suppose I slept a bit, because the next thing I heard was two kids laughing. I slowly sat up, and saw two kids. One had dusty blonde hair, and one had black hair, like mine. They both looked about 13 in human years, but knowing this is Gallifrey, they've probably lived like 74.

The two boys suddenly were staring at me, and I was staring back. Well no going back now, might as well say hi. I stood up.

"Hi?" I say, a little shyly. I really didn't know who these people were.

"Hi." The blonde one said.

"Who are you?" The black haired one said. Good on him, straight to the point.

"My names Phoenix. Who are you guys?" I reply.

"My names Theta, and that's Koshcei." Theta replied. And my brain exploded.

Hold up, wait a second. This is Theta and Koshcei. Also known as The Doctor and The Master. The one I travel with and the one I want to snog. This was exciting. I get to meet them as kids! Ooh this will be fun!

"My sister's name is Phoenix…" The Master, or Koshcei, said.

"Phoenix is a common name." I replied. I sort of wanted to meet this sister though.

"No it isn't." Theta said.

Then, another flash-headache came on, and I slid down to the ground

_The Doctor, The Master and I were all running across the field, laughing. We had decided to race, and I, of course, was in the lead. They were both coming in pretty close though, so I ran faster. Running up and down hills, across bridges and such. The ending point was the lake without a bridge. I quickly got there, only to discover I had no breaks, and went crashing into the lake. The Doctor and The Master burst out laughing at that while I pouted. Being wet was no fun._

"Phoenix, are you ok?" Is the first thing I hear as I regain my senses.

I sigh and say, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine…"

Why did I keep getting these… vision things… all the time? It's annoying 1, and 2 they are confusing! What the hell do they mean? If I kept getting these painful headaches, I don't want them anymore! I'd rather get them like I used to, in dreams. Which then made me realize I haven't slept in like three or four days, and that got me worried. Why wasn't I tired? That probably wasn't good…

"What the hell happened anyways?" Koshcei says, interrupting my thoughts. I decided I liked the name Koshcei better than The Master.

"I got… a vision of sorts I guess." I mumble, holding my head. It still sort of hurt.

"What do you mean vision? What did you see? What was it about? Was it…" Theta rambled on, suddenly so much more interested. I chuckled. He was always the same wasn't he?

"It was me and two other kids… they looked similar to you guys. We were running, and I had fallen into a lake…." I said, tears welling in my eyes. It was almost like it made me sad. But I didn't know them or the scene?

Theta and Koshcei stared at me. Their mouths were open just a tiny bit. I looked at them weirdly. What were they doing?

"What are you guys… AHH!" I yell, as I feel a jolt in my left side. I put my hand on it. "What the hell was that?" I exclaim, staring at my side with wide eyes.

"Uh… Phoenix?" Koshcei says cautiously.

"Yeah?" I ask, looking up at him.

"Two things. One, we know who you are…. And two, your glowing." He says.

My eyes go wide. "What do you mean you know me? How is that possible? This should be the first time you met me… something's messed up." I say, and then realizing the second thing he said groaned.

"Dammit, I have to go. I will defiantly see you again. Uh… stay out of trouble ok? Oh, never mind you always get in trouble anyways. See you around." I grin, and disappear.

* * *

I appeared inside my room in the Tardis. "Finally!" I exclaim, lying flat on my back. It felt good to be in a place I knew. Well, I suppose I knew Gallifrey, just not on a personal level like the Tardis.

After about five minutes, I hopped up and walked over to the door. Wonder what Doctor I'm with this time. I sort of hoped it would be the 10th or 11th Doctor for some reason. I grin. They were the funniest in my view. 9 was more rude than funny. Although I did like his sarcastic comments.

I opened the door to find 10's Tardis décor. I smiled. 'Now to find the console room…' I thought.

I walked down the hallway, opening a few doors here and there, looking around for some way to the console. It was amazing how much of a maze this Tardis was. I was betting there was an actual maze in there somewhere…

I arrived to a door with very intricate Gallifreyan on it. It looked very beautiful, but at the same time, weird. Something even weirder, was that I could read it! I ran my fingers over the golden part of it. How could I read it? The Tardis doesn't translate Gallifreyan! Does she? The Tardis gave a sad hum in my head, meaning no. So how could I read it?

I sighed, and decided to move on. Not like I could figure that one out by myself. Which reminded me, where is The Doctor? For fucks sake, this man was hard to find.

* * *

Eventually I arrived at the console room, five hours later. Five hours later! Yes, I wanted a tour of the Tardis, but not a five hour one! Oh, and The Doctor wasn't in the Tardis. Great.

I walk over to the Tardis and open the door. Might as well find him, not like I have anything interesting to do. Then again, I was exhausted from walking for five hours! But, adventures like this only come once in a lifetime. Wait, screw that, I actually do this everyday now. Then it hit me. I do this everyday now. Everyday. As in no family or friends anymore. Just jumping around from time period to time period. I choke back a sob. I suppose it's time for the mental breakdown part of the story.

Well, you guessed it, I was found an hour later on the captain's chair with a tear-streamed face by The Doctor.

"Number?" The Doctor said sadly.

I sniff. "Five." I mention, tears still falling down my face.

He looks at me sadly, and wraps his arms around me, comforting me.

Yep, because when my world comes to an end all it takes to calm me down is a hug from the 10th Doctor who happens to be my favorite Doctor and also the sexiest one, especially with the glasses….

The hug worked actually. Sadly. That stuff wasn't supposed to work on me.

I sniffed. "Thanks." I say, smiling at The Doctor.

He smiled back. "Get some sleep, you probably need it."

I just nod. I was feeling rather sleepy. I slowly crept up and walked to my room.

After that, I knew there was something between The Doctor and I. All those fanfictions where they were so naïve about it aren't true. It's pretty obvious. I yawn, and collapse on my bed.

I never really got to think about the future much before now. Or the past. I had friends and family before this. My friend, Violet, was obsessed with Doctor Who like me, and would have totally jumped at the idea of going to the Doctor Who universe. I admit, I'm still pretty excited at the idea myself. Travel everywhere in space and time with The Doctor? Any sane person would!

* * *

I probably fell asleep at some point in my thoughts, because my next memory was walking up in my room. I yawned and got on my laptop.

When was I getting to another episode? I haven't gotten to one in a while…

I sigh. I'll get to them when I get to them.

I quickly slip on a blue t-shirt, black scarf, black jeans, and blue converse. I put my hair up in a messy bun with a black bow.

I walk out of my room, and went into the console room, to see The Doctor reading. I grin. Reading. Such a typical Doctor thing to do while your in a freaking time machine.

"So, where we off to now?" I ask grinning.

"Hmm, I don't know. Never got a chance to go to Barcelona you know. We could go there." The Doctor says as he starts to pull some levers.

I notice the glowing golden color on my hands. "Or maybe not." I say, smiling sadly.

The Doctor turns to me, his face full of confusion, but then he saw the glow and frowned.

"Next adventure I suppose. Don't worry, I'm not actually leaving. Just… hopping." I say.

He nods, but he still looks sad. I give him a quick hug, before disappearing in a flash of golden light.

* * *

I appear right in front of a man. A man I have heard off and seen many times.

Mr. Van Statten.


	6. Torture and Daleks

**Well, finally getting to the good part! The Episodes! This took a while to write, and it's pretty long too. I hope you enjoy reading, and yeah... :)**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. No matter how much i wish.)**

* * *

"Well, looks like we found another freak." Is the first thing he says as he has two guards grab a hold of me.

I sigh. Already, I wanted to punch him in the face.

"Well hello. Are you even going to tell me your name?" He asks.

I just give him the 'are-you-actually-fucking-serious-right-now' look.

"Take her down to the chambers." He says, with a wave of his hand.

I had forgotten this part. Didn't he torture the Dalek down in the chambers?

Oh shit.

* * *

I eventually get dragged down seven flights of stairs and into a room, which hurt by the way, and strapped to a table to get scanned. You know, it was as if I didn't have feelings!

Oh wait!

Supposedly to him, I don't!

They scanned my body, and I'm pretty sure one of them were looking at me perversely.

My day just gets better and better doesn't it?

Soon, the scan is over, which I'm positive they didn't find anything on, and they hooked me up in chains inn a different room.

Oh great. Here comes the torturing part.

All I remember is searing pain, and then blackness.

* * *

The next couple of days, weeks, months, I'm not sure anymore, I lost count, were spent being scanned, tortured, and questioned. Which I didn't speak a word.

They were idiots. Did they really think torturing people made them speak?

IDIOTS!

That makes people not speak.

Anyways, I'm not going to go into any detail about the weeks or months I spent there, for the scenes would not fit a T rating…

* * *

I had just finally gotten to sleep, when I heard banging on the door. I just kept my head down. At this point, everything was ignored by me. Plus, I had absolutely no strength, so I couldn't even pull my head up.

I heard a huge gasp, and a lot of clattering. Wonder what that meant. Probably more torture.

But then, the restraints on my hands and feet were let go, and I fell to the ground. I just lay there, for I couldn't move, out of sheer lack of strength.

I felt two people coming up and wrapping their arms around me.

Who were they? Why did they do that? My mind was racing with questions.

Then I realized.

The Doctor and Rose.

My eyes opened, and I gasped.

It was them! They finally saved me! Oh my god finally!

The Doctor probably heard me gasp, and lifted my head up so I could see him.

I grinned slightly at the sight of him. Took him a while.

"H...Hi." I say hoarsely. The tips of his mouth curved up just slightly.

* * *

Rose had probably left at some point, because I then noticed she came back with water. Which I gladly accepted. I hadn't had water in the longest of times.

After I drank it, I said, "Took you long enough." Luckily, my voice started getting better. I still couldn't move very well, which was sad. I liked running.

Rose rolled her eyes, while The Doctor sighed. He looked pretty beat up that I had gotten hurt.

"Hey, it's not your fault. The stupid time vortex thing got me hear early, so technically it's time's fault." I say, grinning slightly. True words.

He just nods. I sigh.

"Plus, you've forgotten to ask my favorite question." I say, teasingly.

He rolls his eyes. I grin. "Number?" He dully asks.

"Six." I say, frowning a bit. I was still extremely early, wasn't I?

He sighs, and Rose even looked a bit sadder after that.

I roll my eyes. Always about numbers isn't it?

"Hey, don't be sad. I bet the next adventure I'll be future me. And well, to get to future me you have to put up with this me, so shut it. Plus, this adventure still gets to be fun, for my sake. So what are we doing sitting around here anyways? Well, I have to sit here but you guys could go and…." I quickly cover my mouth.

Rose looks at me weirdly.

I just opened and closed my mouth.

I was rambling

I, WAS, RAMBLING!

That's just sad.

I don't want to start rambling!

But, it worked, and The Doctor and Rose went off to go do stuff.

I sighed. It seemed I was sitting out on a lot of adventures recently, which wasn't that cool. I wanted to be a part of the action!

But of course, it seems time doesn't want it that way.

Damn you time!

Kind of wish I could walk… than I would jump up and run after them as fast as my legs could carry me.

Well, we had been sitting here for like thirty minutes. Maybe I could walk.

I slowly stood up, holding onto the chair for support. Seemed to work so far.

I slowly put one foot forward, and then the other, and then slowly, I started walking!

Yes! I did it!

At this age, walking shouldn't be an accomplishment, but I just made it one.

Totally awesome aren't I?

* * *

I decided to run to where The Doctor was, which that wasn't far luckily. I got in time to hear him say one of the better lines of the episode! Sort of.

"Because it honestly believes they should die. Human beings are different, and anything different is wrong. It's the ultimate in racial cleansing and you, Van Statten, you've let it loose! The Dalek's surrounded by a force field. The bullets are melting before they even hit home, but it's not indestructible." The Doctor says to Van Statten.

I walk up behind him, making sure he doesn't know I'm there.

"If you concentrate your fire, you might get through. Aim for the dome, the head, the eyepiece." The Doctor says into the com. "That's the weak spot."

"Thank you, Doctor, but I think I know how to fight one single tin robot. Positions!" I hear coming from the com, then it cuts off. The Doctor sighs.

"We've got vision." One man says.

"It wants us to see." The Doctor says. Right you are Doctor.

We watch as the hail of bullets is having no effect. Then the Dalek starts to rise straight up into the air. It zaps the fire alarm and the sprinklers are set off. Once the concrete floor is covered with a layer of water, it fires downwards and electrocutes every wet person on the ground.

The Dalek exterminates kills the leader and the rest of his men with another strategic shot, then continues to hang there, water pouring down its shell, crying in the rain.

"Perhaps it's time for a new strategy. Maybe we should consider abandoning this place." Van Statten says. Well, we can't do that, no matter how much he wants to.

"Except there's no power to the helipad. We can't get out." I say, coming out from behind The Doctor, looking pretty epic considering I had just spent a long time in a dungeon.

"And how would you know that?" Van Statten says.

"Just do. Call it a talent I suppose." I say, grinning mysteriously.

"Well you finally talk." Van Statten.

"Yeah… future word of advice Van Statten, torturing people doesn't make them talk. Nor does not giving them food or water." I say casually, but inside I was seething. I really wished to make sure he never did this to anyone again.

"You said we could seal the vault." The Doctor says, interrupting the conversation.

"It was designed to be a bunker in the event of nuclear war. Steel bulkheads" Van Statten said.

"There's not enough power, those bulkheads are massive." The Random man says.

"We've got emergency power. We can re-route that to the bulkhead doors" I say. Might as well steal a few lines, hmm?

"We'd have to bypass the security codes. That would take a computer genius." The… oh, I'm just calling him Man one.

"Good thing you've got me, then." Van Statten says.

"You want to help?" I ask. Well, I knew the answer, but it was fun to steal lines!

"I don't want to die, simple as that. And nobody knows this software better than me." Van Statten says.

"I shall speak only to the Doctor." The Dalek on-screen says. I sigh. Here we go.

"You're going to get rusty." The Doctor says to him. I grin at the slight joke.

"I fed off the DNA of Rose Tyler. Extrapolating the biomass of a time traveler regenerated me." The Dalek said. Well, luckily Rose was the one who touched it, not The Doctor. If The Doctor touched it, all hell would rain down.

"What's your next trick?" The Doctor asks casually.

"I have been searching for the Daleks." The Dalek said. At this part, I was always confused. There were probably Daleks at this point in time out there, probably getting defeated at the moment, but most of the time there are Daleks at different points.

"Yeah, I saw. Downloading the internet. What did you find?" The Doctor asks.

"I scanned your satellites and radio telescopes." The Dalek replied.

"And?" The Doctor questions.

"Nothing. Where shall I get my orders now?" The Dalek says. I felt slightly sorry for it. I mean, if I lost all the humans, I would be pretty upset.

"You're just a soldier without commands." The Doctor says.

"Then I shall follow the Primary Order, the Dalek instinct to destroy, to conquer." The Dalek says, almost proudly. My god, I felt like banging my head against a wall. Give up already!

"What for? What's the point? Don't you see it's all gone? Everything you were, everything you stood for." The Doctor says, raising his voice a bit. Oncoming Storm alert.

"Let's leave the Oncoming Storm outside for now, k?" I mumble to The Doctor. His shoulders visibly relax. I suppose it worked.

"Then what should I do?" The Dalek says, almost sadly.

"All right, then. If you want orders, follow this one. Kill yourself." The Doctor says, a lot softer than he did in the show though.

"The Daleks must survive!" The Dalek says. And they always fucking do, don't they?

"The Daleks have failed! Why don't you finish the job and make the Daleks extinct. Rid the Universe of your filth. Why don't you just die?" The Doctor says, a bit louder now. A lot softer than in the TV show though, which was a bit weird.

"You would make a good Dalek." The Dalek says, and then ends the transmission.

I giggle a bit. The Doctor glares at me. But I couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry, it's just that's the cleverest insult I have, and ever will, hear from a Dalek. I'm enjoying it while I can." I say to The Doctor, grinning a bit as I do.

He just rolls his eyes. He rolls his eyes a lot, doesn't he?

"Seal the Vault." The Doctor says harshly. No stopping the Oncoming Storm now I guess.

"I can leech power off the ground defenses, feed it to the bulkheads. God, it's been years since I had to work this fast." Van Statten says. I roll my eyes. Just do it, my god!

"Are you enjoying this?" The Doctor says.

"Yep. Very much so." I add in, grinning. He rolls his eyes at me, again!

"Doctor, she's still down there." Man one says.

The Doctor decides to call Rose, and although I could only hear one side of the conversation, I knew what was being said on the other side.

I grin, as the scene is played out in front of me. I missed this. Well, I wasn't ever really part of it, but this part was always fun.

I notice The Doctor go all sad, and knew he thought Rose was dead at this point.

I go over and hug him, then whisper in his ear, "She's not dead."

He looks at me weirdly, before the screen showed Rose and the Dalek.

"Open the bulkhead or Rose Tyler dies." The Dalek says.

The Doctor considerably brightens, and I grin.

"You're alive!" The Doctor exclaims.

"Told ya!" I said.

"Can't get rid of me." Rose says with a smile.

"I thought you were dead." The Doctor said. I rolled my eyes.

"I told you she wasn't!" I exclaimed, giggling a bit.

"Open the bulkhead!" The Dalek demanded.

"Don't do it!" Rose exclaims

"What use are emotions if you will not save your companion?" The Dalek says.

Wait hold up.

It normally says 'The woman you love.'

What happened?

What. The. Fuck. Happened!

"I killed her once. I can't do it again." The Doctors says as he opens the bulkhead.

"What do we do now, you bleeding heart? What the hell do we do?" Van Statten says.

"Kill it when it gets here." Adam says. Oh yeah, forgot he was here.

"All the guns are useless, and the alien weapons are in the vault." Man one said.

"Only the catalogued ones." Adam said, trying to be mysterious. Didn't work dude. Didn't work.

* * *

Adam, me, and The Doctor walk into the workshop, looking around.

"Broken. Broken. Hairdryer." The Doctor says.

"Ooh, can I have the hairdryer?" I ask.

The two guys look at me weirdly.

"Hey! I'm a girl… I do girly things too… sort of." I say. The Doctor rolls his eyes.

Adam basically ignores me. "Mister Van Statten tends to dispose of his staff, and when he does he wipes their memory. I kept this stuff in case I needed to fight my way out one day." He said.

"What, you in a fight? I'd like to see that." The Doctor says.

"I could do." Adam insists.

"What're you going to do, throw your A-Levels at 'em?" The Doctor teases, then notices a gun that actually works. "Oh, yes. Lock and load."

* * *

I had gone upstairs a bit sooner than The Doctor and Adam, getting there in time for the good part.

"Don't move. Don't do anything. It's beginning to question itself." Rose says as the lift opens.

"Van Statten. You tortured me. Why?" The Dalek says, getting straight to the point.

"I wanted to help you. I just, I don't know. I was trying to help. I thought if we could get through to you, if we could mend you. I wanted you better. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! I swear, I just wanted you to talk!" Van Statten says, sounding actually sorry. Good acting skills.

"Then hear me talk now. Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!" The Dalek says, advancing onto Van Statten, making him back up to the wall.

"Don't do it! Don't kill him! You don't have to do this anymore. There must be something else, not just killing. What else is there? What do you want?" Rose exclaims.

No, damn it Rose, we should have gotten rid of him while we could. Oh well.

"I want freedom." The Dalek says.

* * *

We then go to the top floor with the dalek.

The Doctor comes up with a huge gun, as the Dalek blasts a big hole in ceiling.

"You're out. You made it. I never thought I'd feel the sunlight again." Rose says.

"How does it feel?" The Dalek says, but soon opens his casing up to reveal the mangled creature inside. It holds out a tendril.

"Get out of the way. Rose, get out of the way now!" The Doctor calls. I just stand off to the side, watching the scene. This was always the sad part.

"No. I won't let you do this." Rose says, covering the Dalek with her body.

"That thing killed hundreds of people." The Doctor said.

"It's not the one pointing the gun at me." Rose replied cockily.

"I've got to do this. I've got to end it. The Daleks destroyed my home. There's nothing left." The Doctor says sadly.

"Look at it." Rose says, moving out of the way.

"What's it doing?" The Doctor says, confused.

"It's the sunlight, that's all it wants." Rose says.

"But it can't" The Doctor says confusedly.

"It couldn't kill Van Statten, it couldn't kill me. It's changing. What about you, Doctor? What the hell are you changing into?" Rose says, strongly. Go Rose!

"I couldn't. I wasn't. Oh, Rose." The Doctor says, hanging his head sadly.

I walk up to him and hug him. It seemed to hurt me on the inside greatly too, but I wasn't sure why. It was like I was connected to the memory. Yet, of course I wasn't there! I'm human!

Wasn't I?

"Why do we survive?" The Dalek asks.

"I don't know." The Doctor replies.

"I am the last of the Daleks." The Dalek says.

"You're not even that. Rose did more than regenerate you. You've absorbed her DNA. You're mutating." The Doctor says.

"Into what?" The Dalek asks.

"Something new. I'm sorry." I say, finally joining the conversation.

"Isn't that better?" Rose asks, hopefully. Oh Rose.

"Not for a Dalek." I say.

"I can feel so many ideas. So much darkness. Rose, give me orders. Order me to die." The Dalek commands.

"I can't do that." Rose says sadly.

"This is not life. This is sickness. I shall not be like you. Order my destruction! Obey! Obey! Obey!" The Dalek exclaims.

"Do it." Rose says.

"Are you frightened, Rose Tyler?" The Dalek asks.

"Yeah." Was her simple reply.

"So am I. Exterminate." The Dalek says dully, floating up into the air and properly exploding.

* * *

"Is that the end of it, the Time War?" Rose asks a little while later, as we are walking to the Tardis.

"All the Daleks are gone. All of them. How about that?" The Doctor says, a bit happier than before.

Ok, hold up. A lot of the lines changed. Especially about the time war. What the hell?

"We'd better get out. Van Statten's disappeared. They're closing down the base. Goddard says they're going to fill it full of cement, like it never existed." Adam runs up and says.

"About time." Rose says. I snort.

"I'll have to go back home." Adam says.

"Better hurry up then. Next flight to Heathrow leaves at fifteen hundred hours." I say.

"Adam was saying that all his life he wanted to see the stars." Rose says, turning to The Doctor. I almost groan.

"Tell him to go and stand outside, then." The Doctor replies. I grin.

"He's all on his own, Doctor, and he did help." Rose says, with her sad puppy eyes. Oh, damn it, those eyes were going to work, weren't they?

"He left you down there." The Doctor states.

"So did you." Rose says. Oh, the guilt trip.

"What're you talking about? We've got to leave." Adam says, oblivious.

"Plus, he's a bit pretty." The Doctor says. I almost laugh.

"I hadn't noticed." Rose says sarcastically.

"On your own head." The Doctor says, walking into the Tardis. I follow soon after, collapsing into the captain's chair.

"Well, that adventure was fun. Let's do it again sometime." I say, grinning.

The Doctor rolls his eyes. "Don't worry, lots more to come."

"I don't doubt it. Like the one that's going to happen in the next five seconds for me." I say, noticing that I started to glow.

"Oh. I'll see you around then." The Doctor says, as he notices it too.

"Bye!" I exclaim, waving my hand to The Doctor, then Rose and Adam.

Then I disappear into a flash of light.


	7. French and Snogging

**Hi again! This chapter has a lot of French, so be prepared! I love writing French into stories for some odd reason... It's a weird thing of mine.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy the story! :D French Translation is in Italics!  
**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who at all. Sadly. Wish i did. But i don't.)**

* * *

I appear, not in the Tardis, not on a ship, nope, it's Paris in the 1700's!

That's really great.

Hmm… judging by the scenery and generally just knowing, this was the episode The Girl In The Fireplace!

Ooh I loved this episode!

I really hope I get to see The Doctor snog Reinette!

"Excusez-moi, qui êtes-vous ? Et comment avez-vous y arriver?" I hear a girls voice ask. (_Excuse me, but who are you? And how did you get here?_)

Ooh that would be Reinette wouldn't it? And, judging by the French, the Tardis hasn't arrived yet.

"Je suis désolé, je cherchais mon ami, qui a dit qu'il serait ici. Il ne semble pas qu'il est ici, et je suis également perplexe quant à pourquoi il a choisi une petite fille la chambre à coucher. Je suis désolé si j'ai dérangé, vous." I reply, smiling slightly. (_I am sorry, I was looking for my friend, who said he would be here. He does not seem to be here, and i am also very confused as to why he chose a little girl's bedroom. I am sorry if i disturbed you._)

"Oh, il n'est aucune perturbation à tous. J'étais simplement curieux." She replied softly. I smiled. (_Oh, It's no disturbance at all. I was just curious_.)

"Esprit si je attendre un peu plus longtemps que? J'espère qu'il sera ici bientôt. Je pourrais vous tenir compagnie." I ask, smiling. She was a very nice young girl, you know. (_Mind if i wait a little longer then? I should hope he would be here soon, and i could keep you company_.)

"Oui, ce serait beau." She replies, smiling in the dim lighting we had. (_Yes, that would be nice_.)

I realized something then. Reinette was letting me, a complete stranger, into her house. Well, what were they teaching girls in French at this point in time? Goodness!

I sit on a chair near the bed. It was a very fluffy chair, and I sank low into it. I almost giggled.

"Donc, comment en êtes-vous arrivé ici ? Je n'ai pas entendu une porte ouverte." Reinette asks. Innocent question as it is, I didn't know the answer. (_So, How did you get in here? I did not hear a door open_.)

"Je ne suis pas sûr. J'ai été dans un endroit un instant, la prochaine, je suis ici. C'est très confus." I reply as honestly as I could. I didn't feel like lying to this girl. (_I am not sure. I was in a place one moment, the next one i am here. It's very confusing_.)

"C'est étrange. Comment savez-vous que votre ami sera ici si vous ne saviez pas que vous veniez ici vous-même?" She asks. Wow, she was full of clever questions wasn't she? Well, she did grow up to be one of the smartest people in history. Sort of. (_That is strange. How do you know your friend will be here if you didn't know you were coming here yourself?_)

"C'est un talent de toutes sortes. Je viens de trier savent des choses parfois." I say. I hadn't really ever truly thought about it. (_It is a talent of sorts. I just sort of know things sometimes._)

"That is an interesting talent. Wonder where you got it from?" Reinette asked. I smirked. English meant the Tardis had just landed on the other side of that fireplace.

"Well, yes. I would like to know myself." I reply, smiling slightly.

Then, indistinct talking comes from the fireplace. Reinette looks at me, and I smile softly at her.

"Maybe you should go check out the fireplace then?" I comment.

She nods, and goes down and bends down near the fireplace.

Luckily I can hear the whole conversation.

"Hello."

"Hello."

"What's your name?"

"Reinette."

"Reinette, that's a lovely name. Can you tell me where you are at the moment, Reinette?"

"In my bedroom."

"And where's your bedroom? Where do you live, Reinette?"

"Paris, of course."

"Paris, right!"

"Monsieur, what are you doing in my fireplace?"

"Oh, it's just a routine fire check. Can you tell me what year it is?"

"Of course I can. Seventeen hundred and twenty seven."

"Right, lovely. One of my favorites. August is rubbish though. Stay indoors. Okay, that's all for now. Thanks for your help. Hope you enjoy the rest of the fire. Night, night."

"Goodnight Monsieur."

Reinette stands up and walks away from the fireplace.

"That man was weird." She says. I grin.

"He sounded weird. Asking for the year! How could he not know!" I reply, grinning.

"Maybe he's crazy." Reinette said. I giggled slightly.

"Maybe." I reply.

"He was hot though." Reinette said, smirking slightly.

"Oh really? Do tell." I say, giggling.

So yes. That's how I spent the next couple months with Reinette. Her sneaking food up for me, and us trading stories. That was quite nice. Was a bit boring, being stuck in her room the whole time. But eventually, the adventure came again.

* * *

We were in Reinette's bedroom at night again, just talking, when we heard the fireplace rotating and The Doctor coming from the other side.

"Took you long enough." Is the first thing I said to him.

"Wait… what? Phoenix? What are you doing here?" The Doctor says, looking at me confused.

"Oh you know, been hanging out with this adorable girl here for SEVEN MONTHS!" I exclaim, laughing. He just looked dumbstruck.

"Do you know this man?" Reinette asks.

"Oh yes, sadly I do. This was the man I was waiting for." I say, smiling down at Reinette.

"You were waiting for Fireplace man?" She asks, kind of lost in the situation.

"Yep!" I exclaim, smirking.

"Wait, hold on, seven months! I only talked to Reinette 5 minutes ago and you weren't there." The Doctor says, confused.

"Monsieur, that was weeks ago. That was months." Reinette says to him.

"Really? Oh. Must be a loose connection. Need to get a man in." The Doctor says as he taps the wood on the fireplace. I roll my eyes.

But then The Doctor notices the clock on the mantel.

"Okay, that's scary." He says, staring at the clock.

"You're scared of a broken clock?" Reinette asks him, confused. I giggle a bit. From her point of view, this stuff probably makes no sense.

"Just a bit scared, yeah. Just a little tiny bit. Because, you see, if this clock's broken, and it's the only clock in the room, then what's that?" The Doctor says.

"Tick tock, goes the clock…." I sing quietly. The Doctor looks at me weirdly.

"Because, you see, that's not a clock. You can tell by the resonance. Too big. Six feet, I'd say. The size of a man." The Doctor continues.

"What is it?" Reinette asks, fear seeping into her voice. I quickly pull her into a hug.

"Now, let's think. If you were a thing that ticked and you were hiding in someone's bedroom, first thing you do, break the clock. No one notices the sound of one clock ticking, but two? You might start to wonder if you're really alone. Stay on the bed Reinette. Right in the middle. Don't put your hands or feet over the edge. Phoenix, with me." The Doctor rambles, then slowly starts to slide down to the floor under the bed.

I almost giggle. This part always made me laugh a bit for some reason.

The Doctor got faced to face with the clock droid, and they both popped up, opposite sides of the bed.

"Reinette, don't look round." The Doctor whispers.

"You, stay exactly where you are. Hold still, let me look." The Doctor says, and then does the telepathic thing where he can access her memories, which I always thought was pretty cool.

"You've been scanning her brain. What, you've crossed two galaxies and thousands of years just to scan a child's brain? What could there be in a little girl's mind worth blowing a hole in the universe?" The Doctor asks, a little upset that the machines wanted a little girl's brain.

"I don't understand. It wants me? You want me?" Reinette says, turning to the robot.

"Not yet. You are incomplete." It says.

"Incomplete? What's that mean, incomplete? You can answer her, you can answer me. What do you mean, incomplete?" The Doctor rants.

The droid walks around the bed, and the blade-thing pops out of it's hand.

"Mademoiselle, Monsieur, be careful!" Reinette says as The Doctor and I back up to the fireplace.

"Just a nightmare, Reinette, don't worry about it. Everyone has nightmares." The Doctor says.

The Droid slashes at me, almost hitting my neck.

"Even monsters from under the bed have nightmares, don't you, monster?" The Doctor says.

"Bye-bye Reinette. I shall see you around someday. Promise." I say to Reinette, and smile fondly.

The Droids blade then gets stuck on the mantle, rendering it useless.

"What do monsters have nightmares about? And what do you mean bye?" Reinette asks. I just smile at her sadly.

The Doctor activates the mechanism, and the fireplace rotates, bringing me, the droid, and The Doctor to the other side.

"Ha! Me!" The Doctor exclaims, before we completely reach the other side.

* * *

"Doctor! Phoenix?" Rose exclaims.

The Doctor grabs the fire extinguisher and sprays the droid, shutting it down.

"Hi there Rose! Decided to pop in for a spin, like I always do. And Mickey! Haven't seen you in a while. Well actually, first time meeting you. Great way huh? I suppose…" I say, then cover my mouth. Rambling. Again.

"Doctor!" I whine.

"What?" He says.

"Your rambling is rubbing off on me. It's annoying!" I say, smirking a bit.

He just rolls his eyes.

I thought that was just a nine thing, but no… it's a ten thing too!

"Hi Phoenix. Excellent. Ice gun." Mickey says, looking at the fire extinguisher. I giggle.

"Nope, sorry. Fire extinguisher." I say, smirking still.

"Where did that thing come from?" Rose asks. Straight to the point, as always.

"Here." The Doctor's short reply.

"So why is it dressed like that?" Mickey asks.

"Field trip to France. Some kind of basic camouflage protocol. Nice needlework, shame about the face." The Doctor says, as he removes the face-mask it has on.

"Oh, you are beautiful! No, really, you are. You're gorgeous! Look at that. Space age clockwork, I love it. I've got chills! Listen, seriously, I mean this from the heart, and, by the way, count those, it would be a crime, it would be an act of vandalism to disassemble you. But that won't stop me." The Doctor rambles, but then it beams away.

"Aw. Well, I'm sure you'll get a chance to disassemble something next time!" I say, grinning.

"Short range teleport. Can't have got far. Could still be on board." The Doctor says, back to serious land.

"What is it?" Rose asks. I go ahead and hop onto the fireplace. Not missing this.

"Don't go looking for it!" The Doctor exclaims.

"Where're you going?" Rose asks.

"Back in a sec." I say, as The Doctor starts the fireplace.

* * *

"And by now, Rose and Mickey have left with the guns. No one follows your rules Doctor." I say, smirking. He sighs.

We walk into the room, which looked a lot prettier and grown up than the room before.

"Reinette? Just checking you're okay." The Doctor says, strumming the harp. I stand far in the corner, trying to hide. I didn't want to disturb time and make Reinette not snog The Doctor. Cause he would obviously enjoy it.

"Ahem." Reinette clears her throat.

"Oh. Hello. Er, I was just looking for Reinette. This is still her room, isn't it? I've been away, not sure how long." The Doctor says, unsure.

"Reinette! We're ready to go!" yells her mother from downstairs.

"Go to the carriage, Mother. I will join you there." Reinette yells, than turns to The Doctor. "It is customary, I think, to have an imaginary friend only during one's childhood. You are to be congratulated on your persistence."

"Reinette! Well. Goodness, how you've grown." The Doctor says, taken aback.

"And you do not appear to have aged a single day. That is tremendously impolite of you." Reinette says, smirking a bit. She hasn't changed at all.

"Right, yes, sorry. Listen, lovely to catch up, but better be off, eh? Don't want your mother finding you up here with a strange man, do we?" The Doctor says. Oh, yeah Doctor. Go ahead and just forget about the other girl in the room.

"Strange? How could you be a stranger to me? I've known you since I was seven years old." Reinette says, looking into The Doctor's eyes.

"Yeah, I suppose you have. I came the quick route." The Doctor says, still a bit unsure. I don't blame him.

"You seem to be flesh and blood, at any rate, but this is absurd. Reason tells me you cannot be real." Reinette says.

"Oh, you never want to listen to reason." The Doctor says slyly.

"Mademoiselle! Your mother grows impatient!" A servant downstairs yells.

"A moment! So many questions. So little time." Reinette says, staring deep into The Doctor's soul.

Then she pushed him back to the mantel and kissed him.

Kissed him hard.


	8. Jealousy and Dancing

**Another Chapter! That would be 3 chapters this weekend... wow. I'm hoping you enjoy it :) **

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who. Only my OC, Phoenix.)**

* * *

Wait a second….

My feelings…

I'm getting….

Jealous?

Oh no, no, no, no, no!

I don't get jealous!

I shouldn't get jealous!

But I did.

But, I sucked it up because I really enjoyed the show in front of me.

I couldn't help but giggle, which made them stop the kiss and stare at me.

"Kinda forgot I was here, huh? Nice show by the way." I say, before going to look at the harp.

I would imagine The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Phoenix! It's lovely to see you after all these years!" Reinette says, coming up from behind me and hugging me.

I hug back, and say, "Oh you were never going to be rid of me anyways. It's lovely to see you too Reinette."

"Mademoiselle Poisson!" We hear a servant calling from downstairs.

"I must go. Goodbye Phoenix and Fireplace man." Reinette says, and then she runs out of the room.

I smile.

One of the servants enters into the room, and looks pretty shocked.

"Poisson? Reinette Poisson? No! No, no, no, no, no way. Reinette Poisson? Later Madame Etoiles? Later still mistress of Louis the Fifteenth, uncrowned Queen of France? Actress, artist, musician, dancer, courtesan, fantastic gardener!" The Doctor exclaims.

I grin. "Now you've got it."

"Who the hell are you?!" The servant exclaims.

"I'm Phoenix. I'm sure you've heard of me. I lived here for seven months. Well, suppose you didn't but that's another story to tell at a different time." I say, and hop onto the fireplace.

"And I'm the Doctor, and I just snogged Madame de Pompadour. Ha, ha!" The Doctor says, and starts the fireplace.

* * *

"That kiss it meant nothing, I swear, it just kind of…" The Doctor starts when we get to the other side, but I interrupt him.

"I really don't care, it was really funny to see. Plus, I know you enjoyed it! So yeah. Back to the adventure! I love the adventure, that's my favorite bit. Well, and the running and oh my god I'm rambling." I say, then cover my mouth.

The Doctor laughs. "What number are you anyways."

"Can I not tell? You always hate me more when I tell." I say, somewhat shyly.

"I couldn't ever hate you."

"But you still look more upset when I say it."

The Doctor looked a bit confused, like 'what number could make me that upset?'

"Fine, just tell me lower or higher." He says.

"Lower." I say.

He just nods, but I could see the fraction of a second in his eyes it was sad. Sad I wasn't higher.

I sigh, and say, "Well, time for the action! We gotta go find Rose and Mickey…"

"Rose! Mickey! Every time." The Doctor says, just realizing it. I grin.

"Every time, it's rule one. Don't wander off. I tell them, I do. Rule one. There could be anything on this ship." The Doctor says, then we both stop abruptly as we see the horse.

"Ooh yay we found Arthur! Hey Arthur!" I say, and start petting its mane.

"Arthur? What kind of a name for a horse is that?" The Doctor questions. I sigh.

"The one you came up with." I mention, smirking a bit.

He sighs, and continues on walking, searching for Rose and Mickey. I follow, and the horse follows me.

* * *

"Rose?" He calls, then turns to the horse following us.

"Will you stop following us?" The Doctor tells it.

I open a pair of bright white doors, and light shines in.

"So this is where you came from, eh, horsey?" I say, and walk into the sunlight, The Doctor following.

We walk over to a stone urn in a wall, and watch Reinette and her friend walk. At one point, Reinette turns her head toward us, which The Doctor ducks. But I stay upright, and wave.

Reinette waves back.

I grin, then get The Doctor up and walk back to the white doors.

* * *

"We had a lot of fun together. Told so many stories. Looked up at the stars every night. I suppose she was lonely when she was younger. I was a stowaway in her bedroom. It was a lot of fun actually. Well, as much fun as I could have in a child's bedroom in the 1700's Paris." I say, leaning against a wall with my eyes gleamed over, lost in my own world. It had been quite fun, hanging out with Reinette. She was clever, funny, and a bit shy. Her favorite color was Purple, favorite food was Brioche, which surprised me actually. Her favorite animal is a horse, and her favorite thing to do is play the harp. I knew a lot about her, more than I ever thought I would.

The Doctor came up and wrapped his arms around me. I enjoyed the comfort.

But it had to end all too soon. "We have to go find Rose and Mickey." I said.

"Yeah." The Doctor says, unwinding his arms, and starts walking in a random direction. I giggle.

* * *

"Blimey, look at this guy. Who does he think he is?"

"The King of France." The Doctor says as we enter the area.

I grin. Ooh party time!

"Oh, here's trouble. What you been up to?" Rose asks.

"Oh, this and that. Became the imaginary friend of a future French aristocrat, picked a fight with a clockwork man." The Doctor says, but then the horse neighs.

"Oh, and I met a horse." He adds. I sigh.

"I suppose I'll have to tell you the interesting part. He snogged Madame De Pompadour!" I say, laughing.

Rose grins. "Really? You snogged her? Oh, sad I missed the show!" She says, laughing.

Then we see Reinette walking in and curtsying to the king of France.

"Time windows deliberately arranged along the life of one particular woman. A spaceship from the fifty first century stalking a woman from the eighteenth. Why?" The Doctor says, changing the subject.

"Who is she?" Rose asks.

"The girl he snogged." I whisper into Rose's ear. She giggles.

"Jeanne-Antoinette Poisson, known to her friends as Reinette. One of the most accomplished women who ever lived." The Doctor says, pretending to not have heard. But I could tell he did.

"So has she got plans of being the Queen, then?" Rose asks.

"No, he's already got a Queen. She's got plans of being his mistress." I say, smiling. Good on Reinette.

"Oh, I get it. Camilla." Rose says, grinning.

"I think this is the night they met. The night of the Yew Tree ball. In no time at flat, she'll get herself established as his official mistress, with her own rooms at the palace. Even her own title. Madame de Pompadour." The Doctor says. I grin.

"She called herself that before this you know. When she was young, she would play as if she was a queen, and that was her title." I say, staring through the mirror at Reinette. Oh, Reinette.

The King and servants left, leaving Reinette to attend to her makeup. I grin.

"The Queen must have loved her." Rose says.

"Oh, she did. They get on very well." The Doctor says.

"The King's wife and the King's girlfriend?" Mickey comments.

"France. It's a different planet." The Doctor says.

"Oi! France is a lovely country, thank you." I say, feigning hurt.

The Doctor grins.

"Oh, that's right, you lived in France, didn't you? I think you told me that once…" Rose says, looking up as if she was thinking. I grin.

But then, we notice the clock droid, and The Doctor steals Mickey's gun and rotates the mirror, me following close behind, and Rose and Mickey after me.

"Hello, Reinette. Hasn't time flown?" The Doctor says.

"Hey Reinette! Haven't seen you in a while. Well, actually, it hasn't been that long for me but for you… years I suppose." I say, grinning.

"Phoenix! Fireplace man!" Reinette exclaims, smiling.

The Doctor then proceeds to spray the android, rendering it…. Knocked out sort of, then throws the gun back to Mickey. The Android creaks

"What's it doing?" Mickey asks.

"Switching back on. Melting the ice." I say, looking at the android.

"And then what?" Mickey questions. Mickey's the one with all the questions, isn't he?

"Then it kills everyone in the room. Focuses the mind, doesn't it? Who are you? Identify yourself." The Doctor says, then turning to Reinette. "Order it to answer me."

"Why should it listen to me?" Reinette asks, confused.

"I don't know. It did when you were a child. Let's see if you've still got it." I say, smirking.

"Answer his question. Answer any and all questions put to you." Reinette orders it.

"I am repair droid seven." It says.

"What happened to the ship, then? There was a lot of damage." The Doctor asks.

"Ion storm. Eighty two percent systems failure." The droid says.

"That ship hasn't moved in over a year. What's taken you so long?" The Doctor questions.

"We did not have the parts." It simply says.

"Always comes down to that, doesn't it? The parts." Mickey says, grinning.

"What's happened to the crew? Where are they?" The Doctor asks.

"We did not have the parts." The Droid says.

My face downfalls. I forgot about this part. I shudder. Using the crew for the ship… that's disgusting.

"There should have been over fifty people on your ship. Where did they go?" The Doctor asks, oblivious to my sudden shuddering.

"We did not have the parts." The Droid says again.

"Fifty people don't just disappear. Where. Oh. You didn't have the parts, so you used the crew." The Doctor says, his face dropping, realizing what that meant.

"The crew?" Mickey questions.

"You guys found a heart hooked up to the machinery, did you not? And the eyeballs hooked up to the camera. It's disgusting, using the crew for the ship. But it was programmed to fix the ship in any way it can, and no one took crew off the list." I say, looking at the droid in disgust.

"What did you say the flight deck smelt of?" The Doctor questions.

"Someone cooking." Rose says, her face dropping too.

"Flesh plus heat. Barbeque. But what are you doing here? You've opened up time windows. That takes colossal energy. Why come here? You could have gone to your repair yard. Instead you come to eighteenth century France? Why?" The Doctor asks.

"One more part is required." It says. This monotone was getting annoying.

"Then why haven't you taken it?" The Doctor asks.

Way to brighten the mood Doctor.

"She is incomplete." The Droid says. I roll my eyes.

"What, so, that's the plan, then. Just keep opening up more and more time windows, scanning her brain, checking to see if she's done yet." The Doctor says, ragging a bit. He was friends with Reinette too, I suppose.

"Why her? You've got all of history to choose from. Why specifically her?" Rose asks.

"We are the same." The Droid says. I grin. Not exactly….

"We are not the same. We are in no sense the same." Reinette says. I'd imagine that part made her pretty mad, being compared to a rusty machine. Which reminded me of Rusty the nice Dalek… poor Rusty.

"We are the same." It repeats, insisting almost.

"Get out of here. Get out of here this instant!" Reinette yells. I smirk.

"Reinette, no." The Doctor tries, but the droid teleports away anyways.

"It's back on the ship. Rose, take Mickey and Arthur. Get after it. Follow it. Don't approach it, just watch what it does." The Doctor says.

"Arthur?" Rose asks.

"It's the horse's name! Now scoot!" I say, pushing them through the mirror. I close it behind them.

* * *

"Reinette, you're going to have to trust me. I need to find out what they're looking for. There's only one way I can do that. It won't hurt a bit." The Doctor says, starting the mind meld. I grin. This is the fun part.

"Fireplace man, you are inside my mind." Reinette states.

Yep, we can see that Reinette.

"Oh dear, Reinette. You've had some cowboys in here." The Doctor says.

"You are in my memories. You walk among them." Reinette says, almost in amazement.

"If there's anything you don't want me to see, just imagine a door and close it. I won't look. Oh, actually there's a door just there. You might want to cl. Oh, actually, several." The Doctor says, looking like he was wincing every time a door appeared.

"To walk among the memories of another living soul. Do you ever get used to this?" Reinette asks.

"I don't make a habit of it." The Doctor says.

"How can you resist?" Reinette asks, smirking. I smirk too. Oh god knows how Reinette.

"What age are you?" The Doctor asks. I don't think he realizes how that sounds.

"So impertinent a question so early in the conversation. How promising." Reinette says, still smirking.

Oh god. I thought she was going for the King of France?

"No, not my question, theirs. You're twenty three and for some reason, that means you're not old enough. Sorry, you might find old memories reawakening. Side effect." The Doctor says, as he notices Reinette's face. She looked as if she's in pain.

"Oh, such a lonely childhood." Reinette says, with a frown on her face. Here we go.

"It'll pass. Stay with me." The Doctor says.

"Oh, Doctor. So lonely. So very, very alone." Reinette says sadly.

"What do you mean, alone? You've never been alone in your life. When did you start calling me Doctor?" The Doctor says, taking his hands off her face and staring at her. I grin.

"Clever isn't she?" I say.

"Such a lonely little boy. Lonely then and lonelier now. How can you bear it?" She says.

"How did you do that?" The Doctor asks, looking confused.

"A door, once opened, can be stepped through in either direction. Oh, Doctor. My lonely Doctor. Dance with me." Reinette says.

Oh uh, hello? Still here you know?

"I can't." The Doctor says slowly.

"Dance with me." Reinette demands.

"This is the night you dance with the King." The Doctor says.

"Then first, I shall make him jealous." Reinette says in a playful tone.

"I can't." The Doctor says again.

"Doctor. Doctor who? It's more than just a secret, isn't it?" Reinette says.

"What did you see?" The Doctor asks, his eyes a little wider than before.

"That there comes a time, Time Lord, when every lonely little boy must learn how to dance." Reinette says, and she starts to lead him toward the door, but stops.

"Oh, don't think we forgot you Phoenix. Don't worry, you can dance with him all you want after I'm done with him." Reinette says, grinning. I just stare at her. "Come on then."

I slowly smirk, but say, "I would need a dress first of course though."

"That can be arranged…" Reinette says, smiling.

I smile back.

* * *

Eventually, I had gotten a Tardis blue dress on, with a corset, which I must say are the worst inventions ever. They hurt!

I walk out into the room with The Doctor, and immediately get gawked at. I smirk

"Like it?" I ask, twirling.

The Doctor immediately blushes, and mutters, "You look very beautiful."

I smile and curtsy, then say, "Well thank you. Now shall we dance?"

He holds out his arm, and I take it. We both smile a bit, before heading straight into the party.

* * *

I won't go into detail of the party, all you need to know is that there was a lot of wine, dancing, bananas, and fun. It was really funny, watching The Doctor act drunk and everything. I danced with a lot of people, including the King of France himself. I swear though, The Doctor gave them all death-stares afterwards.

* * *

"I could've danced all night, I could've danced all night" The Doctor starts singing as we get onto the ship, acting drunk.

This is going to be fun. I've always wanted to kiss Rose. Well, not really, but it was funny to imagine.

"They called him the. They called him the, the" I hear Rose start, but falls off because of the singing.

The Doctor sways in, wearing his tie on his head and wear sunglasses, holding a glass of Multigrain-oil, which looked like wine.

I followed soon after, swaying left and right a bit, holding a glass of real wine myself. I was actually a bit drunk, unlike The Doctor. But I could still tell what was going on.

"And still have begged for more. I could've spread my wings and done a thou. Have you met the French? My god, they know how to party." The Doctor says, grinning widely. I grin too.

"Oh, look at what the cat dragged in. The Oncoming Storm and Phoenix." Rose says, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, Rose, don't ruin the fun!" I say, pointing at her.

"Oh, you sound just like your mother." The Doctor says. I giggle a bit.

"What've you been doing? Where've you been?" Rose asks frantically.

"Well, among other things, I think just invented the banana daiquiri a few centuries early. Do you know, they've never even seen a banana before. Always take a banana to a party, Rose. Bananas are good. Oh ho, ho, ho, ho, brilliant. It's you. You're my favorite, you are. You are the best! Do you know why? Because you're so thick. You're Mister Thick Thick Thickity Thick Face from Thicktown, Thickania. And so's your dad. Do you know what they were scanning Reinette's brain for? Her milometer. They want to know how old she is. Know why? Because this ship is thirty seven years old, and they think that when Reinette is thirty seven, when she's complete, then her brain will be compatible. So, that's what you're missing, isn't it, hmm? Command circuit. Your computer. Your ship needs a brain. And for some reason, God knows what, only the brain of Madame de Pompadour will do." The Doctor rambles. I laugh. Thicktown….

"The brain is compatible." One droid says.

"Compatible? If you believe that, you probably believe this is a glass of wine." The Doctor says, and then pours it onto the Droid's head.

"Multigrain anti-oil. If it moves, it doesn't." The Doctor says, not acting drunk anymore. I was still a bit tipsy though.

The Doctor soon finds the switch to turn off the droids, and flicks it, making all the droids shut off.

"Right, you two, that's enough lying about. Time we got the rest of the ship turned off." The Doctor says, freeing Mickey and Rose.

"What about Phoenix? She's still acting drunk." Rose asks. I almost laugh.

"I'm actually a bit tipsy. But it isn't anything to worry about. I'm fine." I say, grinning.

"Are those things safe?" Mickey asks.

"Yeah. Safe. Safe and thick, way I like them. Okay. All the time windows are controlled from here. I need to close them all down. Zeus plugs. Where are my Zeus plugs? I had them a minute ago. You saw them Phoenix! I was using them as castanets." The Doctor says, looking through his pockets.

"It's probably somewhere in your 'bigger on the inside' pockets." I say, waving my hand.

"Why didn't they just open a time window to when she was thirty seven?" Rose asks, confused.

"With the amount of damage to these circuits, they did well to hit the right century. Trial and error after that. The windows aren't closing. Why won't they close?" The Doctor rants, frustrated.

"Person in the field…" I sing a bit.

Just then, a bell dings.

"What's that?" Rose asks.

"I don't know. Incoming message?" The Doctor says absentmindedly.

"From who?" Mickey asks.

"Report from the field. One of them must still be out there with Reinette. That's why I can't close the windows. There's an override." The Doctor says.

But then, the first android reactivates and expels the anti-oil out through its finger onto the floor.

"Well, that was a bit clever." The Doctor says, looking at the droid.

Then, the off switch moves itself to on again.

"Right. Many things about this are not good. Message from one of your little friends? Anything interesting?" The Doctor questions.

"She is complete. It begins." One droid says, and then they all teleport away.

"What's happening?" Rose asks.

"One of them must have found the right time window. Now it's time to send in the troops. And this time they're bringing back her head." The Doctor says.

And then the screams begin.


	9. Stars and Tears

**Hi everyone. Writing this chapter actually made me cry... The ending to The Girl in the Fireplace was always very sad, like Vincent and The Doctor. Still good episodes of course, those two are actually some of my favorites. Anyways, enjoy :)**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who. Only my epic OC, Phoenix.)**

* * *

I will say, trying to help The Doctor save a girl through a time window is not easy.

The hardest part is his rambling.

"So if I insert (enter random technological thing) into the (another technological thing) it should power up the (insert another technological thing) so we can get through the time window. BUT…"

Yeah. Annoying as hell.

At this point, I'm sitting on the ground, back on the Tardis, humming the song, 'The sound of drums.' By Chameleon Circuit, while The Doctor does all of his technological babble.

Oh, did I mention it's been about 20 minutes now?

God, why didn't I go with Rose?

I kind of wish I had something to throw at The Doctor to get him to shut up. But then again, he has to do this to get the link set up and… oh god just make it stop!

Oh, and I also had to deal with the screams of random people dying.

Great day so far, huh?

Eventually, we got to go on with the story though…

THANK GOD FOR ROSE.

* * *

"You found it, then?" Rose says as she runs into the room with Mickey.

"They knew I was coming. They blocked it off." The Doctor says, frowning a bit.

Then, the ballroom became visible from a large screen in the bulkhead.

Great. We can see people die now too!

"I don't get it. How come they got in there?" Rose asks.

"They teleported. You saw them. As long as the ship and the ballroom are linked, their short range teleports will do the trick." The Doctor mentions, still fiddling with buttons and levers and wires.

"Well, we'll go in the Tardis!" Rose exclaims, thinking it was a good idea. It would be, if it didn't rip a hole in the fabric of time and space!

"We can't use the Tardis. We're part of events now." I say from my corner with the Tardis.

"Well, can't we just smash through?" Mickey asks. Great idea, let's a get a truck and smash the glass, getting seven years of bad luck! Wait, we're actually doing that.

Oh shit.

"Hyperplex this side, plate glass the other. We need a truck." The Doctor said.

That's my Que. I get up, and go and get the horse, riding on it into the room.

"Anybody need a horse?" I say, smirking. The Doctor smirks back.

The Doctor quickly swings on, in front I might add, and starts the horse up running. I have to hold around his waist to stay on.

That was his plan wasn't it?

Damn it.

* * *

"Madame De Pompadour. You look younger every day." The Doctor says as we gallop around the droids.

"Haven't seen you in forever! Well, it's longer for you than me." I say grinning.

"What the hell is going on?" The king of France asks.

"Oh. This is my lover, the King of France." Reinette says plainly. I giggle behind my hand a bit.

"Yeah? Well, I'm the Lord of Time, and I'm here to fix the clock." The Doctor says, as he takes the mask off the main android. It points its blade at his throat.

"Forget it. It's over. For you and for me. Talk about seven years bad luck. Try three thousand." The Doctor says, frowning ever so slightly. For there was a brick wall where the portal to the spaceship was.

"The link with the ship is broken. No way back. You don't have the parts. How many ticks left in that clockwork heart, huh? A day? An hour? It's over. Accept that. I'm not winding you up." The Doctor says.

The androids all wind down. One of them falls backwards and breaks apart.

"What's happened to them?" Reinette asks.

"They've stopped. They have no purpose now." I say, staring at them.

* * *

Later, we all are staring through a window, up at the night's sky.

"You know all their names, don't you? I saw that in your mind. The name of every star." Reinette said softly.

"What's in a name? Names are just titles. Titles don't tell you anything." The Doctor says.

"Like The Doctor."

"Like Madame De Pompadour."

"I have often wished to see those stars a little closer. Just as you have, I think." Reinette says thoughtfully. I smile.

"From time to time." The Doctor says.

"In saving me, you trapped yourselves. Did you know that would happen?" Reinette asks.

The Doctor nods, while I say, "Mmm. Pretty much."

"Yet, you both still came."

"Why wouldn't we?" I comment before The Doctor can say his intended line.

"There were many doors between my world and yours. Can you not use one of the others?" Reinette says. Very clever statement.

"When the mirror broke, the shock would have severed all the links with the ship. There'll be a few more broken mirrors and torn tapestries around here, I'm afraid, wherever there was a time window. I'll, I'll pay for any damage. Er, that's a thought, I'm going to need money. I was always a bit vague about money. Where do you get money?" The Doctor says, and I laugh a little.

"With a job." I say.

"So, here you two are, my lonely angel and my Phoenix, stuck on the slow path with me." Reinette comments.

"Yep, the slow path. Here's to the slow path." The Doctor says, raising his glass. We all toast. I smile.

"It's a pity. I think I would've enjoyed the slow path." Reinette says.

"Well, we're not going anywhere."

"Oh, are we?" I say, grinning.

"Follow me." Reinette says.

* * *

"It's not a copy, it's the original. I had it moved here and was exact in every detail." Reinette says, smiling slightly.

"The fireplace. The fireplace from your bedroom. When did you do this?" The Doctor says, running his hand along the fireplace.

"Many years ago, in the hope that a door once opened, may someday open again. One never quite knows when one needs one's Doctor. It appears undamaged. Do you think it will still work?" Reinette questions.

"You broke the bond with the ship when you moved it, which means it was offline when the mirror broke. That's what saved it. But the link is basically physical, and it's still physically here. Which might just mean, if I'm lucky. If I'm very, very, very, very, very, very lucky." The Doctor says, tapping the fireplace. He finally finds a spot that sounds hollow.

"Ah ha!" The Doctor exclaims.

"What?" Reinette asks.

"Loose connection." The Doctor says, and he uses the sonic screwdriver on it.

Ooh! The sonic! I actually haven't seen that until now! I wish I had a sonic…

"Need to get a man in." The Doctor says, and he thumps the fireplace and it clunks.

"Wish me luck!" He says excitedly.

"No." Reinette says gloomily.

The Doctor's face drops, but the fireplace turns anyways.

"Madame de Pompadour! Still want to see those stars?" The Doctor calls through the fireplace.

"More than anything." Reinette says.

"Give me two minutes. Pack a bag." The Doctor says, grinning.

"Am I going somewhere?" Reinette asks.

"Go to the window. Pick a star, any star." He says, grinning.

"Oh, Phoenix, I'll pick you up when I pick Reinette up." He says excitedly.

I nod and smile, but it is a sad smile. Reinette comes back into the room.

I immediately go and hug her. She hugs back.

"Why are you hugging me, may I ask?" She asks after we break apart.

"Because this is the last time you will see me or The Doctor. I'm sorry." I say, frowning.

"How come? I could travel with you two!" She says.

"It isn't meant to be. I'm sorry. The next time The Doctor walks through that fireplace is when you die." I say, and a few tears slip down my cheeks. Reinette had been my best friend, my only friend, for seven months.

Her face drops, and a tear drops down her cheek. I hug her again.

"I will never, ever, forget the times we had. They will always stay in my heart, wherever I go. And I do hope I stay in yours. Maybe I do meet you again in my future. You already know about time travel, of course. I hope I do get to visit. But The Doctor probably won't." I say into her ear. Another tear slips down my cheek.

She sadly smiles and nods. I hug her one more time, before waving goodbye.

"One may tolerate a world of demons for the sake of an angel… That more than applies to The Doctor doesn't it? And sometimes, the demons aren't even things. Sometimes they are feelings. Goodbye Reinette. May you have a wonderful life. Don't work too hard." I say, then start up the fireplace. I quickly wipe any trace of sadness from my face, and put on a fake smile.

* * *

"Explain later. Into the Tardis. Be with you in a sec." I hear The Doctor say as I arrive.

"You could have just stayed there, I was going to be back in a second anyways." The Doctor says.

I smirk and nod. I didn't trust words right now.

We both get on the fireplace, and The Doctor starts it.

* * *

"Reinette? You there, Reinette?" The Doctor says as we walk into the room.

"Reinette? Oh, hello." The Doctor says, as we arrive to the King of France.

"You just missed her. She'll be in Paris by six." The King of France says. I stifle a sob.

"Ah." The Doctor said, sadness apparent on his face.

"Good Lord. She was right. She said you two never looked a day older. So many years since I saw you two last, but not a day of it on your faces." The King says. I sadly smile and nod. It was true.

The King takes two sealed letters from a drawer, and hands one to each of us. I quickly tuck it into my pocket, which happens to be bigger on the inside.

"She spoke of you, Doctor, many times. You too Phoenix, although you did visit often, didn't you? She did wish for you though, Doctor, to visit. You know how women are." The King says, staring out of the window. I tried to not be offended by that comment.

"There she goes." He says, as we watch the carriage being pulled away from the castle.

"Leaving Versailles for the last time. Only forty three when she died. Too young. Too young. Illness took her in the end. She always did work too hard. What does she say?" He asks. The Doctor just tucks the letter into his jacket.

"Of course. Quite right." The King says, turning back to the window.

* * *

"Why her? Why did they think they could repair the ship with the head of Madame de Pompadour?" Rose asks, when we get onto the Tardis.

"We'll probably never know. There was massive damage in the computer memory banks. It probably got confused. The Tardis can close down the time windows now the droids are gone. Should stop it causing any more trouble." The Doctor says.

"I know." I say, talking for the first time since I said goodbye to Reinette.

"Huh?" The Doctor looks at me, confused.

"I know why they chose Reinette."

"Why then?" Rose asks.

"The ship. It's called SS Madame De Pompadour." I mention.

Rose and The Doctor both look at me sadly. They knew it hurt me more than anyone else.

I smile softly at them, then say, "I'm going to go to my room. I haven't had sleep in ages."

The Doctor just nods as I start to walk off to my room.

* * *

Reinette had been my only friend for seven months. The only person I ever talked to for seven months. Of course I was going to be upset about her death. I didn't get to spend as much time with her as I would have wished. The King did say I visited, so that does mean I get to see her again.

I eventually reach my bedroom, and sit down on my bed, tears streaming down my face. I decided it was time to open the letter.

I slowly peel off the seal and pull the letter out, unfolding it. I look at the words. It says;

_My Dearest Phoenix,_

_You were right in saying you visit, but The Doctor does not. I can tell though, this is a future version of you. Your eyes look older and your hair is at different lengths each time. Even sometimes a different color, even though that shouldn't be possible. I do miss the younger you, even if you are the same. There is something different about older you. Like you have seen something horrible. It makes you more reserved, which is not nice. But I still enjoy the company. I fear my days grow short. I shall think of you as I die, along with the King and The Doctor of course._

_Godspeed, My Friend the Phoenix._

_Madame De Pompadour_

Tears stream quickly down my face. I hadn't imagined a letter like that. Different hair colors? Maybe I dye my hair at some point.

I feel a tingling sensation in my hands, and looked down to see the familiar golden glow.

I didn't want to leave now though!

I just wanted to curl up under my covers and sob my eyes out.

But time had another plan for me I suppose.

"Goodbye Doctor." I whisper, sniffing.

I disappear in a flash of golden light, leaving Reinette behind, leaving Rose behind, leaving The Doctor behind.


	10. A Kiss and 12

**Hey everyone! 5th chapter in one weekend... **

**I really don't have anything better to do. That's sort of sad...  
**

**This is more of a filler chapter...**

**But i do like it. And the Beginning is sort of sad. Anyways, enjoy reading and all that :) **

**(Disclaimer: Doctor who does not belong to me. I only own Phoenix, my OC)**

* * *

I appear face-down in the snow. Oh great. Snow.

I slowly stand up, taking in my surroundings.

Apartments, lights, snow. That's what was around here.

But then I noticed the real part. The important part.

I noticed The Doctor staggering toward the Tardis, and Ood near him.

And what was weird, was that I could hear the Ood.

Such a sad song. A tear slipped down my cheek.

I didn't need more sad stuff right now! Why now!

I decided to suck it up, because The Doctor needed me now.

I run over to him and hug him, but also helping him get to the Tardis.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. I can guarantee your next regeneration is good." I say to him, sadly smiling ever so slightly.

He just nods his head. Probably in too much pain to speak.

We both get into the Tardis, and he staggers around, starting the Tardis.

A few tears slip down my face.

"It's odd. I know I get to see this you more, that I get to go on more adventures with this regeneration, but it's still feels like I won't ever see you again." I say, tears slipping down my cheeks.

He smiles at me, and comes over and hugs me tight. I hug him even tighter.

You could tell, he was about to regenerate, so I pulled away.

I run my finger across his jawline down to his chin.

"Goodbye Doctor." I say, smiling sadly. You could see the great sadness in his eyes.

And I don't know what possessed me to do it.

It was something I vowed would never happen.

But it did.

And I'm not sure what to think about it anymore.

I leaned in, and kissed him.

He slowly kissed back, as if unsure. But you could tell he liked it, because he was smiling against my lips.

I slowly pull back and sadly smile at him.

"Looks like I'm leaving too. Goodbye Doctor. Don't worry, your next regeneration is a good one. Although a bit weird, funny and smart. And he wears a bowtie, you know? Always says bowties are cool… and don't forget your crashing. I'll see you around, ok?" I say, and hug him again. We were both crying at this point. It was a sad moment.

"I don't want to go." He says sadly.

And we both go our own ways, me being pulled away by time onto another adventure, while he regenerates into sweet, funny eleven.

* * *

I appear inside my room in the Tardis. Thank god! I was getting sick of the sad stuff.

Which then reminded me of the sad stuff, and I broke down crying.

Why the fuck did the universe just make me go through Reinette dying and then The Doctor dying!

And then I kissed him.

Oh my god I kissed him.

That's going to be interesting.

I had sworn I wouldn't fall in love with him…

But nope. It happened anyways.

I am screwed.

What am I going to do about this?

It's going to be so awkward eventually.

I giggle a bit. Hopefully I can snog either Jack or The Master before we got to the confessing feelings part.

That would be nice.

Which made me remember that The Doctor was out on an adventure, or going to an adventure, and I was just sitting here. God.

I stand up and wipe the tears off my face. Don't need him seeing these.

I quickly change into a Slytherin Pride T-shirt, black skirt with black leggings, green converse, and a Doctor Who charm bracelet.

I twirl in the mirror. Cute!

* * *

I walk to the console room, which happened to be 12's.

I finally get to meet 12 huh?

This is going to be really funny and cool!

I notice Clara sitting on the console, facing away from me.

"Hey Clara!" I exclaim, walking around to reveal my face.

She looked sad, depressed almost.

"Ok spill. What happened?" I ask, sitting next to her on the console.

"The Doctor he… changed. I'm not sure I know who he is anymore." Clara says sadly.

I sigh. Another case of a companion watching The Doctor change.

"He is the same man you know. Just different face. Well, and different personality. You know, if he showed his true age, he would be older than that. He's 2000 and something I think. He trusted you Clara, to show at least closer to his real age. He hasn't done that before you know. He's just gotten younger until now." I ramble. I've come to terms with my rambling a bit.

"Really? He's really only gotten younger until now?" Clara says in disbelief.

"Yep. Maybe I could show you his past selves… Sexy?" I call, and sure enough, a hologram of the 1st Doctor appears.

"That's the first Doctor. The first him, the original one. That one is very… serious. Not very fun-loving I guess." I say, and Clara smiles.

"That's the second Doctor. A little more funny and caring but still more reserved than 10 or 11." I mention, smiling.

"That's the 3rd Doctor. He's a cool Doctor, similar to 2. His enemy, The Master, has a really cool beard while The Doctor's at 3." I say, giggling a bit.

"And here's the 4th Doctor. He's very fun loving but also serious. His scarf, was always my favorite. It's hilarious! Really long too. But we haven't even gotten to the best part yet." I say, smiling widely now.

"The 5th Doctor. He went back to serious a bit with this one. But the vegetable! Not many people could pull of decorative vegetables but you know, The Doctor did it. Feel free to tease him later about it." I say laughing.

"The 6th Doctor, well, his outfit went all crazy at this one. He was basically a walking rainbow! But he was funny and nice, and a pretty cool Regen if you ask me." I say, smirking.

"Then we have the 7th Doctor, which for some reason decided on the theme of question marks, which I never understood. This Doctor is just… no words." I say, giggling.

"8th Doctor. Always loved the Tardis on this one. He decided on a vintage outfit, which to be fair, looks pretty cool. This is right before the time war, the one that his planet got destroyed." I say, smiling sadly at the thought of the time war.

"Then we have The War Doctor, or 8.5th Doctor. This was The Doctor that was in the time war. You've met him before, you just don't remember it. He was very nice, unlike contrary belief." I say, smiling at this one.

"Then we have 9th Doctor. Oh 9. This was The Doctor that was dealing with after war grief. He was rude and sarcastic on this one, but still nice. Quite caring too, when you get down to it." I say, grinning.

"Then we have 10. The probably sexiest Doctor we will have. He was clever, funny, caring, and quite a bit rude sometimes. He pulls off the trench-coat look pretty well, I think." I say, smirking at the thought of 10 being sexy.

"Here we have 11, which you know. Oh, sweet, caring, weird, funny, eleven. He was always one of my favorites. Fezzes, Bow-ties, Stetsons. They all looked great on him. He was always the mood-lightener. The one that could make you laugh no matter how sad you are." I say, smiling sadly.

"And then 12. Oh this Regen makes me laugh. In a good way, of course. Doesn't like hugs, smarter, more reserved. Reminds me of his older regens. But he's still the same deep inside. Funny and Caring. Sweet and Sexy. Weird and Extremely Rude. I swear, that's the one trait he's kept through all of his regens. Rude." I say smiling widely. I've always liked 12, even when others did not.

"So Clara, what I'm trying to say is, they're all the same person. The same rude person. Yes, he looks different, but he's the same on the inside. He still has the memories with you, and still thinks of you as his best friend. So if you're moping about how he's changed, think about how he feels. What would you feel if your best friend hated how you looked? Pretty bad right? I'm just saying give this him a chance. He's quite funny in his own way you know. I know, it isn't the same, but don't compare them. Just take it as it goes." I ramble, smiling. I really did like this regeneration. This one was always sarcastic and funny, weird and serious, caring but reserved. And it was almost like a combination of all of his past regenerations.

Clara smiles. I think she finally understood. "Thanks Phoenix. And I will defiantly be teasing him about the celery later on." She says, smirking.

"Oh yeah. The celery was an awful choice in fashion. Horrible. But eh, better than some other things." I say, thoughtfully.

Clara grins at the thought.

She took that so much more wrong than I expected…

"Where is The Doctor anyways?" I ask, looking around.

"He went to the library around… 5 hours ago." Clara says.

"Oh. I'm going to go find him then." I state, and with that, I head off into the depths of the Tardis.

* * *

This ship is annoying as hell.

She won't let me find the library! I swear, she wants me to ask.

I sigh, and give in.

"Sexy, can you please show me the way to the library!" I exclaim, throwing my hands in the air.

She made a hum inside my head, almost as if she was laughing, and I turned the corner, to see, oh guess what?

The library.

I laugh a bit. Of course she did that.

I walk forward into the library, and grin at the size. It didn't faze me anymore.

I walk over to the huge towers of books that I assume The Doctor was.

He was sitting on a chair, book in hand, reading like there was no tomorrow.

I grin. He hadn't noticed me yet, which meant I could have some fun.

I slowly tiptoe over to the stack of books farthest away from him, and pull out a book from the bottom.

That caused an avalanche of books, which had a domino reaction, and all the books fell down around him.

He looked up and smirked at me.

I smirked back. "Sorry, I really wanted this book…" I wave the book around. "It all just kind of fell. What are you reading?"

The Doctor rolls his eyes. "Nothing of your concern." He says.

Then, it's my turn to roll my eyes. "It's always of my concern." I say, then jump up and snatch the book from his hands, and I turn it to the cover.

"Physics and Matter: The Advanced guide to the mysteries of the universe. Of course you would read this." I say, grinning and giggling a bit.

"Hey! It's a good book." The Doctor says in defense, snatching the book back.

"I bet it is." I tease, smirking.

"So, when did you get here? And number?" He asks.

"Hmm… roughly 30 minutes ago. I was talking with Clara. And the number… 9 sadly." I say, frowning.

The Doctor just shrugs, and asks, "What were you and Clara talking about?"

Wait hold up.

He didn't care about the number?

YES! Finally.

I had been waiting for this….

"I was telling her about your past selves. Did you know, the Tardis has holograms of all of your regens? Clara really enjoyed the visual…" I say smirking.

"Wait. You showed her… all of my regens." The Doctor states.

"Yep. Be prepared to be bombarded with teasing about the celery." I say, grinning. What in his right mind made him choose celery!

He groans. "Not the celery." He says dramatically. I smirk.

"You shouldn't have chosen it if you didn't want to get teased about it later…" I say, grinning.

"I still can regret it though." The Doctor says, sighing.

I laugh. "Come on then. Clara is waiting to go on adventures you know." I say, grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the exit.

He sighs, but goes along with me.

* * *

When we get there, he starts doing math on his chalkboard, while Clara is swiveling in his easy chair, and I'm sitting on the console, swinging my legs.

"Take a punt." The Doctor says.

"Right." Clara says.

"Your choice. Wherever, whenever, anywhere in time and space." The Doctor says, somewhat excitingly. Close enough I guess.

"Well, there is something, someone that I've always wanted to meet. But I know what you'll say." Clara remarks.

"Try me." The Doctor says. I smirk.

"You'll say he's made up, that there is no such thing." Clara continues.

"Go on." The Doctor says, almost rolling his eyes.

"It's. It's Robin Hood." Clara says excitingly.

"Robin Hood." The Doctor states.

"Yeah. I love that story. I've always loved it, ever since I was little." Clara says, smiling widely.

"Robin Hood, the heroic outlaw, who robs from the rich and gives to the poor." The Doctor remarks.

"Yeah." Clara says.

"He's made up. There's no such thing." The Doctor says, matter-of-factly.

"Ah, you see?" Clara says.

"I know for a fact Robin Hood is real. And if, Doctor, you don't believe me, why don't we pop down at Sherwood Forest to check it out?" I say, grinning.

"Very well." The Doctor says, sighing. He starts setting the coordinates.

"Earth. England. Sherwood Forest. 1190AD. Ish. But you'll only be disappointed." The Doctor says, and he starts the Tardis up.

But then, I notice my glowing hands.

"Damn it! I wanted to go meet Robin Hood too. Ugh. Well, I guess I will be coming another time then. See you around, Doctor, Clara." I say, smiling and waving at them.

The Doctor just nods his head in goodbye, while Clara waves.

I grin, and disappear in a flash of light, but not before thinking,

'I really wanted to go to Sherwood.'


	11. Midnight and Knocking

**Hi again! Time for midnight :3 I always liked this episode, no matter how creepy it was. So yeah. 3 Enjoy!**

**(Disclaimer: Doctor who doesn't belong to me! The only thing that belongs to me is my OC, Phoenix. Who happens to be amazing.)**

* * *

I appear in the middle of a very shiny spa sort of thing.

Oh shit.

Midnight.

Well this isn't going to end well.

I look around, trying to find The Doctor, when I spot him near the telephone, probably calling Donna.

He has his back to me.

Ooh.

I slowly walk up behind him, making sure he can't hear my footsteps.

As soon as he hangs up the phone, I jump on his back and exclaim, "Hi!"

He laughs, and I laugh too.

"Number then?" He asks.

I frown. "Still early. 10. Eh, I've been on 10 adventures though. That's not bad."

The Doctor grins, "Well, for the 10th adventure anniversary, why don't we go on an amazing bus around midnight?" He says.

I grin, hiding my sorrow about midnight. "Sounds great!" I hop off his back.

"Allons-y!" The Doctor says, and we walk onto the bus.

We take our seats next to each other, while other people are getting on the bus.

The Hostess comes around to give us the 'complimentary items'.

"That's the headphones for channels one to thirty six. Modem link for 3D vidgames. Complimentary earplugs. Complimentary slippers. Complimentary juice pack and complimentary peanuts. I must warn you some products may contain nuts." The hostess says.

I grin, while The Doctor says, "That'll be the peanuts."

"Enjoy your trip." She says.

"Oh, I can't wait. Allons-y." The Doctor exclaims.

"I'm sorry?" The hostess says, confused.

"It's French, for let's go." I say, smiling a bit.

"Fascinating." She says, in that 'fuck-my-life' tone.

I ignore the people behind us, because I really didn't want to deal with them right now.

I really didn't want to deal with anything.

I may have been putting on a smile, but the smile didn't reach to the inside.

I had to watch my friends die.

My only true friends at this point.

And that's depressing. Really depressing.

Why me?

It's that questions again.

Why?

And then I decided I wanted something chocolaty.

A random statement, but true one.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, and variations thereupon, welcome on board the Crusader Fifty. If you would fasten your seatbelts, we'll be leaving any moment. Doors." Is the next thing I heard being said.

I must have been thinking for a long time.

"Shields down." The Hostess says.

"I'm afraid the view is shielded until we reach the Waterfall Palace. Also, a reminder. Midnight has no air, so please don't touch the exterior door seals. Fire exit at the rear, and should we need to use it, you first. Now I will hand you over to Driver Joe." The Hostess says, and walks a little bit away.

"Driver Joe at the wheel. There's been a diamondfall at the Winter Witch Canyon, so we'll be taking a slight detour, as you'll see on the map. The journey covers five hundred kliks to the Multifaceted Coast. Duration is estimated at four hours. Thank you for travelling with us, and as they used to say in the olden days, wagons roll." Joe says over the intercom, while a hologram shows us the route we will be taking.

I sigh. The dangerous route.

"For your entertainment, we have the Music Channel playing retrovids of Earth classics." The Hostess says, as she came back.

Then the annoying screen slides down and starts playing music.

"Also, the latest artistic installation from Ludovico Klein."

Something holographic.

"Plus, for the youngsters, a rare treat. The Animation Archives."

A projection of Betty Boop onto a screen in front of the driver's cabin door appears.

"Four hours of fun time. Enjoy." She says, and walks into a different room in the back.

I cover my ears. Not something I would like to be enjoying right now. Well, I would never enjoy it in the first place.

The Doctor notices my discomfort, and uses the sonic screwdriver to turn it all off.

I remove my hands. Thank god.

"Well, that's a mercy." Hobbes says.

"I do apologize, ladies and gentlemen, and variations thereupon. We seem to have a failure of the Entertainment System." The Hostess says as she quickly walks toward the front of the bus.

"But what do we do?" Val says.

"We've got four hours of this? Four hours of just sitting here?" Biff says.

Seems like those two were the only ones enjoying it.

"Tell you what. We'll have to talk to each other instead." The Doctor says, and I almost laugh.

Everyone else just gives him the 'fuck-off' look.

I smirk. He was going to talk with you all anyways.

* * *

Crunch, rattle, grind.

Those are the first noises I hear after I wake up from my nap.

I really hadn't had sleep in a long time, and I guess The Doctor respected that.

But you know, it isn't the most comforting thing to be woken up by crunching noises.

"We've stopped. Have we stopped?" Val asks.

"Are we there?" Biff questions.

"We can't be, it's too soon." Dee Dee says.

"They don't stop. Crusader vehicles never stop." Hobbes says.

"If you could just return to your seats. It's just a small delay." The Hostess says, then walking to the small

Intercom phone.

"Maybe just a pit stop." Biff comments.

"What's going on?" Hostess exclaims.

"There's no pit to stop in. I've been on this expedition fourteen times. They never stop." Hobbes says, panicking a bit.

"Well, evidently we have stopped, so there's no point in denying it." Sky says, sighing.

"We've broken down." Jethro says. Yep. Pointing out the obvious are you?

"Thanks, Jethro." Val says, groaning.

"In the middle of nowhere." Jethro says spookily.

I giggle. He grins at me.

"That's enough. Now stop it." Biff scolds.

"Ladies and gentlemen, and variations thereupon. We're just experiencing a short delay. The driver needs to stabilize the engine feeds. It's perfectly routine, so if you could just stay in your seats." The Hostess says, trying to calm everyone down.

The Doctor and I walk to the driver's door.

"No, I'm sorry, sir, ma'am I. Could you please?" The Hostess says, gesturing to the seats.

The Doctor flashes his psychic paper.

"There you go. Engine experts. Two ticks." The Doctor says, and we both step through the door, pretty epically I might add.

"I'm sorry, sir. If you could just sit down. You're not supposed to be in there." The Hostess says. Yeah… you think we still care at this point? You think wrong.

* * *

There are two men in the compartment, pressing a ton of buttons and levers. Like The Doctor in the Tardis! Ha!

"Sorry. If you could return to your seat, sir, ma'am." Joe says, absentmindedly.

"Company insurance. Let's see if we can get an early assessment. So, what's the problem, Driver Joe?" The Doctor says, grinning. I grin too. This part was always fun.

"We're stabilizing the engine feeds. Won't take long." Joe says.

"Er, no, because that's the engine feed, that line there, and it's fine. And it's a micro petrol engine, so stabilizing doesn't really make sense, does it? Sorry. I'm Phoenix, I'm very clever. So is he, I suppose. So, what's wrong?" I say, smirking. I loved stealing lines.

"We just stopped. Look, all systems fine, everything's working, but we're not moving." Claude says, frustrated.

The Doctor scans with his screwdriver, checking the systems.

"Yeah, you're right. No faults. And who are you?" The Doctor asks.

"Claude. I'm the mechanic. Trainee." Claude says.

"Nice to meet you." He says plainly.

"I've sent a distress signal. They should dispatch a rescue truck, top speed." Joe says.

"How long till they get here?" I ask.

"About an hour." Joe says.

"Well, since we're waiting, shall we take a look outside? Just lift the screens a bit?" The Doctor says.

I smile.

"It's a hundred percent Xtonic out there. We'd be vaporized." Joe says, worriedly.

"Nah. Those windows are Finitoglass. They'd give you a couple of minutes. Go on, live a little." The Doctor says encouragingly

"Well." Joe says, unsure, but gives in and raises the front screen.

"Wow." Joe says, at a loss of words.

"Oh, that is beautiful." The Doctor says, amazed. That's rare.

"Look at all those diamonds. Poisoned by the sun. No-one can ever touch them." I say, smiling. I was pretty amazed by this too. Much prettier in real life than a TV show.

"Joe, you said we took a detour?" The Doctor asks.

"Just about forty kliks to the west." Joe says.

"Is that a recognized path?" I ask, stealing The Doctor's lines again.

"No, it's a new one. The computer worked it out on automatic." Joe says.

"So we're the first. This piece of ground. No one's ever been here before. Not in the whole of recorded history." The Doctor says, smiling.

"Did you just? No, sorry, it's nothing." Claude says, shaking his head.

Oh, only if it were nothing.

"What did you see?" The Doctor asks.

"Just there. That ridge. Like, like a shadow. Just, just for a second." Claude says, unsure.

"What sort of shadow?" The Doctor asks, but he was too late.

Beep, beep, beep.

"Xtonic rising. Shields down." Joe says.

"Look, look. There it is, there it is. Look, there." Claude says.

I immediately look to where Claude was pointing, and I saw it.

It was just a faint shadow, one that you could hardly see, but it was there.

And it was running.

"Where? What was it?" The Doctor asks, confused.

The Shield door then closes, leaving The Doctor unable to see it.

"Like just something shifting. Something sort of dark, like it was running." Claude says, a bit scared now.

"Running which way?" The Doctor asks.

"Towards us." Claude and I say at the same time.

"Right, Doctor, back to your seat. And, er, not a word. Rescue's on its way. If you could close the door. Thank you." Joe says, ushering us out the door. I almost laugh. They were going to find out in a second anyways.

* * *

I must have zoned out for a couple seconds, because the next thing I hear is, "Excuse me, Doctor, but they're micropetrol engines, aren't they?"

"Now, don't bother the man."

"My father was a mechanic. Micropetrol doesn't stabilise. What does stabilise mean?"

"Well. Bit of flim-flam. Don't worry, they're sorting it out."

"So it's not the engines?"

"It's just a little pause, that's all."

"How much air have we got?"

"Professor, it's fine."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing."

"Are we running out of air?"

I open my eyes to see the hostess re-enter the compartment.

"I was just speculating." Hobbes says.

"Is that right, miss? Are we running out of air?" Biff asks.

"Is that what the Captain said?" Val asks, a bit frantically.

"If you could all just remain calm." The Hostess says in a desperate attempt to calm everyone.

"How much air have we got?" Val asks.

I stand up. "Just shut it! The air is on circular filter. We could be breathing for 10 years! And there isn't anything wrong with the shuttle, so stop your worrying." I exclaim, frustrated. These people were more annoying than they were shown to be in the show.

Then the thumping begins.

Thump, Thump.

"What was that?" Val asks.

"It must be the metal. We're cooling down. It's just settling." Hobbes says, trying to find a reasonable explanation

"Rocks. It could be rocks falling." Dee Dee says.

I madly grin at everyone. Here's the fun part.

I knock on the side four times, like the beat in The Master's head.

And it repeats.

Thump, Thump, Thump, Thump. Thump, Thump, Thump, Thump.

"Knock, knock." I say, grinning like the madwoman I probably was.

"Who's there?" Jethro replies, grinning like I am.

"Is there something out there? Well? Anyone?" Sky asks.

It thumps again.

"What the hell is making that noise?" Sky says, a bit more worried now.

"I'm sorry, but the light out there is Xtonic. That means it would destroy any living thing in a split second. It is impossible for someone to be outside." Hobbes says.

"Nothing is impossible. It's just, I'm possible." I say, randomly making a quote in my head. It worked, actually. Wow.

The Doctor uses his stethoscope on the hull. "Hello?"

The thumps, or I like to call drum beats, get quicker.

The emergency exit then rattles.

"It's trying the door." Val says.

"There is no it. There's nothing out there. Can't be." Hobbes says, denying what was happening around him.

I sigh. We aren't going to get through to him, are we?

More trying of the emergency exit, then two thumps on the roof, and two more on the entrance door.

"That's the entrance. Can it get in?" Val asks, worriedly.

"No. That door's on two hundred weight hydraulics." Dee Dee says.

"Stop it. Don't encourage them." Hobbes says.

"All right, all right, all right. Everyone calm down." The Doctor says, frustrated.

"I really must insist you get back to your seats." The Hostess says.

"No, don't just stand there telling us the rules. You're the hostess. You're supposed to do something." Sky yells.

It thumps again.

"What is it? What the hell's making that noise? She said she'd get me. Stop it. Make it stop. Somebody make it stop. Don't just stand there looking at me. It's not my fault. He started it with his stories." Sky says, pointing at The Doctor.

"Calm down!" Dee Dee exclaims.

"And she made it worse!" Sky exclaims, pointing at me. I just grin madly.

"Not really. Someone was going to do it eventually." I say mysteriously.

"Why didn't you leave it alone? Stop staring at me. Just tell me what the hell it is." Sky exclaims.

"That's how he does it. Creeps into your head. And whispers. Listen. Just listen. That's him." I say, quoting from later on the episode.

"She's mad!" Sky exclaims.

"Thank you." I say, smiling. I was probably actually mad, so I wasn't going to take it as an insult.

The thumping starts again.

"It's coming for me. Oh, it's coming for me. It's coming for me. It's coming for me. It's coming for me." Sky exclaims, frightened.

Sky backs up to the driver's door and screams.

"Get out of there!" The Doctor yells.

Then, the whole shuttle rocks. Sparks fly everywhere! The entertainment turns back on again.

And the lights go out.


	12. Leading and Repeats

**Hi everyone! Sorry this chapter is kind of short, ran out of ideas toward the end so i just sped it along... Enjoy :)**

**(Disclaimer: I still don't own the rights to Doctor Who.)**

* * *

Eventually, it all calmed down. Luckily. I was getting bruised everywhere!

"You all right? Okay." Biff says.

"Arms, legs, neck, head, nose. I'm fine. Everyone else? How are we?" The Doctor calls. I giggle. That statement was similar to what he said right after regenerating… oh. Maybe that wasn't a coincidence.

"How are we? Everyone all right?" The Doctor calls again.

"Bruised everywhere. But other than that, ok." I call.

"Earthquake. Must be." Hobbes said, still denying any life outside.

"But that's impossible. The ground is fixed. It's solid." Dee Dee mentions.

"We've got torches. Everyone take a torch. They're in the back of the seats." The Hostess says. I grab a torch from behind a seat, and flick it on. I grin.

"Oh, Jethro. Sweetheart, come here." Val said to Jethro. I hold in giggles.

"Never mind me. What about her?" Jethro says, pointing to Sky.

She was sitting amongst the remains of the front row, holding her hands to her head in a fetal position.

"What happened to the seats? They've been ripped up." Val says, looking around her.

"It's all right, it's all right, it's all right. It's over. We're still alive. Look, the wall's still intact. Do you see?" The Doctor says to Sky.

"Joe? Claude?" The Hostess calls.

"We're safe." The Doctor says.

"Driver Joe, can you hear me? I'm not getting any response. The intercom must be down." The Hostess says.

The hostess opens the driver's door and bright light floods the cabin. An alarm sounds until she manages to close it again.

"What happened? What was that?" Val questions, shocked.

"Is it the driver? Have we lost the driver?" Biff asks.

"The cabin's gone." The Hostess says.

"Don't be ridiculous. It can't be gone. How can it be gone?" Hobbes asks frantically.

"Well, well, you saw it." Dee Dee says.

"There was nothing there, like it was ripped away." The Hostess says.

"It was ripped away." I say, in a sort of monotone voice.

We were getting to the dangerous part.

"The cabin can't be gone." Hobbes says, still in denial. God, get over it.

"But something sliced it off. You're right, the cabin's gone." The Doctor says.

"But if it gets separated?" The Hostess asks, worried.

"It loses integrity. I'm sorry, they've been reduced to dust. The driver and the mechanic. But they sent a distress signal. Help is on its way. They saved our lives. We are going to get out of here, I promise. We're still alive, and they are going to find us." The Doctor says.

"Doctor, look at her." Jethro says, pointing at Sky.

"Sky? Can you hear me? Are you all right? Can you move, Sky? Just look at me." The Doctor asks.

"Sky? It's all right, Sky. I just want you to turn around, face me." The Doctor says.

Sky turns slowly and stares into the torchlight. I shudder. Creepy.

"Sky?"

"Sky?"

"Are you alright?"

"Are you alright?"

"You don't have to talk."

"You don't have to talk."

"I'm trying to help."

"I'm trying to help."

"My name's The Doctor."

"My name's The Doctor."

"Okay, can you stop?"

"Okay, can you stop?"

"I'd like you to stop."

"I'd like you to stop."

I sigh, and say, "Your not getting anything out of her Doctor."

"Your not getting anything out of her Doctor."

"See? She just repeats!"

"See? She just repeats!"

"Well, at least at this stage."

"Well, at least at this stage."

"She's absorbing. Learning you could say."

"She's absorbing. Learning you could say."

"Everyone shut up."

"Everyone shut up."

"Don't talk. Don't even whisper."

"Don't talk. Don't even whisper."

"The square root of pi is 1.772453850905516027298167483341. Wow."

"The square root of pi is 1.772453850905516027298167483341. Wow." But this time, it's over lapping.

"But that's impossible." Hobbes says.

"But that's impossible."

"She couldn't repeat all that." Dee Dee says.

I grin.

"Yes she could." I say.

"Yes she could."

"Tell her to stop." Val says.

"Tell her to stop."

"It's driving me mad!" Val exclaims.

"It's driving me mad!"

Everyone starts talking at once, and it gets annoying.

"EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP." I yell.

"EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP."

"Now, we should address this calmly. Seriously, don't freak out."

"Now, we should address this calmly. Seriously, don't freak out."

"Now, has it started yet?" Sky and I say at the same time.

"Well there we go. Next stage." Sky and I say at the same time.

The Doctor looks at me weirdly. I guess it's odd for me to take lead or something.

"How can she do that? She's talking with you. And with me. Oh, my God. Biff, what's she doing?" Val and Sky say.

"She's repeating, at exactly the same time." Jethro and Sky say.

I grin. I have to admit, it's kind of fun. I squat down in front of her.

"Roast beef. Bananas. The Medusa Cascade. Bang! Rose Tyler, Martha Jones, Donna Noble, Tardis. Shamble bobble dibble dooble. Oh, Doctor, you're so handsome. Yes, I am, thank you. A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O. First she repeats, then she catches up. What's the next stage?" Sky and I say.

"Next stage of what?" Dee Dee and Sky say.

"That's not her, is it? That's not Mrs Silvestry anymore." Jethro and Sky say.

"I don't think so, no. I think the more we talk, the more she learns. Now, I'm all for education, but in this case, maybe not. Everyone, get back. All of you, as far as you can." Sky and I say.

"I can't, I can't look at her. It's those eyes." Val and Sky say.

"We must not look at goblin men." Dee Dee and Sky say.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Biff and Sky say.

I sigh. "It's a poem, by Christiana Rossetti." Sky and I say.

"We must not look at goblin men. We must not buy their fruits. Who knows upon what soil they fed Their hungry, thirsty roots?" Dee Dee and Sky recites.

"Actually, I don't think that's helping." The Doctor and Sky say.

"She's not a goblin, or a monster. She's just a very sick woman." Hobbes and Sky say.

"Maybe that's why it went for her." Jethro and Sky say.

"There is no it!" Hobbes and Sky say. Damn it Hobbes, face the facts in front of you!

"Think about it though. That knocking went all the way round the bus until it found her. And she was the most scared out of all of us. Maybe that's what it needed. That's how it got in." Jethro and Sky say.

"For the last time. Nothing can live on the surface of Midnight." Hobbes and Sky say.

"Professor, I'm glad you've got an absolute definition of life in the universe, but perhaps the universe has got ideas of its own, hmm? Now trust me, I've got previous. I think there might well be some consciousness inside Mrs Silvestry, but maybe she's still in there. And it's our job to help her." The Doctor and Sky say.

"For gods sake people. Mr. Hobbes, does this really look like Sky? Really? And everyone, what did I say about talking! It'll latch onto you next!" I say with Sky, frustrated with everyone in this room except The Doctor.

"How would you know?" Biff and Sky say.

I take a couple deep breaths. In and out. This will be over soon.

"Because I do. And if your stupid enough not to take my advice, then don't blame me when you die." Sky and I say.

Everyone just stares at me, except The Doctor. He was smirking. Of course.

I turn back to Sky. "Now, time to move onto the next stage then? Possessing two people at once then? How long do we have to wait?" I say with Sky.

"Wait what do you mean?" Val and Sky say.

"Let's just say, I know what happens. So I know how this plays out, at least partially. And don't throw me out. I get enough hate on a daily basis already." I say with Sky, smirking.

Everyone either rolls their eyes or sighs. Eh, I guess this point isn't a time for jokes.

"Well, I wouldn't recommend talking guys, else risk the chance of getting possessed. Which I doubt most of you want that to happen, so yeah." I say with Sky.

Everyone immediately shuts their mouths.

Mission accomplished.

"Well, actually, I guess we have to talk to see if she still copies us." I say with Sky.

"True." The Doctor says. I stare at him.

"Well then." Val says.

"Wait, it isn't copying you anymore!" Biff says.

"Wow." Dee Dee says.

"And I'm screwed aren't I." I say with Sky.

"Hmm. wasn't exactly how I expected this to play out, but this works too, you know." I say with Sky.

The Doctor comes up and hugs me. "I'm sorry." He says.

"Eh, don't be. I kind of purposely did anyways." I say with Sky nervously, scratching the back of my neck.

"You did what." The Doctor says, very seriously.

"Oh, remember, this isn't…" I start.

"Oh remember, this isn't me." Sky says.

"…me." I finish.

Then the world goes completely black.


	13. A Door and Exhaustion

**Hi everyone! Sorry if this one is a bit short too, I'm just really excited for what i have planned next! And sorry about doing so many 10th Doctor episodes, i just like his episodes a lot. :3 Thanks for the reviews by the way guys :D**

**(Disclaimer: They STILL haven't given me the rights to Doctor Who. At least i have Phoenix...)**

* * *

Darkness.

That's all I saw after the thing took over.

But I was still conscious.

Probably meaning it just blocked my vision.

But I couldn't feel my body either.

But it was so cold.

So, very cold on the edge of freezing.

I bet if my body worked, I would be able to see my breath.

I was basically stuck in my own mind.

Well that's new.

Wish I could explore it anyways…

Well, that would probably damage my brain, and anyways maybe there is locked up information in my mind I'm not supposed to get until later…

Oh who am I kidding? I would do it anyways.

I wonder what The Doctor's doing right now.

Probably something either really fucking clever, something extremely weird, or maybe just trying to calm everyone down from throwing me out.

I was hoping on the first one.

I wished, at this point, I could see through my own eyes. That would be nice.

But never going to happen.

Might as well play with my thoughts….

I figured out, I could actually walk into my mind. Like I had a body and everything!

"Let's go into the fantasy section…." I say to myself.

I immediately pass over the 'jumping-to-the-Doctor-Who-Universe-fantasy' because that fantasy was reality.

Then, I pass over my Harry Potter one. Being sorted into Slytherin, being friends with Luna Lovegood, and George and Fred Weasley. End up dating George, mourning Fred in the end. And living happily ever after.

Pretty nice fantasy.

Next, I get to the Soul Eater fantasies. Mainly just becoming a double sided scythe, and my partner being Death the Kid and I get to date him….

Next I get to another Doctor Who fantasy. This one was defiantly newer.

Me and The Doctor were on a bed and….

Oh god no! Why! My eyes! Didn't need to see that!

I decide to step out of the fantasy area for now…

Probably into the emotions we go!

When I get there, it isn't anything I expected.

It's just a fuzzy grey ball with words that write out the feelings on them.

What the hell is this?

I just slowly back out of that area, not really wanting to know.

"Hmm… what next?" I ask myself.

I slowly stop next to a door. A nice, wooden door in my brain. Really nice wood actually.

But what intrigued me was that there was Gallifreyan on it.

Why would Gallifreyan be in my mind?

It couldn't be that.

Could it?

I mean, looking at the signs….

I don't know who my parents are.

I've always been… smarter than other kids I guess.

I got here, for fucks sake.

And I have a watch.

For the first time, I actually realized the existence of the watch.

Oh my god.

I couldn't be a Timelady!

That's not…

But it could be.

Oh god, I wasn't ready to deal with that!

Not at all….

Timelady?

Really!

Than The Doctor might not be the last of his kind…

I gasp, as colors start to flicker back, as I start to be able to see again.

I'm staring at a ceiling.

I slowly sit up, groaning.

I slowly turn to face The Doctor, face full of worry.

Tears well up in my eyes, and I hug him tight, crying.

He kisses the top of my head, for comfort.

I couldn't help but for a second wishing he would kiss me on the lips.

* * *

Eventually, the rescue bus came.

I was still in shock, so The Doctor had to carry me.

Sweet Doctor.

Eventually, though, I was able to move again, and I got down from The Doctor's arms.

Thank god. That would have been embarrassing in front of everyone in the resort.

* * *

The Doctor and I walk side by side toward Donna, who was waiting for us.

"What do you think it was?" Donna says as we walk up.

"No idea." The Doctor says.

"Do you think it's still out there?" Donna asks.

It was met with silence.

"Well, you'd better tell them. This lot." Donna says.

"Yeah. They can build a Leisure Palace somewhere else. Let this planet keep on turning round an Xtonic star, in silence." The Doctor says, thoughtfully.

"Can't imagine you without a voice." Donna says, turning toward me.

"Molto bene." I say.

"Molto bene." Donna says after me.

"No, don't do that. Don't. Don't." The Doctor and I say at the same time. Then we turn to stare at eachother.

"Oh, lay off. You guys do that all the time." Donna says, sighing at our staring contest.

"No it's not that it's just… after what happened… it ruins it." I say, blinking a couple times and looking away.

The Doctor nods, and we silently walk to the Tardis after that.

* * *

As soon as we stepped inside, I sighed in relief. The Tardis always made me feel a bit better.

I run my fingertips over the console. I wished I could fly it.

"I'm going to my room. To think things over, you know." I say, smiling slightly at The Doctor.

He nods, and I leave.

As soon as I walk a few hallways out of the console room though, I start glowing.

"Oh of course." I say, sighing.

A tear slips down my cheek. This stuff was getting harder to deal with.

"Goodbye Doctor." I whisper, another tear slipping down my cheek.

And then I disappear, in a flash of golden light.

* * *

I land in 11's console room.

I smile briefly, before collapsing onto the ground.

The Midnight thing had taken its toll on me, so jumping through time drained any energy I had. I was literally limp.

Eventually, after a couple minutes, I heard some stepping on the metal of the console room.

"Doctor!" A voice said, distinctly Scottish, which meant it was Amelia.

"What? I was trying to fix… oh." The Doctor said, immediately rushing to my side.

I smile a little at seeing his floppy bowtie.

"Midnight." I croak out.

He gives a sigh of recognition.

"What's midnight? What does she mean?" Amy asks. I would chuckle, if I had the strength.

"It was one of the adventures I had. A long time ago. Lifetimes. Anyways, something possessed her, and it wore her out, really badly. Jumping through time did nothing to help, so she is literally drained of energy." The Doctor explains.

Amy nods. My eyes flutter closed. I was tired as hell.

* * *

When I woke, I was in my bedroom, in my bed.

I smiled. The Doctor must have carried me here.

And then I blushed, thinking of very dirty thoughts that I shouldn't have thought.

I slowly stood up, then realizing I had enough energy to walk, started moving a tiny bit faster.

I remembered something.

The door in my head.

The Watch.

I could be a time lady.

I walk over to the desk, where the watch lay.

I stare at it for a while.

It seemed forbidden, foreboding almost.

I decide on not opening it, but keeping it with me at all times.

Smart enough I guess.

* * *

I slowly walk out of my room, into the hall.

But it was 10's hallway.

So I jumped while I slept?

That's nice…

I walk along the hallway, pausing as I did because I thought I heard a noise.

But it was just my mind playing tricks on my.

I hope.

I eventually reach the console room, where there, was no one.

Of course.

I walk over to the console, stroking it a bit.

Ok, yeah, that sounded wrong.

I sit on the console, still thinking about the time lady thing.

I mean, if I was, that meant The Doctor wouldn't be the last of his kind… sorta.

I mean, yes, we still had The Master but he never did anything nice. So it was like he wasn't there.

I sigh, and look at the watch again.

It looked similar to The Doctor's, except different Gallifreyan, which I suspected was my name there if I was a timelady. It also was in Red and Orange, instead of gold.

I kept flipping it over.

It was a weird feeling, knowing you could be something you're not.

You become all tingly inside.

I couldn't explain it.

But being a Time-lady was my biggest dream.

That couldn't come true… could it?

I wanted to open the watch, but it was like some invisible force was keeping me from opening it.

I sigh, giving up.

Maybe I did it later on in my timeline or something?

I sure hope so.

I hop up, deciding on going outside the Tardis, seeing if The Doctor was there.

I kind of wished he was.

I slowly walk over to the Tardis doors, thinking over things in my mind.

Wonder what episode this is anyways?

Well, there was only one way to find out.

I slowly push open the Tardis doors, to find guns being pointed at me.

I quickly put my hands up, not wanting to be shot.

"Well, if it isn't Phoenix!" A women says, and everyone starts clapping.

I looked at them, confused, before realizing what episode this was.

This was the day Rose died.

Doomsday.


	14. A Warm Welcome and A Promise

**Hi again! This update is a little late, but school kept me from doing much... I'm sitting here at 2:00 in the morning finishing this. And watching Torchwood. But anyways, enjoy the story! I hope!**

**(Disclaimer: No rights to Doctor Who for me. I only take credit for Phoenix.) **

* * *

I give a small wave, then asked, "Uh, what's with the welcome party?" I asked.

"Bravo!" Yvonne kept clapping.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

I step off from the edge of the Tardis, and onto the ground. Wish I could have arrived before The Doctor, Rose and Jackie walked out.

"Uh, I kind of came for The Doctor… where is he?" I ask.

"Oh, checking out our sphere downstairs. Follow me." She says, than turns in the opposite direction and starts walking.

No matter how much I didn't like her, I still wanted to get to The Doctor, so I followed her.

* * *

We eventually arrived into the room of the Dalek sphere, and I made sure no one could see me.

"We tried analyzing it using every device imaginable." Rejesh said.

The Doctor then puts on his 3D glasses. Ooh! I have those!

I dig in the bag I had, which was bigger on the inside, and grabbed my 3D glasses and put them on.

Perfect! Fantastic! I grin.

I could see the void stuff all over it. It was so trippy, but cool!

"But according to our instruments, the sphere doesn't exist. It weighs nothing, it doesn't age. No heat, no radiation, and has no atomic mass." Rajesh says.

"But I can see it!" Jackie exclaims, confused.

"Fascinating, isn't it? It upsets people because it gives off nothing. It is absent." Rajesh says, grinning a bit.

"Well, Doctor?" Yvonne asks.

"This is a void ship." I say, coming out of my hiding spot with my identical-to-the-Doctor's 3D glasses.

"Phoenix! When did you get here? And also, number?" The Doctor says, a happy grin on his face.

"About roughly 5 minutes ago. Got a big welcome party you know. And… 11. Oh. I never got a party for the 10th…" I say, frowning ever so slightly.

He shrugs, and says, "Maybe we do it for the 25th later?"

"That's in your past, isn't it?"

"Yep."

"Knew it!"

The Doctor rolls his eyes.

"Ok, back to the sphere void ship thingy! Void particles all over it you know. It's traveled through the void. But why?" I say, circling underneath it.

"Um, excuse me, what's a void ship?" Yvonne asks, interrupting us.

"Well, it's impossible for starters. I always thought it was just a theory, but it's a vessel designed to exist outside time and space, travelling through the Void." The Doctor says, waving his hands about.

"What's the void?" Rajesh asks.

"The space between dimensions. There's all sorts of realities around us, different dimensions, billions of parallel universes all stacked up against each other. The Void is the space in between, containing absolutely nothing. Imagine that. Nothing. No light, no dark, no up, no down, no life, no time. Without end. Some people call it the Void. The Eternals call it the Howling. But some people call it Hell." I say, still staring at the void ship. The Daleks were in there. Daleks. And we were just standing here.

"But someone built the sphere. What for? Why go there?" Rajesh asks.

"To explore? To escape? You could sit inside that thing and eternity would pass you by. The Big Bang, end of the Universe, start of the next, wouldn't even touch the sides. You'd exist outside the whole of creation." The Doctor says, still flapping his hands about. Seriously, I never got why he did that.

"You see, we were right. There is something inside it." Yvonne stats, excited. She really shouldn't be though.

"Oh, yes." I say, turning back to face them.

"So how do we get in there?" Rajesh asks, already starting to fiddle with his computers.

"We don't! We send that thing back into Hell. How did it get here in the first place?" The Doctor says, yelling in the slightest.

"Well, that's how it all started. The sphere came through into this world, and the ghosts followed in its wake." Yvonne stats, as if it were obvious.

"Show us." I command.

The Doctor walks out and turns left.

"Wrong way!" I yell to him.

He turns around, and walks the other way. I giggle as we start to walk behind him.

* * *

"The sphere came through here. A hole in the world. Not active at the moment, but when we fire particle engines at that exact spot, the breech opens up." Yvonne says as we reach the breech spot.

"How did you even find it?" The Doctor asks.

"We were getting warning signs for years. A radar black spot. So we built this place, Torchwood Tower. The breech was six hundred foot above sea level. It was on the only way to reach it." Yvonne says.

"You built a skyscraper just to reach a spatial disturbance? How much money have you got?" The Doctor asks.

"Enough." Yvonne says, smugly. I almost roll my eyes. The Doctor really doesn't need money.

I turn to see Jackie look out the window. I walk over to her, standing next to her.

"Rose is down there, somewhere." Jackie says, still staring out the window.

"She'll always come back to you, you know that right?" I say, staring out with her. The view from up here was gorgeous!

"I know, I just wish I could have a sign that she was safe." Jackie says, sighing loudly.

"Hey, Jackie, you trust me right?" I say, turning to her slightly.

She nods slightly. I smile.

"Then I promise, right now she is safe." I stat, my face turning serious. I wasn't going to tell her mother that she died, I suppose.

But should I tell The Doctor?

Because, in some fanfictions, The Doctor gets really pissed that the girl knew and didn't tell him.

But in others, The Doctor supported that she couldn't tell him.

My life was fucking complicated.

What the hell was I going to do?

I either take the chance of getting kicked out, or risk a paradox.

I'm not sure which one would be worse.

I pace back and forth, pondering on what to do. This wasn't a simple decision, was it?

"What are you worried about?" The Doctor says as he walks up to me.

"Hmm. A decision." I say vaguely.

"What decision?" He asks.

"What if I said I knew something? Something very important, and if I tell you, could save some lives, but possibly create a paradox. But if I don't tell you, you'll get mad at me for not telling you and probably get kicked off the Tardis." I say, still pacing.

"How could I get so mad at you I kick you off the Tardis?" The Doctor says, surprised.

"I've seen it happen." I say, sighing and sitting down on the window ledge.

"You mean I've kicked you out of the Tardis?" The Doctor says, shock apparent in his voice.

"No no no no no! Well, not yet I suppose. It could possibly happen after this, as I said. I've just read stuff where you kick companions out of the Tardis…" I say, trailing off. Probably shouldn't have said that.

He just sighs, rubbing his hand through his hair.

He looked so sexy when he did that…

Stop it Phoenix! No thoughts like that, especially now!

"Well, I would probably not tell me. A paradox would be the worst thing, no matter how bad the thing your thinking of is." The Doctor says, logically.

I nod. "Promise me you won't get mad at me for what is to come, considering you told me not to tell you?" I ask.

"Promise."

I nod my head, smiling. "So be it."

The Doctor then looks out the window, a sad look on his face.

I just left it alone. I had enough problems in my head now. Sorry Doctor, but I don't think I could help with yours.

I walk and sit down in a chair, not far away. I felt suddenly exhausted. Must have been a side effect of Midnight. That was still going on? Ugh.

* * *

"Next Ghost Shift's in two minutes." Yvonne called, after about 10 minutes. Finally! The fun part!

"Cancel it." The Doctor says.

"I don't think so." Yvonne says.

"We're warning you, cancel it." I say, sternness full in my voice.

"Oh, exactly as the legends would have it. The Doctor and Phoenix, lording it over us. Assuming alien authority over the Rights of Man." Yvonne says, basically rolling her eyes.

"Let me show you. Sphere comes through." The Doctor says, and he stands up and walks over to the door, then cracks the glass with the sonic screwdriver.

"But when it made the hole, it cracked the world around it. The entire surface of this dimension splintered. And that's how the ghosts get through. That's how they get everywhere. They're bleeding through the fault lines. Walking from their world, across the Void, and into yours, with the human race hoping and wishing and helping them along. But too many ghosts, and…" The Doctor trails off, and then taps the glass, breaking it all.

"Well, in that case we'll have to be more careful. Positions! Ghost Shift in one minute." Yvonne says, tapping her watch. I roll my eyes. Arrogant.

"Miss Hartman, I am asking you, please don't do it." I say, no begging in my voice at all however.

"We have done this a thousand times." She stats, clearly not fazed by our tactics.

"Then stop at a thousand!" The Doctor exclaims, finally letting some of his frustration leak through.

"We're in control of the ghosts. The levers can open the breach, but equally they can close it." Yvonne explains. As if we didn't guess that she would say something like that.

"Okay." I say.

The Doctor and I both grab chairs, pull them around, and sit on them with legs and arms crossed.

"Sorry?" Yvonne asks, clearly confused.

"Never mind. As you were." The Doctor stats.

"What, is that it?" Yvonne asks.

"No, fair enough. Said my bit. Don't mind me. Any chance of a cup of tea?" The Doctor asks.

"One for me too please." I say, smiling a bit.

"Ghost Shift in twenty seconds." Adeola says. Oh, she would already be gone by now, wouldn't she? That's sad.

"Mmm, can't wait to see it." I say, grinning.

"You can't stop us." Yvonne says.

"No, absolutely not. Pull up a chair, Rose. Come and watch the fireworks." The Doctor says to Jackie, but she just stands behind him.

"Ghost Shift in ten seconds. Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two" Adeola counts.

"Stop the shift. I said stop." Yvonne says suddenly.

I sigh in relief.

"Thank you." The Doctor says.

"I suppose it makes sense to get as much intelligence as possible. But the program will recommence, as soon as you've explained everything." Yvonne says, back in here 'superior' tone.

"We're glad to be of help." The Doctor says.

"And someone clear up this glass. They did warn me, Doctor. They said you guys like to make a mess." Yvonne says. I smirked a bit.

"It's the way he communicates… Well, I guess I do to. I haven't blown anything up though…" I trail off.

"Oi. Not true." The Doctor exclaims.

"Eh, actually it is. Rose agrees with me." I say, laughing a bit.

He just sighs, giving up.

* * *

"So these ghosts, whatever they are, did they build the sphere?" Yvonne asks, once we go into her office.

"Must have. Aimed it at this dimension like a cannon ball." The Doctor said thoughtfully.

I so badly wanted to correct him, but I resisted the urge to.

"Yvonne? I think you should see this. We've got a visitor. We don't know who she is, but funnily enough, she arrived at the same time as the Doctor." Rajesh says over the computer. Then in the picture pops Rose, actually Rose mind you.

"She one of yours?" Yvonne asks.

"Nope don't know her."

"Never seen her before in my life."

"Good. Then we can have her shot." Yvonne stats, like it was natural in a conversation.

Torchwood at this point sucked. I liked it much better when Jack was running it…

"Oh, all right then. It was worth a try. That's, that's Rose Tyler." The Doctor says, pointing at Rose on the screen.

"Sorry. Hello." Rose says. I smile a bit.

"Well, if that's Rose Tyler, who's she?" Yvonne asks, pointing at Jackie.

"That's Jackie. And before you ask, no, we don't travel with her mum. We were going here with just Rose, but Jackie somehow got on board and well… here we are!" I say rather quickly.

"Please, when Torchwood comes to write my complete history, don't tell people I traveled through time and space with her mother." The Doctor says.

"Charming." Yvonne says.

"Don't worry, if it gets put on anyways, I know a person who can take it off." I whisper to The Doctor.

"Who?" The Doctor whispers back.

"Someone in your future. Can't tell you yet." I whisper back to him.

"I hang out with someone from Torchwood? What do I turn into?" He whispers to himself, but I hear, and it makes me giggle.

We all then notice the ghost shift is starting again.

"Excuse me? Everyone? I thought I said stop the ghost shift. Who started the program? But I ordered you to stop! Who's doing that?" Yvonne exclaims, confused.

The levers start moving by themselves.

"Right, step away from the monitors, everyone. Gareth, Addy, stop what you're doing, right now. Matt, step away from your desk. That's an order! Stop the levers! Andrew!" Yvonne exclaims, running up to each person.

A scientist grabs one of the levers.

"Stop the levers!" Yvonne exclaims, frantic.

"What's she doing?" The Doctor says, confused at it himself.

"Addy, step away from the desk. Listen to me. Step away from the desk." Yvonne says, bending over next to Adeola.

"She can't hear you. They're overriding the system." I say.

"We're going into Ghost Shift." The Doctor says, in that epic-action-sexiness sort of way.

I grin. Time for the Metal-men to come out and play….


	15. Cybermen and Kissing

**Oh my god i have been waiting for this! What happens in this chapter is something I've been so excited about writing. Yay! Thanks for the reviews and good advice guys! ;) Now on with you, read the story!**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. Wish i did. Along with Torchwood... I could have some fun with that! I only own Phoenix, however. She's close enough!)**

* * *

I groan. Now came the sad and well, action part.

"It's the ear piece. It's controlling them. I've seen this before. Sorry. I'm so sorry." The Doctor says, then he zaps the ear piece on Adeola, which makes them all scream. Then they collapse.

"What happened? What did you just do?" Yvonne asks, confused.

"They're dead." I stat, frowning. I hadn't liked this part of the episode.

Well the whole episode was sad. So that meant I really hadn't liked the episode?

"You killed them." Jackie spat, turning to The Doctor.

"Oh, someone else did that long before I got here." The Doctor says, shrugging it off.

"But you killed them!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Look, Jackie, we haven't go time for this. That earpiece belongs to a cyberman, and those are some of the deadliest things around. We can't waste time while people are possibly getting killed, left and right." I say quickly. I really just wanted her to shut up.

"What are those ear pieces?" Yvonne asks, slowly walking up to Adeola.

"Don't." I say, a tiny bit of venom in my words. Really didn't like her.

"But they're standard comms. Devices. How does it control them?" Yvonne asks, still confused.

"Trust me, leave them alone." The Doctor says.

"But what are they?" Yvonne asks.

Yvonne then decides to pull the ear device out of her ear. Good job Yvonne, you almost made me puke.

"Urgh! Oh, God! It goes inside their brain." Yvonne stats, clearly disgusted.

"What about the Ghost Shift?" The Doctor asks the scientist.

"Ninety percent there and still running. Can't you stop it?" Yvonne asks.

We can't stop everything you know.

"They're still controlling it. They've hi-jacked the system." The Doctor says, frustrated.

"Who's they?" Yvonne asks.

"It might be a remote transmitter but it's got to be close by. I can trace it. Jackie, stay here! Phoenix, with me." He yells, running off. I take off after him.

And then Yvonne follows us.

Of course.

* * *

The Doctor is tracking the signal with his sonic screwdriver. They pass two soldiers going the other way.

"You two. You come with us." Yvonne says to the soldiers.

"Yes, ma'am." They say, saluting.

* * *

"What's down here?" The Doctor asks as we reach the unused floor. It was rather dirty, and there were a lot of curtains everywhere. And paint. Lots of paint.

"I don't, I don't know. I think it's building work. It's just renovations." Yvonne says, in an unsure tone.

Well that makes things much easier.

We all go through the curtains.

"What is it? What's down here?" Yvonne asks, frightened.

"Ear pieces, ear pods. This world's colliding with another, and I think I know which one." The Doctor says.

A figure then appears behind the curtain.

Shit…

"What are they?" Yvonne asks.

"They came through first. The advance guard." I say, staring right at the cyberman through the sheet. Oh, if looks could kill…

The Cyberman rips off the sheet and steps forward.

"Cybermen!" The Doctor and I exclaim at the same time.

The soldiers then decide it's the right time to shoot. Great.

* * *

So, the cybermen eventually capture us…

Like that wasn't going to happen…

And they escort us back to the office area thing.

"Get away from the machines. Do what they say. Don't fight them!" The Doctor yells as soon as we get into the room.

Because people are going to pay attention to the screaming crazy man.

Very funny Doctor. Very funny.

The Cybermen activate their arm guns and shoot the scientists holding back the levers.

Well yay, more people dead.

This day only gets better and better!

If you aren't familiar with the term sarcasm, you might want to learn it now.

"What are they?" Jackie asks, slowly backing away as the cyberman had let go of her.

"We are the Cybermen. The Ghost Shift will be increased to one hundred percent." One cyberman says, and she's grabbed again. That's great.

The levers start to move up again.

"Online." The computer says.

Shut up computer!

"Here come the ghosts." I mutter.

The shadowy images appear as usual, but then you can hear a stomping metal noise.

"But these Cybermen, what've they got to do with the ghosts?" Jackie asks.

"Do you never listen? A footprint doesn't look like a boot." I say, sighing. Today was going to be a long day, I didn't want to waste energy explaining.

"Achieving full transfer." The Cyberleader says.

"They're Cybermen. All of the ghosts are Cybermen. Millions of them, right across the world." The Doctor says, and then all the cybermen in the world turn from ghosts to cybermen.

Well, I hope nothing goes wrong.

Oh wait….

"They're invading the whole planet." Yvonne stats. And if it wasn't obvious enough…

"It's not an invasion. It's too late for that. It's a victory." The Doctor says.

"Sphere activated. Sphere activated. Sphere activated. Sphere activated." The Computer keeps repeating.

"Shut up computer." I growl under my breath. It works surprisingly.

A few tears slip down my face. Rose's death was getting to me.

"Are you ok? Phoenix, are you ok?" The Doctor asks, worrying showing in his voice.

"I…. I don't know." I say, more tears falling down my face.

I don't want to watch Rose die. Please, time, take me somewhere.

Anywhere.

Anywhere is better than here right now.

Give me one adventure, any adventure, just let me put this off!

Please! More tears fall down my face.

I feel the tingling sensation and look down.

My hands were glowing.

I sniff up tears, then say, "This is unexpected. Goodbye everyone. I'll hopefully be back soon. Didn't mean to leave in the middle of it all."

The Doctor just looks at me sadly.

I'm sorry Doctor.

So very sorry.

I just can't deal with this right now.

I disappear in a flash of gold light.

Good luck Doctor.

* * *

I appear in the Tardis and immediately break down crying.

Why did I have to go through this all? This wasn't fair.

It wasn't fair at all! Why me? Why me?

I felt a pair of arms wrap around me in my position, which I assumed were The Doctor's.

I just kept sobbing my eyes out.

Sorry if it's selfish, but I left to do this.

Sob my eyes out.

I just couldn't stand it.

I hated knowing this stuff!

Hated it!

Why me…

Eventually, when I calmed down, The 11th Doctor still holding me, I talked.

"I… was at… Canary Warf Doctor. Canary Warf…." I say, a few tears still flowing down my face.

"So this is where you disappeared to then." He says, and I smile in the slightest.

"Yeah. Guess so." I say.

I stare at his face, taking it all in.

For the first time, I really wanted to kiss him.

Should I?

I don't want to ruin our friendship…

But I really did.

I took a deep breath, and kissed him.

He kissed back immediately, which took me by surprise.

He was a great kisser.

Seriously though, better than I would have thought for 11.

I smile against his lips.

We basically snogged, and I only pulled away when I started glowing gold.

"Thank you Doctor. That's what I needed." I say, and I peck him on the lips again, before disappearing in a golden light, my tear stain faced covered in a huge smile.

And I wished I could do it again.

* * *

I appeared in the same spot I was, except for a little forwards in time.

"Phoenix! Where did you go? Were you crying?" The Doctor asks, rushing up to me.

I just nod. After that, I didn't want to speak. It didn't feel right.

He nods too, and then gets back to what he was doing.

Rose walks up to me and hugs me. I hug back.

"Hey Rose! Haven't seen you since… Reinette I guess." I say, smiling sadly. Ah, Reinette.

"Hmm. So early then?" Rose says, smiling.

"13." I reply. She smiles.

"Not bad…." She says, smirking.

"So… give me the story up until now." I say, smirking.

"I thought you knew everything?" Rose asks, teasingly.

"I've probably said this before… or in the future for me. It sounds better coming from a person." I say, chuckling a bit.

"Fine. So these Daleks came out of the big sphere thing, bringing some ark thing. Then, the cybermen come and attack the Daleks. My dad from an alternate universe came and asked The Doctor to fix everything. He agreed. The Daleks and cybermen are spreading everywhere. So The Doctor wanted me to go to an alternate universe, but I refused. I want to stay here, with you and him." She finishes. I hug her.

Oh Rose, I'm so, so sorry.

I smile at her, and walk over to The Doctor.

"Anything I can help with?" I ask him.

"Not really, just messing with the polarity. I'm almost done. Where did you go?" The Doctor asks.

I almost laugh at his bluntness.

"Your future. You'll enjoy it, we did some fun stuff…" I say, and almost giggle at the thought.

He's either thinking of something really dirty or just an average adventure.

God, what have I gotten myself into?

"And… Ready!" The Doctor exclaims, and grabs three magna-clamps.

Well that's lucky.

He hand one to Rose and one to Me.

"When it starts, just hold on tight. Shouldn't be too bad for us but the Daleks and the Cybermen are steeped in Void stuff. Are you ready?" The Doctor asks, with his worried face on.

"Ready when you are." I say, smiling. Inside, I was crying.

"So are they." Rose says, smirking.

"Let's do it!" The Doctor exclaims, grinning.

We push down the levers, then activate the magnaclamps, Rose and I on one side, The Doctor on the other.

"Online." The computer says.

A bright light comes out of the breach and a strong wind rushes into it, sucking the first Daleks through the windows and into itself.

"Emergency!" One of the Daleks call.

"The breach is open! Into the Void! Ha!" The Doctor calls, laughing.

Cybermen all over the world are lifted off their feet and into the air. There is a steady stream of Daleks and Cybermen all being sucked through the one broken window into the Void.

Then the lever closest to Rose and I moves.

"Offline." The Computer calls.

I groan. I've decided. I'm going to change time.

I let go of the magna-clamp and grab hold of the lever. I use my feet as leverage and I start pulling it forward.

Come on…

"Online and locked." The Computer calls.

I cheer. I did it!

The suction then turns up.

Oh shit.

"Hold on!" The Doctor yells.

Rose holds out her hand for me to take, which I do, and she pulls me up, slowly.

I grab my magna-clamp just in time, but then I notice it.

Rose's grip was almost gone.

"NO!" I shout, trying to grab Rose.

But she flew away too fast.

Her dad teleports in and grabs her just in time though. Just like in the TV show.

Once the void stops, I fall down to the ground and sob.

I just lost my friend.

Let's just add another to the list, why don't we?

I don't feel the Doctor's embrace like I have every other time I cried.

I suppose he's mad at me.

Maybe. Maybe he's just in shock.

I choke out another sob. If The Doctor were to hate me, I wouldn't know what to do.

But his future versions liked me… so how was this going to play out?

But then I feel it.

His embrace around my body.

He forgives me.

He kept his promise.

I choke out another sob.

A mixture of happiness and sadness.

"I… tried…." I say, still sobbing.

"I know. It's ok. I know." The Doctor says comfortingly.

I just keep crying. This was so hard. Watching people die.

I eventually calm down, still in The Doctor's embrace.

Like the time in his future.

"3 people now." I say suddenly.

"Huh?" The Doctor asks.

"I've watched 3 people I knew well die." I say, tears streaming down my face.

"Who?" The Doctor asks.

"Reinette, One of your regenerations, and now Rose." I say.

I missed all of them already. Even if one of them was right here.

"It's ok. I'll always be here for you, ok? Remember that." He says, staring into my eyes.

I nod. The sudden urge to kiss him came again.

Eh, what the hell?

I capture his lips, kissing him for the 2nd time that day.

Different regeneration too! Score!

He kisses back immediately, very much like 11.

11's lips were a bit softer. Didn't try as hard.

I liked the ways both of them kissed.

Both very enjoyable you know.

When we break apart, I smile.

I take a deep breath.

I know I was planning on kissing The Master, but I wasn't so sure anymore.

"I think… I think I love you Doctor." I say, staring in his eyes.

Oh god, please say you love me back.

"Well, we'll have to wait for a definite answer than, shall we?" He says, then he captures my lips again.

I'll take that as a yes.

After a couple minutes of snogging, I feel the tingling in my hands, and I broke apart.

"Looks like I have to go. Don't exactly want to but at least I'm always coming back to you. That's a plus." I say, smirking. I peck him on the lips and wave goodbye.

"See you around Phoenix." He says, a small smile on his face.

"Oh, this will be jump 14. Just for future reference." I say, smiling.

Then I disappear into a big flash of golden light.

How can a day be so sad but so happy at the same time?

Well, It's my average kind of day I guess.

* * *

**My God. After re-reading this, I'm thinking 'What the hell did i just write?' But i think it's semi good? I'm not sure. Never written kissing scenes before. Pointers if you have them please! :)  
**


	16. Captain Jack and Torchwood

**Hey everyone! I've been watching Torchwood lately, so i really wanted to make this! Enjoy the amazing awesomeness that is Torchwood!**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Torchwood i guess...)**

* * *

I think the jump messed up a bit.

I now stand in Torchwood.

THE Torchwood.

No one's here, but still….

But if this is Torchwood, then I should know Jack.

Sort of.

He should have meet me before.

But, before we get into worrying about who knows who, I'm going to admire the beauty of this place.

A lot of it was made of metal or iron, and it had wires stringing all over it. There were a lot of Computers and electronic things. Then there were alien artifacts scattered everywhere. Overall, it was a big mess. But it reminded me of the 10th Doctor's Tardis.

Ok, I need to stop doing that.

It's 9 AND 10's Tardis.

I hear the pounding of footsteps, and I turn around to see Jack, Gwen, Owen, Tosh, and Ianto.

Almost fan-girled there. I really liked Ianto in the torchwood TV show.

"Phoenix? How did you get here?" Jack asks, confused.

"Is it bad that I actually don't know? Because I don't. Nice place by the way. Torchwood, right? You guys have a reputation. Different one from me I guess. So Gwen, Own, Tosh, Ianto. Did I get it right? I was always bad with names. And god I'm rambling." I say, covering my mouth.

Gwen and Owen look at me weird, Tosh and Ianto were trying not to laugh, but Jack didn't seem phased.

I must ramble a lot in my future.

"How come she didn't set off alarms?" Owen asks. He was over by the computer, typing as if something's wrong with the system.

"There isn't anything wrong with it. It's a perfectly good system. Fantastic one. I'm just a special… anomaly." I say, frown on my face.

"What the hell does that mean?" Gwen asks.

I roll my eyes and turn to Jack. "Jack, you need to teach your workers better. They should probably know what anomaly is if they work with aliens!" I say, laughing a bit.

I turn back to the others and say, "Anomoly is basically when your… special. Weird. Different from normal standards. I'm an anomaly. Special. Hooked up to the time vortex… sort of. It's confusing. I don't even know the whole story!"

"How do you not know the whole story of your life?" Owen asks, smirking.

I roll my eyes. "My life is more confusing than Jack's. I can't explain it. At all. Secrets like Jack then I guess. You know Jack, you should tell them. At least one thing. One little tiny thing." I say, turning to Jack.

He just shrugs. I wasn't going to get anywhere.

"Sorry about him. Stubborn as ever I guess." I say, jumping onto Jack's back. He laughs.

"What's the number anyways?" He asks. I smirk.

"15. Please don't care if I'm early. I have enough of that from our special Doctor." I say.

He laughs again.

"Number? Early? Doctor?" Gwen asks, confused.

"Can't explain it. If I could, I would. Way too confusing for even MY brain to process, and that's something." I say quickly. Everyone just kind of stares.

"Ok, stop looking at me like that. I'm a friend of Jack's and a freak, that's all you need to know." I say, smirking a tiny bit.

I swear, Gwen rolled her eyes at me. Seriously. "Fine, whatever. Just get out." She says.

I let offense show on my face for just a second, before returning to normal.

"Hey, guys, lay off. She's stay here for a while. She doesn't have anywhere else to go." Jack says. I smile. Protective Jack in this story then.

"So you're letting the girl who broke into Torchwood stay?" Owen says in monotone. Offensive!

"Technically speaking, I didn't break in. I sort of…. Jumped." I say, staring at the ceiling. I'm never going to be able to explain myself, am I?

"What the hell does jumped mean anyways?" Owen asks, annoyed.

I ignore him. I really didn't want to answer any questions right now.

"Hey Ianto? Can you make some of your coffee for me? I heard it was the best!" I say, giggling.

He looks a bit confused, but nods and walks off.

I smirk. In every fanfic that I've read that has Torchwood in it, Ianto's coffee really was the best.

I look around the place, taking in every detail. It really was messy.

"So many alien artifacts… a lot of stuff comes through the rift, doesn't it?" I ask, picking a few things up.

"Don't! Touch that…" Owen said, grabbing it from my hand.

"God. I know what that does… it's not dangerous or anything." I say, taking it back.

"And how would you know that?" Owen asks, annoyance in his voice again.

"Because I do." I say, hitting him light… ish on the back of his head, and smirking.

He rubs the back of his head, and I laugh.

I walk up to the computers, and press a few buttons, which then leads to all the information on Torchwood.

"You guys need to update the security for information on Torchwood. That was way too easy." I say, reverting it back to the main page.

"But… but… how?" Tosh said, walking over to the computer.

I smirk. I turn to Jack.

"How did I do that? I don't know any of that stuff…." I say, scratching the back of my head and frowning.

"I'm not sure." He said. I narrow my eyes. He did know. I sigh, and go back to normal. Jack and The Doctor were the most stubborn people on Doctor who, I wasn't going to get answers out of him.

"Fine then. Don't tell me. Spoilers then?" I ask, sighing.

He nods, and walks in a different direction.

"I'm going to explore! Don't worry, I won't break anything. I hope at least. See you guys around." I say, and walk out of the room into the area that lead to the dungeons.

Ooh scary! Not really. God, I've seen scarier stuff than what's down here.

I look into the room with the weevil. He's so cute.

* * *

I look around at the other cages, which actually consisted of mostly weevils, and then went back upstairs to meet Ianto with my coffee. I grin.

"Coffee! Oh, I haven't had that in… months I should say!" I say as he hands me the coffee. I take a sip.

"Oh my god. It really as good as everyone says!" I say, and grin at him, taking another sip. He smiles back.

I walk toward Jack's office, to hear him talking with Gwen.

"Jack, what would have tempted you? What visions would have convinced you to open the Rift?" Gwen asks.

"The right kind of Doctor." Jack says, and stands up, leaving the office.

"But, Jack…" Gwen says, and after Jack leaves the room, I lean against the doorway.

"He isn't lying you know. He is actually waiting for his Doctor. Our Doctor." I say, smiling at the thought. First thing that pops to my mind is our snog-fest.

"Who is this Doctor? I would really like to know! Jack talks about him sometimes, and gets all dreamy eyed." Gwen says, crossing her arms.

"He's my best friend. Well now, I suppose lover. Never thought about it though. But he had left Jack after something big had happened to him. And it hurt Jack. So Jack's desperate to get back to him, to ask him why. I think Jack also has a little part that loves The Doctor. Even if he would never admit it. He's kissed him before. Oh god, I forgot about that." I say, thinking about it.

Gwen smirks. "He kisses everyone."

"True. Hasn't kissed me yet though. Or flirted. That may be a bad sign…" I say, trailing off.

Gwen almost spits out the drink she had in her mouth. "Seriously? He hasn't flirted with you? That's a shocker!" Gwen says.

I smirk. "I know right?" I say.

"You aren't half bad, you know. Still confused as to how you got into Torchwood, but I guess it's ok." Gwen says, tipping her drink slightly at me.

"I'm between being offended and being happy. Ah, close enough. Thanks. Now, I gotta go. Places to be, people to see, things to snog…." I say, grinning.

"You're so similar to Jack, you know?" She says, smirking.

"Don't you doubt it! Bye then! I'll hopefully see you again… it was fun. Tell everyone bye for me and all that shit…" I say, and wave goodbye, before walking out the door and right into the Tardis that was waiting. It was the 10th Doctor.

* * *

"Hi then!" I say, running up to him and hugging him, then pecking him on the lips.

He grins. "Number?"

"14. Still early, I know…" I say frowning a tiny bit.

His expression didn't change though, which was a relief.

"So then, why are you here? And why did you leave me?" Jack says, crossing his arms.

"Trust me, I'll explain everything later. We're going to Cardiff. Past me sort of… picks you up there. Ish. Sorry guys, but you have to ride outside. I'll explain when you guys get there, trust me." The Doctor says, frowning slightly.

I knew why.

The Master. Oh god.

We are all screwed. The year that never was.

"Uh, Doctor? Jack gets killed in the Vortex. What happens to me?" I ask nervously. I don't want to die.

"Oh, you survive. Stronger than Jack over there I guess." The Doctor says, smirking.

"Oi!" Jack exclaims.

I laugh. Teasing Jack was always fun.

The Doctor finally lands, and says, "Ok. Good luck. Try not to get hurt too much…"

"What do you mean hurt?" Jack asks.

We both stay silent.

Eventually, I nod and peck The Doctor on the lips.

"Bye." I say, waving.

"Bye." He replies.

* * *

Jack and I walk out of the Tardis, hear it disappear, and then hear another one appear. I smirk.

"Ok give it 5 seconds. 5…4…3…2…1… start running to it." I say, at we start running.

At about half way, it starts to dematerialize. We run faster.

It almost fully disappears, when Jack and I both jump on it.

We immediately get pulled into the Vortex.

Jack screamed, but I didn't

It felt exactly like jumping.

Well, a little more pain.

But not much.

We eventually land, and I wobble off, feeling a bit dizzy, while Jack falls down dead.

Wow. The Doctor wasn't lying.

Soon, The Doctor and Martha walk out of the Tardis.

"Phoenix! When did you get here?" Martha asks when she notices me.

"Hmm… let's see." I say, pretending to look at a watch on my hand. "When you dematerialized from Cardiff. God, it isn't fun riding on the outside of the Tardis. Don't ever let me do that again please."

"Wait, you rode on the outside of the Tardis? In the Vortex? With him?" The Doctor says, pointing at Jack.

I roll my eyes. Drama Queen.

"Yes, I did. And I'm fine, promise!" I say, pecking him on the lips.

He smiles. "Number, by the way?"

"15. I'm going to count the Vortex-thing as a jump, considering its two adventures now. So yeah, 15." I say, smirking.

I then notice Martha trying to do CPR on Jack.

"Uh… Martha? You don't need to do CPR on him." I say, peeling her off Jack.

"Please! You've got to let me try!" She exclaims, probably confused.

Jack then sits up, gasping for breath, holding onto Martha.

"Was someone kissing me?"

Martha gasps. I laugh.

"Captain Jack Harkness. And who are you?" Jack says, still holding on to Martha.

"Martha Jones."

"Nice to meet you, Martha Jones." He flirts, moving his finger across Martha's jaw.

"Oh, don't start!" The Doctor and I say at the same time.

"I was only saying hello."

"And that's flirting for you." I say, laughing.

"I don't mind." Martha says, standing up.

"Doctor." Jack says, nodding his head at him.

"Jack." The Doctor says, almost in a boring tone.

I elbow him. No need to be rude, even to Jack.

"Good to see you." Jack says.

"And you. Same as ever. Although, have you had work done?" The Doctor says, tilting his head. I giggle.

"You can talk." Jack says.

"Oh yes, the face. Regeneration. How did you know this was me?" The Doctor asks.

I tune out the rest of the conversation. I knew it all, and it wasn't something I wanted to listen to. Rose's death was my fault. All mine…

* * *

"Phoenix?" I hear The Doctor calling. I snap out of my daze.

"Yeah?" I say.

"You coming?" He asks.

I nod, and catch up to him.

We all look down at what used to be a city.

"Is that a city?" Martha asks.

"A city or a hive, or a nest, or a conglomeration. Like it was grown. But look, there. That's like pathways, roads? Must have been some sort of life, long ago." The Doctor says, staring sadly at it.

"What killed it?" Martha asks.

"Time. Just time. Everything's dying now. All the great civilizations have gone. This isn't just night. All the stars have burned up and faded away into nothing." I say sadly. Just like Gallifrey.

"They must have an atmospheric shell. We should be frozen to death." Jack says.

"Well, Martha, Phoenix, and I, maybe. Not so sure about you, Jack." The Doctor says. I roll my eyes.

"Being rude again." I whisper into his ear.

"What about the people? Does no one survive?" Martha asks, sadly.

"I suppose we have to hope life will find a way." The Doctor says.

And it does. But only for a little while. Then it's off to Utopia. Also known as The Master killing you and making you machines.

"Well, he's not doing too badly." Jack says, pointing at a man running down a path away from a tribe.

"Human!" One of the tribesman yells. They all cheer.

"Is it me, or does that look like a hunt?" The Doctor says.

Time for the sound of the drums.


	17. Silo and Evil Side

**Lol yay two chapters in one day! I spent like 4 hours in a row writing this... or maybe 3. I don't know, I lost track of time. Sorry for skipping a lot in the middle, i really didn't like the middle parts of this episode. Just the beginning and end. But i will be doing the full episodes, (Well, as much i can with the plot i have planned), on the next couple... this is going to take a while to write. Anyways, enjoy the story!**

**(Disclaimer: Doctor who does not belong to me. Only Phoenix does.)**

* * *

We all start to run after the man being chased.

I suppose this is where it started.

"Oh, I've missed this." Jack says, grinning happily.

"But Jack, you do it every day dumbass." I say, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, but this is different." He says.

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is."

No, it really isn't."

"Prove it."

"Later. Now isn't the time."

We all catch up to the man, and Jack catches him when he falls.

"I've got you." Jack says.

"They're coming! They're coming!" The man yells, struggling. Jack lets go.

Jack aims a revolver at the tribes people.

"Jack, don't you dare!" The Doctor exclaims.

I don't say anything. I really don't care at this point. I just want to make it out alive. I would rather not die now!

Jack fires into the air, and the noise stops the tribe in its tracks.

"What the hell are they?" Martha asks, scared.

"Future Kind." I say.

"There's more of them. We've got to keep going." The Man says, pointing in the direction of the silo. Oh god, when we get there it's going to make me cry.

"I've got a ship nearby. It's safe. It's not far, it's over there." The Doctor says, pointing at the direction of the Tardis.

More tribesmen appear on the cliff in the direction the Tardis is.

"Oh great." I say, sighing.

"Or maybe not." The Doctor says, frowning.

"We're close to the silo. If we get to the silo, then we're safe." The man says frantically.

"Silo?"

"Silo."

"Silo for me."

"Oh, just get on with it!"

* * *

"It's the Futurekind! Open the gate!" The man shouts as we reach the silo.

I show my teeth quickly, which I guarantee were not pointy, and we were let in quickly.

A guard fires his machine gun at the ground in front of the tribe as they get too close.

"Humans. Humani. Make feast." One of the tribesman, most likely the leader, says.

"Go back to where you came from. I said, go back. Back!" The Guard shouts, pointing his gun at them.

I yawn. I was really getting tired… I felt like I was going to…

I pass out right then and there.

* * *

God, what is it with me and passing out?

I don't have a problem, do I?

Oh. It was probably the vortex now that I think about it.

Or maybe it was something else?

I was still lacking strength from Torchwood.

The one with the cybermen and Daleks, not the other good one.

I guess I should use this time to think about something important.

Do I love The Doctor?

I mean… I think I do.

But I would have to be ok with him sharing River.

Would that be ok?

I really don't know.

I think it would be.

I don't know.

I do want it to be.

I really do. I really really do.

But I wasn't sure….

What if it was one of those things where all 3 of us marry?

Oh god.

That would be interesting….

But that totally is a possibility I guess.

Wonder how long I will be out.

God, I hope it's not too long.

That would mean I miss The Master Regenerating!

No one wants to do that!

Well, depends on the person I guess….

But I don't want to miss it anyways.

I sighed in my head. Wake up brain please.

No luck. God. This brain doesn't like me, does it?

That might not work well in the future.

Shit.

Well, time seems to hate me too.

I think they all hate me.

Hmm. Are there any companions I haven't met yet?

Let's see…

Nope. I've met everyone.

Well, everyone in the New Doctor Who.

Rose, Martha, Donna, Amy, Rory, River, and Clara.

Wonder if I get to see some of the companions from Classic Doctor Who?

That would be nice!

Like Ace and Sarah Jane and ooh… even Barbra!

They did meet me for the first time when they were kids… so…

Huh.

Wonder.

So far, I'm only going to the New Who though.

Eh, that's ok I guess.

Although I would like to meet the 4th Doctor.

Feeling starts to regain in my hands, then my whole body.

Finally! My god, I was probably out for a long time.

* * *

I slowly sit up, and looking around.

We were in professor Yana's office.

Ha. You are not alone.

I will admit, that was really fucking clever.

There were a lot of wires and buttons and cords everywhere!

Reminded me of Torchwood.

Actually, it looked quite similar.

That's scary. Wait, maybe this was Torchwood in the future. Oh my fucking god.

"When did you first realize?" I hear The Doctor say over the comm. I decided to stay here for the conversation. Not like I needed to see or anything.

"Earth, 1892. Got in a fight in Ellis Island. A man shot me through the heart. Then I woke up. Thought it was kind of strange. But then it never stopped. Fell off a cliff, trampled by horses, World War One, World War Two, poison, starvation, and a stray javelin. In the end, I got the message. I'm the man who can never die. And all that time you and Phoenix knew." Jack said, scornfully. God Jack, I couldn't have told you anyways.

"That's why I left you behind. It's not easy even just looking at you, Jack, because you're wrong." The Doctor says casually.

"Thanks." Jack says sarcastically.

"You are. I can't help it. I'm a Time Lord. It's instinct. It's in my guts. You're a fixed point in time and space. You're a fact. That's never meant to happen. Even the Tardis reacted against you, tried to shake you off. Flew all the way to the end of the universe just to get rid of you." The Doctor explains.

"So what you're saying is that you're, err, prejudiced?" Jack says, teasingly.

"I never thought of it like that." The Doctor says, actually thinking about it. I giggle quietly.

"Shame on you." Jack says, almost laughing himself.

"Yeah."

"Last thing I remember, back when I was mortal, I was facing three Daleks. Death by extermination. And then I came back to life." Jack says seriously. Oh god Jack.

"What happened?" Jack asks.

"Phoenix, your listening in aren't you?" The Doctor calls through the comm.

I stand up and turn on our comm.

"You bet ya!" I say, grinning, even though they couldn't see me.

"Could you turn it off? This is something Jack and I have to talk about in private." He says. He made that sound so wrong….

"Spoilers, let me guess?" I say, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah." He says.

"Ok then. Turning it off." I say, and press the 'Off' button.

I sit back into a chair, a tear rolling down my face.

I didn't do it… did I?

I hope for fucks sake I didn't.

Martha walks up to me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"You ok?" She asks.

I nod, even though I wasn't.

I don't know if I ever will be.

But I guess that's ok.

Not everyone can be ok all the time.

I'll save it for special occasions.

"So, you've told Prof. Yana about the Tardis by now, eh?" I say, smirking.

She blushes and nods.

"Oh, it's ok. It was going to happen anyways." I say.

"What was going to happen?" She asks, staring at me.

I look at her sadly. "Spoilers."

"Chan Professor, what is it tho?" I hear Chantho asking.

"Time travel. They say there was time travel back in the old days. I never believed. But what would I know? Stupid old man. Never could keep time. Always late, always lost. Even this thing never worked." Prof. Yana said, holding up the watch.

"Keeping time is easy. You just have to open up the possibilities." I say, in hint to help him open it. He was going to anyways, why not help him along a bit?

"Can I have a look at that?" Martha says, holding out her hand for the watch.

"Oh, it's only an old relic. Like me." Prof. Yana says, but hands her the watch anyways.

"Where did you get it?" Martha asks, looking over the watch carefully.

"Hmm? I was found with it." Prof. Yana says somewhat sadly.

"What do you mean?" Martha asks, confused.

"An orphan in the storm. I was a naked child found on the coast of the Silver Devastation. Abandoned, with only this." Prof. Yana says. I smile. Me too. Oh god. Maybe I was a Timelady.

These were scary thoughts. Abandon part of brain! Abandon!

"Have you opened it?" Martha asks.

"Why would I? It's broken." Prof. Yana says, confused.

"How do you know it's broken if you've never opened it?" I ask, smiling slightly.

"It's stuck. It's old. It's not meant to be. I don't know." Prof. Yana says, frowning. "Does it matter?"

"No. It's nothing. It's. Listen, everything's fine up here. I'm going to see if the Doctor needs me." Martha says, racing out of the room. I roll my eyes.

"Ignore her. She gets paranoid over the littlest things, you know?"

He smiles at me. I smile back.

Why was I being so nice? He was The Master for god's sake!

Yana looks at the watch.

"Chan Yana, won't you please take some rest tho? " Chantho says.

I give an apologetic look to her for about what was to happen.

"Go ahead then." I say to Yana. I take a deep breath. Here we go.

Yana opens the watch, and golden light streams into his face.

I'm either screwed or dealt with at least semi-okay because I helped open the watch…

The Master moves a lever and the control room door slams in the Doctor's face.

"Chan but you've locked them in tho." Chantho says, frightened. I'm so sorry.

"Not to worry, my dear. As one door closes, another must open." He says, and I grin. I always loved his riddles for some reason.

He turns off the silo's defenses.

I don't stop him. It had to happen. It was basically a fixed point in time.

"Chan you must stop tho. Chan but you've lowered the defenses. The Futurekind will get in tho." Chantho says.

"Chan Professor, I'm so sorry, but I must stop you. You're destroying all our work tho." Chantho says, and holds up a gun to the Master. I giggle. That was never going to work. Well, it was, but not how she expected it.

"Oh. Now I can say I was provoked." The Master says, and he smiles at me. I smile back from my chair in the corner. I had my legs crossed and my arms across my chest. There really wasn't anything I could do.

He takes hold of a live energy cable.

"Did you never think, all those years standing beside me, to ask about that watch? Never? Did you never once think, not ever, that you could set me free?" The Master says, stepping closer. I turned my head. I would still hear, but I didn't want to watch. I couldn't help but take peeks back though.

"Chan I'm sorry tho. Chan I'm so sorry." Chantho says. I feel sorry for her. But this was a fixed point in time almost. It had to happen. It had too.

"You, with your chan and you're tho driving me insane." The Master says, rolling his eyes.

"Chan Professor, please…"

"That is not my name! The Professor was an invention. So perfect a disguise that I forgot who I am." The Master says, still stepping closer to Chantho.

"Chan then who are you tho?" Chantho asks, the scared part of her defiantly showing.

"I am the Master." The Master says evilly, and he thrusts the cables at Chantho, electrocuting her.

The Master caresses the jar with The Doctor's hand in it.

"Well. I haven't seen you in a long time." He says, looking at me.

"Haven't seen you in a long time either. And before you say anything, this is still early for me, if you know what that means…. So no telling me what I do later…" I say, frowning.

He nods. "Okay."

Wow. That was a lot easier than I thought it was going to be…

Ok, why the fuck was it that easy?

I could hear The Doctor yelling in through the door.

"Professor! Professor, let me in! Let me in! Jack, get the door open now!"

I'm so sorry Doctor. So sorry, so sorry.

"Professor! Professor, where are you?! Professor! Professor, are you there? Please, I need to explain. Whatever you do, don't open that watch."

"Too Late…." I sing, smirking. He smirks back.

The Master removes a circuit board from the gravitational field navigation system.

"Utopia." He says in disgust. I laugh.

"Silly belief, isn't it?" I say.

He nods, chuckling a bit.

It was weird. It was like he brought out the evil side in me.

And I'm sad to say that side was pretty evil…

The Master then disconnects the power cable from the Tardis.

"Open the door, please! I'm begging you, Professor. Please, listen to me." The Doctor yells, giving up hope slowly.

I notice Chantho pull up a gun. She shoots The Master, and I gasp.

"Oh god." I say.

"Just open the door, please." The Doctor says, giving up hope.

I walk over to the door and put my head on it.

"I'm sorry Doctor." I whisper. I couldn't do anything. I had to let this happen. This must always happen.

I think he heard me for than he whispered back. "Please, Phoenix, open the door."

"I can't. I'm sorry Doctor. So sorry, so sorry." I whisper back, and step away from the door.

"What was that?" I heard The Master say.

"Telling him to go away." I say casually.

"Really?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep." I say, smirking. Inside, I was crying.

"Well then. Didn't expect that I guess." He says, then turns to the Tardis.

Jack then smashes the control panel, opening the door. The Master takes The Doctor's hand and pulls me inside. Before the door shuts, however, The Doctor looks at me with sad and angry eyes.

'I'm so so so so very sorry.' I mouth, before getting completely pulled into the Tardis.

This was going to be a very long year, wasn't it?

* * *

**Do you think i wrote this episode well? I'm not sure... i was trying :P The evil side of Phoenix is her connection to her brother, also known as The Master. But at this point, she doesn't know it. Hmm... Do you guys think Phoenix should stay with The Master, be locked up with Jack, or Go with Martha?  
**


	18. Dazes and Keys

**Well... This is going to be interesting. The whole year-that-never-was thing is probably going to take like 5+ chapters to write... lol! Well, enjoy the story! :D **

**(Disclaimer: I defiantly don't own Doctor Who. Sadly. :P)**

* * *

I pull away once we get into the Tardis and smirk.

"Regeneration then?" I say, sitting in the Captain's chair.

He nods. "I end up looking better right?"

I nod. "A lot younger, blonde hair, stuff like that."

He smirks. "If the Doctor can be young, so can I! The Master, Reborn." He says, laughing.

The Master throws his head back and starts regenerating and golden light streams from him. Looked almost exactly like when 10 regenerated, except without the stuff blowing up.

The Master eventually stopped regenerating, and smirks, feeling around his body.

"Yep, defiantly younger." He says, rubbing his hands over his face.

The Master turns on the comm, and says to The Doctor, "Now then, Doctor. Ooh, new voice, hello, hello. Hello." He says. I grin.

"Anyway, why don't we stop and have a nice little chat while I tell you all my plans and you can work out a way to Stop me, I don't think." The Master says, smirking. I sit, with my legs crossed, on the captains chair, wishing I had gone with The Doctor. But nothing to do now.

"I'm asking you really properly. Just stop. Just think!" I hear The Doctor calling. Tears threaten to fall. I wipe them away however. I can't let The Master see me cry.

"Use my name."

"Master. I'm sorry."

"Tough!"

You can hear sonic screwdriver noises coming from outside.

"Oh, no you don't! End of the universe. Have fun. Bye, bye!" The Master calls, grinning, then turns off the comm.

He starts dematerializing the Tardis, then looks at me.

"You ok?" He asks.

Looks like he really did care about me. That's new.

"I'm fine. Newer to this, not quite used to death yet, that's all." I say, smiling at him.

He made me feel comfortable, but a little nervous at the same time.

He smirks at me and nods, then asks, "What jump are you on anyways?"

"Oh, you know about that too?" I say, laughing. "15."

He keeps going, but you could see him slouch just the tiniest bit.

I felt the tingling in my hands.

"Oh shit!" I exclaim, jumping up.

"What?" The Master says, looking at me.

"Fucking time doesn't want me to stay here. Wants me to go to The Doctor. Shit…." I sigh, and calm down a bit.

"Well, I'll see you later again. I'll meet you again whenever The Doctor goes and finds you I guess. Until then." I say, smiling ever-so-slightly, then disappearing in a flash of golden light.

* * *

I appear in Martha's bedroom, and I assume I got there before they did.

I sigh, thinking things over.

The Master felt like we were really close, Brother and Sister close almost.

But I loved The Doctor.

How the Fuck was I supposed to choose between that?

It isn't fair... my god.

Then I hear talking downstairs, and knew they had arrived.

I lay down on the bed, closing my eyes.

I wasn't ready to face them.

They were most likely mad for not letting them in.

I'm so sorry… so sorry…

* * *

I hear them walk through the door, and then The Doctor say, "Phoenix?"

I slowly open my eyes. I take a deep breath, and say, "Yeah?"

"You're ok? You're alive?" The Doctor breathes out.

"Of course I'm alive… Why wouldn't I be?" I ask. I knew why, but I really didn't want to say it out loud for some reason. My brain was acting weird today…

For the first time, I really remembered the watch in my left pocket right now.

Oh god.

That was why I knew how to hack into Torchwood, wasn't it?

The watch.

I really was a timelady.

I… tears slide down my face.

The Doctor hugs me, and I hug him back, silently crying. He probably thought I was crying for a different reason, but I didn't care. I needed to cry.

I seemed to be crying a lot more lately though, didn't I?

Hmm. That's odd.

Ok not really. I've seen more people die lately, that's why.

* * *

Once I calmed down, we set to work on 'Harold Saxon.'

Well, I didn't. I kind of stayed to the side, because I already knew this stuff.

And I was thinking.

I became sort of… evil while I was around The Master.

Why did I do that?

I could seriously do something…. Bad if that's the case.

What if I do?

I can't do anything evil!

If I do… consequences would be dire.

And then I realized.

Maybe I was evil the whole time during the year that never was...

They all looked sad and angry when Jack said I had been there, on my 2nd jump.

Oh god I was evil the whole time, wasn't I?

This wasn't good! It wasn't good at all! No no no no no!

If I was evil… what did I do in the future?

What the hell did I do?

And who did I go with?

I'm going to assume not with Martha…

So up on the ship.

But where on the ship?

I was sort of evil around The Master, so did I stay with him?

Did I get locked up with Jack?

Oh god what was I going to do?

* * *

I snap out of my daze by The Doctor yelling. "Get out!"

I quickly stand up, and we all run out of the house before it sets on fire.

"Martha? What are you doing?" I hear The Doctor ask.

I turn around to see Martha dialing on her phone.

"No wait no!" I exclaim, but it's too late.

She called anyways.

Damn it.

"He knows about me. What about my family?" Martha asks, bringing the phone up to her ear.

I sigh. Again, this was going to be a very long year.

"Don't tell them anything." The Doctor says urgently.

"I'll do what I like. Mum? Oh my God" Martha says.

Nooo… You aren't supposed to call relatives in situations like this…. God.

I block out Martha's conversation with her mom. I had worse situations to deal with.

Like what the hell I was going to do the next time I met The Master!

I notice all of them heading a car, so I jog to catch up.

We all get into the car, Martha and Jack in the front, The Doctor and I in the back.

"You ok? You seem a bit off." The Doctor whispers in my ear.

I take a deep breath. I wasn't ok. At all.

"I really don't know. I don't. I'm worried…about what is to come." I whisper back, frowning.

He pecks me on the lips, then focuses back on Martha's driving.

I knew he couldn't exactly help.

* * *

Eventually, we all pop out of the car to see Martha's family get pulled into a truck and the doors shut.

I just close my eyes. I wasn't exactly evil anymore. A tear falls down my cheek.

I couldn't do this. This… this wasn't what I wanted to do.

I didn't have a choice I suppose, did I?

We all climb back into the car and drive off, quickly, down the road.

"The only place we can go planet Earth. Great!" Martha says sarcastically. I try to hide my giggle, but it didn't work.

"Careful!" The Doctor says as she almost runs into another car.

"Martha, listen to me. Do as I say. We've got to ditch this car. Pull over. Right now!" Jack exclaims.

"Do as he says!" I say.

We ditch the car, and walk outside in the rain.

Martha then calls Leo, which whom she finds out is fine.

Then The Doctor has his conversation with The Master.

Oh god.

I tap my fingers on the side off a wall. 1-2-3-4. 1-2-3-4.

I was doing it on purpose though. I had always done that when I was stressed or worried.

"He can see us!" Is the next thing I hear The Doctor yell.

"He's got control of everything." The Doctor says, for once a bit scared.

"What do we do?" Martha asks.

"We've got nowhere to go!" Jack exclaims.

"Doctor, what do we do?" Martha asks more frantically.

"We run." He says, and we all take off running.

* * *

"How was it?" Jack asks as Martha walks in with Take-away food.

We had ran to this… abandoned factory is should call it.

It was dingy and dirty but it was better than nothing.

"I don't think anyone say me. Anything new?

"I've got this tuned to government wavelengths so we can follow what Saxon's doing." Jack says, still typing on the laptop.

"Yeah, I meant about my family." Martha says.

"Their fine." I say, and they are the first words I've side for a couple hours.

"How do you know?" Martha says rudely.

She got mad at me once we got here because I knew her family was going to get captured.

"Because I do. Yes, they are with The Master, but I guarantee that they aren't dead or whatever. Leo isn't captured though. Isn't as daft as he looks." I say, sighing. Anytime I try doing something nice…

"Nice chips." Jack says, trying to change the conversation. I roll my eyes, and go back to being silent. No point in talking if everyone either got mad at me or ignored me.

"Actually, they aren't bad." The Doctor says.

"So, Doctor, who is he? How come the ancient society of Time Lords created a psychopath?" Jack says, and I smirk. Psychopath… everyone's a psychopath. Just some are more so than others.

"And what is he to you? Like a colleague or…" Martha asks.

"A friend, at first." The Doctor says, a sad look in his eyes.

"I thought you were going to say he was your secret brother or something." Martha says, smirking a bit.

The Doctor rolls his eyes. "No, he isn't."

"But all the legends of Gallifrey made it sound so perfect." Jack said, almost dreamily.

"Well, perfect to look at, maybe. And it was. It was beautiful. They used to call it the Shining World of the Seven Systems. And on the Continent of Wild Endeavour, in the Mountains of Solace and Solitude, there stood the Citadel of the Time Lords, the oldest and most mighty race in the universe, looking down on the galaxies below. Sworn never to interfere, only to watch. Children of Gallifrey, taken from their families age of eight to enter the Academy. And some say that's when it all began. When he was a child. That's when the Master saw eternity. As a novice, he was taken for initiation. He stood in front of the Untempered Schism. It's a gap in the fabric of reality through which could be seen the whole of the vortex. You stand there, eight years old, staring at the raw power of time and space, just a child. Some would be inspired, some would run away, and some would go mad. Brr. I don't know." The Doctor says.

"What about you?" Martha asks.

"Oh, the ones that ran away, I never stopped." The Doctor says, munching on a chip.

Wonder which one I would be…? Probably the ones that ran away.

Jack's bracelet then beeps.

"Encrypted channel with files attached. Don't recognize it." Jack says, frowning in the slightest.

"Patch it through to the laptop." The Doctor says.

"Since we're telling stories, there's something I haven't told you." Jack says nervously.

I smirk at this part.

The Torchwood logo appears on the laptop with the miraculous battery life.

"You work for Torchwood." The Doctor says blankly.

"I swear to you, it's different. It's changed. There's only half a dozen of us now." Jack says reasonably.

"Everything Torchwood did, and you're part of it?" The Doctor asks, incredulous.

"It has changed you know. I've been there. There's a really nice team… Gwen, Owen, Tosh, Ianto… who actually are pretty good at dealing with this kind of stuff! It was made in your honor you know Doctor." I say. I really did like Torchwood after Jack remade it.

The Doctor nods swiftly, then he presses play on the laptop.

"If I haven't returned to my desk by twenty two hundred, this file will be emailed to Torchwood. Which means if you're watching this, then I'm. Anyway, the Saxon files are attached. But take a look at the Archangel document. That's when it all started. When Harry Saxon became Minister in charge of launching the Archangel Network." The woman on the screen says. I had forgotten her name.

"What's the Archangel Network?" The Doctor asks.

I stand up and walk over to where they were. Might as well be part of the conversation.

"I've got Archangel. Everyone's got it." Martha says, like it's obvious.

"It's a mobile phone network. Because look, it's gone worldwide. They've got fifteen satellites in orbit. Even the other networks, they're all carried by Archangel." Jack says.

"It's in the phones! Oh, I said he was a hypnotist. Wait, wait, wait. Hold on." The Doctor says. I giggle.

The Doctor taps Martha's phone against the table, and it starts beeping di di di dum di di di dum.

"There it is. That rhythm, it's everywhere, ticking away in the subconscious." The Doctor says.

"What is it, mind control?" Martha asks, confused.

"No, no, no, no, no. It's subtler than that. Any stronger and people would question it. But contained in that rhythm, in layers of code, Vote Saxon. Believe in me. Whispering to the world. Oh, yes! That's how he hid himself from me, because I should have sensed there was another Time Lord on Earth. I should have known way back. The signal cancelled him out." The Doctor says.

"Any way you can stop it?" Jack asks.

"Not from down here. But now we know how he's doing it." The Doctor says, smirking.

"And we can fight back." Martha says, smirking too.

"Oh yes!" The Doctor exclaims.

The Doctor pulls out four Tardis keys, 3 silver and 1 gold.

He starts to wield them to bits and pieces of the computer, and eventually gets the complete product, the perception filters.

"Three Tardis keys. Three pieces of the Tardis, all with low level perception properties because the Tardis is designed to blend in. Well, sort of. But now, the Archangel Network's got a second low level signal. Weld the key to the network and Martha, look at me. You can see me, yes?" The Doctor says, laughing slightly.

"Yes." She says.

"What about now? The Doctor says as he puts the filter on.

But… I could still see him. Completely fine. What?

"No, I'm here. Look at me." The Doctor says, waving his hand.

"It's like I know you're there, but I don't want to know." Martha says, confused.

"How come I can see you though? There isn't any difference at all for me." I say, confused myself.

He takes off the filter. "Maybe you just really want to see me then?" He says, wiggling his eyebrows.

I blush and smirk.

Ok maybe I did….

"It just shifts your perception a tiny little bit. Doesn't make us invisible, just unnoticed. Oh, I know what it's like. It's like, it's like when you fancy someone and they don't even know you exist. That's what it's like. Come on." The Doctor says, and he hands us each one, mine being the gold one. Then, he walks out of the factory.

Martha looked almost downcast.

"You too huh?" Jack asks. I smirk.

Martha nods slightly, sending nervous glances at me.

"Oh, I don't care. I've crushed on people who were dating before. Just don't make a move on him, k?" I say, smiling a bit.

Her lips turn up slightly.

"That's what I like to see! A smile! Now, we better go catch up with The Doctor before anything bad happens to him…" I say, but then I notice their worried looks out the door. "Oh god guys I didn't mean anything did happen, it's just in case the timelines change…"

They both nod, and we all run out the door.

I wasn't sure how this was going to end, but I knew one thing for certain.

We were going to make it through this together.

* * *

**Oh god, that was the cheesiest ending ever! xD But whatever... I'm not changing it now :P I hope you enjoyed :D**


	19. Love and a Watch

**Hey everyone! Oh gosh, this is the build up to the exciting part... Yay the Master! :D And a really sweet start... :3 Anyways, enjoy the story! ;)**

**(Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Doctor Who. Even if i wish upon the stars.)**

* * *

I run to catch up with The Doctor. I had a question.

"Hey, Doctor?" I say, when I catch up.

"Yeah?" He says, turning his head to me.

"Why is my key gold?" I ask. I know, stupid question, but I was curious!

"Oh, it's a higher perception filter. It's because of the time vortex inside of you…" The Doctor says, smiling ever-so-slightly. I grin back.

"Well that's nice. I won't get seen then…" I say, staring at the night sky.

Possibly the last time I will get to see it for a year.

"Stars look so cool from on top of planets. They look amazing up close, but it's nice every once and a while to just look at it from afar." I say, stopping for a second, just staring at the stars.

"I suppose so…" The Doctor says thoughtfully. He stops for a second and stares at the sky too.

"Probably the last time we will see them for a year." I say, not thinking about what I'm saying.

The Doctor turns and looks at me. "What do you mean?"

I turn to look at him. "Spoilers." I say, smiling slightly.

We both look at each other in the moonlight.

We both slowly lean in, and kiss.

Deeply kiss.

He wraps his arms around my waist, and I wrap mine around his shoulders.

So very sweet…

And in that moment, I decided.

When we broke apart, I touched my forehead against his.

"I've decided." I say, a little dreamily from the kiss.

"Hmm?"

"I've decided. I love you." I say.

He looks at me, and his eyes were lit up like I've never seen.

"I love you too. And I always will." The Doctor says.

My eyes light up. He… loved me.

Loved ME.

We kissed again, deeper even.

We both loved each other.

Just then, we hear a shout.

"Hey! Lovebirds! We actually have a mission!"

It was Jack.

We both blush, breaking apart, but we were holding hands.

I was doing all I could to hold down the giddy feeling in my stomach.

I suppose I was walking with a new bound in my step though.

The Doctor loved me! The Doctor loved me!

It was chanting in my head, and I was smiling widely.

The Doctor loved me.

* * *

We eventually reach the airport where The Master was.

I felt the little jolt of evil in my body, but the giddiness kept it down.

"Mister President, sir." The Master says to the president.

"Mister Saxon, the British Army will stand down. From now on, UNIT has control of this operation." The President says.

Oh god, not UNIT.

"You make it sound like an invasion." The Master says.

"First Contact policy was decided by the Security Council in 1968, and you've just gone and ignored it."

"Well, you know what it's like. New job, all that paperwork. I think it's down the back of the settee. I did have a quick look. I found a pen, a sweet, a bus ticket and er, have you met the wife?" The Master says, pulling his wife forward. She smiles and waves.

"Mister Saxon, I'm not sure what your game is but there are provisions at the United Nations to have you removed from office unless you are very, very careful. Is that understood? Are you taking this seriously? To business. We've accessed your files on these Toclafane." The President says. "First Contact cannot take place on any sovereign soil. To that purpose, the aircraft carrier Valiant is en route. The rendezvous will take place there at eight am. You're trying my patience, sir."

"So America is completely in charge?" The Master asks, sounding almost bored.

"Since Britain elected an ass, yes. I'll see you on board the Valiant." The President says, starting to walk away.

I snort in laughter.

"It still will be televised, though, won't it? Because I promised, and the whole world is watching." The Master asks before the president leaves.

"Since it's too late to pull out, the world will be watching. Me." The President says, before stalking off.

Well god, this guy was cocky.

"The last President of America. We have a private plane ready and waiting. We should reach the Valiant within the hour. My darling." The Master says to Lucy.

Lucy leaves with her security guard. The Master turns and looks in the rough direction of our trio. A Police van arrives and the Master runs over to it. Clive and Francine are bundled out.

"Ha ha ha! Hi, guys!" The Master says.

I grin at him running around like that.

I fall down to the ground, as I get a vision thing.

* * *

_The Master and I are running along the lake, about 8 years old, racing. "I'm gonna beat you!" I say, running faster. "Oh no you don't!" The Master calls, going faster as well. We run through the forests and over the grassy hills, laughing as we do. Eventually, I just fall to the ground, laughing. "Fine, fine you win. I give up! I'm exhausted." I say, laughing. He smirks and bends down, holding out a hand. I smirk too, grabbing his hand, and standing up._

* * *

"Phoenix? Are you ok?" I hear The Doctor whisper in my ear.

I slowly open my eyes. Another vision? Really? At a time like this?"

"Yeah… yeah I'm fine." I say, rubbing my eyes.

"Well, we're about to use the vortex manipulator. You up for it?" The Doctor asks.

"It can't be as bad as jumping through time without even a machine. Yeah, let's do it." I say, setting my hand on top of everyone else's, which was on the manipulator.

* * *

"Oh, that was rough." Martha says, groaning.

"That was hardly anything. Try being pulled through time without anything. Way worse." I say, smirking.

"How the hell do you stand that?" Martha asks, incredulous.

"By gritting my teeth and sucking it up." I say, waving my hand as if it was nothing.

"Welcome to the Valiant." Jack says. I grin.

"It's dawn? Hold on, I thought this was a ship. Where's the sea?" Martha asks. I outright laugh.

"I'm sorry…. Just to anyone else but humans, ship means spaceship." I say, slowly stopping my laughter.

* * *

We start running, but then The Doctor randomly stops. I stop with him.

"We've got no time for sight-seeing!" Jack exclaims as he saw us stop.

"No, wait. Shush, shush, shush, shush. Can't you hear it?" The Doctor says.

Obviously we couldn't hear anything, considering we weren't connected to The Tardis, but we ran after The Doctor anyways.

"Oh, at last!" The Doctor says.

My face goes downcast and a tear slips down my cheek. The paradox machine.

"Hey, what's wrong?" The Doctor says, holding my face in his hand and brushing the tear away.

"Just go inside the Tardis." I say, shooing him inside.

* * *

"What the hell's he done?" Jack exclaims as we look around The Tardis.

"Don't touch!" The Doctor yells.

I look around. The console was stripped, there was piles of wires and buttons everywhere, and it was glowing red. I stroke what used to be the console.

"He's cannibalized it." I say, more tears slipping down my face.

"Is this what I think it is?" Jack asks, a tiny bit scared.

"It's a paradox machine." The Doctor says.

The Doctor taps a gauge on the metal mesh around the time console.

"As soon as this hits red, it activates. At this speed, it'll trigger at two minutes past eight." The Doctor says with wide eyes.

"First contact is at eight, then two minutes later." Jack says.

"What's it for? What does a paradox machine do?" Martha asks.

"Stabilizes a Paradox. For example, if I got people from the future to kill people in the past, It would be a paradox. But with the Paradox machine, it can happen without the people disappearing." I whisper into Martha's ear. She gasps.

"Then we've got to get to the Master." Martha says.

"Yeah. How are we going to stop him?" Jack asks.

"Oh, I've got a way. Sorry, didn't I mention it?" The Doctor says, grinning.

I grin and say, "Lead the way, banana-boy!"

He looks at me weirdly for a few seconds, before shrugging and running in the direction we needed to go.

I laughed. That was a good nickname actually…

* * *

We enter quietly into the room that begins it all. The beginning of the year that never was.

"For as long as man has looked at the stars, he has wondered what mysteries they hold. Now we know we are not alone." The President says, looking at the camera.

"This plan, you going to tell us?" Jack says quietly to The Doctor.

"No longer unique in the universe." The President says in the Background.

"If I can get this around the Master's neck, cancel out his perception, they'll see him for real. It's just hard to go unnoticed with everyone on red alert. If they stop me you've got a key." The Doctor says, holding on to the key.

Jack semi-salutes. "Yes sir."

"And I ask you now, I ask of the human race, to join with me in welcoming our friends. I give you the Toclafane." The President says.

The four spheres appear.

"My name is Arthur Coleman Winters, President Elect of the United States of America, and designated representative of the United Nations. I welcome you to the planet Earth and its associated moon." Winters says. That's what it was… winters. Knew it began with a W…

"You're not the Master." One sphere says.

"We like the Mister Master." The second sphere says.

"We don't like you." The third sphere says.

"I can be master, if you so wish. I will accept mastery over you, if that is God's will." Winters says. God, he's stupid.

"Man is stupid." The third sphere says. Wow, someone who agrees with me.

"Master is our friend." The first sphere says.

"Where's my Master, pretty please?" The second sphere asks.

"Oh, all right then. It's me. Ta da! Sorry, sorry, I have this effect. People just get obsessed. Is it the smile? Is it the aftershave? Is it the capacity to laugh at myself? I don't know. It's crazy." The Master saying, laughing a bit.

"Saxon, what are you talking about?" Winters asks, confused.

"I'm taking control, Uncle Sam, starting with you. Kill him." The Master says. I look away. I didn't want to see this.

I hear slicing sounds, which make me feel like throwing up, then the cocking of guns, then The Master's laughter.

"Guards." The Master says.

"Nobody move! Nobody move!" A guard shouts.

I finally look back to the scene in front of me. Oh god, Winters' blood is on the ground…

"Now then, peoples of the Earth. Please attend carefully." The Master says, facing the camera.

The Doctor takes off his key and tries to run forward. Two men in black grab him. Idiot.

"We meet at last, Doctor. Oh, ho. I love saying that." The Master says, chuckling.

"Stop it! Stop it now!" The Doctor yells.

"As if a perception filter's going to work on me. And look, it's the girlie and the freak. Although, I'm not sure which one's which. Where's the Phoenix?" The Master asks, leaning in closer on The Doctor's face.

"She wasn't with us." The Doctor said sadly. Wow, he's good at acting.

And that meant because mine was stronger, he couldn't see me. Oh god.

"Liar. I'll deal with you later." The Master says, pointing at The Doctor. Then he quickly turns and points his laser screwdriver at Jack and kills him as he runs up.

"Laser screwdriver. Who'd have sonic? And the good thing is, he's not dead for long. I get to kill him again!" The Master says, almost giddily.

"Master, just calm down. Just look at what you're doing. Just stop. If you could see yourself…" The Doctor says, but gets cut off.

"Oh, do excuse me. Little bit of personal business. Back in a minute. Let him go." The Master says to the guards. They let The Doctor go.

"It's that sound. The sound in your head. What if I could help?" The doctor says. Almost begging for The Master to let him help him.

"Oh, how to shut him up? I know. Memory Lane. Professor Lazarus. Remember him and his genetic manipulation device? What, did you think that little Tish got that job merely by coincidence? Or that Phoenix was on the guest list by coincidence too? I've been laying traps for you all this time. And if I can concentrate all that Lazarus technology into one little screwdriver? But, ooo, if I only had the Doctor's biological code. Oh, wait a minute, I do." The Master says, holding up the jar with the hand.

Wait hold up a second? I get to be on the guest list? Oh god…

"I've got his hand. And if Lazarus made himself younger, what if I reverse it? Another hundred years?" The Master says, grinning evilly.

The Master aims his screwdriver at the Doctor, who goes into rapid convulsions. Jack revives with Martha next to him.

I couldn't hear what Jack said to Martha, but I knew what happened.

Lucy is looking very unhappy with all this. The Master stops zapping the Doctor, who now looks at least a hundred years old.

I slowly walk around to the front, near where The Master was. I twisted the key in my fingers.

Should I do it?

I should…

Some force was holding me back however.

But the urge to do it was as strong…

"Doctor? I've got you." Martha says as she crawls up next to The Doctor.

"Ah, she's a would be doctor. But tonight, Martha Jones, we've flown them in all the way from prison.

Clive, Tish and Francine are brought in, their wrists fastened together with cable ties.

"Come on, move." The guard says, poking them.

"Mum." Martha says sadly.

"I'm sorry." Martha's mum says.

"The Toclafane. What are they? Who are they?" The Doctor says. He probably would have yelled it, but he was an old man so…

"Doctor, if I told you the truth, your hearts would break." The Master said, putting his hand over hers hearts in fake-sadness.

"Is it time? Is it ready?" Sphere one asks.

Oh god. Forgot this part.

"Is the machine singing?" Sphere two asks.

"Two minutes past. So, Earthings. Basically, er, end of the world. Here come the drums!" The Master says.

Rogue Trader's song 'Voodoo Child' starts playing as the paradox machine in the Tardis activates.

Oh god… I loved this song until now.

A tear appears in the sky above the Valiant and thousands of spheres pour out.

The Master and Lucy walk up to the window, looking outside.

"How many do you think?" The Master asks her.

"I don't know." Lucy says with amazement in her voice.

"Six billion. Down you go, kids!" The Master calls, laughing.

The spheres head to the population centers and open fire.

"Shall we decimate them? That sounds good. A nice word, decimate. Remove one tenth of the population!" The Master yells, smirking.

I notice The Doctor whispering in Martha's ear, then her grabbing the vortex manipulator and disappearing.

Martha Jones, Savior of the Earth.

The Master and Lucy hold up the ancient Doctor so he can watch the slaughter.

"And so it came to pass that the human race fell, and the Earth was no more. And I looked down upon my new dominion as Master of all, and I thought it good." The Master says, grinning.

I take of my perception filter.

"Hmm… toclafane… nice cover up name. I congratulate you. Your plan went well. Seems like it worked this time." I say, smirking a bit, looking at my nails.

"You would know." The Master says.

I smirk. "I suppose I would."

Then I hear it.

The calling.

"_Phoenix…" _I hear it calling.

It was coming from the watch.

The Master and The Doctor were facing the other way, so I pull out the watch.

I could hear it.

The beat of a timelord heart.

I…. was a timelady.

"_Open me…"_ It called.

I kept in my gasp.

Tears were in my eyes.

Should I?

It could help. A lot.

I take a deep breath and prepare to open the watch.

I look up to see The Master and The Doctor looking at me.

I smile at them, wink, and then open the watch.

* * *

**Ooh cliffhanger :D Hope you enjoyed this chapter ;)  
**


	20. Regen and Death

**Well the time has finally come! I know you have all been waiting for this, so I give! :D I hope you enjoy the story ;)**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. Only Phoenix. But she's cool enough.)**

* * *

A golden light streams into my face, much like the light from when I jump.

"Ow!" I yell, doubling back in pain.

The Doctor and The Masters eyes widen, and they both ask, "What happened?"

"Timelady… biology… not coping…. With body… have… to …regenerate." I say in pain.

God this hurt.

"Regenerate?" They both exclaim.

"Stop doing that, it's creepy." I say, before exploding in a bright golden light.

I scream at the top of my lungs. Regeneration fucking hurt!

It eventually subsided, and my screaming slowly quieted too.

"Anyone have a mirror? Oh god, I'm Scottish. That's… that's new. Scottish. Everything sounds weird." I say, moving my jaw around. The Master gets me a mirror and hands it to me.

"Oh god. My hair is Blue! Like the color of your Tardis Doctor! And my eyes are green… ooh. Face structure is different." I say, then walk a bit.

"I'm 5"9. God, I'm taller. Ooh personality. This regen is romantic isn't it? Ha ha come here!" I yell, then kiss The Master.

He seemed overly-shocked to say the least. He did kiss back though, and he's an amazing kisser.

I pull back and smirk. Then frown.

"Oh god. No no no no no! Memories are coming back… your my brother!" I exclaim, pointing at The Master. "I just snogged my brother. Oh, yuck! That's disgusting." I shudder.

The Master chuckles a bit as I make weird faces.

"Hmm… I can defiantly kiss you." I say, facing The Doctor. I jump on him and kiss him. He seemed shocked, much like The Master, but kissed back faster than he did.

Ah, I liked The Doctor's lips better.

Eventually, we break apart and I jump off.

"God, the regeneration went a bit wrong. Suppose that's what happens when you open a fucking watch that has your timelady conscious that hasn't been inside you for 100 years! God, I'm 694 now aren't I? I'm old! Oh goodness me. Memories are pouring into my head now." I say, laughing, crying, being angry, surprised, you name it, all at the same time. Surprisingly it didn't hurt.

"Oh the three of us… what happened to us?" I say, but then the memory came. "Oh. That's what happened. I'm sorry that happened. I'm so so sorry. So very sorry. Memories suck, don't they? God. I'm only to your 5th regeneration Doctor, and only on your 3rd Master. This might take a while." I say, frowning.

The Doctor and The Master stared at me. I probably sounded like a fucking weirdo.

"Don't look at me like that! I'm only being… extremely weird because the regen went wrong! Might faint like you did on your 9 to 10 regen Doctor. God, I hope I'm not out the whole year. That might be bad. And I'm fainting in 3…2…1…" I fainted.

* * *

Err… well… that didn't turn out well.

So I've been a timelady the whole time.

Well human. I've been human that whole time. Sounds better.

Oh my god, maybe that's why The Doctor didn't jump me every time I appeared.

Because I regenerated.

And that other face before was an indicator of early.

Oh god, The Doctor's a good actor.

And why the hell did my brother kiss back?

God, that was disgusting. Seriously. Eck!

Martha doesn't know I regenerated. Oh god this was going to be interesting…

I can just imagine it…

"_Who the hell is that?" Martha asks, pointing toward me, who happened to be standing right next to The Master. I roll my eyes. Same as ever. "I'm Phoenix. I had a watch, similar to The Doctor's and The Master's, opened it, had a timelady conscious inside, went a little wonky inside my body, made me regenerate. Not much else to explain." I say, smirking. Martha looks at The Doctor. He nods inside the little cage he was in. Her eyes widen, and she turns back to me. "Phoenix?" She says cautiously. I wave my hand. "Hello there!" She finally smiles just a little bit, and that little smile makes me smile widely._

Oh god, that wasn't the future, was it? Oh no no no no no.

I don't want to know the future anymore.

Even though I still did.

Becoming a Timelady didn't get rid of my future knowledge, sadly.

God, would have been good to get rid of that.

But let's face it, that was never going to happen, was it?

I mentally sighed, feeling tired even mentally.

I suppose the intake of memories was the case.

I wonder how long I had been out?

Hopefully for not too long.

I jinxed it just then.

Damn it.

Watch me be out for almost the whole year.

God, I hope not.

But then, I get the feeling in my hands back.

Finally! For god's sake…

* * *

I slowly open my eyes, to stare at a plain white ceiling.

I sit up, only to hiss in pain and lie back down.

I was on a bed, in a metal room. Suppose they put me here after I fainted or something.

I tried sitting up again, and it hurt a tiny bit, but I could.

I then stand up, and walk slowly toward a wardrobe that was in the corner.

I open the doors, to find a couple of outfits.

A green tank top with a black leather jacket, black skirt, black ripped leggings, and converse.

A black tank top with a cute blue hoodie, black skirt, blue leggings, and black converse.

And a blue dress, with black leggings, blue flats, and a black bow.

Well. They got me a good arrangement, didn't they?

I choose the 2nd outfit, and walk out of the door, hands in pockets.

The hallway was a lot of metal with lights and wires every once in a while.

Wow. I must be deep.

* * *

I eventually get to the main room, to see The Master looking out the window, The Doctor in the cage as… well a small thing that reminded me of creature from hobbit. God the similarities. And then Jack over in the corner chained up, and Martha's family in the other corner.

God, I missed the whole year! The whole fucking year!

That isn't fair! Damn it! I missed it all!

I hide in a spot that they can't see me from, but I can see them.

A camera comes around from around the side, and The Master turns to face it.

I had hid all of the telepathic links we could possibly had, so neither The Doctor nor The Master could sense me.

"Citizens of Earth, rejoice and observe." The Master says.

Guards bring Martha in and shove her in front of The Master.

"Your teleport device, in case you thought I'd forgotten." The Master says, holding out his hand.

Martha throws the vortex manipulator to the Master.

"And now, kneel. Down below, the fleet is ready to launch. Two hundred thousand ships set to burn across the universe. Are we ready?" The Master calls, smirking.

"The fleet awaits your signal. Rejoice!" A man over a comm. says.

"Three minutes to align the black hole converters. Counting down. I never could resist a ticking clock. My children, are you ready?" The Master asks.

"At zero, to mark this day, the child Martha Jones, will die. My first blood. Any last words? No? Such a disappointment, this one. Days of old, Doctor, you had companions who could absorb the time vortex. This one's useless. Bow your head. And so it falls to me, as Master of all, to establish from this day, a new order of Time Lords. From this day forward…" The Master trails off as I burst out laughing.

I walk out of my hiding spot, still laughing. I sit down in a chair.

"I'm sorry. I probably ruined it. Just couldn't help it." I say, waving my hand. Martha giggles.

"What. What's so funny?" The Master asks.

"A gun." I say, still giggling slightly.

"What about it?" The Master asks.

"A gun in four parts?" Martha says, still giggling slightly.

"Yes, and I destroyed it." The Master says, confused.

"A gun in four parts scattered across the world? I mean, come on, did you really believe that?" Martha asks, smirking.

"What do you mean?" The Master asks, really confused now.

"As if I would ask her to kill." The Doctor says from his cage.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter. I've got her exactly where I want her." The Master says, pointing his screwdriver harder at Martha.

"But I knew what Professor Docherty would do. The Resistance knew about her son. I told her about the gun, so she'd get me here at the right time." Martha says, slowly standing up.

"Oh, but you're still going to die." The Master says, his nervousness showing slightly in his voice.

"Don't you want to know what I was doing, travelling the world?" Martha insists, still smirking.

"Tell me." The Master says.

"I told a story, that's all. No weapons, just words. I did just what the Doctor said. I went across the continents all on my own. And everywhere I went, I found the people, and I told them my story. I told them about The Doctor. And I told them to pass it on, to spread the word so that everyone would know about the Doctor." Martha says, smiling.

"Faith and hope? Is that all?" The Master asks, scoffing.

"She gave them an instruction. Like The Doctor said." I say from my chair near the corner.

"I told them that if everyone thinks of one word, at one specific time…" Martha says, but gets interrupted.

"Nothing will happen. Is that your weapon? Prayer?" The Master says, rolling his eyes.

"Right across the world, in word, just one thought at one moment but with fifteen satellites." Martha finishes.

"What?" The Master says, his eyes going a little wider.

"The archangel network." Jack says.

"A telepathic field binding the whole human race together, with all of them, every single person on Earth, thinking the same thing at the same time. And that word is Doctor." I say, smirking.

Just because The Master was my brother, doesn't mean I had to support him. I just wouldn't attack him outright…

The Doctor and his cage starts to glow. Yes!

"Stop it. No, no, no, no, you don't." The Master says, worry full-on in his voice now.

Doctor. Doctor. I chant in my head.

"Stop this right now. Stop it!" The Master exclaims, frustrated.

The Doctor is back to his previous centegenarian form.

"I've had a whole year to tune myself into the psychic network and integrate with its matrices." The Doctor says.

"I order you to stop!" The Master yells. I'm sorry bro, sometimes we really do have to stop you.

"The one thing you can't do. Stop them thinking." I say, smirking.

The Doctor is back to his normal appearance.

"Tell me the human race is degenerate now, when they can do this." The Doctor says, smirking.

Martha runs to Francine and Tish for a group hug.

"No!" The Master yells.

He fires laser screwdriver at the Doctor, but the energy field is still around him and it doesn't get through.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." The Doctor says.

"Then I'll kill them." The Master says, pointing the screwdriver in our direction.

The Doctor stretches out his hand and the screwdriver flies from the Master's hand.

Nice skill. Can I have that one?

"You can't do this. You can't do it. It's not fair!" The Master says, stepping backwards slightly.

"And you know what happens now." The Doctor says.

"No! No! No! No!" The Master chants, still stepping backwards.

The Doctor floats towards the Master.

"You wouldn't listen. Because you know what I'm going to say." The Doctor says.

The Master curls into a ball in the corner. The Doctor puts his arms around him.

"I forgive you." The Doctor says.

Then I remember. The paradox machine!

"Jack! With me, now!" I yell, taking off running into the halls. I hear his footsteps pounding behind me, so I knew he was there.

I somehow just… knew where the Tardis was. Like I was drawn to it.

* * *

Eventually we reached it, and I burst through the doors.

"Gun! Shoot her, now!" I yell, before walking back out of the Tardis.

Jack looks at me confused for a second, but does as I said, and shoots the console.

"Run!" I shout, and we both start running back to the main room.

* * *

We get up the elevator just in time for Jack to catch The Master about to run into the elevator.

"Whoa, big fella! You don't want to miss the party. Cuffs. So, what do we do with this one?" Jack says as he cuffs The Master.

"We kill him." Clive says.

"We execute him." Tish says.

"We aren't hurting him." I growl. No matter if he did evil things, he is my brother. I don't want him to die.

Francine aims the pistol at the Master.

"Oh, I think so. Because all those things, they still happened because of him. I saw them." Francine says.

I walk up at force the gun out of her hand.

"I will repeat what I said. We. Are. Not. Hurting. Him." I growl. She backs away. I smirk.

"You still haven't answered the question. What happens to me?" The Master says, looking between The Doctor and me.

"You're Phoenix and I's responsibility from now on. The only Timelords left in existence." The Doctor says.

"Yeah, but you can't trust him." Jack says, frowning.

"Jack. He's my brother. Do you really think I can't keep him in line?" I ask, turning to him and raising my eyebrows.

He stays silent. I thought so.

"You mean you're just going to keep me?" The Master asks, looking at The Doctor weirdly.

I would do the same thing in The Master's situation.

"Mmm. If that's what I have to do. It's time to change. Maybe I've been wandering for too long. Now I've got someone to care for." The Doctor says thoughtfully.

Lucy shoots the Master. The Doctor catches him as he staggers back.

"You bitch!" I say, and start stalking up to her to slap her, but Jack holds me back.

"Come on Jack, can't I just slap her. Or punch her? Please?" I whine. She killed my brother.

"No." He scolds. I frown.

"Fine. Let me go." I say. Jack lets go, and I run and squat down next to The Master, tears running down my face.

"Always the women." The Master says.

"Oi." I say weakly. He laughs slightly, and wipes the tears off my cheeks.

"So… sad… you missed the whole year." He says. I laugh weekly.

"I'll just have to try harder the next time then?" I say.

"There won't be a next time…" He says weakly.

"No. Please regenerate. Please." I beg.

"No." He says, looking in my eyes. More tears stream down my face.

I decide on the memories tactic then.

"Remember the time we played tag, and we had run so far, and I had almost fainted… and you won?" I say, holding onto his cheek.

He chuckles lightly. "Still proud of that win."

"I bet you are." I say, smiling slightly.

"And that time you fell in the lake. That was priceless." The Master says.

He groans in pain. More tears stream down my face.

"Don't go… please don't go." I say, forgetting about the time he comes back.

He smiles weekly, but is almost gone. I press my forehead against his.

"Goodbye Koshcei." I whisper. Then, he's gone.

My crying becomes harder. My brothers gone.

Gone. Dead.

I have bad luck with this kind of stuff, don't I?

The Doctor wraps his arms around me, and I cry hard into his shoulder.

* * *

Eventually though, we had to leave.

Everyone gets off the ship, but The Doctor and I stayed for a little longer.

"My brother died today." I say after a few moments of silence.

The Doctor nods. I turn to face him.

"Doctor, why did I sleep for a year? Obviously it had to do something with the regeneration but…" I trail off.

"I don't even know. We had thought you had died, for a while. But The Master said you still had a pulse." The Doctor said. I frown.

A tear slips down my cheek. My brother was gone…

I suddenly felt the urge to kiss The Doctor.

My romance was a lot stronger to him as a Timelady, than a human, considering I have romantic past with him now.

I think he was thinking the same thing, because we both leaned in and kissed at the same time.

I wrap my arms around his shoulders and pull him closer. He wraps his arms around my waist.

I wanted to be as close as possible. I needed all the comfort I could get at the moment.

We basically had a snog-fest up on the ship.

He's still a great kisser, even on my new lips.

But everything had to end.

I soon started glowing.

"Time for me to go." I say sadly.

"I'll see you soon." He says, his forehead against mine.

"Goodbye Doctor." I say, pecking him on the lips.

He steps back, and I disappear in a flash of light, with a stray tear falling down my cheek.

* * *

**I skipped the middle mostly because there wasn't much content to put there. It would probably have ended up quite boring, with the story line as it was. I hope you enjoyed anyways, it took me a little while to think this chapter up ;) Oh, and i have a One-shot (The-Year-That-Phoenix-Was-Gone) That is of the Doctor's thoughts through this year. I recommend reading it.  
**


	21. Waiting and Nightmares

**Hey everyone! This is more of a transitioning chapter, so it isn't that good. I've got a great idea for the next chapter however, so just stay tuned ;) I hope you enjoy the story!  
**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who whatsoever... Sadly.)**

* * *

I appear in the middle of a very green forest.

Just great.

Seriously, green as far as the eyes could see.

This could be Sherwood forest….

But it could be any forest too.

At this point, I really didn't want to deal with any monsters.

I start walking in a random direction, hoping to get somewhere.

Let's hope I'm not here for too long.

* * *

It's been five fucking hours.

I can't do this.

I'm still post regeneration.

This isn't going to work!

I cough up golden regeneration energy, and fall to the ground.

See?

My god, I hate regeneration.

* * *

Add another three hours to the list…

I've been walking eight hours!

Why world? WHY!

Oh I hate anything to do with legs now. Or arms. Or my brain. Or basically any part of my body.

But then, I hear the sound of god.

Ok, not really, but I hear the sound of the Tardis.

Which is fucking amazing right now. I turn around, to see a blue thing not too far away.

I take off running toward it.

Fucking finally!

* * *

As I open the doors, I hear people speaking.

"I don't know, the Tardis just brought me hear!" Someone said. 11th Doctor. You can just tell with his voice.

"Well, take off again. We were going to amazing places!" Someone else says. Judging by the desktop theme, is Clara.

I walk up the steps and lean against the railing at the top. They were both facing away from me, so they couldn't see me.

"Well, I think I agree with Clara. You can take off now you know." I say, smirking.

"Phoenix!" The Doctor exclaims, and he swings around the console to give me a peck on the lips.

"Hiya!" I say, smiling.

"Missed ya Phoenix!" Clara says, coming up and giving me a bone-crushing hug,

"Care…ful….new…body…let…go…" I say, sort of shocking.

"Oh god, sorry!" Clara says, smirking and stepping back.

I roll my eyes. Of course she purposefully did it.

It did fucking hurt though.

"So your right after the year-that-never-was?" The Doctor asks.

I don't see him get sad or anything.

Oh god, yes finally!

"Yep. I was asleep for the whole year! I still can't believe that! And by the way spaceman, I was out on that planet for 8 hours. That's why the Tardis landed here." I say, grinning.

"Right then… uh something relaxing I would assume?" The Doctor says, pulling levers and pressing buttons.

"Sure! Why not? Clara?" I ask, and Clara smirks.

"Sounds good!" Clara says, and I grin, also pressing a few buttons here and there.

"Well then. Geronimo!" The Doctor exclaims, and I smile. I loved it when he said that.

* * *

We walk out of the doors to see a wall.

"A wall. Uh Doctor, you flew it wrong again." I say, frowning a bit,

Clara smirks and giggles a little. I giggle too.

"What?" The Doctor asks, frowning.

We both end out full out laughing while we walk into the Tardis.

"Sorry, sorry, just you always do that…" I say, grinning slightly.

He just rolls his eyes, and starts putting The Tardis into the vortex.

"Hmm… actually, can we not go anywhere? I really feel like watching Harry Potter right now. Anyone wanna come?" I say, walking toward the halls of the Tardis.

Both The Doctor and Clara soon catch up with me. Score.

I start humming 'bubble bubble toil and trouble' under my breath. I always loved the Harry Potter movies.

It was my second favorite thing after Doctor Who.

Or at least while I was human.

That was going to take some getting used to.

* * *

We eventually get to the Movie Theater.

Yes, The Doctor has a movie theater.

For fucks sake…

The beginning starts as soon as we sit down.

Although, the Tardis was being nice, and combined mine and The Doctor's chairs.

I curl up into his side as the first movie REALLY began.

I swear, his body fit me perfectly.

It's like his body shape was made for me.

…and that could actually be a possibility.

Oh god.

* * *

We watch all the way from 1 to 5, before I stand up and yawn.

"You guys keep watching. I'm exhausted still, from that year. I'll meet up with you guys later." I say, waving and walking out of the room towards mine.

As I get to the door, I could read the Gallifreyan on my door.

It said, 'The Amazing Phoenix.'

I grin.

I open my door, and flop down into the bed.

I really was exhausted.

I soon fall asleep.

* * *

_I stumble along the pathway, clothes torn, hands covered in blood. The war. The Time war. Everyone had blood on their hands. Me, well, more literally. I had dropped my gun a while back. I suppose most people think Daleks don't have blood. But they do. If you tear open the casing and stab the flesh inside. They have blood. I was the most ruthless killer in the war. Most people were afraid of me. I suppose it comes with the job title, 'ruthless killer'. I didn't notice the Dalek behind me. "Exterminate!" I hear it call. I turn around just in time for the laser to hit me._

* * *

I wake up screaming.

What the hell was that?

That wasn't a memory! That never happened! Did it?

The Doctor rushes in, and sits down on the bed next to me.

I quickly wrap my arms around him and bury my head into his shoulder.

My breath was still ragged and my hearts were still beating fast.

Why did I have that dream?

That was scary as hell!

I had blood on my hands!

My god….

* * *

Eventually, I had calmed down a bit. Not completely, but a lot.

The Doctor went to stand up, but I grabbed his hand. I blushed.

"Could you… stay… please?" I say, avoiding his eyes.

I hadn't seen, but he smiled softly.

He climbed into the bed and wrapped his arms around me. I snuggle into his chest.

I fell asleep almost instantly.

I felt a lot safer when The Doctor was here.

* * *

I woke up to an empty bed.

Was to be expected.

I blushed, at the thought of last night.

It was probably going to be really awkward today…

Or maybe he's used to it?

Oh god, I really don't know how he's going to react.

Well, I'll take it as it comes.

I change into a black dress, blue flats, and a blue scarf. I twirl in a mirror.

This regeneration liked dresses more I guess.

* * *

I walk out of my room, to bump into The Doctor.

"Phoenix! Just came to get you. Clara decided on a place to go, so we were going there." The Doctor says, smiling.

Ok so, act like it never happened…

"Cool! Console room it is!" I say, grinning.

"Race you there!" The Doctor says, and he takes off running to the console room.

"Oi! I'm wearing a dress!" I yell, but laugh and run anyways.

* * *

When I get near the console room, I slow down a bit and walk through the door.

"That race was totally not… fair." I say, but trail off.

The Tardis was inside The Tardis.

I walk up to it.

"Oh great, you did this again." I say, rolling my eyes.

He smiles cheekily and scratches the back of his head.

"Yeah, and I don't know how to get out of it this time…" He trails off as I laugh.

"Sorry, sorry. You basically said that last time." I say. He rolls his eyes.

Clara is looking at the box, confused.

"The Doctor landed the box inside the Tardis, making an unlimited dimension. If you walk through either door, you'll just end up in the other. Watch." I say, and walk through the front doors that we had on this Tardis, and came out the Tardis that landed inside.

"Whoa." Clara says. I smirk and wink.

"Yep. Now we are stuck here until The Doctor figures out how to fix it!" I say, and turn to The Doctor. "So start working." I smirk.

He smirks back, and starts pressing buttons on the console.

Clara goes through the Tardis door and comes out the other.

"Ok, wow." She says. I giggle.

"Yeah." I say.

I go to help The Doctor, but he waves me off.

"Don't need any help, thanks." He said.

I don't think he wants me driving the Tardis.

* * *

I end up just waiting on the captains chair.

For 3 hours.

God kill me now.

This was fucking boring.

And The Doctor won't let me help!

Well, it would be nice to jump now…

I wait a few seconds.

No? Nothing?

Damn it….

Wish that would work.

* * *

I stand up, and walk out of the console room down the hall.

I'd rather wander around the Tardis then wait in the console room.

God, my legs hurt from sitting.

I end up walking to a door with Gallifreyan on it.

It said Theta.

Oh god, I found The Doctor's room?

But wasn't the Tardis supposed to hide it?

The Tardis brushed my mind with humor, and showed me a couple pictures of the future where I share a room with The Doctor.

Oh god.

Really?

So that's why he didn't care when I asked him to stay…

Well then. This will be an interesting future.

Then, could I go in the room?

The Tardis opened his bedroom door.

I'll take that as a yes.

I step into the room and look around.

It was rather cluttered, with broken tools and items and alien artifacts laying around, but you could see the areas I probably cleaned.

Then there was a made-up king size bed in the middle, and I blushed as I was thinking what we used that for.

I mentally slapped myself. Don't have those thoughts!

I ran my hands across the bedding. It was silk.

God.

The Bathroom was huge too, with a rather large bathtub that looked more like a big hot tub.

I smiled, and twirled around. This place was huge!

But then, I felt the tingling feeling in my hands.

Oh god not now, I wanted to see if The Doctor got the Tardis out!

Ah, fuck it. I'll save it for another time.

"Tell The Doctor I say goodbye sexy." I say to The Tardis, and she hums sadly in my head.

I then disappear into a flash of golden light.

* * *

**Oh god what have i done... xD  
**


	22. Teselecta and Time Stream

**Hi again! Oh god, this chapter's the longest one yet. I suppose i just got really into it. I love this chapter, personally. It's one of my favorites so far! Anyways, enjoy! **

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. Even if i wish i did. Which i do. I only own Phoenix, my amazing OC.)**

* * *

I appear in a small room, and right then I see a Dalek laying on a table, with The Doctor leaning over him.

I try to hold back my laughter, but I couldn't. I burst out laughing.

The Doctor turns and sees me laughing, and gives me a questioning look.

"That…looks…so…wrong…" I say, still laughing.

He looks between me and the Dalek, then blushes when he realized what I meant.

Once I calm down, I peck him on the lips and hug him. "Just kidding." I say, smiling.

He smiles back, and kisses me again, before saying, "Well, I was actually almost done here, so we can go."

I smirk. He was just still embarrassed about it.

"K. Come on then!" I grab his hand and pull him out of the room, into the Tardis.

* * *

"So space bar then? Uh… don't know the coordinates for that… damn it." I say, frowning.

He smirks, and sets the right coordinates for it. I pull down the lever to start the Tardis.

"Geronimo." I say, winking at him.

* * *

We step into the speedy space bar, and a black-cloaked figure steps up to us.

"Gideon Vandaleur. Get him. Now." I demand, seriously trying to keep a straight face. It's been working so far.

"Who says he's here?" The cloaked figure says.

The Doctor drops the Dalek's eyestalk onto the counter. The man runs off, and then I couldn't hold it anymore and giggled.

"What's so funny this time?" The Doctor asks, rolling his eyes as we sat down.

"You being serious. It's funny." I say, still giggling.

He rolls his eyes again, and pulls out 'Knitting for Girls'.

I had to try really hard not to laugh at that one.

* * *

A short while later, a brown-cloaked figure steps up to our table. The Doctor said down his book.

"Father Gideon Vandaleur, former envoy of the Silence. My condolences." The Doctor says, no sadness in his voice however.

"You're what?" The Teselecta says.

"Gideon Vandaleur has been dead for six months." I say seriously.

The Doctor sonicks the figure, which is wearing the same style eyepatch as Madam Kovarian, and it goes rigid.

"Can I speak to the Captain, please?" The Doctor asks the small figure in the eye, who nods and runs off. I smirk.

"Hello again, the Teselecta time-travelling shape-changing robot powered by miniaturised people. Never get bored of that. Long time since Berlin." The Doctor says.

"Spoilers!" I chime in.

"Doctor, what have you done to our systems?" The Captain says.

"They'll be fine if you behave. Now, this unit can disguise itself as anyone in the universe, so if you're posing as Vandaleur, you're investigating the Silence. Tell me about them." The Doctor says.

"Tell you what?" The Captain asks.

"One thing. Just one. Their weakest link." I say, frowning ever-so-slightly.

"Our records say that this is your last journey Doctor and Phoenix. Isn't there anything we can do?" The captain asks.

Wait wait wait. Hold up.

Doctor AND Phoenix?

Oh god, I'm going to die… sort of.

I had so many regenerations ahead of me…

Ok, it won't be that bad.

But who the fuck will the Doctor marry?

He'll have to touch River in some way…

Oh god.

Maybe all 3 of us get married?

That'll be interesting…

Oh, I should probably be paying attention to the conversation.

We were about to walk out, when The Doctor popped his head back in.

"Actually…."

So that's how we made plans to be in teselecta's from now on. We got a crew and everything!

Oh god, this was going to be awkward later.

* * *

A game of chess is in progress, and a Queen is sizzling with voltage. The Doctor's opponent is an alien in an eyepatch. I stand next to The Doctor, giving support I suppose.

"The crowd are getting restless. They know the Queen is your only legal move, except you've already moved it twelve times, which means there are now over four million volts running through it. That's why they call it Live Chess. Even with the gauntlet you'll never make it to Bishop Four alive." The Doctor says, kind of cockily.

"I am a dead man, unless you concede the game." Gantok says.

"But I'm winning." The Doctor retorts.

"Name your price." Gantok says after a second.

"Information." The Doctor says.

"I work for the Silence. They would," Gantok does a slitting throat motion, "kill me."

They're going to kill us too very soon too. I was just going to lie down and take it, but you know what? I would like to know why we have to die." The Doctor says, leaning closer.

"Dorium Maldovar is the only one who can help you." Gantok tells him.

"Dorium's dead. The Monks beheaded him at Demon's Run." The Doctor says, fists clenched. He really didn't like Demons run.

"I know. Concede the game, Doctor, and I'll take you to him." Gantok says mysteriously. If I didn't know the future, I would be very curious.

* * *

We walk into a very dirty room. It was where the beheaded went I guessed.

Lots of skulls, some on shelves, some on the floor.

I shudder. Gross.

"The Seventh Transept, where the Headless Monks keep the leftovers. Watch your step. There are traps everywhere." Gantok says, moving the fire-lit torch around.

"I hate rats." The Doctor says.

"There are no rats in the transept." Gantok says.

"Oh, good." The Doctor says.

"The skulls eat them." I say, shuddering and tightening my grip on The Doctor's hand.

The skulls on shelves turn to look at the visitors. Also known as us.

Maybe they think we are rats…

Oh god that's disgusting.

"The headless monks behead you alive, remember." Gantok says, smirking.

"Why are some of them in boxes?" The Doctor asks.

We look at the nice boxes on pillars.

"Because some people are rich, and some people are left to rot. And Dorium Maldovar was always very rich." Gantok says.

The Doctor opens Dorium's box. The blue head sneezes.

Oh god, Dorium. I'm sorry.

"Thank you for bringing us, Gantok." The Doctor says.

"My pleasure. It saves me the trouble of burying you two. Nobody beats me at chess." Gantok says, pointing a gun at us. But he moves forward, and triggers a trap, sending him down into a pit of skulls.

"Gantok!" The Doctor yells.

Gantok gets eaten, then the skulls turn their attention upwards. The Doctor sonics the pit closed again. Dorium opens his eyes.

"Hello? Is someone there? Ah, Doctor, Phoenix. Thank God it's you. The Monks, they turned on me." Dorium says.

We move around to the direct front of the box.

"Well, I'm afraid they rather did, a bit." The Doctor says, nervously.

"Give it to me straight, Doctor. How bad are my injuries?" Dorium asks. I stifle laughter.

"Well…" The Doctor trails off.

I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing. I lean on the Doctor's shoulder, shaking with laughter.

"Ha, ha! Oh, your face." Dorium says, laughing too.

"So, Dorium, how are you liking it down here?" I ask.

"Oh, it's not so bad, really, as long as they get your box the right way up. I got a media-chip fitted in my head years ago, and the Wi-Fi down here is excellent, so I keep myself entertained." Dorium says.

You know, a 'It's pretty nice.' Would have been good.

"We need to know about the Silence." I say, going back to serious. Mood changing much?

"Oh. A religious order of great power and discretion. The sentinels of history, as they like to call themselves." Dorium said as if it was nothing.

"And they want us dead." The Doctor says thoughtfully.

"No, not really. They just don't want you to remain alive." Dorium says.

"That's okay, then. I was a bit worried for a minute there." The Doctor says sarcastically.

"You're a man and woman with a long and dangerous past," Dorium says, but is interrupted.

"Future!" I pipe in.

Well his past is sort of my future…

"But your future's are infinitely more terrifying. The Silence believe it must be averted." Dorium says, ignoring me.

"You know, you could've told us all this the last time we met." The Doctor says.

"It was a busy day and I got beheaded." Dorium says casually, like it was normal to be beheaded. My god.

"What's so dangerous about our futures?" The Doctor asks.

"On the Fields of Trenzalore, at the fall of the Eleventh, when no living creature can speak falsely, or fail to answer, a question will be asked. A question that must never, ever be answered." Dorium says.

"Silence will fall when the question is asked." The Doctor and I say at the same time.

"Silence must fall would be a better translation. The Silence are determined the question will never be answered. That the Doctor will never reach Trenzalore." Dorium says.

"Well technically, I could disappear right now and go there. And then have already done it. You never know." I say, then immediately disappear into a flash of golden light.

* * *

"I didn't mean fucking literally!" I shout, frustrated. I was inside the broken Tardis on Trenzalore, inside the room with the Doctor's timeline.

That wasn't expected.

Damn it, Damn it, Damn it!

I hear the door open, and I turn around to see the whole gang.

The Doctor, Clara, Jenny, Vastra, Strax.

And then, well… The Great Intelligence.

"Hi Phoenix. When did you get here?" The Doctor asks glumly.

I would be the same way if someone just broke into my grave.

"I was in the cave your past self in dorium, and then bam! I'm here! Damn it I didn't actually mean to go here… not that it's bad to be here I just don't like leaving in the middle of things." I say.

Then I take a deep breath and clam down.

"Oh. That's where you went. Well isn't that ironic?" The Doctor says, smirking ever-so-slightly.

"I think time did it to me on purpose." I say, crossing my arms and pouting.

He smiles.

Mission accomplished.

The Great Intelligence coughs to get our attention. I roll my eyes.

"Shall we move on?" He says politely.

This was the nicest enemy ever in my opinion.

Weeping Angels coming in second.

What? Yes, they zap you to the past and suck on the energy of the what-could-have-been, but at least they let you live!

We all walk toward the middle, where The Doctor's time stream was.

"What's that?" Clara asks, confused.

"What were you expecting, a body? Bodies are boring. I've had loads of them. Nah, that's not what my tomb is for." The Doctor says, circling the white light.

"But what is the light?" Vastra asks.

"It's beautiful." Jenny says.

"Shall I destroy it?" Straxx asks.

"Shut up Straxx." Vastra says.

"I agree, it is beautiful. I probably think it beautiful for a different reason than you do. This is the Doctor's time stream. All he ever is, was, and will be. And mine I suppose too. I'm connected to The Doctor's time stream. I'm connected to this beautiful thing." I say, a soft smile playing on my lips.

It really was beautiful. Not because of what was on the outside, but on the inside.

The Doctor then collapses.

I run over to him and put his head on my lap.

A stray tear spilled down my cheek. The Doctor reached his hand up to wipe it away.

Simeon steps forward.

"Someone stop him, now!" I growl.

"The Doctor's life is a open wound. And an open wound can be entered." Simeon says.

"No, it would destroy you." The Doctor says.

"Not at all. It will kill me. It will destroy you. I can rewrite your every living moment. I can turn every one of you victories into defeats. Poison every friendship. Deliver pain to your every breath." Simeon says evilly.

Psychopath.

"It will burn you up. Once you go through, you can't come back. You will be scattered along my timeline like confetti." The Doctor says weakly.

I stroke his hair. It's actually a lot softer than you would think.

"It matters not, Doctor. You thwarted me at every turn. Now you will give me peace, as I take my revenge on every second of your life. Goodbye. Goodbye, Doctor." Simeon says, and he walks into the time stream.

It suddenly felt like 1,000 knives stabbing into me constantly, but I kept strong and held The Doctor, who probably had it way worse than me.

Tears were freely falling down my face now. Too much pain to hold them in.

"What's wrong with him? What's happening?" Clara asks.

"He's being rewritten. Simeon is attacking his entire timeline. He's dying all at once. The Dalek Asylum. Androzani." Vastra says, amazed.

"What did you say? Did you say the Dalek Asylum?" Clara asks.

"Now he's dying in London, with us." Vastra says.

I can't help it, but scream for a second and fall down next to The Doctor.

"I think it's effecting her too. If what she said is true earlier, about her being connected to his timeline, she should have been in about the same level of pain he is from the moment he stepped into that time stream." Vastra says, looking at us both sadly.

I turn to face The Doctor, and stroke his cheek, wiping away any tears he had.

Tears were still falling down my cheeks too. He slowly pulled me closer to him, and I snuggled against his chest.

I suppose it gave strength to both of us.

We ignore most of the conversation, until Clara stats, "I have to go in there."

"No… Clara… you can't." I say weakly.

"But this is what I've already done. You've already seen me do it. I'm the Impossible Girl, and this is why." Clara says, stepping toward the time stream.

"Whatever you're thinking of doing, don't." River says.

Yes, for whatever reason, I could see River. That's fucking confusing, but I'm in too much pain to care right now.

"If I step in there, what happens?" Clara asks.

"The time winds will tear you into a million pieces. A million versions of you, living and dying all over time and space, like echoes." River says, trying to convince Clara not to go.

"But the echoes could save the Doctor and Phoenix, right?" Clara asks.

"Clara… please…no." I say.

"But they won't be you. The real you will die. They'll just be copies." River tells her.

"But they'll be real enough to save them. It's like my mum said. The soufflé isn't the soufflé, the soufflé is the recipe. It's the only way to save them, isn't it?" Clara asks, turning

River nods.

Vastra comes rushing into the room.

"The stars are going out. And Jenny and Strax are dead. There must be something we can do." Vastra says frantically.

Well she did just lose her wife…

"Well, how about that? I'm soufflé girl after all." Clara says, stepping even closer to the time stream.

"No. Please." The Doctor says weakly.

"If this works, get out of here as fast as you can. And spare me a thought now and then." Clara says, getting even closer to the Time Stream.

"No, Clara." I say, weakly trying to stop her.

Clara turns around just before she steps into the time stream, and says,"In fact, you know what? Run. Run, you clever boy and girl, and remember me."

"No. Clara!" The Doctor yells weakly.

Clara steps into the time stream. It turns white again.

I suddenly feel better, but so much worse.

"Clara…" I say sadly. The Doctor and I stand up.

Oh poor Clara.

* * *

"It was an unprovoked and violent attack, but that's no excuse." Straxx says.

"We're all restored. That's all that matters now." Vastra says, and for some reason, that makes me mad.

"We are not all restored." The Doctor and I say at the same time.

"You can't go in there. It's your own time stream, for God's sake." River says, looking at both me and The Doctor.

"I have to get her back." The Doctor says, determined.

No point in arguing now.

"Of course, but not like this. Phoenix, tell him!" River exclaims, frustrated.

"I can't River. It's done. It has to happen. I've seen the future." I say. A tear slips down my cheek.

"Time can be rewritten!" She exclaims.

"Not this time. Not one line." I say.

"Is she still alive? It killed Doctor Simeon." Vastra asks, worried.

"Clara's got one advantage over the Great Intelligence." The Doctor says.

"Which is?" Vastra asks.

"Phoenix and I." The Doctor says.

Ok whoa, how am I helpful here? I'm not going into that time stream! That could do more damage than The Doctor himself inside there!

"Doctor, please listen to me. At least hear me." River pleads.

"Now, if I don't come back, and I might not…" The Doctor says, looking ahead and not at any of us.

"Doctor!" River exclaims.

"Go to the Tardis. The fast return protocols should be on. She'll take you home, then shut herself down." The Doctor finishes. Tears slip down my face.

What is time WAS rewritten? What would happen to The Doctor? What would happen to ME?

"There has to be another way. Use the Tardis, use something. Save her, yes, but for God's sake be sensible." River says, and goes to slap The Doctor, but he catches her arm.

"How are you even doing that? I'm not really here." River asks, confused and wide-eyed.

"You're always here to us. And we can always see you." I say, looking at River sadly.

"Then why didn't you speak to me?" River asks sadly.

"Because I thought it would hurt too much." The Doctor said.

"I believe I could have coped." River says.

I then remembered something. Oh god, please don't kiss River.

"No, I thought it would hurt me. And I was right." The Doctor says.

I wait for him to kiss her, but it doesn't happen. I hold in my sigh of relief.

"My reason's the same as The Doctor's. And also the fact that I knew I would see you at some point later anyways…" I say, trailing off and scratching behind my head.

"There is a time to live and a time to sleep. You are an echo, River. Like Clara. Like all of us, in the end. My fault, I know, but you should've faded by now." The Doctor says, looking sadly at her.

"Wish you could have met Jack." I say sadly.

"Oh I have. Great in bed, that boy." River said, smirking.

"Oh god no! Don't give me those mental images River, please don't!" I say, covering my eyes with my hands.

That was not pleasant to see.

"It's hard to leave when you haven't said goodbye." River says, turning back to both of us.

"Then tell me, because I don't know. How do I say it?" The Doctor asks. I smile sadly.

"There's only one way I'd ever accept. Say it like you're going to come back." River says sadly.

Because we wouldn't come back.

"Well, then. See you around, Professor River Song." The Doctor says, pretending to tip his hat.

"Suppose I'll see you on my next jump then. Or any others. Ah whatever, I'll see you soon." I say, smiling.

"Till the next time, Doctor and Phoenix." She replies, smiling slightly.

"Don't wait up." The Doctor says.

"Oh, there's one more thing." River says.

"Isn't there always?" The Doctor says. I grin.

"I was mentally linked with Clara. If she's really dead, then how can I still be here?" River says mysteriously.

"Okay, how?" The Doctor asks.

"Spoilers. Goodbye, sweeties." River says, and she fades away.

Goodbye Melody Pond, Child of the Tardis.

Then, The Doctor and I both turn toward each other.

He gently wipes the tears from my face.

"You'll… be okay. I promise. Just… be careful, ok?" I tell him, looking into his eyes.

He looks into mine too. "I promise."

We both lean in, and kiss.

It was probably the most passionate kiss we've had so far.

We didn't care that Vasta, Jenny and Straxx were there.

Everything else melted away.

It was just us.

I wrap my arms around his neck, he wraps his arms around my waist.

We both pull each other closer, not wanting to let go. Ever.

But all good times must come to an end.

We eventually break apart, and my tears were coming faster than before.

I kiss his forehead. "Goodbye Doctor. I'll see you soon. I suppose I'll be gone, though, by the time you get out. I love you."

"I love you too." He says, pecking me on the lips and walking into the time stream.

Oh Doctor. Oh my lonely Doctor.

I'll always love you.

And with that, I disappear in a flash of golden light, tears falling down my cheeks faster than ever.

* * *

**Wow. That ending though. :3 My own chapter had me fan-girling by the end of it... I'm going to take that as a good sign. Anyways, i hope you enjoyed ;)  
**


	23. Stetsons and Fezzes

**Well. Back to Lake Silencio! Who will The Doctor marry? God, I'm not even sure yet... We'll see when we get there ;) Enjoy the story and all that :)**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who in any way. Wish i did, but i don't.)**

* * *

I appear in the middle of a… beach or desert?

I really can't tell.

But I saw The Doctor wearing a Stetson and on a red car?

But, I was near the back of the car, and he was on the front…

I slowly creep around and sit down next to him on the car.

I put my face right next to his, so when he turns he basically jumps off the car.

"Hiya sweetie!" I say, grinning.

"God! Don't do that!" The Doctor says, getting all flustered and sitting back on the car.

I peck him on the lips and say, "Sorry, you're too easy a target."

He grins. "So, where did you go then?" He asks.

"Can't say. Your future-self told me that I don't tell you now so…" I say, trailing off.

"Ok, so my future. Cool." The Doctor says, staring up at the sky.

We then heard a bus, and looked up to see the Ponds.

"Haha! It's the Ponds!" The Doctor says, and we both hop off the car and hug.

"Doctor! Phoenix!" Amy says, smiling widely.

Then, a gun fire rang out, and standing there was River Song.

"Hello sweeties." She says, smirking.

"Oi! I liked that hat!" I say, picking up the hat from the ground and dusting it off.

We all look at each other and smile.

But inside, The Doctor and I were frowning.

It was time to die.

* * *

"Napoleon gave me this bottle. Well, I say gave. Threw. Salud!" The Doctor says, holding up a bottle. I grin.

"Salud!" We all say, sipping our drinks.

I still couldn't tell if we were in a desert or a beach, but there was the lake not far from here. We were all laying on a blanket, Amy and Rory next to each other, River on her own side, then me basically on top of the Doctor's chest.

It was really comfortable actually.

"So, when are we going to 1969?" Rory asks.

The Doctor and I stand up slowly. The Doctor waves at Delaware by his pickup, and River sees the Impossible Astronaut.

"Oh, my God." River says.

"You all need to stay back. Whatever happens now, you do not interfere." The Doctor says. I give them all the 'do-what-he-says' stare.

"That's an astronaut. That's an Apollo astronaut in the lake." Rory says.

I take The Doctor's hand, and we both look at each other sadly. I give him a peck on the lips, and then we walk over to Melody.

"Well, then. Here we are at last." The Doctor says, and we both turn to look at River.

She opens the helmet up. "I can't stop it. The suit's in control." She says.

"You're not supposed to. This has to happen." I say, smiling sadly.

"Run." She says, looking frantically at the both of us.

"We did run. Running only brought us here." The Doctor says.

I could tell he was trying to keep a calm face.

"I'm trying to fight it, but I can't. It's too strong." River says weakly.

"I know. It's okay. This is where we die. This is a fixed point. This must happen. This always happens. Don't worry. You won't even remember this. Look over there." The Doctor says, inclining his head toward future River.

"That's me. How can I be there?" River says, looking at her future self.

"That's you from the future, serving time for a murder you probably can't remember. Our murder." I say, looking at future River sadly.

"Why would you do that? Make me watch?" River says, exasperated.

"So that you know this is inevitable. And you are forgiven. Always and completely forgiven." The Doctor says, bowing his head.

"Please, my loves, please, please just run!" River exclaims frantically.

"I'm sorry River, there is nothing you can do." I say, bowing my head too.

"Time can be rewritten." River says simply.

"Not this time River! Not one line!" I growl. I close my eyes

We hear the beams being fired, and wait for the sting of a hit, but it never comes.

We both open our eyes and move our heads up.

"Hello, Sweeties." River says, smirking.

"What have you done?" The Doctor asks.

"Well, I think I just drained my weapon systems." River says.

"But this is fixed. This is a fixed point in time." I say, frowning.

"Fixed points can be rewritten." River says, matter-of-factly.

I disappear into the golden light before anything else could be said.

* * *

I'm getting pulled along by a centurion.

In 2011.

My god this was going to be a weird day.

I get pulled through a lot of doors, handcuffed by the way, and it hurt.

I eventually get stopped after being pulled through another door.

The centurion coughs. Churchill turns his head toward us.

"I found this girl near the soothsayer's area." The centurion says.

The Doctor turns his head, and meets my eyes. His eyes light up.

"Phoenix!" He exclaims. I smile, and wave.

"So this is Phoenix then? Winston Churchill." Churchill says, holding out his hand. I shake it, smiling softly.

"I suppose you already know my name then. Telling stories Doctor?" I say, looking at The Doctor. He blushes a bit.

"She will stay here with me and the Soothsayer." Churchill says to the centurion. He nods, and walks away. I grin.

"So, we at the part I just left from then?" I ask, joining the story.

"How did you know?" Churchill asks.

I tap my head. "Special ability I suppose. I don't know exactly how it works either." I lie.

"So anyways, what happened?" Churchill says, getting back to The Doctor's story.

"Nothing." The Doctor says plainly.

"Nothing?" Churchill asks.

"Nothing happened. And then it kept happening. Or, if you'd prefer, everything happened at once, and it won't ever stop. Time is dying. It's going to be five oh two in the afternoon for all eternity. A needle stuck on a record." The Doctor explains.

"A record? Good Lord, man, have you never heard of downloads?" Churchill says. I giggle a bit.

"Said Winston Churchill…" The Doctor mutters.

Then I see it. Thousands of silence on the roof. All staring down at us.

Winston shoots his gun at them, scared, and The Doctor grabs a spear from the corner, and points it upwards at the silence. There was a clang, and The Doctor, Churchill and I look away.

Churchill sniffs. "Gun smoke. That's gun smoke. Oh, I appear to have fired this." He says, looking at the gun.

The Doctor looked at his spear, confused.

"How did I get this spear?" He says, confused.

"You just grabbed it over there to defend yourself from the… oh." I say, then my eyes go wide.

"Doctor, why can I remember?" I say, my breath becoming ragged.

Oh god no.

I don't want to remember those things!

Oh god…

"What do you…. Oh." The Doctor says, as he notices the marks on his arm. "First time with the silence then?"

"Yeah. This is only jump… 19 if I counted correctly." I say, thinking hard on this.

"I don't understand." Churchill says, confused.

"The creatures that lead the Silence. Remarkable beings. They're memory-proof." The Doctor says, looking around.

"But what does that mean?" Churchill asks.

"You can't remember them. The moment you look away, you forget they were ever there." The Doctor says.

"Don't panic. In small numbers, they're not too difficult." The Doctor says. There are actually a lot of them, but I wasn't going to tell them that.

"Go! Go! Go! Keep the Silence in sight at all times, keep your eye drives active." A soldier says, as a bomb explodes the wall and soldiers come pouring in.

"Who the devil are you? Identify yourselves." Churchill asks, frustrated.

"Pond. Amelia Pond." Amy says, stepping forward.

"No! She's on our side. It's okay." The Doctor says, stepping forward. He looked a little dizzy, so I kept him steady.

The Doctor sort of freaks-out when he sees Amy wearing the eye patch.

"No. No, Amy. Amy, why are you wearing that?" The Doctor asks, confused.

Amy shoots him with the stun gun, then turns to me.

"Ok can I not do the stun gun? Please?" I say, covering my face.

Amy laughs a little, but doesn't shoot. I smirk at her.

"Come on, let's get this big lump onto the train." I say, referring to The Doctor.

We both grin at each other.

Now for the hard part.

* * *

I sit on a chair next to the Doctor, trying to figure out a Rubik's cube.

God, I was never good at these.

Eventually, the Doctor starts to stir, so I set it down.

One side down, five to go.

The Doctor bolts up, but I hold on to his hand, keeping him from going too far.

Stun guns hurt. Seriously.

"Those stun guns aren't fun. I'm sorry. I wanted to avoid a long conversation. You need to get up, though. We'll be in Cairo shortly." Amy says plainly. God, she's good at acting.

"Amy Pond. Amelia Pond from Leadworth, please, listen to me. I know it seems impossible, but you know me. In another version of reality you and I were best friends. We, we travelled together. We had adventures. Amelia Pond, you grew up with a time rift in the wall of your bedroom. You can see what others can't. You can remember things that never happened. And if you try, if you really, really try, you'll be able to…" The Doctor says, but pauses as I laugh.

He was gesturing with a toy Tardis! I gesture to it, and he laughs too.

And on the far wall are her sketches - Dalek, Silurian, vampire, pirate, Weeping Angel.

"You look rubbish." Amy says.

"You look great." The Doctor says.

I cough. Yes, I was the jealous type. Sorry love.

"And you, look beautifully amazing." He says, pecking my lips. I smile. There we go.

Amy holds up a tweed jacket and bowtie. The Doctor smirks.

And then I hold up a fez from behind my back. I smirk.

Fezzes are cool.

* * *

"Okay, you can turn round now. How do I look?" The Doctor says after getting dressed.

Amy and I both turn around.

"Cool." Amy says.

"Really?"

"No."

I walk up and peck him on the lips.

"Amazingly handsome." I say, smirking.

He smiles at me, then turns to the train office.

"Cool office though. Why do you have an office?! Are you a special agent boss lady? What's that mean? Not sure about the eye patch, though." The Doctor says, looking around.

"It's not an eye patch. Time's gone wrong. Some of us noticed. There's a whole team of us working on it, you'll see." Amy explains.

"It's still an eye patch." I say.

"And you've got an office on a train. That is so cool. Can I have an office? Never had an office before. Or a train. Or a train slash office." The Doctor says, grinning.

"Oh god, I've missed you guys!" Amy says, pulling the both of us into a very, very, tight hug.

"Okay. Hugging and missing now. Where's the Roman?" The Doctor asks, pulling away.

Thank god.

"You mean Rory?" Amy asks.

The Doctor and I nod simultaneously.

"My husband Rory, yeah?" Amy says, then she pulls a piece of paper with Rory drawn on it.

"That's him, isn't it? I've no idea. I can't find him, but I love him very much, don't I?" Amy asks.

"Apparently." The Doctor says sarcastically. I snort with laughter.

"I have to keep doing this, writing and drawing things. It's just it's so hard to keep remembering." Amy says sadly.

"Well, it's not your fault. Time's gone wrong. Do you remember why?" I ask, looking at Amy with sad eyes.

"The lakeside." Amy says, as if she just remembered.

"Lake Silencio, Utah. We died." The Doctor says, gesturing between me and himself.

"But then you guys didn't. See, I remember it twice, different ways." Amy says, confused.

"Two different versions of the same event, both happening in the same moment. Time split wide open. Now look at it. All of history happening at once." I say, frowning.

"But does it matter? I mean, can't we just stay like this?" Amy asks.

Oh god, of course it matters! Not only will the universe be destroyed, but nothing will ever progress! Everything would just always stay the same!

"Time isn't just frozen, it's disintegrating. It will spread and spread and all of reality will simply fall apart." The Doctor says.

Rory the roman, well soldier now I suppose, walks inside.

"Ma'am? We're about to arrive. Eye drives need to be activated as soon as we disembark." Rory says. I smirk.

"Good point. Thank you, Captain Williams." Amy says, bowing her head in the slightest as a thanks.

"Hello." The Doctor and I say at the same time.

"Hello sir, ma'am. Nice to meet you." Rory says. I could tell he was nervous by our 'talking-at-the-same-time' thing.

"Captain Williams, best of the best. Couldn't live without him." Amy says, smirking. I hold in giggles.

The Doctor compares him to his sketch, and laughs. Rory leaves.

"No…" The Doctor says in disbelief. I smile widely.

"What is wrong?" Amy asks, trying to look at the drawing too.

"Amy, you'll find your Rory. You always do. But you have to really look." The Doctor says.

"I am looking." Amy retorts. I roll my eyes.

"Oh, Amelia Pond. You don't always look hard enough." I say, smiling softly.

"Why are you older? If time isn't really passing, then how can you be ageing?" Amy asks The Doctor.

"Time is still passing for us. Every explosion has an epicenter. We're it. We're what's wrong." The Doctor says, frowning.

"I jumped, so I don't look older." I say quickly.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Amy asks, confused.

"We're still alive." The Doctor and I say at the same time.

And let's hope it stays that way.

* * *

**Wow. That chapter though... :P Well, i hope you enjoyed! 3  
**


	24. Handcuffs and Weddings

**Well here we are. It's time. The time for the wedding. I won't say how it goes. It may have a happy ending, it may have a sad one. You never know. I hope you enjoy, and yeah...**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who sadly. I only own my OC Phoenix, who is amazing and awesome.)**

* * *

When we get inside the pyramid, they give The Doctor an eyepatch, but not me.

Yes! I don't like wearing things that cover my eyes… I like seeing everything.

"Only thing that works on them. Because no living mind can remember these things." Amy said.

"The Silence." Rory says.

"I'll just try to take no offense to that…" I say, holding my hands up and backing away.

The Doctor laughs. Rory looks at me weirdly.

"I can remember The Silence. That's why no one instructed you to give me an eyepa.. drive. Whatever. Amy just basically called me dead..." I explain, pouting.

Rory snickers a bit. Amy glares at him.

I look at the Silent inside the glass container. It seemed to look at me too. For some odd reason, I wasn't creeped out by them. Which was odd… sort of.

"We've captured over a hundred of them now, all held in this pyramid." Rory explains.

"Yeah. I've encountered them before. Always wondered what they looked like." The Doctor says, studying the creature.

"Well, put your eye drive on and you'll retain the information, but only for as long as you're wearing it." Amy explains, smirking.

"The Silence have human servants. They all wear these." The Doctor says, looking at the eyepatch… Drive. God. It's an eyepatch guys, for god's sake.

"They'd have to." Amy says.

"This way." Rory says, ushering us toward a door.

The Doctor puts on his eyepatch. I smile, and taking his hand, we walk after Rory.

"They seem to be noticing you two." Rory says curiously.

"Yeah, they would." The Doctor says.

"So why aren't the human race killing the Silence on sight anymore?" Amy asks.

"That was another reality. What are the tanks for?" The Doctor asks.

I turn to Amy. "Basically, whenever the astronaut didn't kill us at the lake, it created an alternate reality, universe, whatever. They video of killing Silence on sight happened technically after the lake, so that couldn't have happened, because the future had changed because we didn't die. Get it?" I ask, looking at her. She nods.

During my talking about that, The Doctor's hand had left mine, but now it was back. I smile. I probably wouldn't ever get used to that.

"Come on Doctor, Phoenix. Time to meet some old friends." Amy says, walking off. We follow.

* * *

We burst through some doors, and are met with a lot of people working, and lots of screens and wires. And in the middle of it all, not surprisingly, was River Song.

"Hi honey. We're home." I say, smirking.

"And what sort of a time do you call this?" River says, rolling her eyes.

"The death of time. The end of time. The end of us all. Oh, why couldn't you just die?" Kovarian says, from her chair that she was tied to.

I really hated her. Felt like punching her.

Luckily, I held back. Else all hell would have broke loose.

"Did our bests, dear. We showed up. You just can't get the psychopaths these days. Love what you've done with the pyramids. How did you score all this?" The Doctor asks, turning to River.

"Hallucinogenic lipstick. Works wonders on President Kennedy. And Cleopatra was a real pushover." River says, smirking.

"I always thought so." I mutter.

"She mentioned you two." River says.

"What did she say?" The Doctor asks.

"Put down that gun down." River says, smirking.

"Did you?" I ask, smirking back.

"Eventually." She says.

"Oh, they're flirting. Do I have to watch this?" Kovarian says, rolling her eyes.

I poke my head around River. "Shut up." I growl, then smile and stand straight again.

"It was such a basic mistake, wasn't it, Madame Kovarian. Take a child, raise her into a perfect psychopath, introduce her to the Doctor and Phoenix. Who else was I going to fall in love with?" River says, turning to Kovarian. I stuck my tongue out at her.

Yes, I am very childish.

But what's the point in being a grown up if you can't be childish sometimes?

"It's not funny, River. Reality is fatally compromised. Tell me you understand that." The Doctor pleads, looking into her eyes.

Aw, the 'feel-sorry-for-me' eyes again.

"Dinner?" River asks. Just then, my stomach growls.

"That actually sounds good. I haven't eaten since… well, since the end of demon's run. God that was a long time ago. But we don't have the time. As long as we are alive, there is no time!" I say, frowning.

"Because I refuse to kill the man and woman I love." River retorts.

Yep, defiantly a three-way marriage. Oh god, I'm getting married.

"Oh, you love us, do you? Oh, that's sweet of you. Isn't that sweet. Come here, you." The Doctor says, and we both step forward.

"Get him!" Amy exclaims.

A soldier grabs the Doctor and I.

"I'm not a fool, sweetie. I know what happens if we touch." River says, getting close to his face.

I take deep breaths.

Don't get jealous… don't get jealous…

The Doctor and I both grab River's arm at the same time.

We all flash back to the lakeside. River pointing the gun toward us and crying, The Doctor and I bowing our heads…

* * *

We then get pulled off and handcuffed.

"God, I hate handcuffs." I mutter, shifting my hands a bit.

"Oh, why do you always have handcuffs? It's the only way. We're the opposite poles of the disruption. If we touch, we short out the differential. Time can begin again." The Doctor says, a pleading look in his eyes.

How does River stand that look? God…

"And I'll be by a lakeside killing you two." River retorts.

You can't get anywhere with those two, can you?

"And time won't fall apart. The clocks will tick. Reality will continue. There isn't another way." The Doctor says. Well, basically begs.

I hum 'Tick tock, goes the clock' for the remainder of the conversation here.

It was basically just the same thing said over and over again.

* * *

After a while, I remembered that the eye patches would go off soon.

I quickly get my handcuffs off and remove the eye patch from The Doctor's eye.

Yes, I can get out of handcuffs.

Took a Houdini class while I was human.

That was actually educational.

The Doctor and River look at me weirdly, but then the eye patch's start going off.

"Eye drives off now. Remove them!" The Doctor exclaims to everyone. I quickly unlock his handcuffs.

"The Silence would never allow an advantage without taking one themselves. The effects will vary from person to person. Either death or debilitating agony. But they will take you all, one by one." Kovarian says evilly.

See, this is a Psychopath.

But then, her eye drive starts to zap her. I smirk.

"What are you doing? No, it's me. Don't be stupid. You need me. Stop it. Stop that!" Kovarian yells at the eye drive.

See? Crazy.

Says the girl who talks to a blue police phone box…

Point taken.

"We could stop this right now, us three." The Doctor says to River. "Amy, tell her."

"We've been working on something. Just let us show you guys." Amy pleads. I sigh, and hold out my hand to The Doctor's. He rolls his eyes, but takes my hand and lets me pull him up the stairs to the tower.

* * *

"What's this? Oh, it's as timey-wimey distress beacon. Who built this?" The Doctor asks, rolling his eyes.

I hit him on the back of the head and whisper, "Rude."

"I'm the child of the Tardis. I understand the physics." River says.

"But that's all you've got, a distress beacon." The Doctor deadpans.

"I've been sending out a message. A distress call. Outside the bubble of our time, the universe is still turning, and I've sent a message everywhere. To the future and the past, the beginning and the end of everything. The Doctor and Phoenix are dying. Please, please help." River says, and a smile plays on my lips.

Building this, to send a message across the ENTIRE universe, is pretty amazing.

But obviously, The Doctor didn't think so.

"River! River, this is ridiculous. That would mean nothing to anyone. It's insane. Worse, it's stupid. You embarrass me." The Doctor says, frowning. I roll my eyes. He was really over-dramatic at times.

"We barricaded the door. We've got a few minutes. Just tell them. Just tell them, River." Amy says, begging.

"Those reports of the sun spots and the solar flares. They're wrong. There aren't any. It's not the sun, it's you two. The sky is full of a million, million voices saying yes, of course we'll help. You two have touched so many lives, saved so many people. Did you think when your time came, you guys would really have to do more than just ask? You have decided that the universe is better off without you, but the universe doesn't agree." River says. I smile. The universe likes me? That's nice.

But time doesn't. I need to work on Time…

"River, no one can help us. A fixed point has been altered. Time is disintegrating." I say, smiling sadly.

"I can't let you two die." River says sadly.

"But we have to die." The Doctor says.

"Shut up! I can't let you guys die without knowing you two are loved by so many, and so much, and by no one more than me." River says, tears in her eyes.

"The three of us are ground zero of an explosion that will engulf all reality. Billions on billions will suffer and die." The Doctor says, trying to persuade River.

"I'll suffer if I have to kill you two." River says, drooping a bit.

"More than every living thing in the universe?" I asks. Even if I knew what she was going to say.

"…yes." She replies.

"River, River, why do you had have to be this? Melody Pond, your daughter. I hope you're both proud." The Doctor says, gesturing to Amy and Rory. I giggle.

"I'm not sure I completely understand." Rory says to Amy.

"We got married and had a kid and that's her." Amy says blankly.

"Ok." Rory says, blinking. Dad shock. I giggle.

"Okay, I need a strip of cloth about a foot long. Anything will do. Never mind." The Doctor says after a few seconds, taking his bowtie off.

I grin widely. I was about to get married…

God, what would my parents say?

My timelord parents never exactly approved of The Doctor…

And I'm also getting married to a girl!

Oh god, this was going to be awkwardly brought up in a conversation later isn't it?

"River, Phoenix, hold hands and wrap this around them." The Doctor says, holding out an end of the cloth.

River and I both smile.

This was both our dreams.

God, I could fan-girl right now.

I haven't gotten to kiss Jack yet though!

Damn it!

Well, snog in the shrubbery after the wedding I guess, like Amy said.

"Now, we're in the middle of a combat zone, so we'll have to do the quick version. Captain Williams, say I consent and gladly give." The Doctor instructs Rory.

"To what?" Rory asks.

"Just say it. Please." The Doctor says, looking around for any silence.

Yep. Cause that would totally work.

"Need you to say it too, mother of the bride." The Doctor tells Amy.

"I consent and gladly give." Amy says quickly. I could tell she was fighting the grin that wanted to be on her face.

"Don't exactly have parents at the moment, so you can skip me." I say, smiling sadly.

"Already got theirs." The Doctor says, waving my sentence off.

Wait wait wait.

Hold on a fucking minute.

He would have had to get my parents' consent before the time war, because they died…

Oh my fucking god.

He was going to propose to me before wasn't he?

Then the time war came.

Damn you stupid time war!

"Now River, I'm about to whisper something in your ear, and you have to remember it very, very carefully, and tell no one what I said." The Doctor says, and he leans in and whispers something in her ear.

* * *

I grin inside the tesselecta. All this kissing was disgusting looking from inside here, but it would be so worth it if I didn't die.

I bet the crew was all weirded out with the kissing though too.

God, I was never going to have the same view on kissing ever again.

* * *

"I just told you my name. Now, there you go, River Song. Melody Pond. You're the woman who married me and Phoenix. And wife, I have a request. This world is dying and it's our fault, and I can't bear it another day. Please, help us. There isn't another way." The Doctor says. I smile, but then frown.

How the hell were we going to do this?

River pecks my lips quickly, then I kiss The Doctor, then The Doctor kisses River, while I hold her hand.

Well that's one way to do it.

* * *

The time moves forward again, The Doctor and I die, and everything turns to normal.

Inside the Tesselecta, I start glowing.

"Goodbye Doctor, my new husband." I whisper, and disappear again into a golden flash of light.

_Tick Tock, goes the clock, they gave all they could give her. Tick tock, goes the clock, now prison waits for River._

* * *

**Oh god, what have i done? Such an awkward wedding... ah well. Still kinda cute.  
**


	25. Heaven and a Basement

**Another transitioning chapter :) But it was rather necessary... you'll see why in a bit. I hope you enjoy and all of that stuff. :)**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or anything to do with it. Sadly. I only own my OC, Phoenix.)**

* * *

I appear in the Kitchen on the Tardis.

Yes! Food!

Been waiting for this…

I grab fish custard, jammie dodgers, and some coffee ice cream to eat.

Yum. I loved this stuff.

Surprisingly though, this was 10's kitchen.

Why the hell did he have fish custard in the fridge?

The Tardis hummed in my head with laughter.

Oh. That makes sense.

* * *

I was sitting on the counter, eating my jammie dodgers, when the 10th Doctor walked in.

"Oh! Phoenix! When did you get here?" The Doctor asks, surprised.

"Hmm… roughly 10 minutes ago. But I was hungry, and I landed in the kitchen." I say, smirking.

He rolls his eyes. I giggle.

"Why do you like fish custard anyways? It's disgusting." The Doctor said, sticking out his tongue.

"Tastes good to me. And surprisingly, a future regeneration of yours likes it." I say, tapping him on the nose and grinning.

"Seriously? Eugh… so then, does a future regeneration have grey hair or something?" The Doctor asks.

"Actually, yes. Different regeneration, but yes, you get grey hair. Ha. Someone in your future that knows you surprisingly well, says you were basically 'taking off the veil for one of your companions'." I say, smiling.

Probably way too much knowledge of the future but eh, it was fun to talk about.

"So I basically show one of my companions my true age… god, that'll be fun." The Doctor says, sighing.

"She was freaked out at first, and wanted the previous regeneration back. But then I gave her a pep talk, showed her all your regenerations, and probably teased future you a lot for the celery. What the hell were you thinking with that by the way?" I ask, laughing slightly.

"You showed her my regens? Oh god…. Rainbow suit and everything?" The Doctor asks, grimacing.

I laugh. "Yep. Every single one. It's what you get for wearing celery and question marks." I say.

He groan. I giggle.

This was an everyday conversation between us.

Ooh… something else to ask.

"Hey Doctor? I kind of have a personal… ish question to ask you." I say nervously. That came out way worse than it should have.

He turned to me and raised an eyebrow, as if to say 'go on.'

"Well… I kind of recently got married and stuff... so I wanted to ask…" I trail off as I look at The Doctor's wide eyes.

"Oh god no! No no no. I didn't… what I meant to ask was… were you going to propose to me before the time war?" I ask mumbling a bit.

He looked at me shocked for a moment, then nods slowly.

I lean in and kiss him, hard.

He WAS going to propose to me!

Oh god yes!

I grinned against his lips.

He really did love me, didn't he?

I wrap my arms around his shoulders and pull him closer, he puts his hands on my hips.

I really was never going to get used to that…

Eventually, we went back to a normal conversation.

After a long period of snogging of course.

"Who did you get married to?" The Doctor asks.

He should know the answer by now of course.

"You, of course. It really wasn't all that official, we were both inside robots, and it took about a minute to do, but it could still be considered one. Oh, also got married to a girl in your future at the same time. She wouldn't cooperate, so you married her to get her to work with you. It obviously worked." I ramble, smiling slightly the whole time.

It was silent for a few minutes. Then The Doctor said, "What if we had an official wedding?"

Oh my fucking god.

He was proposing to me.

Oh my god, Oh my god!

This was actually happening right?

I pinch myself. The Doctor chuckles.

Yep, it's really happening.

I take a few deep breaths, then say, "I would love it."

"Well then, would you like to be my wife?"

"Of course I would idiot." I whisper in his ear. He grins.

He kisses me again, and immediately puts his arms around my waist, pulling me as close as he could while still kissing me.

I slowly wrap my arms around his shoulders.

This was heaven, wasn't it?

I had actually died, and gone to Heaven…

Oh god, please let this be real.

I hear a soft creak for a second, but I just kept kissing him.

Didn't really care at the moment.

But then I hear Martha exclaim, "Guys! If you're going to do that, get a room!"

The Doctor and I both jumped apart, blushing.

I walk to the door and open it.

Standing there was Martha Jones, Savior of the World.

Even if she didn't know it yet.

"All clear now Jones." I say, grinning.

"What good news did you guys get this time?" Martha asks, probably mentally rolling her eyes.

"I'm engaged." I say, the grin never slipping from my face, only growing wider.

Martha dropped the milk carton she had in her hand and came over and hugged me.

"Oh my god finally! Been waiting for it. Knew it was going to happen of course. God, what took you so long Doctor?" Martha says, smirking and pulling off me.

He blushes, and I giggle, pecking him on the lips.

"At least it happened." I say to Martha, still smiling.

"True." She stats, nodding her head.

I giggle happily.

I probably wouldn't stop smiling for the next…

Forever.

But then I feel the tingling in my hands.

"Shit! And we were having such a good time!" I say, frowning.

Ok, I guess I lied about the smiling thing.

I kiss The Doctor, wave goodbye to Martha, and before I disappear, I say to The Doctor, "You better get me an engagement ring."

Then I disappear into a golden flash of light, smiling again.

* * *

I appear inside what appears to be the Pond's basement.

Well then. Eugh…

I was having such a good time…

I look around for some stairs, which was rather hard because this place was SO FUCKING DARK.

Keep some light on in your basement people… you never know when people will show up…

* * *

I eventually find the stairs after what I could assume was roughly 15 minutes, and climb up them and open the door, leading into the garage.

Finally. I thought I was going to die in there.

The garage door was open, so I went through there, to the front porch, and knocked on the door.

Rory opened the door, looking out.

"Hiya Rory! Came for a quick stop… sort of. Kind of appeared in your basement…" I say, scratching behind my head.

Rory chuckles, and lets me in.

"Oi, Amy. We have a guest." Rory calls into the house.

"Who is here at this ho… Phoenix!" Amy says as she turns the corner. She runs up and hugs me, and I laugh.

"Good to see you two Amy." I say, grinning as she let go.

"What are you doing here?" Amy asks, confused.

"Sort of appeared in your basement." I say, frowning.

"So that means The Doctor is going to appear here soon. Hopefully." Amy says, grinning.

"Yeah, there could be a six month wait. Happened to me before." I say, frowning even more at the memory.

That was supposed to stay deep inside my mind…

The Pond's both groan. I giggle.

"Good news anyways. You guys probably already know it but still, it just happened." I say, seriously resisting the urge to fan-girl squeal.

"What is it?" Amy asks, as we walk to the living room.

My smile grows wider. "I'm engaged."

Amy's smile grows into surprise.

"So that's when that happened? Oh god, I'm so happy for you!" Amy exclaims, giggling like I was earlier.

"Congratulations." Rory says, smiling at me. I smile back.

"Oh god, there was one person I wanted to kiss before this happened though… damn it." I say, smirking a bit.

"Seriously? Who?" Amy asks, shocked.

"Well, originally I wanted to kiss The Master while human, while later to find out he was my brother… eugh that was fucking disgusting." I say, shuddering at the memory. "But I also had wanted to kiss a guy called Captain Jack Harkness. Ever heard of Torchwood?"

Amy nods absentmindedly. "The group of people stopping the aliens when The Doctor isn't around. But people don't really like them, do they?" Amy says, frowning slightly.

"Yeah. Jack is the leader of the group I suppose. Along with Ianto, Gwen, Owen, and Tosh. Nice bunch. Owen and Gwen were suspicious of me at first, because I just appeared in their base, which is supposed to be top secret. It was rather funny actually. I want to go back there again at some point, mess around with some weevils or something." I rambling, grinning the whole time.

Amy smirks. I suppose she found it funny when I rambled…

"Well, after the wedding, you could have…"

"A snog in the shrubbery." Amy and I say at the same time.

"Yep, already thought of that. Plan was set roughly 25 minutes ago, about 5 minutes after The Doctor and I got engaged." I say, smirking.

"Well then, your all set and ready. Ish. You need a dress." Amy says, a plan already forming in her mind.

"Amy, no buying me dressed yet. We may not be married for 2 years or so!" I exclaim, laughing a bit.

"Oh. Never thought of that." Amy says, smile fading in the slightest.

"Of course you didn't. Now, what adventure did you just do? Really can't keep track of that stuff easily, so you gotta tell me so I don't give any spoilers." I say, smirking a bit.

"Just did cyborg at a western town" Amy says, smiling.

My smile fads for half a second, but returns just as bright.

Amy and Rory were going to die soon.

I really didn't know how I was going to handle these deaths.

Or how The Doctor handles them at all.

I clap my hands. "Cool! Means… yeah k. I know what's next." I say, grinning slightly.

"Any hints?" Amy asks, smirking.

"Hmm… 7." I say.

"7? Really? That's all your giving me?" Amy asks, shocked.

"Oi! It's Important!" I say, rolling my eyes.

People and appreciation these days…

"Oh, The Doctor still needs to get me an engagement ring." I say, frowning.

He better get on that soon.

"He does. Eventually. You know how The Doctor gets with time…" Amy says, sighing.

I smirk. He really is bad at time for a Timelord.

* * *

I sit on the couch, watching the telly.

I've been here for a month.

A month!

It was going to drive me insane!

Nothing to do… so bored….

But then, I hear the most glorious sound of them all.

The sound of the Tardis.

"Yes! Finally!" I shout.

The Doctor had finally shown up.

About fucking time.

* * *

**Oh god, what have I done. I mean, it was a really sweet proposal, but so awkward though... did I do good? Ha. Hope you enjoyed! 3  
**


	26. Thoughts and a Trenchcoat

**Another filler chapter... but eh, these are fun to write. At least to me. Get to be a tiny bit more creative ;) Hope you enjoy and all that! **

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, only my OC Phoenix.)**

* * *

I race out of the door, into the yard where the Tardis was.

When the Doctor walked out, I flung myself into a hug.

"Finally! For gods sake, I was getting bored here!" I say, pecking him on the lips.

"Glad to see me?" The Doctor asks, chuckling.

"Am I ever! I could never go back to an earth life… it's so boring! They just sit around all day and watch TV! It's so tedious! How do humans do it? It's impossible! I have to move, do something!" I say, as we walk into the house.

The Doctor chuckles again. I suppose he found it funny.

"Number then?" The Doctor asks.

I stopped short. I hadn't done the number question in a while.

"Hmm… 21 I'm pretty sure. God, it's almost time for the 25th jump party your past regen talked about!" I say, grinning widely.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that." The Doctor says, looking around the house.

"Now, Amy and Rory told me to go shopping while their out… you stay here." I say.

"Aw, why do I have to stay?" The Doctor asks, rolling his eyes.

"Because, you don't know how to shop, and would probably end up only buying jammie dodgers." I say, and smirk.

He sighs. "Fine."

I grin. "So Amy should be back in about… 30 minutes. Watch TV or paint the fence for all I care." I say, waving my hand and walking out the door.

* * *

I really didn't need to go shopping, but I wanted to get out of the house.

Even though the Doctor was there.

There wasn't anything wrong with The Doctor!

I loved him to death and back still!

I just needed time to think by myself, you know?

I walk to a little coffee shop, not too far from Amy's house.

They had the best hot chocolate ever.

* * *

I step into the shop, order a hot chocolate with extra whip cream, and sit down.

I stare out the window, into the bright blue sky.

It was a similar one to when my brother died.

A tear falls down my cheek.

Ah, my brother…

Maybe he wasn't the nicest, but he was still very caring if you were on his good side.

Like me, I guess.

I wasn't over his death yet of course.

The waiter gave me my cocoa, and I thanked him, smiling.

It was amazing how easy I could put a mask on.

That was something that the whole universe had in common.

Everyone had a mask.

Now, if they use it or not is their decision.

But most people do.

It was that one common desire, which everyone had.

To fit in. To belong. To not be the odd one left out.

Yet, sometime you can't help it.

Like me…

_I walk down the hallways, toward my new locker. I had been homeschooled up until 6__th__ grade, but now I was going to public school. This was all new to me. Of course I was nervous. I start trying to unlock my locker, when a girl pushes me down. "Oops, sorry!" She says sarcastically. Eventually, I stood up and collected my things. My eyes, however, were still tear stained.  
_

I was never very well liked at school. First, I was too smart. Then, I was too emo or Goth

There was always something wrong with you in the human society.

And in every society I suppose too.

And that was never going to change, was it?

A tear slipped down my cheek again.

I didn't have the best childhood memories, timelady and human.

Except for the memories with The Doctor and The Master.

But of course, those were short lived.

It was when we were about 15 in human years, if you decided on how we looked.

_I walk up to Koshcei's door and knock on it. "Hey koshcei? Theta's here. Ready to go to the lake?" I ask, excitement in my voice. I had been waiting for this for a while. We were going to go catch the silver fish! "Go away." Koshcei moaned. A worried look replaced my happy one. Did something happen to him? I open the door, to find him sitting in the corner of his bed. "Are you ok?" I ask. He looks up at me. "No. It's the drumming. It's gotten worse." He said. I frown. He had mentioned the drums once or twice, and things he did those days were never good. "What's it like?" I ask, sitting on the other side of the bed. I was worried about him. "Constant drumming. Never stopping, never ending." He says, tapping on the wood of the bed in a 4-beat pattern. 1-2-3-4. 1-2-3-4. It was a bit scary. "Sounds interesting." I say, actually interested. Where had it come from? What could we do to get rid of it? "I don't want to go today. Go away please." Koshcei said, and he turned toward the wall away from me. My frown deepened as I walked out the door. What had happened to him?_

He hadn't been the same since that day. Never wanted to do anything with me and Theta.

I take a sip of my hot chocolate.

I hate the high council for planting the drums in my brother's head.

And I would never forgive them.

It wasn't something you could forgive so easily, you know?

* * *

I had been sitting there for roughly an hour, just thinking things over.

Thinking takes up a lot of time.

I pay for my drink, then decide to go for a walk.

I walk out of the store, and down the road.

I didn't exactly know this place well, but hey, what's life without a little adventure?

I walk past houses, apartments, trees, bushes, flowers, birds, squirrels.

Normal earth things.

I couldn't help but long for something alien.

I then notice the black cubes raining from the sky.

Finally! Something alien!

I pick one up as it drops on the ground.

I couldn't believe this thing was trying to destroy the earth.

God, how did they make it so compact?

Or maybe…

Timelord art? Bigger on the inside?

Ooh, that would be funny.

I sigh, throwing the cube as far away from me as I could.

Didn't want to be anywhere near those things when they activated.

* * *

I sit down on a park bench, similar to the one in the episode Amy's choice.

Ooh, that was going to be interesting…

Wonder what part of me was going into the story?

I was… darker… than the other companions were.

That might not turn out that well.

What if there's a dream-lady?

Oh god, that would be hilarious!

I love that I can laugh off my own darkness…

I watch as a leaf blows off a tree.

Darkness could be a good thing too sometimes, I suppose.

…can't think of anything at the moment, but it'll come to me.

I stand up, brushing myself off.

It was getting dark already.

Well, it was like 6:30.

During autumn.

Things happen.

Out of the corner of my eye, I glimpse a swish of a trenchcoat walking into an alleyway.

A blueish-black trenchcoat.

I run after it, smiling as I go.

Jack come to check on me?

* * *

I catch up to Jack, which I could confirm WAS Jack, and jumped on his back.

"Hi then Jack!" I say, grinning.

Although I couldn't see it, I knew he was rolling his eyes.

"Hi Phoenix." He says.

"Stalking me then? Shame on you." I say, smirking.

"Oi! I wasn't stalking you." Jack says, smirking.

"The smirk on your face suggests otherwise." I point out.

He immediately stops smirking.

"What smirk? I didn't have a smirk!"

I roll my eyes. Of course you didn't

I jump off his back, and change the subject.

"What were you doing here?" I ask.

"Investigating the black cubes. What are they?" Jack says, holding up one of the cubes.

I quickly knock it out of his hand.

"Just… don't touch them." I say nervously.

I know, foreknowledge and all that shit, but I didn't want it to give Jack a heart-attack, even if he would just come back alive.

"Where's The Doctor?" Jack asks.

I sigh. He couldn't see the Doctor.

"Over at the Pond's house. But he regenerated you know." I say casually.

"Really? What's he look like now?" Jack asks. I giggle.

"Hmm… how to describe the 11th Doctor… well, he's funny and smart and would be somewhat handsome if he didn't wear bowties and a tweed jacket… He's obsessed with fish fingers and custard, jammie dodgers, bowties, fezzes and Stetsons. His Tardis is a lot cleaner than 10's was, but I suppose his room is messier in general…" I say, trailing off.

"Oh, so you've been in his room?" Jack asks, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh god, not that way! No…" I say, sticking my tongue out. He laughs.

"Have you met River yet by the way?" I ask him, changing the subject.

"Oh, yeah. Good in bed, that one." Jack says, smirking.

Always back to this subject….

"Oh god, my eyes! Don't give me those mental images Jack… and she said the same thing about you." I exclaim, feigning a face of horror.

He laughs, and I grin back. This was the longest conversation we've had so far.

Wow. That's kind of sad.

I kick one of the cubes, and send it flying toward the edge of the alley.

"Jack, what would you do if Torchwood shut down?" I ask. I hadn't watched far enough into Torchwood to know if it shut down, but it could have, considering they randomly stopped making episodes for some odd reason…

"Hmm. I don't really know. Probably find you and The Doctor first of all… then, maybe get a house with Ianto or something." Jack says.

I frown. Ianto died later…

Oh god, that's going to be so depressing later…

I lay my head on his shoulder. I didn't want to head back yet, but I knew I should.

"I should be getting back. Been gone for like 4 hours already. Told The Doctor I would be gone for 30 minutes. He's probably got the police squad going around the neighborhood by now." I say, standing in front of Jack and grinning.

He chuckles, and pulls me into a hug.

"See you later then." He says when we break apart.

"Bye." I say, waving my and walking out of the alley back to the road.

I head back toward the house, feeling refreshed and away from my problems.

I guess thinking could be a good thing then.

I might do it more often.

* * *

**What the hell have i done... i promise, I'll get to the main story in a bit! I just really wanted Phoenix to have time to think about stuff... even if she is a fictional character. lol. Anyways, i hope you enjoyed the story ;)  
**


	27. Cubes and Flying

**Ha! This chapter has finally arrived... lol. I really had a great idea at the end of the chapter... ooh :) It's not exactly an episode in this one, but it is at the same time? Anyways, past the confusing part, i hope you enjoy the story... :)**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who in any part of the universe. Only Phoenix.)**

* * *

I arrive at the house just in time to see Kate's army about to leave. I grin.

Of course you would bring the army.

I walk up to the house casually, as if the soldiers weren't there.

"Stop." Three soldiers order, holding guns at me.

I put my hands up. "Guns aren't necessary. Seriously, please put those down. I really don't like guns. Much like The Doctor I suppose. Can't you guys recognize me by now?" I ask.

If I really was with The Doctor a lot, I should have met Kate by now.

They all shake their heads no. I sigh.

"Hi, I'm Phoenix, nice to meet you all!" I say, cheerful smile on my face.

Recognition passes through their face, and they chuckle, parting to let me through.

"Thank you!" I say, smiling.

* * *

I walk into the house up behind Kate.

Hehehe….

I tap her on the shoulder, she turns around and jumps away at the sight of me.

"Phoenix! Oh god, you scared me!" Kate says, laughing slightly.

"Well that was the point… good to see you Kate." I say, grinning.

"Same to you. The Doctor's been going off how he can't find you, might want to go surprise him as well." Kate says, gesturing toward the kitchen door.

I smirk, and nod.

I quietly creep to the door, and poke my head inside.

Amy and Rory were facing my way, while The Doctor was facing away from me.

Perfect.

Amy and Rory notice me, but I mouth 'don't tell him.'

They completely ignored me.

Yes! Companions good at acting!

I quietly creep inside, then behind The Doctor, who was standing up at this point.

I smirk, then jump on his back.

"What the hell? Phoenix?" The Doctor asks, chuckling as he did so.

I giggle. "Hiya Doctor!" I exclaim, messing up his hair.

I jump off his back.

"Where did you go? You were gone for 5 hours!" The Doctor exclaims. You could tell he had been very worried.

"Sorry, kind of lost track of time after I went shopping… went to a coffee shop not far from here. Best hot chocolate ever." I say, grinning slightly at the memories.

"What happened to the grocery's?" The Doctor asks.

I scratch behind my head. "…left it at the coffee shop."

"Your lying aren't you." The Doctor stats. I sigh.

"Yep. Never went shopping." I say, with a sheepish look on my face.

"What did you do then?" The Doctor asks. He looked less worried than he did before.

"Don't worry, nothing dangerous. Went to the coffee shop to get a hot chocolate, then went for a walk in the park, and I had meant to come back like 2 hours ago, but then I met up with Jack..." I trail off. Even though that memory was a happy one, it brought back sad ones with it.

The Doctor hugs me. "Don't ever scare me like that again." He whispers into my ear.

I pull away. "I won't. At least, not intentionally."

He chuckles, and we both lean in for a kiss.

A LONG kiss.

* * *

Eventually, Rory got annoyed.

"Get a room…" He muttered.

The Doctor and I break apart, but smirk instead of blush.

"We are sort of sharing a room in this house you know Rory." I say teasingly, then wink at The Doctor.

He blushes. Haha.

"But enough of that now, we gotta find out the mystery of the cubes!" I exclaim, barely keeping myself from jumping up and down in the air.

"But you already know the answer." Amy points out. I almost groan.

"Yes, but you don't." I say, smirking a bit.

Amy sighs, and stands up along with Rory.

"So, what do we know about the cubes?" The Doctor asks.

"Their cubes." Rory says.

"Their black." Amy mentions.

I roll my eyes. That's not what he meant.

"The cubes arrived in plain sight, in vast quantities, as the sun rose." I say, smiling a bit.

"Maybe they wanted to be seen. Noticed." Amy says, finally coming up with good ideas.

"Or more than that, they want to be observed. So we observe them. Stay with them round the clock. Watch the cubes, day and night. Record absolutely everything about them. Team cube, in it together." The Doctor says, smirking.

I shake my head. Team cube was a stupid name….

* * *

4 days.

4 more days I've been here.

God, how do humans survive this?

How did I survive this for 100 years?

God, this was boring as hell!

I was pacing back and forth in the living room, desperate to do something, desperate to get out.

I couldn't do this anymore. I flop onto the couch between The Doctor and Rory.

"I can't do this anymore!" I say, groaning.

"We could go do something." The Doctor mentions.

"Yes! Please! Anything to get out of this dump!" I say, dramatically.

"Oi!" Amy yells, as she had just walked into the house, and had heard me.

"I meant, anything to get out of this beautiful home!" I shout back, chuckling slightly.

Rory and The Doctor chuckle too. The Doctor takes my hand and drags me to the door.

"We're going out to do stuff." The Doctor says to Rory and Amy, who had followed us.

"Bye!" I exclaimed, waving, and we walked out of the door.

As soon as the door closes, I sigh in relief.

"Thank god! I thought I was going to die of boredom and confinement in there!" I exclaim, throwing my hands up in the air to prove my point.

The Doctor chuckles. I grin.

"So, what do you want to go?" The Doctor asks.

"Hmm… ice cream sounds good. I'm not sure though." I say, frowning slightly.

"Hmm… how 'bout we go to the planet ice-cream? Quick hop there and back." The Doctor says, already giddy.

I smile. "Perfect!"

We run to the Tardis, but Amy and Rory notice us.

"What are you two doing?" Amy exclaims.

Oops. We made her mad. You don't make Amy mad.

"Quick hop and back. Don't worry, we'll be back in 5 minutes." The Doctor says, his same old stupid grin on his face.

"Remember last time you said 5 minutes?" Amy says, raising her eyebrows.

I roll my eyes. "That was a fixed point. Ish. This one isn't. We probably will actually be back in 5 minutes." I say, smiling at Amy.

I was just too giddy to not smile at this point.

That probably wasn't all that good.

Amy rolls her eyes and sighs. "Fine. Go have fun you two." She says, and I grin.

"See ya Amy, Rory!" I exclaim, stepping into the Tardis.

The Doctor follows soon after, and we both pull the lever to start the Tardis together.

"Oh god, have I missed this!" I exclaim, sitting on the captain's chair.

I missed being inside the Tardis.

I missed traveling through time and space.

I missed being with The Doctor.

I missed Koshcei.

I missed home.

A tear slips down my cheek.

Then more tears.

I guess I wanted home more than I thought.

The Doctor notices me crying I suppose, because he immediately stopped what he was doing and sat down next to me on the captain's chair.

I get onto his lap and bury my face into his chest.

It may seem childish, but it was much more comforting than I realized.

He rubbed circles in my back, getting me to calm down.

Was this a regular thing?

Did I break down crying all the time?

I mean, it seemed like The Doctor knew how to handle it…

Well, I suppose after 1000+ years of knowing me, you probably knew how to comfort me.

I then abandoned everything I was thinking about.

I just wanted to relax…

The Doctor's chest was just like the fluffiest pillow ever at the moment.

'_I love you Doctor.'_ I whisper in my mind.

And I swear I heard something that distinctly sounded like _'I love you too.'_

* * *

When I awoke, I was in The Doctor's bedroom.

I turned to lay flat on my back.

Well, so much for the planet ice-cream.

I stare at the ceiling, letting my emotions drown me like the sea.

Love, hurt, sadness, happiness, anger.

Everything.

Everything seemed jumbled up, like one big pile of legos.

But I could function well, or at least I seemed to be able to.

I stand up, and walk to the wardrobe, to realize this wasn't my room.

Eh, fuck it.

I open the wardrobe, to see mostly tweed jackets, bowties, and shoes, but in one corner there was some of my stuff.

I pull out an outfit that's basically a mix-match of 10 and 11.

Button up shirt, bowtie, brown trench-coat, black skirt, black converse, a mini fez hairpin, and a pretty cool prop sonic screwdriver. Wish I could have a real one…

As if the Tardis answered my prayers, right there on the desk, was a real sonic screwdriver, similar to the 10th Doctor's, except the tip was orange instead of blue.

"Fantastic." I state, smiling and stuffing it into my trench-coat's pocket.

* * *

I walk to the console room, to see it empty.

Hmm. Maybe The Doctor picked the Pond's up already.

Ooh… I wanna see Amy get married to Henry to VIII!

I slowly walk up to the console, and stroke the glass casing around the uppy-downy thingy.

Yes, there was a scientific term, but that was a much cooler term.

The Tardis hummed in my head, telling me to drive her.

Wait, drive the Tardis?

But where would I go? And I would leave The Doctor!

The lever pulls down by itself, showing I have no choice in the matter.

"Fine, fine. You win. But you better get me back by the time they need us." I say to the Tardis, grinning.

The Tardis happily hums in my head.

I push buttons and pull levers and all the proper things to fly the Tardis.

"Geronimo." I whisper, and set the coordinates to…

Hmm, why not?

London, 1599.

The Shakespeare code.

"Haha!" I laugh, actually having fun flying the Tardis.

This, by far, was one of the better moments jumping through time.

You know, besides having The Doctor tell me he loves me…

* * *

I finally land the Tardis, a good distance away from where The Doctor parked his Tardis while he was 10, mind you.

I open the doors, to the new world of Shakespeare.

The one I flew to.

Let the fun begin, shall we?

* * *

**Yay! Tardis flying! Probably my favorite sport ;) I hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
**


	28. Shakespeare and Deductions

**Oh god, i made this chapter such a romantic chapter... I hope you enjoy fluffy stuff. Ish. It's not that romantic... Anyways, i hope you enjoy the chapter and all that ;)**

**(Disclaimer: Doctor Who does in no way belong to me. I only own Phoenix.) **

* * *

I step outside the Tardis, to immediately notice the globe.

Haha! This was going to be an amazing story when I get back home!

Well, maybe not for The Doctor…

But for the companions!

I then remembered about the time period, and how I was seriously not dressed for it…

I walk to the huge wardrobe that the Tardis has, to immediately see the 1500's section in front.

"Thanks sexy." I whisper.

I stroll through the clothes until one catches my eye.

A red and orange dress from this period, which reminded me a lot of fire.

That would fit me nicely…

* * *

I change into the dress, and then finally walk out of the Tardis into the street.

So many people, so little time.

But they build things like this!

These amazing civilizations!

It's fantastic!

I decide to meet The Doctor and Martha when they're about to go into Shakespeare's house.

I quickly walk in the direction.

I could run, but that would draw unwanted attention, and right now I didn't need that.

* * *

I get there just in time to see The Doctor and Martha stop at the door of the Elephant.

Yes! I got the timing right! Take that Doctor!

I walk up to him and tap him on the shoulder.

"Not right now, I'm busy." He mumbles, trying to unlock the door.

I stifle giggles.

"Well, if you're too busy for your fiancée, then I guess I'll be off…" I say, but The Doctor immediately turns around and pecks me on the lips.

"Sorry, didn't mean that. Meant to take Martha on a quick trip, but I guess it turns out to be more… and what are you wearing?" The Doctor says, looking all over my body. I blush, hard.

"A dress the Tardis gave me. Do you like it?" I say, twirling slightly.

"Your beautiful." The Doctor whispers deeply in my ear. It sends shivers down my spine.

He pecks me on the lips, then goes back to working on the door.

A smile slowly spreads across my lips.

I had butterflies in my stomach. Again.

His deep voice is to die for.

I stare at The Doctor.

And he's all mine.

Not to sound selfish or anything…

Ok, maybe I did…

But seriously, if you had him, you wouldn't share him ever.

* * *

The Doctor eventually gets the door open, and we all walk through the door to where Shakespeare and the 2 women were.

"Hello! Excuse me, not interrupting, am I? Mister Shakespeare, isn't it?" The Doctor says to Skakespeare.

"Oh, no. No, no, no. Who let you in? No autographs. No, you can't have yourself sketched with me. And please don't ask where I get my ideas from. Thanks for the interest. Now be a good boy and shove" Shakespeare says annoyed.

But then he looks at ME.

"Hey, nonny nonny. Sit right down here next to me. You two get sewing on them costumes. Off you go." Shakespeare says, looking straight at me.

The Doctor grabs me by the waist and pulls me close to his chest.

Ooh, jealous are we?

"Sorry Shakespeare, I'm taken." I say, smiling.

Is it bad that I'm almost… glad… that The Doctor is jealous?

I hope not…

The Doctor relaxed after that, and I stifles giggles.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't leave you for anyone." I whisper in his ear. He blushes in the slightest, but pecks my lips.

Martha sits on one chair, but The Doctor sits in the other.

Meaning I don't have a chair.

I was going to sit on the ground, but The Doctor pulls me into his lap.

Oh god, the embarrassing part…

I blush, hard. It looked like Shakespeare was trying not to laugh.

"Such unusual clothes. So fitted." Shakespeare mentions, trying to start a conversation.

Thank god.

"Er, verily, forsooth, egads." Martha says. I giggle.

"No, no, don't do that. Don't." The Doctor whispers to her.

The Doctor shows Shakespeare his psychic paper.

"I'm Sir Doctor of Tardis and this is my Wife, Phoenix, and my companion, Miss Martha Jones." The Doctor says.

Ooh wife! I smile.

"Interesting, that bit of paper. It's blank." Shakespeare says, staring at the psychic paper.

"Oh, that's very clever. That proves it. Absolute genius." The Doctor says in awe.

"No, it says so right there. Sir Doctor, Martha Jones. It says so." Martha says, looking at the psychic paper in her hands.

I hold out my right hand, and she hands it to me. I look at it.

It's blank.

Completely blank.

Oh god… really?

"It's… blank for me." I whisper so quietly, that only The Doctor could possibly hear me.

He looks at me weirdly, but I ignore him.

I… the…what?

How could it be blank for me?

I wasn't that special…

"Psychic? Never heard that before and words are my trade. Who are you three exactly?" Shakespeare asks.

A man in expensive clothes and wearing a gold chain of office enters the room.

"Excuse me! Hold hard a moment. This is abominable behaviour. A new play with no warning? I demand to see a script, Mister Shakespeare. As Master of the Revels, every new script must be registered at my office and examined by me before it can be performed." The man exclaims, probably mad.

"Tomorrow morning, first thing, I'll send it round." Shakespeare says, waving his hand as if to say, 'go away'.

"I don't work to your schedule, you work to mine. The script, now!" The man demands.

God, he's a strict guy.

"I can't." Shakespeare says, shaking his head.

"Then tomorrow's performance is cancelled." The man says, with finality in his tone.

"It's all go around here, isn't it?" Martha asks, amused.

"I'm returning to my office for a banning order. If it's the last thing I do, Love's Labours Won will never be played." The man says. I hide my snickers.

The man glances at me, but walks out of the room.

"Well then that's over. Get ready to run." I say casually.

Shakespeare looks at me weirdly, but The Doctor, Martha, and I stand up, ready to run.

Only about 2 seconds later, did we hear the scream.

* * *

We all run outside, to see that man choking up water and coughing a lot.

"It's that Lynley bloke." Martha says, going up to him.

Oh. Lynley. Was that his name?

"What's wrong with him? Leave it to me. I'm a doctor." The Doctor says, pushing through the crowd.

"So am I, near enough." Martha says, following The Doctor.

I stay back and lean against a wall.

I really couldn't help in this situation much.

Lilith is off to the side, watching the scene.

I give her a death glare. She made the people die today.

She looks over to me, and smiles.

But I'm not falling for her tricks.

I shake my head. My lips tuck down to a frown.

My body language was almost screaming 'I know what you've done'.

She didn't seem to care, however. She seemed relaxed, carefree even.

I glance over to The Doctor and Martha, to see them walking toward me.

"Stab in the heart and drowned in water?" I say casually as they get near.

Martha nods. They both look pretty sad.

Sadly, there isn't much I can do to cheer them up.

Well The Doctor I could I suppose….

* * *

"I got a room for you and your wife down the hall to the left, and you miss, on the opposite side." Dolly says to us, smiling.

"Thank you." I say, smiling back.

You know, they just happen to have 2 rooms…

"Poor Lynley. So many strange events." Shakespeare says, frowning slightly.

"Sir Doctor. How can a man so young have eyes so old?" Shakespeare asks, looking at The Doctor. Almost as if he was looking into his soul.

"I do a lot of reading." The Doctor says tritely.

"Isn't that the truth…" I mumble quietly. The Doctor lightly elbows me.

"A trite reply. Yeah, that's what I'd do. And you?" Shakespeare says, turning to Martha. "You look at him like you're surprised he exists. He's as much of a puzzle to you as he is to me."

"And then you. You know more about the world than you ever wished to see. You have great sadness in your eyes, but you cover it with a mask of happiness. The only thing that ever makes you truly happy is him, isn't it? The way you laugh around him gives it away. You understand him much more than I believe anyone else in this world ever would." Shakepeare says, staring into my eyes.

It's kind of scary how correct that was.

"I think we should say goodnight." Martha says, leaving.

"I must work. I have a play to complete. But I'll get my answers tomorrow, Doctor, Phoenix, and I'll discover more about you two and why this constant performance of yours." Shakespeare says, his lips upturned ever so slightly.

"All the world's a stage." I say, smiling.

"Hmm. I might use that. Goodnight, Doctor, Phoenix." Shakespeare says, now focused on his writing.

"Nighty Night Shakespeare." The Doctor says.

Hand in hand, The Doctor and I walk out of the room, to our bedroom.

* * *

I flop down on the bed and sigh.

"That guy is like freaking Sherlock." I say, chuckling slightly.

The Doctor leans against the doorway.

Oh god, serious question time. He had that look on his face.

"Is what he said true?"

Of course. That question.

I blush, and stare up at the ceiling.

I wasn't exactly sure of the answer myself.

"I mean… I guess so. It's you and the adventures that make me happy, but the adventures come with you, so I suppose yes, that part was true. The mask… well, that one was to be expected. You have one too, of course. And I probably do know more about you than anyone else in this world." I say, breaking down every part of what Shakespeare said.

I glance nervously at The Doctor.

Was he mad? Sad? Surprised?

Instead, the corner of his lips were upturned. He walked over and climbed into the bed with me.

I snuggle up into his chest, and he wraps his arms around me.

I slowly fall asleep, but before I completely fall asleep, I hear him whisper something.

"Good."

A smile appears on my face.

I love you too, Doctor.

* * *

**Oh god... the fluffy fluff... what have i done? I hope you enjoyed anyways ;)  
**


	29. Dizzyness and Sherlock

**Well, I'm finally updating. Finally. This chapter is so cringy, personally... why? Anyways, i hope you enjoy, and all of that :) Oh, and thanks for the reviews everyone! Means a lot, you know :)**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who, even if i wanted to i wouldn't.)**

* * *

We awake to the sound of screams.

Like every single time we wake up…

The Doctor and I hop out of bed instantly.

I think it's like a Timlord instinct or something…

We run to the room where we had been talking to Shakespeare earlier on that night, to see him asleep on his desk, and Dolly dead on the ground.

The Doctor and I crouch down next to Dolly, while Martha goes to the window and sees an archetypal witch on a broomstick silhouetted against the full moon.

Lilith cackles. I growl.

"Her heart gave out. She died of fright." The Doctor says, confused.

"Doctor?" Martha calls out, a scared tone in her voice.

"What did you see?" The Doctor asks, quickly standing up.

"She saw a witch." I say from my spot where I was crouched down next to Dolly.

I was feeling extremely dizzy at this point, and I didn't know why.

"Phoenix? What wrong?" The Doctor asks, as soon as he realized something was wrong with me, which was about half a second later.

"I… I don't know. I feel really dizzy all of a sudden." I say, closing my eyes.

Maybe the dizziness will go away…

Nope… didn't help that much.

The Doctor and Martha both slowly help me back to my room, and onto the bed.

Of all the times to feel sick…

"I'll be back soon. I'm going to talk to Shakespeare." The Doctor says, slowly backing out of the room.

I nod, smiling slightly. He smiles back, and walked out. I groan.

I always hated headaches.

Considering I couldn't use asprin…

Why were Timelords allergic to that again?

Eh, fuck it. I really didn't care at this point.

Was that window always open? I swear it wasn't last time we were in here...

Maybe this was because I spent too much time away from where I was meant to be?

I couldn't hear her very well, but I heard the Tardis hum yes.

Oh god, I gotta get to the Tardis to get better.

And even then, I would probably be pretty dizzy.

Well, better start now.

I slowly stand up, and immediately feel like the contents of my stomach were going to go everywhere.

But they didn't of course.

I decide the best way to get out would be out of the window.

Who the fuck gave me the ideas here anyways?

I slowly pull myself out of the window onto the roof, which was rather hard, because 1, the roofs aren't completely stable, and 2, I was really weak…

I slide down the roof, and land on the ground.

Ok, now for the hard part.

I parked it somewhere near the cathedral.

This meant a lot of walking…

Damn it!

I slowly head toward that direction however.

Better late than never.

I limp on over, slowly.

God, the pain started.

That's really not all that good…

* * *

I eventually reach the Tardis, leaning against the door, breath ragged.

This was not fun.

Ok, never going to use the Tardis to fly to a different time stream again…

Too much pain…

My hearts were beating fast.

I open the door and stumble in.

"Come on Sexy, just fly me there please." I whisper to the Tardis.

She hums sadly in my head, and the Tardis starts up.

I lay down on the Tardis floor, exhausted, but the pain was leaving.

Is this what it felt like when The Doctor got poisoned?

If so, I'll take the extra precaution to NOT.

Searing heat passed through my body.

I close my eyes tight.

Ok, yep, never doing that again…

But it was fun while it lasted!

All the romance…

And I got to see The Doctor jealous to a human!

Haha! That almost never happens!

I hear the creek of a door, but I'm plainly too exhausted to get up.

"Phoenix!" I hear Amy exclaim, probably covering her hands over her mouth.

I hear other footsteps, another a gasp, and I feel a body crouching next to me. That would probably be The Doctor.

"What the hell happened to her?" I hear Amy ask.

"I'm… not sure. She's hardly breathing." The Doctor says, worry evident in his voice.

Strength gains in my hands.

And I do the thing I do every time I'm nervous.

I start tapping. 1-2-3-4. 1-2-3-4.

The Doctor pauses, probably from hearing my tapping.

"Well she's still alive, that's for sure." The Doctor says, standing up.

"But what do we do?" Amy asks desperately.

Ok, so Amelia is my best friend by how she's acting.

That's nice. I always liked Amy.

"I… don't exactly know. Get her to the medical bay I guess." The Doctor says, and I can feel The Doctor pick me up in his arms…

God, he has muscles.

I slowly smile in this… what sort of state would you call this anyways?

Paralyzed I guess.

I feel myself being laid on a bed.

Oh god, all of the images.

If I could, I would cover my eyes right now.

I feel something get injected into my arm, and then I black out.

* * *

Was injecting me really necessary? God…

I kept fainting a lot didn't I?

God, I've fainted… what, five, six, times now?

That's a lot…

What was wrong with my body?

Oh, that's right.

The time vortex.

I swear this stuff hates me.

The universe likes me, but time doesn't.

Again, that's nice.

I felt like sleeping in my sleep…

God, I was exhausted.

I decide to walk inside my brain again, so yeah, I arrive at the front door of my brain.

The address on it was '221B'

Hmm. Brains have addresses?

I walk in, to see a very different brain than last time.

This one is a lot bigger, with a lot more information in it.

My imaginary mouth gaps open.

Well, huge difference between human and Timelord brains…

I open the fantasy section, to find similar fantasy's, but also a new one.

Hmm.

I open the door to the new one, and immediately feel myself being sucked into the door.

Ok, what the hell is happening?

Help? Maybe? Oh god, forgot I was in my mind.

Well, I'm screwed.

I stop struggling, and let myself get pulled inside.

I black out soon after.

* * *

I bolt up, looking around as I do.

I was on a couch… in a dark room…

God, this didn't seem like a great situation.

I sense the presence of two figures in the room...

The Doctor and Amy?

But why wouldn't Rory be there?

And I couldn't hear the hum of the Tardis.

I wasn't on the Tardis.

So where was I?

The man from the right corner steps out, and you would never believe who it was.

I cover my mouth in shock, and try to resist the fan-girl slaughter.

My god, it was Sherlock!

THE Sherlock!

How was this possible? How?

Oh…I got sucked into my fantasy…. God, this was either going to turn out amazing or really fucking horrible.

Let's hope for the first.

Out of the left corner, came none other than John Watson.

Oh god, double fan-girl alert.

"Sherlock Holmes and Doctor John Watson." I say plainly. Wow, hiding emotion was easier than I though.

John tilts his head slightly, while Sherlock looks at me curiously. Probably trying to deduce me.

"Oh, don't try. It doesn't really work. Well, Shakespeare got it… but other than him." I say, staring at the ceiling slightly.

Nice ceiling?

"Shakespeare?" John asks, confused.

"Yep, Shakespeare. Rather like Sherlock over here I'm afraid. Suppose making plays for Shakespeare is like playing the violin for Sherlock." I say, smirking.

Sherlock lets a hint of shock on his face, but quickly covers it.

Nice mask…

"I think she's a little crazy." I hear John whisper to Sherlock.

I roll my eyes. "Not crazy. I'm surprised you're calling me crazy… I mean, look at 'i-keep-heads-in-the-fridge' guy over there. I'M the crazy one?" I say, incredulously.

Sherlock chuckles slightly, and I smile.

I got Sherlock to laugh! Good start!

"How do you know so much about him?" John asks.

"Just call it a talent, I suppose." I say casually, smirking.

Even though I couldn't see him, I could tell John was rolling his eyes!

God, people were rude…

"It's a nice talent." Sherlock says.

"Had it since a young age." I say, grinning.

"How did you get in here?" John asks, getting to the point.

"Ah, there we go. The real question. And then my real answer. I have no idea. I was… knocked out, back in my house, and now I'm randomly here." I say.

"How can you not know?" Sherlock asks curiously.

"Hmm. Well, sometimes, something isn't known. And it's called the impossible. Normally, impossible doesn't exist, but in this case, it does." I say, smirking.

Sherlock just stares at me.

I squirm a bit. I don't like people staring at me.

"So, can I be let out of the handcuffs? I've had a bad experience with these, and they bring back bad memories." I say, holding the handcuffs up.

John walks up to me and unlocks the handcuffs. I stretch my wrist.

"Thanks." I say, smiling at John.

"What experience? What happened?" Sherlock asks.

Ooh, he must be confused about me.

"A friend of mine put handcuffs on me. To keep me from touching her. Because if I touched her, she would have to kill me… Hmm, that was the day I got married." I say, grinning at the memory.

"Why would she have to kill you?" John asks, eyebrows furrowed.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. You'd think I was loony or something. With good reason I guess. It does sound quite crazy when I think about it…" I say, sighing.

"Try us." Sherlock says.

Hmm, I've got a new goal now.

Get Sherlock and John to kiss by the end of this.

"I was supposed to die, alongside my fiancée. It was a fixed point in time. Fixed point in time basically means that it always happens. Can't change, else it ruins the universe. Anyways, the woman who was supposed to kill us changed it, and it messed up the universe. If my fiancée and I touched her, it would go back to the normal time stream, and we would die. Which, yes, did eventually happen. That's when I got married. Married her and my fiancée. Well, my fiancée proposed a real wedding for me and him, considering it was a 5 minute one that time. Anyways, they kissed, I held her wrist, and bam, we were dead. But, we both were inside robots, using shrink rays to fit inside, along with a 500 and something crew. So yeah, we survived, and now here I am. You don't believe me though, do you?" I ramble, then raise my eyebrows.

"Not a word." Sherlock says calmly.

"Expected so. It's a rather far-fetched story." I say, leaning back against the couch.

It was, actually, when you think about it.

I mean, Time-machine, Gallifrey, Shrink ray, Fixed points, I probably sounded mental!

"But even so, how could she make that all up?" John says, directed at Sherlock.

"She couldn't have…" Sherlock says, still studying me.

God, it was at the point of creepy now.

"She' is still here." I say, chuckling slightly.

"Right, uh cuppa tea?" John asks.

I smile, but shake my head. "No thanks."

John nods, but goes into the kitchen anyways. I roll my eyes.

"You're from Scotland. You have a Scottish accent. And you dyed your hair blue?" Sherlock says, chuckling slightly.

"Nope. Neither." I say, smirking.

"You would have to be, unless you moved to Scotland!" Sherlock says, seriously getting confused now.

"Haha nope. As I said, impossible. You can't deduce me. I've got too many… oddities. Just doesn't work." I say, sighing.

My life was fucking complex.

I mean, I'm in a Sherlock fantasy inside my mind right now!

What the hell?

"Maybe not. But one thing for certain. Your fiancée, he travels a lot with you, very exotic places. You've both risked your lives many times, judging by the bruises on your legs. Your eyes are very old, but your body is young, meaning you've seen a lot of things in your lifetime. You have a brother, who you love but also hate, even though he is rather dangerous. Your fiancée and your brother hate each other, but you try to keep the peace. They've constantly been at each other's necks, actually almost killed each other once. Close enough?" Sherlock deduces.

Wow. That was rather impressive.

"Yeah. That's as close as you can get." I say, pretty much in awe.

Sherlock Holmes just deduced me! Ish.

God, that sentence sounded worse than I meant it.

"Well, good enough." Sherlock says, smirking.

Oh god, now his ego comes out to play…

John then walks back in, probably had been spying on us from in the kitchen.

I then feel really dizzy, and fall back down on the couch.

"God, well, time to go again." I say, groaning.

"What do you mean?" John asks, confused.

I grin. "I mean, this." I say.

* * *

I bolt up on another bed, but this time I can feel the hum of the Tardis.

Well, that had been interesting.

Maybe I could do it again sometimes.

But now, it was time to find The Doctor…

I try sitting up, but groan as I couldn't

Or, you know, just kind of stay right here.

He probably wouldn't mind.

* * *

**This... just... no words. I had been watching Sherlock for the first time this weekend (Yay!) And this was made... so yeah. Don't worry, this is like the only Sherlock-ish part of the story. Just really wanted to get this out. Anyways, i hope you enjoyed it! **

**(Disclaimer: Oh, forgot, i don't own Sherlock either.)**


	30. Dust and A Visitor

**Wow... this chapter was written fast... I swear, my hands were moving on their own! I hope you enjoy the story, and thank you so much for all the reviews guys! I had one that said I should publish this in a store! Wow, is it really that good?**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who or anything to do with it. Only my OC, Phoenix.)**

* * *

Eventually, I was able to slip out of the sheets and stand up.

Thank god, I was going to die if I had to stay laying down for that long!

I look around the room, taking in my surroundings.

White walls, white beds, white cabinets.

I could tell this was the infirmary.

I kind of hated white now.

I tiptoe out of the room, into my room, and swung open the wardrobe.

I decide on a Dark blue tank top, black legging, black skirt, black trench-coat, dark blue converse, and a deathly hallows necklace.

I study myself in the mirror. Pretty good, I think.

I walk out of the door, to just then notice the big detail.

I was in ten's Tardis now.

Well, jumped like right afterwards then?

I walk down the halls, turning left and right, then finally getting to the console room.

No one was here of course, like every other time I land in the Tardis.

I walk over to the Tardis doors, my feet making a clanging sound every time they hit the grating on the floor.

I swing open the doors, to find I was back in the 1700's.

Wait, hold on a second.

Was time being nice to me for the first time?

Oh god, I think the vortex broke.

The impossible just happened!

Someone call the Judoon!

At this point, I didn't give a shit that I wasn't wearing the right period clothing.

I step out onto the cobblestone road, and grin.

I forgot how much I loved this time period.

Wooden houses, cobblestone roads, horse-drawn carriages, people bustling about, just like in London.

And then the theater, the plays that go on inside them.

Some of the best ever made!

Spectacular stuff, made in this dingy old town! It's brilliant that is!

Oh god, I'm sounding more like The Doctor everyday…

That's not good. Please don't make me sound like him!

Now, I wonder where the time lord might be…

I wander around the streets, basically hoping that I bump into him, when I notice my past self, running down the streets.

Oh my god, time brought me here EARLY?

I revoke my earlier statement.

I run after her, but I make sure I don't get seen.

I need something, anything, to cover my hair… hmm.

Hat? Anything? No?

Fine, I'll have to be extra careful…

I peek around the corner of a house, spying on my past self and The Doctor.

It looked extremely weird from the outside, I mean all the kissing and the flirting. I could hear them from here, you know.

I see myself twirling, and blushing quite hard I might add. The Doctor then whispers in my past-self's ear, and it sends shivers down PRESENT-ME's spine, just from the memory.

I watch as The Doctor pecks the other me's lips, and then they walk into the house.

Ok, at this point, I'm hoping I don't have to watch anything like that again…

I can only imagine what it's like for the companions up close…

I shudder. Yep, let's not go into that right now, I have more important things to think about right now.

Like what I was going to do for the next certain amount of hours until Dolly died!

Well, I could take a stroll for a while, but I couldn't do that past dark!

I could get arrested or something!

That led only one option.

I would have to sneak inside.

Oh god, this was going to be disastrous.

Let's hope I can get in there before my past self and The Doctor do.

I run up to the two-story building, and frantically look around for something that would help me get up there.

You know, rope or something?

But nope…

Looks like I will have to do this one bare-handed.

I groan. My hands were going to be sore after this.

I slowly work my way up the building, probably getting splinters as I go along.

God, the things I do for The Doctor…

I eventually reach the window, which by the way, was on the roof for some reason.

I slowly climb inside, being careful about my hands.

Yep, defiantly about six splinters.

The day is just getting better and better, isn't it?

I look around, trying to find a place to hide.

The only good place to hide would be… I shudder… under the bed.

I take a deep breath, and lower myself down to the ground, getting ready to go under the bed.

I hear footsteps outside the door, and a bit of giggling.

"Shit." I mutter under my breath.

I close my eyes, and slide under the bed, right as the door to the room opens.

My past-self flops down on the bed and sighs.

"That guy is like freaking Sherlock." My past-self mutters, chuckling.

Oh, and only if she knew she would be meeting Sherlock and John later…

I could basically just see The Doctor leaning against the doorway, with the look on his face.

"Is what he said true?" I hear the Doctor ask.

I resist the urge to sigh. Of course he was right Doctor, when as he ever been wrong?

"I mean… I guess so. It's you and the adventures that make me happy, but the adventures come with you, so I suppose yes, that part was true. The mask… well, that one was to be expected. You have one too, of course. And of course, I probably do know more about you than anyone else in this world of course." I hear myself say.

Wow, hearing myself say it, that was a lot deeper-sounding than I probably meant it.

After a few seconds, I hear the creak of wood, and the mattress hangs down a little lower.

That meant, at this moment, I was cuddling with The Doctor.

Well, fuck my life. I have to wait here, on the fucking wooden floor under the bed, for five hours.

And the most interesting thing to do is stare at dust balls.

What the hell have I gotten myself in to?

The things I do for the guy laying above me….

Five hours later, I'm still sitting under the bed, waiting for Dolly to scream.

My back hurt like hell, and my eyes were sagging.

And I was really resisting the urge to sneeze.

So, as soon as they leave this room, I am sneezing, hard.

I hate dust, a lot.

I then hear a scream, a louder one than I remember.

Finally…

I hear both The Doctor and past-me bolt up and race out the door.

"Fucking finally…" I mutter as I slide out from under the bed.

And then I sneeze. Continuously.

God it was dusty under there.

When I had stopped my sneezing fit, I opened the window and peeked outside.

It didn't look like there were many people, but there was one person staring at the house.

He looked distinctly like…

Oh my god. No fucking way.

I basically jump out the window, and slide on the roof to the ground, and land in front of him.

The Master. My brother.

He was here.

"Missed ya." I say, looking into his eyes.

He grins. I hug him, and he hugs me back carefully.

When I pull back, I'm grinning widely now.

"So, what number are we at now?" The Master asks.

"Hmm… 24 I'm pretty sure. It's getting harder to keep track!" I say, chuckling slightly.

He chuckles a bit too. I smile.

"So, what's been going on at your end?" I ask, even though I was pretty sure I knew the answer.

"Oh, you know, coming back from the dead and all that. What about you?" He says casually. I chuckle.

It's as if coming back from the dead was a normal thing.

Well, actually…

"Well, almost died, got married, got to see The Doctor's time stream, went to my friend's house, saw some black cubes falling from the sky, got to meet Shakespeare, Sherlock deduced me, and had to hide under a bed. All in all, not exactly a bad week." I say, grinning.

"Time stream? Sherlock? MARRIED?" The Master says, confusion and shock showing slightly on his face.

"Yep. Time stream thing is too difficult to explain, with Sherlock I basically went inside my mind and into a dream I have or whatever, and then I got married to The Doctor and River Song, which I'm pretty sure you don't know who she is." I ramble, staring at the night sky as if I was reading my words off them.

"You should have invited me you know." The Master says. I smirked.

"It was a five minute thing in the middle of battle. I'll invite you to the real one. But you have to swear you won't try to kill my fiancée or take over the world." I say, playfully scolding him.

He sighs. "Fine."

I grin. Then, I hear The Doctor and Martha talking as they ran.

"Well, time for me to go I guess. Hope I get to see you soon and all that. Wish I could stay longer." I say, pretending to tip my hat in goodbye.

"Don't worry, you will." The Master says, chuckling. I smile, wave, and take off running in the direction of where The Doctor went.

I eventually got to the globe, and stopped at the door, panting for breath.

Past me would have left by now, luckily.

Well, she could still probably see me since the Tardis she brought was nearby…

Shit.

I walk into the dome, and gasp at the view inside.

It was just… marvelous! Extraordinary! Fantastic!

"Phoenix? What are you doing out of bed? And what's with the change of clothes?" I hear Martha ask as she walks up to me.

"That was past me." I say vaguely as I keep staring at the globe. I just couldn't help it.

I hear Martha walk away, probably to tell The Doctor.

I shake my head quickly, to clear my thoughts and to stop myself from staring.

I walk over to the back of the stage, and walk up the stairs onto it.

Ah, fresh air. That's what I needed after waiting five fucking hours under a bed!

I sneak up behind The Doctor and touch him on the shoulder, from which he jumps, and would have fallen off the stage if I hadn't caught him.

"God Phoenix, don't do that." He says, chuckling a bit.

"Eh, I do it loads more times in your future, get used to it." I say, grinning, slightly evilish.

He sighs, and turns back to what he was doing.

"The columns there, right? Fourteen sides. I've always wondered, but I never asked. Tell me, Will. Why fourteen sides?" The Doctor asks Shakespeare.

"It was the shape Peter Streete thought best, that's all. Said it carried the sound well." Shakespeare explained.

"Fourteen. Why does that ring a bell? Fourteen." The Doctor says, pacing across the stage. I giggle.

"There's fourteen lines in a sonnet?" Martha suggests.

"So there is. Good point. Words and shapes following the same design. Fourteen lines, fourteen sides, fourteen facets. Oh, my head. Tetradecagon. Think, think, think! Words, letters, numbers, lines!" Doctor rambles, pacing quicker now.

I swear, those soles on his trainers should be worn out by now…

"This is just a theatre." Shakespeare says, slightly confused.

"Oh yeah, but a theatre's magic, isn't it? You should know. Stand on this stage, say the right words with the right emphasis at the right time. Oh, you can make men weep, or cry with joy. Change them. You can change people's minds just with words in this place. But if you exaggerate that." The Doctor explains to Shakespeare.

"It's like your police box. Small wooden box with all that power inside." Martha says.

"Oh. Oh, Martha Jones, I like you. Tell you what, though. Peter Streete would know. Can I talk to him?" The Doctor asks Shakespeare.

"You won't get an answer. A month after finishing this place, lost his mind." Shakespeare says glumly.

"Why? What happened?" Martha asks.

"Started raving about witches, hearing voices, babbling. His mind was addled." Shakespeare explains.

"Where is he now?" The Doctor asks.

"Bedlam." Shakespeare and I say at the same time.

"What's Bedlam?" Martha asks, looking between Shakespeare and me.

"Bethlem Hospital. The madhouse." Shakespeare explains.

"We're going to go there. Right now. Come on." The Doctor says, starting to walk off the stage.

I jump off the stage, which surprisingly didn't hurt, and run after The Doctor.

"Wait! I'm coming with you. I want to witness this at first hand." Shakespeare says, and he and Martha catch up to us.

"Ralph, the last scene as promised. Copy it, hand it round, learn it, speak it. Back before curtain up. And remember, kid, project. Eyes and teeth. You never know, the Queen might turn up. As if. She never does." Shakespeare says to the two guys that had walked onto the stage moments before, and then runs to catch up to us.

Well, time to run again.

Let's hope this time, I'm not chasing my future self or whatever…


	31. Bedlam and a Flame

**Well this one was interesting to write... I hope it turned out ok? Maybe. I wouldn't know... Anyways, enjoy and all of that ;)**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Doctor Who. Only my OC, Phoenix.)**

* * *

We all run into the dingy old place they called bedlam.

God, if I went insane I wouldn't be insane for long in fear of this place…

I mean, there are spiders everywhere!

"Does my Lord Doctor wish some entertainment while he waits? I'd whip these madmen. They'll put on a good show for you. Mad dog in Bedlam." The Keeper says.

Yet another person I felt like punching in the face.

"No, I don't!" The Doctor exclaims, feeling my pain too.

"Well, wait here, my lords, while I make him decent for the ladies." The Keeper says, stalking off down the corridor of cells.

"I really hate that guy…" I mumble. The Doctor chuckles.

"So this is what you call a hospital, yeah? Where the patients are whipped to entertain the gentry? And you put your friend in here?" Martha asks, slightly mad.

"Oh, so it's all so different from where you're from." Shakespeare says, rolling his eyes.

"But you're clever. Do you honestly think this place is any good?" Martha asks him.

Shakespeare shrugs his shoulders. "I've been mad. I've lost my mind. Fear of this place set me right again. It serves its purpose." He says, frowning slightly.

"Mad in what way?" Martha asks him, but we answer for her.

"You lost your son." The Doctor and I say at the same time.

"My only boy. The Black Death took him. I wasn't even there." Shakespeare says sadly.

"I didn't know. I'm sorry." Martha says sadly.

"It made me question everything. The futility of this fleeting existence. To be or not to be. Oh, that's quite good." Shakespeare says.

"You should write that down." I say, smirking.

"Maybe not. A bit pretentious?" Shakespeare shrugs, and turns as the keeper walks up.

"This way my lords." He says, and stalks back off in the other direction, this time our group following in his wake.

* * *

We eventually get to the cell, which was about fifty doors down, mind you.

The hunched figure inside looked ragged, poor, hungry, tired.

I suppose being insane in this place lets you get limited sleep.

The cells weren't of the best quality either.

Crumbling stone, ivy growing up the wall, the floor covered in straw, bars big enough to squeeze through.

Anyone clever could have busted out ages ago.

Ok, no offense Peter.

We all step inside, slowly. I knew Peter wasn't exactly dangerous, so I wasn't that worried.

I was more worried about the Carrionite.

"They can be dangerous, my lord. Don't know their own strength." The Keeper tells The Doctor.

"I think it helps if you don't whip them. Now get out!" The Doctor exclaims, and the keeper scurries out, fear of The Doctor installed in him now.

Eh, he deserved it.

"Peter? Peter Streete?" The Doctor calls, inching closer to Peter, me following behind.

"He's the same as he was. You'll get nothing out of him." Shakespeare says dismissively.

"Peter?" The Doctor calls, and he touches Peter's shoulder. Peter jerks up to stare at The Doctor with wide, round, eyes.

The Doctor puts his fingers on Peter's temples. It is mind meld time!

"Peter, I'm the Doctor. Go into the past. One year ago. Let your mind go back. Back to when everything was fine and shining. Everything that happened in this year since happened to somebody else. It was just a story. A Winter's Tale. Let go. That's it. That's it, just let go." The Doctor says softly.

Peter slowly lays down on his cot, his face visibly becoming slightly more relaxed.

"Tell me the story, Peter. Tell me about the witches." The Doctor commands Peter.

By now, the Carrionites were watching us through their weird cauldron thing.

I shudder. I never liked witches in movies, and having them in real life was quite worse.

"Witches spoke to Peter. In the night, they whispered. They whispered. Got Peter to build the Globe to their design. Their design! The fourteen walls. Always fourteen. When the work was done they snapped poor Peter's wits." Peter says, quite frantically I might add.

"Where did Peter see the witches? Where in the city? Peter, tell me. You've got to tell me where were they?" The Doctor asks.

"All Hallows Street." Peter says hoarsely.

"Too many words." Doomfinger says.

My hearts begin to beat faster, my breath becoming more rapid.

I really did hate witches. A lot.

"What the hell?" Martha jumps back, surprised.

"Just one touch of the heart." Doomfinger says, pointing her finger at Peter.

"No!" The Doctor and I exclaim, but we're too late.

Doomfinger pokes Peter in the heart, and he immediately falls flat on the cot, dead.

Oh god, I was too busy thinking about witches that I had forgotten about Peter's death!

"Witch! I'm seeing a witch!" Shakespeare exclaims, scared.

"Now, who would be next, hmm? Just one touch. Oh, oh, I'll stop your frantic hearts. Poor, fragile mortals." Doomfinger says, pointing her finger mostly at me.

I thought she would want to kill The Doctor first though? Why me?

"Let us out! Let us out!" Martha shouts out of the cage.

"That's not going to work. The whole building's shouting that." I tell her, rolling my eyes.

"Who will die first, hmm?" Doomfinger questions.

"Well, if you're looking for volunteers." The Doctor says, but I and he both step up.

I don't think The Doctor noticed me though. He would have basically killed me if he had noticed that I had stepped forward.

"No! Don't!" Martha exclaims, way too late though.

"Doctor, Phoenix, can you stop her?" Shakespeare asks nervously.

"No mortal has power over me." Doomfingers says seriously.

"Oh, but there's a power in words. If I can find the right one. If I can just know you." The Doctor says, stumped on finding the right word.

"Can I just save us some time and cut to the chase?" I ask The Doctor desperately.

He nods, confused, and I smirk.

"Creature, I name you, Carrionite!" I exclaim, pointing my finger at Doomfinger.

Hahahaha…

Doomfinger slowly disappears in a flash of bright light.

Is that what it looks like when I jump away?

Hmm… that must get annoying occasionally.

"What did you do?" Martha asks me, confused.

"I named her. The power of a name. That's old magic." I say, still staring at the spot where Doomfinger had been only moments ago.

"But there's no such thing as magic." Martha stats, but it was more of a question too.

"Well, it's just a different sort of science. You lot, you chose mathematics. Given the right string of numbers, the right equation, you can split the atom. Carrionites use words instead." The Doctor explains quickly.

"Use them for what?" Shakespeare asks.

"The end of the world." The Doctor and I say gravely.

* * *

I open the rusty gate to bedlam, and walk out of the dusty place, followed by everyone else.

I take deep breaths of the fresh air. Finally!

If that's what mental institutions are like, I never want to go in any others again.

I lean on The Doctor's side the whole time we walk back to Peter's house.

My fainting earlier and all this running was really wearing me out.

Eventually though, after roughly twenty minutes of walking, we reach Shakespeare's house.

Thank fucking god…

I really needed to sit down.

* * *

"The Carrionites disappeared way back at the dawn of the universe. Nobody was sure if they were real or legend." The Doctor says, after we had all sat down back in Shakespeare's room.

With me on The Doctor's lap again.

Of course.

"Well, I'm going for real." Shakespeare says nervously.

"But what do they want?" Martha asks.

"A new empire on Earth. A world of bones and blood and witchcraft." I say, angrily.

"But how?" Martha asks, confused.

"I'm looking at the man with the words." The Doctor says, looking at Shakespeare.

"Me? But I've done nothing." Shakespeare says, confused.

"Hold on, though. What were you doing last night, when that Carrionite was in the room?" Martha asks Shakespeare, slight suspicion in her voice.

"Finishing the play." Shakespeare says.

"What happens on the last page?" I ask Shakespeare, resting my hand on my hand.

"The boys get the girls. They have a bit of a dance. It's all as funny and thought provoking as usual. Except those last few lines. Funny thing is, I don't actually remember writing them." Shakespeare stats.

"That's it. They used you. They gave you the final words like a spell, like a code. Love's Labours Won. It's a weapon. The right combination of words, spoken at the right place, with the shape of the Globe as an energy converter! The play's the thing! And yes, you can have that." The Doctor says, grinning.

The Doctor looks at a hopelessly inaccurate map, and points to one of the three marked streets, which is actually where Thames Street is in reality.

"All Hallows Street. There it is. Martha, we'll track them down. Will, you get to the Globe. Whatever you do, stop that play." The Doctor commands.

"I'll do it. All these years I've been the cleverest man around. Next to you two, I know nothing." Shakespeare says, frowning ever-so-slightly.

"Oh don't complain." Martha says, grinning.

"I'm not. It's marvellous. Good luck, Doctor, Phoenix." Shakespeare says, nodding his head in our direction.

"Good luck, Shakespeare. Once more unto the breach." The Doctor says, and we start to walk out the door.

"I like that. Wait a minute, that's one of mine." We hear Shakespeare say from back inside the room.

"Oh, just shift!" I exclaim, poking my head back inside the door.

* * *

We all run out onto the street, The Doctor looking frantically for All Hallows Street.

I giggle. His expressions were quite funny to watch.

"All Hallows Street, but which house?" The Doctor says, confused.

"The thing is, though am I missing something here? The world didn't end in 1599. It just didn't. Look at me. I'm living proof." Martha stats.

"Can you explain it Phoenix?" The Doctor asks, hardly even paying attention.

I nod, and turn to Martha.

"Oh, how to explain the mechanics of the infinite temporal flux? I know. Back to the Future. It's like Back to the Future." I say, using The Doctor's explanation.

"The film?" Martha asks.

"No, the novelization. Yes, the film. Marty McFly goes back and changes history." I explain, chuckling slightly.

"And he starts fading away. Oh my God, am I going to fade?" Martha gasps, and covers her mouth in shock.

"You and the entire future of the human race. It ends right now in 1599 if we don't stop it." I say, my mouth in a straight line, worried.

We look around, and then a door slowly creeks open, the sound echoing off the houses in the town.

"Ah. Make that witch house." The Doctor says. I giggle.

We walk into the house and the door closes behind us.

"I take it we're expected." The Doctor says, as we approach the three witches.

"Oh, I think Death has been waiting for you a very long time." Lilth says creepily.

Martha point her finger at Lilth. "Right then, it's my turn. I know how to do this. I name thee Carrionite! What did I do wrong? Was it the finger?"

"The power of a name works only once. Observe. I gaze upon this bag of bones and now I name thee Martha Jones." Lilth says, pointing at Martha.

Martha falls back into my arms, and I slowly lay her down onto the ground.

"You better not fucking do that again." I growl, angry.

"What have you done?" The Doctor asks, angry too.

"Only sleeping, alas. It's curious. The name has less impact. She's somehow out of her time. And as for you, Sir Doctor. Fascinating. There is no name. Why would a man hide his title in such despair? Ooh, another name that lights a flame in your heart." Lilth says curiously.

"The Carrionites vanished. Where did you go?" The Doctor asks, slightly angry now. He was ignoring what she had said.

Wait… the flame? Phoenix's are known for being reborn in fire…

God, she was talking about me, wasn't she?

Aw, it's so sweet…

"The Eternals found the right word to banish us into deep darkness." Lilth says, slightly angry too.

God, I think they forgot I was here…

"And how did you escape?" The Doctor asks, narrowing his eyes.

"New words. New and glittering, from a mind like no other." Lilth says, dreamy look in her eyes.

"Shakespeare." The Doctor and I say together.

"His son perished. The grief of a genius. Grief without measure. Madness enough to allow us entrance." Lilth says, grinning.

"How many of you?" The Doctor asks.

"Just the three. But the play tonight shall restore the rest. Then the human race will be purged as pestilence. And from this world we will lead the universe back into the old ways of blood and magic." Lilth says, cackling slightly.

Hmm. Busy schedule. But first you've got to get past us." The Doctor says, growling lowly.

"Oh, that should be a pleasure, considering my enemy has such a handsome shape." Lilth says, running her fingers across The Doctor's jaw.

I'm fucking done with this.

I slap her smartly across the face.

The Doctor looks at me, shocked, while Lilth moves her jaw around, where I hit her.

Yes, I was the jealous type.

I'm pretty sure The Doctor knew this by now, so why is he surprised I slapped her, again?

But, Lilth had already gotten the hairs off The Doctor's head, and started putting them on the doll.

Lilth flys backwards out of the open window. I sigh, and face the wall, banging my head lightly on it.

"Well, that's just cheating." The Doctor says, rolling his eyes.

"Behold, Doctor. Men to Carrionites are nothing but puppets." Lilth says, smirking evilly.

God damn it…

Lilith wraps his hair round a wooden doll, while Martha wakes up.

"Now, you might call that magic. I'd call that a DNA replication module." The Doctor says, frowning now.

"What use is your science now?" Lilth says.

Lilith stabs the doll, The Doctor screams and falls. Lilith flies away.

I squat down next to The Doctor. I sadly don't know CPR.

"Oh my God, Doctor. Don't worry, I've got you. Hold on, mister. Two hearts?" Martha says as she comes over to do CPR. I back away, just so she could. She starts doing it, and the Doctor wakes up, gasping for breath.

"You're making a habit of this. Ah! I've only got one heart working. How do you people cope? I've got to get the other one started. Hit me! Hit me on the chest! Dah! Other side. Now, on the back, on the back. Left a bit. Dah, lovely. There we go. Badda booma! Well, what are you standing there for? Come one! The Globe!" Martha does as he says, and The Doctor stands up, back to normal.

I smile slightly. Back to normal.

We all run out the door, down the hall, and out of the house.

Well, back to the globe.

I sigh. There was so much more running in this adventure than others I've had.

But then again, I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**Is it sad that I've always wanted my character to slap someone? Probably bad... But you know, I hope you enjoyed it anyways ;)**


	32. Eyestalk and Caverns

**Hey again! I'm posting really early in the mornings, because i basically don't have time during the day... so yeah :) This chapter is little weird, and fluffy, but bear with me :) I hope you enjoy it!**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, only my OC Phoenix.)**

* * *

We run straight for the globe, not having problems this time, unlike in the show.

Probably something I shouldn't be worried about at this moments, but still, all the same, it could lead to something much worse, like The Doctor dying or something!

Na, it wouldn't be that bad…

Right?

Let's hope for everyone's fucking sakes I'm right.

We eventually reach the stage, and climb up the stairs into the backroom where we find Shakespeare waking up on top of a pile of costumes.

"You had one job." I say, sighing with my head against the wall.

No one ever does their jobs right, do they?

"I hit my head." Shakespeare say weakly, rubbing the top of his head.

I sigh, but curtly nod at his excuse.

The witches outside start cackling widely.

"I think that's my Que." The Doctor says, walking out onto the stage. We all follow him soon after.

I stop abruptly, looking up at the purplish twister that the millions of carrionites were starting to fly out of.

I mean, it was horrible and should never ever happen again, but all the same it was quite pretty.

Shakespeare starts making his speech, so I turn and listen.

This was one of the best parts of the episode!

"Close up this din of hateful, dire decay, decomposition of your witches' plot. You thieve my brains, consider me your toy. My doting Doctor tells me I am not!" Shakespeare exclaims, doing a lot of weird hand motions.

"No! Words of power!" Lilth screams.

It's probably bad that there was a slightest bit of me that felt sorry for her…

No, I'm lying. I really don't give a fuck about her now, because she almost kissed The Doctor.

And we are back to the overprotective part…

Yay…

"Foul Carrionite specters, cease your show! Between the points…" Shakespeare trails off, trying to think of something.

"Seven six one three nine oh!" The Doctor shouts.

"Seven six one three nine oh! Banished like a tinker's cuss, I say to thee…"

"Expelliarmus!" I shout, grinning.

I've always wanted to shout that… even if people in this period don't know what it means.

"Expelliarmus!" The Doctor repeats.

"Expelliarmus!" Shakespeare finishes.

The Carrionites scream in agony as they are all sucked back into the crystal ball that is now and forever more their home.

Well, and all of the papers of Love Labors Won.

Such a shame…

"Love's Labours Won. There it goes." The Doctor says, and we both stare at the sky.

The sky clears with a flash and bang. After a few moments, someone starts clapping, then all the audience joins in. I clap too. For different reasons of course, but all the same…

"They think it was all special effects?" Martha asks me.

I nod. "If you didn't know about monsters and time travel, wouldn't you think its special effects?" I ask, smirking.

This sends her off into a train of thought.

I watch as The Doctor runs up to the box and picks up the crystal ball.

I smile. It all worked out after all.

God, this adventure had been confusing as hell…

* * *

The Doctor and I look through the props, finding stuff to put on and play around with.

I pull out a torch that looks very similar to an enemy's eyestalk I know…

"This looks exactly like a dalek's eye stalk… that's kind of scary." I say, holding it up and inspecting it.

Wait a second, how did this time period have a torch anyways?

That's not right…

"Doctor, this is a torch." I say calmly.

"So?" He asks, still looking through stuff.

I sigh. "Think of the year."

He pauses for a moment, but then a look of realization crosses his face. "Oh…"

He turns and takes it out of my hand, which makes me pout.

I wanted to be the one to look cool with the Dalek eyestalk…

"How would that even get here? It's not like the Daleks have… oh, that might be our future then, huh?" I say grimly.

He nods, then chuckles.

"No use in worrying about it now. It's the future, take it as it comes." The Doctor says, going back to digging through the props.

I giggle, and I lean against the wooden wall on the side.

The Doctor pulled out his glasses and put them on, and then kept looking.

God, the glasses!

Loved those glasses…

Made him even sexier than he already is!

I mean, isn't it enough with the sex hair?

Nope! Not for The Doctor of course!

Cause he's got to be the sexiest man alive…

He's just setting me up to be jealous!

I wake up from my daze as I notice The Doctor staring back at me with a smirk on his face.

"Like what you see?" He says, still smirking.

I blush and duck my head.

Did he actually just say that?

Oh my god…

I hear the patting of footsteps coming closer, and before I could react, The Doctor pulls my chin up and kisses me.

I kiss back instantly, not having the chance to do this in the while.

God, I missed his lips.

And that sounds so much worse than I have ever intended.

I wrap my arms around his shoulders and pull him closer.

He puts his hands on my waist to steady me.

If he didn't, I would probably drop dead from fan-girling every time we kissed.

I mean, think about it. Any normal person would too, right?

I hope for the sake of my sanity that's true.

Eventually, when we break apart, The Doctor whispers, "You know, you don't have to be jealous."

I look into his eyes. They were filled with lust and love. Like mine.

"I know I don't have to… but I do it anyways. It's part of the job title." I say softly.

"Which is?" The Doctor whispers back.

"Fiancée. Or wife if you'd like." I say, smiling slightly.

Then our lips meet again, sweeter than before.

Then the French kissing ensues…

We had been in here for roughly 30 minutes doing this, neither of us losing our motivation.

* * *

We eventually stumble into the Tardis, still kissing mind you.

Quite a journey to get there actually…

We lay on the bed, kissing but nothing more.

Eventually, my eyes start to droop, and I get really tired.

So I lay against The Doctor's chest, listening to his heart beats as I fall asleep

You know, we kind of forgot about Martha…

* * *

I wake up in the morning, laying against The Doctor's chest.

I smile at the thought of last night.

I let my breath go in beat with The Doctor's.

That was a weird thing I did if I could see someone's breathing patterns.

Surprisingly though, The Doctor was actually asleep!

That doesn't happen often…

Oh who am I kidding, it doesn't seem like The Doctor sleeps, ever!

I grin, and slowly slip out of the bed, trying not to wake him.

But of course, he's also known to be the lightest sleeper ever when he DOES sleep.

I smile at him and peck him on the lips.

"Morning." I say softly.

"Morning." He replies, stretching.

I realized he didn't have a shirt on, and blushed.

He smirks at my shyness, and kisses me again.

"We forgot about Martha." I mumble against his lips.

He stops the kiss and mutters under his breath, which sounded something like 'oh shit.'

I giggle. "Well get dressed. She probably just came back to the Tardis anyways." I say, smiling and walking out of the room to go to my room.

* * *

I get dressed into a Green Long sleeved shirt, Black skirt, black kitten heels, black scarf, a charm bracelet, and a snake ring.

I twirl in my mirror. Pretty cute.

I walk to the console room, to find Martha and The Doctor chatting.

I smile. Glad to see they were getting along.

"So, you guys said goodbye to Shakespeare yet?" I ask, smiling.

My shoes make a tapping sound as I step up the stairs.

Martha nods, and I grin.

Well, that means next adventure then.

I step around the console, running my fingers along the Tardis at the same time.

I was feeling rather… bubbly right now.

But golden light that time controls ruins that mood 5 minutes in, huh?

"Well time to go. Already. Damn it, I hate leaving right after an adventure. Never get to spend time with you guys." I say, frowning.

I seriously haven't had much girl time with companions at all…

That's kind of sad.

"Bye you two." I say, and peck The Doctor one last time before disappearing into the now familiar flash of light.

* * *

I appear in a dark cave.

A very dark cave.

Well god, that's not what I was expecting.

There was a small light coming through cracks on one side of the room, but other than that, no light at all.

Well, that's nice.

I pace back and forth, trying to think of what episode this could possibly be.

It could be the… Pandorica?

I ended up in the cave with the Pandorica.

Well shit.

I hear a creaking sound echoing through the cave, and I turn around swiftly to notice the doors opening.

Ok then, well I didn't get here that early.

That's good. I would have hated to wait here for more than 5 minutes.

Ok, I might be slightly afraid of the dark…

But that was only after the shadows in the library episode!

And that could actually fucking happen now!

The doors by now were wide open, and The Doctor steps in, with Amy behind him.

"Oi! Spaceman! Can you please talk to your Tardis about getting me here at least not inside dark scary caves?" I exclaim, laughing slightly.

"Good to see you too Phoenix." The Doctor says, rolling his eyes.

I just smirk and peck him on the lips. "So, Pandorica right?" I say, getting right into the action.

He nods, and walks over to the box, while Amy follows. I try going around to the other side, but I felt like something was following me.

Something not good at all…

I turn around, to see nothing.

What's following me? I could swear…

It must be nothing. Imagination or something.

I lean against the Pandorica, eyes closed.

What happened if I got put in the Pandorica too?

That actually is a big possibility, one I'm not sure I want to guess at.

So I have to wait for them to tell the story?

Well then…

I start walking toward The Doctor, wanting to get this story moving, when I feel something latch onto my leg.

I slowly look down. The cyberman arm.

I scream as it sends electric volts coursing through my body.

Darkness invades my vision, and I fall to the ground with a loud thump.

* * *

**Well. I... I really don't know what I just wrote there...  
**


	33. Alliance and Claustrophobic

**Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating sooner, I've had some bad writers block and literally could not write. Anyways, i have like 2 minutes till i have to go to school, so enjoy! :)**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, only my OC Phoenix.)**

* * *

When I wake up, I'm not in the cave anymore.

I jolt up, and realize I'm above ground, on the grass, with roman soldiers all around me.

I groan, laying back on the ground and staring at the sky.

I just missed like 15 minutes of the episode, didn't I?

I watch as the ships of aliens buzz by.

Daleks, Cybermen, Sontarans, and maybe even a weeping angel ship…

I smirk, as I notice a special ship…

The Tardis.

Not the one that The Doctor got here with, I mean a future Tardis.

Came to visit his past, huh?

I sigh running my fingers through my hair.

I hadn't heard the story of the Pandorica yet, but I know something about it probably changed.

I was probably supposed to be inside the Pandorica…

I shudder at the thought.

I was sort of claustrophobic

I hear a shout from down below, so I quickly jump up, but wobble and almost fall down again.

I steady myself by sticking my arms out to the side.

It actually does work, you know.

Well, most of the time.

I quickly walk across the grass and to the steps down into the Pandorica.

I peek through the door, to see the centurions, Daleks, cyberman, and more surrounding The Doctor.

Wow, this started already. I was out a long time.

But then, something tightly grabs my arms and forces them behind me.

I squirm, but I know it's useless.

The centurion pushes me forward through the door, toward my doom.

Also known as the Pandorica.

I get pushed right up next to it, then I look to my side to see The Doctor looking worriedly at me.

I try to smile, but it doesn't work.

I didn't exactly know how this was going to play out…

"Plastic Romans. Duplicates, driven by the Nestene Consciousness, eh? Deep cover, but what for? What are you doing? What's in there, eh? What's coming out?" The Doctor questions, still struggling.

"The Pandorica is ready." A sontaran calls.

"What, do you mean it's open?" The Doctor asks, confused.

I stay silent. I wasn't exactly happy about this part. I mean, the universe basically falls apart!

"You have been scanned, assessed, understood, Doctor and Phoenix." A Dalek calls.

The Pandorica starts opening, slowly revealing the two chairs inside.

"Scanned? Scanned by what, a box?" The Doctor asks.

"Your limits and capacities have been extrapolated." The white Dalek calls.

They push us forward a little more.

"The Pandorica is ready!" Another sontaran calls.

"Ready for what?" The Doctor asks, worry in his voice and eyes.

"Ready for you two." The Dalek says as the box completes its opening, and we get pushed inside, being strapped down onto the chair.

My fucking god, these guys are strong.

I stare out at his… our enemies.

All standing around each other. An alliance.

That's something no one saw coming.

"You lot, working together. An alliance. How is that possible?" The Doctor asks, incredulous.

My thoughts exactly.

"The cracks in the skin of the universe." The white Dalek exclaims.

"All reality is threatened." A sontaran says.

"All universes will be deleted." A cyberman says, earning a sigh from me.

"What? And you've come to us for help?" The Doctor asks, still confused.

If I could, I would face palm.

Seriously Doctor, they just fucking strapped us to chairs inside a box, and you think they want help?

Something is wrong with his logic then.

"No. We will save the universe from you two!" The Sontaran calls proudly.

"From us?" The Doctor says.

The Doctor is really confused about this situation…

I wish I could spoil stuff. That would help.

"All projections correlate. All evidence concurs. The Doctor and Phoenix will destroy the universe." A Cyberman says.

"No, no, no. You've got it wrong." The Doctor says, slightly frantic.

"The Pandorica was constructed to ensure the safety of the Alliance." Another Cyberman says.

"A scenario was devised from the memories of your companion." The white Dalek calls.

"A trap the Doctor and Phoenix could not resist." The Sontaran exclaims.

"Didn't really have a choice…" I mumble quietly to myself.

I was in a really depressing mood at the moment I guess.

"The cracks in time are the work of the Doctor and Phoenix. It is confirmed." The white Dalek exclaims.

"No. no, no, not us, the Tardis. And we're not in the Tardis, are we?" The Doctor says, eyes wide.

"Only the Doctor and Phoenix can pilot the Tardis." The white Dalek says.

And that would be incorrect.

River, Clara if the 'snogbox' liked her, possibly Rose, Tentoo, Jenny, the list goes on…

"Please, listen to me!" The Doctor exclaims, seriously worried.

I wish I could comfort him, but someone strapped me into this damn box!

"You will be prevented!" The white Dalek exclaims.

"Total event collapse! Every sun will supernova at every moment in history. The whole universe will never have existed. Please, listen to me!" The Doctor yells, frustrated.

"Seal the Pandorica." The cyberleader commands.

The box starts to close, bringing the darkness in, trapping us inside.

"No! Please, listen to me! The Tardis is exploding right now and we're the only ones who can stop it! Listen to me!" The Doctor exclaims as the Pandorica shuts.

My hearts start to beat faster and my breath becomes more ragged.

Ok, really claustrophobic.

"Are you ok?" I hear The Doctor say quietly.

I take a few deep breaths. "Claustrophobic. But other than that I'm good. There's better things to worry about then me though. Like how we're going to get out of this damn box." I say, groaning as a pounding headache begins, not from me leaving however.

Leaving would be nice right now. Leaving would be good.

"There isn't a way out. It's the unescapable prison." The Doctor say gloomily.

"How long are we going to be trapped here anyways? I would rather not stay here for 1,000 years you know." I say, closing my eyes.

"Well it could be… forever." The Doctor says.

"Well, until the universe collapses. Which will be in quite a short time actually." I say, thinking about what was happening outside.

"What do you mean?" The Doctor asks, worried.

"It's like you said. Suns going out, planets being destroyed, everything. The only thing left in the whole of time and space is earth." I say, frowning.

"Earth. Always prevails, doesn't it?" The Doctor says, fondly but sadly.

He was thinking about Gallifrey again.

And it got me thinking about that… damn it.

A tear slips down my cheek.

We wait in silence for a while.

A comfortable one, mind you.

But soon, the doors slight to slide open.

We see Rory standing there, Rory holding the sonic screwdriver out.

"How did you do that?" The Doctor asks, confused.

I hop out of the box and hug Rory.

"Thank fucking god…" I breathe in relief.

I'd rather deal with Daleks than go through that again.

"You gave me this." Rory says, holding up the sonic screwdriver.

"No I didn't." The Doctor says, holding out his own screwdriver.

"You did. Look at it." Rory insists.

The Doctor slowly brings the two screwdrivers together, creating a spark making me jump slightly.

"Temporal energy. Same screwdriver at different points in its own time stream. Which means it was me who gave it to you. Me from the future. I've got a future. That's nice. That's not." The Doctor says, pointing at the fossilized Daleks with his screwdriver.

"Yeah. What are they?" Rory asks, staring at it.

Suppose they wouldn't know, considering the universe collapsed.

"History has collapsed. Whole races have been deleted from existence. These are just like after-images. Echoes. Fossils in time. The footprints of the never-were." The Doctor explains, looking around the room at the other fossils.

"Er, what does that mean?" Rory asks, confused.

"Total event collapse. The universe literally never happened." I say quietly.

"So, how can we be here? What's keeping us safe?" Rory asks, confused.

"Nothing. Eye of the storm, that's all. We're just the last light to go out. Amy. Where's Amy?" The Doctor asks, moving his head side to side as if to see Amy.

As if Doctor. As if.

* * *

"I killed her." Rory says as we stand around Amy's body.

"Oh Rory." I sigh, giving him a sad look.

"Doctor, Phoenix, what am i?" Rory asks sadly.

"You're a Nestene duplicate. A lump of plastic with delusions of humanity." The Doctor says casually.

Oh god, here comes the punch.

"But I'm Rory now. Whatever was happening, it's stopped. I'm Rory." Rory says frantically, not wanting to believe he wasn't human.

Gladly he… at least semi-is.

"That's software talking." The Doctor explains.

"Can you help her? Is there anything you can do?" Rory begs, tears streaming freely down his face.

"Yeah, probably, if I had the time." The Doctor says, turning around.

"The time?" Rory exclaims, slightly angry.

"All of creation has just been wiped from the sky. Do you know how many lives now never happened? All the people who never lived? Your girlfriend isn't more important than the whole universe." The Doctor says cockily.

Oh Doctor, you deserve this punch after that.

Rory spins The Doctor around, and punches him, HARD, in the face.

"She is to me!" Rory yells passionately.

"Welcome back Rory Williams!" I exclaim, hugging him.

He looks slightly confused, but hugs me back.

The Doctor laughs. "Sorry about that. Had to be sure."

We all laugh a bit, but then it turns serious again.

"Right, we need to get her downstairs. And take that look off your plastic face. You're getting married in the morning." The Doctor says to Rory as he picks up Amy.

We all sprint down to the Pandorica, where The Doctor and I were locked not minutes before.

I block out most of the conversation, basically because It was mostly The Doctor explaining to Rory that Amy was going to be in that box for 2,000 years.

Ouch, that would suck.

"K, Phoenix, put your hand here." The Doctor says, briefly pointing to the vortex manipulator on his arm.

I grab on, tightly, preparing for the journey ahead.

"Listen to me. This is the last bit of advice you're going to get in a very long time. You're living plastic, but you're not immortal. I have no idea how long you'll last. And you're not indestructible. Stay away from heat and radio signals when they come along. You can't heal, or repair yourself. Any damage is permanent. So, for God's sake, however bored you get, stay out of…" The Doctor trails off as we disappear out of sight, leaving Rory to guard his soon-to-be wife.

Now the real fun begins.

* * *

**Well now we are getting into the interesting part... hope you enjoyed!  
**


	34. 2 of 1 and Geronimo

**Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating much, I've had a big project in history and I've been busy with that and everything... *groans* I hate school... But this chapter is... decently... long. So yeah, hope you enjoy and all of that stuff!**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, only my OC Phoenix.)**

* * *

We both appear in the middle of a museum, filled with artifacts that shouldn't exactly be in this time, like Daleks, and the Pandorica. In front of us was Amy and well… Amelia, and an angry Dalek.

My immediate response was to run, but I stayed put, waiting for The Doctor to think up his plan to not have a plan…

"Trouble. Oh. Ah, two of you. Complicated." The Doctor says, looking between Amy and Amelia. I giggle.

"Exterminate! Weapons systems restoring." The Dalek calls, making me jump slightly.

"Come along Ponds!" I shout as The Doctor and I take off in the other direction, hand in hand.

We run over to some Middle Eastern montage and I take the fez off the dummy and put it on The Doctor's head.

He chuckles, and pecks my cheek.

"What are we doing?" Amy asks, out of breath.

"Well, we are running into a dead end, where I'll have a brilliant plan, that basically involves not being in one." The Doctor says, grinning sheepishly.

"What's going on?" I hear Rory shout.

Ooh Rory! Yay! Auton Rory using his gun to save us…

"Get out of here. Go! Just run!" The Doctor yells to him, not knowing it was Rory.

"Drop the device!" The Dalek exclaims. I smirk.

"It's not a weapon. Scan it. It's not a weapon, and you don't have the power to waste." I say casually.

The Dalek scans it, and confirms it's not a weapon.

"Do you think?" Rory asks, then his hand pops down and turns into a gun, and he shoots the Dalek.

"Rory!" I exclaim, hugging him but letting go quickly for Amy.

Amy runs up and hugs him tightly and kisses him passionately, almost knocking him to the ground. I smile at the view before me, and The Doctor sneaks up next to me and puts his arm around my waist.

We're all feel the romance in the air, don't we?

After about 2 minutes, Amelia tugs my hand. "I'm thirsty. Can I get a drink?"

I smile, and ruffle her hair. "Soon Pond." I say. She sighs.

"The light from the Pandorica, it must have hit the Dalek" The Doctor says, letting go of my waist and slowly walking up toward the Pandorica.

I notice the dalek's weapons moving, and chuckle slightly. Very persistent this one…

"The Dalek is moving. Out!" I say, running toward the exit, with everyone following closely behind.

No one wanted to get exterminated today…

* * *

"So, two thousand years. How did you do?" The Doctor asks Rory once we finally got to a safe spot.

I leaned against a wall, catching my breath.

For how many adventures I've been with The Doctor, it's surprisingly actually how little running I've had to do…

"Kept out of trouble." Rory says casually, and I chuckle.

"Oh. How?" The Doctor asks, semi-shocked.

"Unsuccessfully." Rory says, but then notices The Doctor with the mop in his hand. "The mop! That's how you looked all those years ago when you gave me the sonic."

"Ah. Well, no time to lose, then." The Doctor says, and he presses a few buttons and disappears.

The Doctor returns and puts the mop through the door handles to the Anomaly exhibition. "Oops, sorry."

"How can he do that? Is he magic?" Amelia asks me. I grin, and squat down.

"Sort of. He's worn a magician's coat before… but he can do some pretty magical stuff, like travel through time." I say, smiling dreamily.

Amelia's eyes glaze over with wonder, and I knew I had done a job well done.

I stand up just as The Doctor appears again, slightly grinning madly.

"Right, let's go then. Wait! Now I don't have the sonic. I just gave it Rory two thousand years ago." The Doctor says, disappearing and then repearring to find that I had already grabbed the sonic out of Amy's top pocket.

I smirk. Sometimes foreknowledge is cool.

I toss it to him, and he catches it, but almost drops it. I giggle.

"Off we go! No, hang on. How did you know to come here?" The Doctor questions, turning to Amelia.

Amelia shows him the leaflet and the post-it note, and he sighs and takes them both.

"Ah, my handwriting. Okay." The Doctor says, disappearing.

I sigh. I sort of wanted to get along with this episode… It was going to be painful to watch The Doctor get shot by the Dalek.

He reappears with Amelia's drink from right before she saw the note on the Pandorica, and handed it to her.

"There you go. Drink up." The Doctor says, smiling slightly.

"What is that? How are you doing that?" Amy asks, confused.

"Vortex Manipulator. Cheap time travel. Quite nasty. Not as bad as jumping around a time stream though…" I say, grimacing at the memories of my first jumps.

Amy makes the 'I-still-don't-get-it' face, but we move on.

The Doctor starts walking toward the stairs that would lead us to the roof, and I quickly follow.

Amy and Rory start following too.

"Where are we going?" Amy asks, slightly confused about the whole situation.

"The roof." The Doctor says, determination in his voice.

3, 2, 1…

The Doctor from the future, and well, me come tumbling down the stairs as we had both been shot.

Well fuck me…

The Doctor and I both rush over there, over our semi-dead bodies.

A tear streams down my face as I look at the scorch marks over my body. If that me wasn't about to save the universe and get revived without any regeneration, I would be full out crying.

My future self almost looked as if she was knocked out… or truly dead.

Maybe she was.

The Doctor's future self pulls himself up and whispers in the current Doctor's ear, and then promptly collapses, looking convincingly dead.

"Doctor, Phoenix, it's you two. How can it be you two?" Rory asks, shocked.

"Doctor, Phoenix, is it you two?" Amy asks with the same amount of shock.

I just nod, not exactly up for speaking at the moment.

"Are they? I mean, are they dead?" Amy asks carefully. I sigh, and nod again, standing up again and wiping away any tears I had.

"What? Dead? Yes, yes. Of course they're dead. Right, we've got twelve minutes. That's good." The Doctor says, also standing up.

"Twelve minutes to live? How is that good?" Amy asks, incredulous.

I gain my composure, going back to my cheerful normal self, before saying, "Oh, you can do loads in twelve minutes. Suck a mint, buy a sledge, have a fast bath. Come on, the roof."

I turn slightly and walk up a few steps, before I hear Rory say, "We can't leave you two here dead."

"Oh, good. Are you in charge now? So tell me, what are we going to do about Amelia?" The Doctor says, running his hand through his hair. God, not now.

"Where did she go?" Amelia says, turning around to find Amelia gone.

"Amelia!" Rory shouts, hoping she just ran off.

"There is no Amelia. From now on, there never was. History is still collapsing." The Doctor explains. You could tell he was slightly frustrated with this situation.

"But how can I still be here if she's not?" Amy asks, confused.

"You're an anomaly. We all are. We're all just hanging on at the eye of the storm. But the eye is closing, and if we don't do something fast, reality will never have happened. Today, just dying is a result. Now, come on!" The Doctor says, and runs up the stairs.

"They won't die. Time can be rewritten. They'll find a way. I know they will." Amy says quietly, reassuring herself.

"I wouldn't be so sure." I say, as gravely as I could. I knew things turned out ok, but I didn't want them to know that.

Amy gave me the saddest stare I swear I have ever seen.

Rory covers The Doctor and I's bodies with his security guard jacket, then he nods slightly and we run after The Doctor.

* * *

We run up to the roof, and the Tardis was up in the sky, burning.

I fall to my knees and tears stream down my face.

I was connected to The Tardis along with The Doctor's timeline.

"What's wrong with her?" Rory asks, but never got an answer. Well, not at the moment.

"What, it's morning already?" Amy asks as she looks at the bright sky.

"History is shrinking. Is anybody listening to me? The universe is collapsing. We don't have much time left." The Doctor says as he sonics a satellite receiver dish off its pole.

"What are you doing?" Rory asks.

"Looking for the Tardis." The Doctor says simply.

"But the Tardis exploded." Rory stats.

Well obviously.

"Okay then, I'm looking for an exploding Tardis." The Doctor says, frowning slightly.

"I don't understand. So, the Tardis blew up and took the universe with it. But why would it do that? How?" Amy asks, trying to problem solve I guess.

"Good question for another day. The question for now is, total event collapse means that every star in the universe never happened. Not one single one of them ever shone. So, if all the stars that ever were are gone, then what is that?" The Doctor rambles, pointing at the Tardis in the sky, which was a big burning ball of fire.

"Like I said, I'm looking for an exploding Tardis. And that's why she's crying. She's connected to the Tardis." The Doctor says, finally realizing it and kneeling down next to me and hugging me lightly.

Well, Rory has his answer.

"Oh god." Amy gasps, covering her hands over her mouth.

It's not that bad…

I groan in pain. Ok, maybe it is bad.

"But that's the sun." Rory says, still not seeing the obvious.

Sometimes Rory could be a complete idiot.

The Doctor rolls his eyes, and stands up, sonicing the satellite and pointing it at the sky.

"Is it? Well, here's the noise that sun is making right now. "The Doctor says, and the rough grinding sound of the Tardis starts.

I smile very lightly at the sound. The sound that brings hope to everyone.

"That's our Tardis burning up. That's what's been keeping the Earth warm." The Doctor says sadly, staring at the ball of flames.

"Doctor, there's something else." Rory says, stepping forward slightly.

"I'm sorry my love…" I hear River say through the satellite.

I sigh, and collapse fully to the ground. God, it was surprisingly painful.

"There's a voice." Rory says.

"I can't hear anything…" Amy says, uncertain.

"Trust the plastic." Rory smirks, pointing at his ear.

River's words go around on repeat, almost like a broken record player. Except it wasn't.

"Doctor, that's River. How can she be up there?" Amy asks, confused.

"It must be like a recording or something." Rory says reasonably.

"No, it's not. Of course, the emergency protocols. The Tardis has sealed off the control room and put her into a time loop to save her. She is right at the heart of the explosion." The Doctor says, and I groan, but stand up.

I lean against the satellite, getting slightly ready to run.

This pain might be why I got shot by the Dalek…

The Doctor quickly disappears, and comes back with a frizzy-haired River.

"Phoenix! Amy! And the plastic Centurion?" River exclaims, then turns and looks at The Doctor, confused.

"It's okay, he's on our side." The Doctor says casually.

"Really?" River asks, chuckling slightly.

"Yeah." The Doctor says plainly.

"I dated a Nestene duplicate once. Swappable head. It did keep things fresh. Right then, I have questions, but number one is this. What in the name of sanity have you got on your head?" River asks, staring at the glorious red hat on The Doctor's head.

"It's a fez. I wear a fez now. Fezes are cool." The Doctor says, matter-of-factly.

Before River can do anything, I grab the fez off The Doctor's head and hug it close to my body. River and Amy stare at me. I don't think The Doctor noticed it was off his head.

"What? I like the fez…" I say, hugging it closer. River rolls her eyes, while Amy chuckles.

Just then, The Dalek rises to the roof from the side, and exclaims, "Exterminate!"

I didn't move fast enough.

The shot hits me, sending me into instant darkness.

* * *

Well, getting electrocuted by a Cyberman arm, getting trapped inside the Pandorica, experiencing pretty bad pain from the exploding Tardis, and getting shot by a Dalek…

The day has gone pretty well, hasn't it?

The Dalek shooting me hurt though…

I hope I woke up before The Doctor launches the Pandorica.

I know, for a fact, unless I beg him to take me with him, he will leave me here.

And that would suck. Because I wouldn't have anything to live for.

The Doctor is my life. Isn't he?

Everything I do revolves around him…

So if I stayed, I wouldn't have anything.

But if I went with The Doctor, I wouldn't have to go without him…

Plus, I would actually know where I was going.

So I better fucking hope this body wakes up before then!

But for now, I'll just kind of… well, I don't know what to do.

These are just thoughts…

Haha, imagine if thoughts could do things…

I start gaining the feeling in my fingers again, and I internally sighed in relief.

* * *

I wake up to find The Doctor shaking me lightly, his hair sticking up and his face slightly burnt. I reach my hand up and softly stroke on of the burns, my way of asking if he's ok.

He smiles slightly, pecks me on the lips, then helps me stand up.

Together, we both slowly limp down to the Pandorica.

When we reach it, The Doctor and I both collapse into the chair.

I was coming with him, no matter what.

I think we were both too tired to argue about it at this point.

We both started to fix up the Pandorica, making it able to fly and all that shit.

* * *

Eventually, River, Amy, and Rory come running into the room.

My eyes were sagging and I felt like I wanted to faint again, but I held strong…

I have to do this… I have to do this…

"Why did he tell us they were dead?" I hear Rory ask.

"We were a diversion. As long as the Dalek was chasing us, they could work down here." River says softly.

I congratulate her on getting the plan. Normally it takes people a lot longer to catch on.

"Doctor, Phoenix, can you hear me? What were you doing?" River asks as she comes up next to us.

I lift my head slightly, but my mouth is unable to form the words I wish to speak.

The light from the exploding Tardis starts getting brighter and brighter, getting closer to wiping out the rest of the universe, rid of the eye of the storm.

"What's happening?" Rory asks.

"Reality's collapsing. It's speeding up. Look at this room." River says, gesturing around the room.

Everything except us and the Pandorica was gone. It was an empty room.

"Where'd everything go?" Amy asks, stepping back slightly in shock.

"History's being erased. Time's running out. Doctor, Phoenix, what were you doing? Tell us!" River exclaims, worrying now.

"Big…Bang…Two…" The Doctor says very hoarsely.

"The Big Bang. That's the beginning of the universe, right?" Rory questions. I nod very slightly.

"What, and Big Bang Two is the bang that brings us back? Is that what you mean?" Amy asks, confused.

"Oh." River says, finally getting the real point.

"What?" Amy asks, turning to River.

"The Tardis is still burning. It's exploding at every point in history. If you threw the Pandorica into the explosion, right into the heart of the fire…" River starts, but is interrupted.

"Then what?" Amy asks, slightly eager. I chuckle softly.

"Then let there be light. The light from the Pandorica would explode everywhere at once, just like he said." River says, amazement on her face.

"That would work? That would bring everything back?" Amy asks, quite excited now.

"A restoration field powered by an exploding Tardis, happening at every moment in history. Oh, that's brilliant. It might even work. They've wired the vortex manipulator to the rest of the box." River says, then turns back to look at us sadly again, realizing how we were going to do it.

"Why?" Amy asks, back to confused…

"So they can take it with them. They're going to fly the Pandorica into the heart of the explosion." River says, and turned away, hiding her face, but I saw a brief flash of immense sadness in her eyes.

We have already gotten married to her, haven't we?

This reminded me of the library… except switched roles. And River is probably better at keeping control then we were… will be for me.

Oh god, that was going to be a really sad day.

The Doctor turns to me, and looks right into my eyes.

"Please, go with them. Stay here, safely." He says, rubbing his thumb across my cheek.

"I… I don't have anything here without you. My life is nothing without you and the Tardis. I'm staying with you, forever. I promise." I say, leaning my head against his chest.

He kisses my forehead, which I hope meant that he accepted that I was coming, and then went back to working on his part.

* * *

Eventually, we had finished it all, and it was ready to launch.

The Doctor asks River to get Amy, and she nods, walking over to Amy and Rory.

I smile sadly as Amy walks up, a sad look apparent on her face.

I let The Doctor do all the talking though, because I had a worse hit than him.

Got it right in the brain. Ouch…

"Hi." Amy says, nervously.

"Amy Pond. The girl who waited all night in your garden. Was it worth it?" The Doctor asks, looking at her curiously.

"Shut up. Of course it was." Amy says certainly.

"You asked us why we were taking you with us and I said, no reason. I was lying." The Doctor says, staring into Amy's eyes.

"It's not important." Amy says, brushing it off.

"Yeah, it's the most important thing left in the universe. It's why I'm doing this. Amy, your house was too big. That big, empty house, and just you." The Doctor says, sadness in his voice.

"And Aunt Sharon." Amy mentions, probably not liking where this was going.

"Where were your mum and dad? Where was everybody who lived in that big house?" The Doctor questions.

A tear slips down my cheek. Reminds me of my childhood…

"I lost my Mum and Dad." Amy says sadly.

"How? What happened to them? Where did they go?" The Doctor asks, making Amy think.

"I, I don't…" Amy says, freaking out slightly with tears streaming down her face.

"It's okay, it's okay. Don't panic, it's not your fault." The Doctor says, trying to comfort her.

"I don't ever remember!" Amy exclaims, desperate

"There was a crack in time in the wall of your bedroom, and it's been eating away at your life for a long time now. Amy Pond, all alone. The girl who didn't make sense. How could we resist?" The Doctor says, smiling softly.

"How could I just forget?" Amy says, tears falling faster down her face.

"Nothing is ever forgotten. Not really. But you have to try." The Doctor says to her.

"Doctor! It's speeding up!" River shouts, looking at her device that looked strangely similar to an Iphone…

Amy puts the Doctor's sonic screwdriver in his pocket. I smile softly.

"There's going to be a very big bang. Big Bang Two. Try and remember your family and they'll be there." The Doctor tells Amy.

"How can I remember them if they never existed?" Amy asks sadly.

"Because you're special. That crack in your wall, all that time, the universe pouring into your head. You brought Rory back. You can bring them back, too. You just remember and they'll be there." The Doctor says, smiling softly.

"You two won't." Amy says quietly.

"You'll have your family back. You won't need your imaginary friends any more. Ha! Amy Pond crying over us, eh? Guess what?" The Doctor says, grinning slightly.

"What?" Amy asks, confused.

"Gotcha." The Doctor says as the Pandorica closes, sealing our fate.

* * *

Right before it takes off, I turn my head toward The Doctor.

"I love you. You know that right?" I say, sadness in my voice.

I mean, I know we survive, but it's still fucking sad!

"Of course I do. I love you too." He replies, and we kiss as The Pandorica launches.

We break apart, and I grab a device exactly like River's and write Geronimo.

I press send, then grab something to hold on to, so I didn't jerk around as much.

I smile at The Doctor, then everything disappears in a white flash of light.

* * *

**Slightly fluffy... But eh, what's a good OC Doctor Who story without some fluff? I hope you enjoyed! :)  
**


	35. Rewinding and A Dress

**Hi everyone! Happy Valentines Day! I'm sitting here, alone in my room, writing this... Well, that puts a damper on today. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and leave a review if you do :)**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. I only own my OC, Phoenix.)**

* * *

I wake up to find myself in… some sort of prison cell.

I was lying on stone, that was for sure.

I slowly stand up, and turn around to see something shocking.

I was in a prison cell.

In bedlam.

With The Doctor, Martha, Shakespeare, Peter, and well… me.

Oh god, I was jumping around to different points than The Doctor?

Guess to avoid spoilers or something…

But seriously, there were 3 me's there that day?

God…

I watched as the scene played out…

"Peter? Peter Streete?" The Doctor calls, inching closer to Peter, the other me following behind.

"He's the same as he was. You'll get nothing out of him." Shakespeare says dismissively.

"Peter?" The Doctor calls, and he touches Peter's shoulder. Peter jerks up to stare at The Doctor with wide, round, eyes.

The Doctor puts his fingers on Peter's temples. Mind melding again…

"Peter, I'm the Doctor. Go into the past. One year ago. Let your mind go back. Back to when everything was fine and shining. Everything that happened in this year since happened to somebody else. It was just a story. A winter's Tale. Let go. That's it. That's it, just let go." The Doctor says softly.

Peter slowly lays down on his cot, his face visibly becoming slightly more relaxed.

"Tell me the story, Peter. Tell me about the witches." The Doctor commands Peter.

"Witches spoke to Peter. In the night, they whispered. They whispered. Got Peter to build the Globe to their design. Their design! The fourteen walls. Always fourteen. When the work was done they snapped poor Peter's wits." Peter says, quite frantically I might add.

"Where did Peter see the witches? Where in the city? Peter, tell me. You've got to tell me where were they?" The Doctor asks.

"All Hallows Street." Peter says hoarsely.

"Too many words." Doomfinger says.

I jump, shocked. My other self does the same.

This wasn't that long ago. I'm still scared of witches.

Ok, well, that's enough of this one…

I walk over to Martha and whisper, "Martha, you can hear me right?"

Her head looks both directions, waiting to see if someone was there.

I giggle slightly.

My world disappears in white light, but reappears, in a different location.

* * *

I appear on the roof, the one with the… Doctor's words here… 'Timey Wimey Distress Beacon'.

The Doctor, River, Amy, Rory and I are all standing on this roof.

"Those reports of the sun spots and the solar flares. They're wrong. There aren't any. It's not the sun, it's you two. The sky is full of a million, million voices saying yes, of course we'll help. You two have touched so many lives, saved so many people. Did you think when your time came, you guys would really have to do more than just ask? You have decided that the universe is better off without you, but the universe doesn't agree." River says. I smile. You got to admit, that would have taken a lot of work.

"River, no one can help us. A fixed point has been altered. Time is disintegrating." Other me says.

"I can't let you two die." River says sadly.

"But we have to die." The Doctor says.

"Shut up! I can't let you guys die without knowing you two are loved by so many, and so much, and by no one more than me." River says, tears in her eyes.

"The three of us are ground zero of an explosion that will engulf all reality. Billions on billions will suffer and die." The Doctor says, trying to persuade River.

"I'll suffer if I have to kill you two." River says, drooping a bit.

"More than every living thing in the universe?" Other me asks.

"…yes." She replies.

I sigh, not really wanting to watch my wedding again.

For me, weddings weren't really my thing. Unless I was the one getting married, of course.

I walk up to Amy and whisper in her ear, "Hey Amelia. Don't panic, it's Phoenix. Ok, that might make you panic more. I'm sort of like a ghost right now, so if you ever hear someone talking but can't hear them it's probably me. I'm about to get married here, so… yeah. I got to go, different points in time to go to."

The world around me gets sucked into the white light.

* * *

I reappear in the middle of the broken Tardis…

In trenzalore.

Other me and The Doctor were laying on the ground, Clara, Jenny, Vastra, and Straxx off on the side. Well, Clara had slowly started to move forward.

I walk quickly and squat down next to The Doctor. Luckily, none of the pain from this adventure came now.

I smile, and whisper in his ear, "Hey Doctor. It's me, Phoenix. But not the one next to you. Remember the Pandorica? These are the places I went. Haha. I'm so sorry your hurting, but it's over soon… with some consequences, as always. I love you, you know?"

I stand up and step back, and just as The Doctor's eyes catch mine, my world fades into white.

* * *

I reappear on that ship. The ship from the-year-that-never-was.

Looks like I had just fainted, and The Master and The Doctor just stare at my fainted body, shocked.

I burst out laughing, probably too loudly, because they both turn their heads in my direction.

Wonder if they can see me?

"Hi guys! I'm a ghost. Sort of. Ish… how do I explain this?" I say, smirking.

"I can see you, but you're sort of faded out… what?" The Master says, confused.

"Hmm. Only you two then. The two people I'm closest to. That's nice. Well basically, time's sort of rewinding and well my time line is rewinding, so I get to visit my past! Which happens to involve coming here and being a ghost… Ghosts are cool." I say, smiling brightly.

"So, are you going to explain what happened here?" The Master asks, gesturing to my body which was sprawled across the floor.

"Hmm. I was human before, opened the watch I had been carrying around for… roughly 2 to 3 months, became a timelady, the biology got weirdly mixed because I hadn't been a timelady for over 100 years, and then I regenerated. Simple as that." I say, and walk over to my body and kneel down next to it.

The Doctor and The Master just look at me weirdly. I smirk.

"It's time for me to be off anyways." I say, standing up. "You two, be careful. And don't get into any… oh who am I kidding, your both doing it anyways. Just, do whatever you want, just don't kill each other or I will probably hate you. Just saying."

The Master smirks slightly, while The Doctor smiles.

The world dissolves into white.

* * *

It reappears into… Torchwood.

The bad one.

The Doctor, Rose, and I were about to close the universes…

I instantly break down sobbing.

I slid down onto the floor, not caring about anything except one thing.

Please… take me away from here…

The Doctor and Rose turn their heads toward my direction, and I knew The Doctor could see me, but I suppose my other self didn't notice.

The Doctor almost looked like he wanted to comfort me for a second, before going back to what he was doing.

Good choice I suppose.

I watch, as they all latch the magna-clamps on, the levers pull down, the Daleks and cybermen get sucked in.

But then the lever starts going up.

I watch myself push it down back into place, but almost slip off.

I watch as my other self grabs Rose's hand and uses her to pull herself up.

I watch as Rose's hands slip, and other me try to grab for her.

Right as that happens, I scream.

No, No, No, No, No!

Why?

I sob harder, not noticing that I had appeared back in the Tardis, with The Doctor in a suit and top hat around the console.

The Doctor immediately hears my sobbing, and comes over to me, and hugs me.

"What happened?" He whispers in my ear.

"R…Ro…Rose." I choke out, calming down slightly, but tears still falling freely.

With that word, he hugs me tighter, whispering things like 'it isn't your fault' into my ear.

I had been there, twice, and I couldn't save her.

TWICE!

How are you telling me it isn't my fault?

* * *

I eventually calm down, and wipe my eyes, and put on a fake smile.

"It's time for the Pond's wedding then?" I say, slowly walking toward the wardrobe, thinking about what kind of dress I want to wear.

The Doctor walks up behind me and grabs my waist, making me gasp slightly.

"Don't try to hide your feelings. It doesn't work for you." The Doctor whispers into my ear.

"I will if you won't." I retort, smirking slightly.

He just smiles though, and let's go of my waist.

I continue on my path to the wardrobe, when I realize something…

He just cheered me up.

Damn it…

I sigh, and finally get to the wardrobe.

The Tardis had been nice enough to put all of the dresses up front, so I didn't have to explore this maze of a closet.

I look through the dresses, seeing if one caught my eye.

I wanted a blue dress, with a little sparkle, and maybe some black.

But so far, I couldn't find anything.

Shit… I only have so much time…

But then, I found the perfect dress.

It was a strapless dress, with grey on the top, and blue sparkles dotted over it, then a black silk belt about mid-stomach, and below that was a very pretty flowing blue fabric that went down to about mid-thigh. Then I paired it with my black knee-high combat boots, in case of running involved, a black silk chocker with a golden star charm, and a silver charm bracelet.

I change, and take a deep breath as I put my hand on the door from the wardrobe.

The Doctor was standing right outside this door, waiting for me.

I slowly push down the handle and step out, my hair slightly covering my face in shyness.

* * *

I hear The Doctor step up after a few seconds, and push the hair out of my face.

I look into his eyes slowly, and see pure amazement and love.

I smile, and we both lean in to kiss…

After we get done with that, we run to the console room just as we hear a knock at the door and hear Amy ask, "Okay, Doctor. Did I surprise you this time?"

We both step out, and I smirk.

"Didn't surprise me. But you know, I always know this stuff, even when people aren't trying to surprise me…" I trail off, as Rory gives me an exasperated look.

"Err, yeah. Completely astonished. Never expected that. How lucky I happened to be wearing this old thing. Hello, everyone. We're Amy's imaginary friends!" The Doctor says, and I finish.

"But we came anyways!"

"You absolutely, definitely may kiss the bride." Amy says, hitching up her dress and walking forward.

"Oi!" I exclaim, giving Amy a death stare.

"Amelia, from now on I shall be leaving the kissing duties to the brand new Mister Pond." The Doctor says, flustered and gesturing to Rory.

"No, I'm not Mister Pond. That's not how it works." Rory tells the Doctor.

"Yeah, it is." The Doctor and I say at the same time.

"Yeah it is…" Rory says nervously. I giggle.

"Right then, everyone. I'll move my box. You're going to need the space. I only came for the dancing." The Doctor says, walking back into The Tardis.

I grin. "Go have fun you two. We'll be back in a moment." I say, winking and walking into the Tardis.

* * *

I sit in the Captain's chair as the Doctor pilots the Tardis.

"It's weird, isn't it?" I say, smiling softly.

The Doctor gives me a confused look, and I chuckle.

"Watching them get married. I suppose we knew it was going to happen, but it still feels odd." I say. He chuckles.

"Yeah, true." He says, staring at the console.

I knew he was sad, because the companions always seemed to leave after these kind of things.

I stand up and walk over to him, then hug him around the waist, putting my chin on his shoulder.

"You've always got me, you know." I say, smiling softly at him.

He smiles softly too. "Yeah."

We kiss softly, until the Tardis lands again.

"Let's go have fun. You can teach the kids your 'special move'." I say, giggling.

He smirks, and hand in hand, we walk out of the Tardis door, again.

* * *

We didn't really do all that much that night. I congratulated Amy and Rory, danced a bit with The Doctor, and ate, a lot. My dress got a lot of compliments, me blushing every time. Eventually though, we noticed River walking outside.

* * *

"Did you two dance? Well, you guys always dance at weddings, don't you?" River says as we walk up.

"You tell me." The Doctor says.

"Spoilers." River says.

I giggle. "Of course he dances River, what were you expecting? I mean, he even did the drunk giraffe…" I say, still giggling.

River rolls her eyes but chuckles. The Doctor blushes slightly.

After I calm down, The Doctor returns the book and vortex manipulator to River.

"The writing's all back, but I didn't peek." The Doctor says.

"Thank you." River says, smiling.

"Are you married, River?" The Doctor asks. I grin, holding back my laughter.

"Are you asking?" River asks, smirking in my direction.

"Yes."

"Yes."

"No, hang on. Did you think I was asking you to marry me, or or or asking if you were married?"

"Yes."

"No, but was that yes, or yes?"

"Yes."

"River, who are you?" The Doctor asks, sighing.

"You're going to find out very soon now. And I'm sorry, but that's when everything changes." River says, a sad look in her eye. Then, she disappears.

"Nah…" The Doctor says, waving the conversation off.

I just smirk.

* * *

"Oi! Where are you off to? We haven't even had a snog in the shrubbery yet." Amy says, walking up as we were about to step into the Tardis.

"Amy…" I say in the deep warning tone of my voice.

"Amy!" Rory shouts, running up behind her.

"Shut up, it's my wedding." Amy says cockily.

"OUR wedding!" Rory says, putting emphasis on the 'our'.

"Sorry, you two. Shouldn't have slipped away. Bit busy, you know?" The Doctor says casually.

"You two just saved the whole of space and time? Take the evening off. Maybe a bit of tomorrow." Rory suggests, mainly looking at me.

I sigh. "Space and time isn't safe yet. The Tardis exploded for a reason. Something drew the Tardis to this particular date, and blew it up. Why? And why now?" I say, moving my hands around for emphasis.

We all walk into the Tardis, just as the phone rings.

"The Silence, whatever it is, is still out there, and I have to... Excuse me a moment." The Doctor says, and he picks up the Tardis phone and puts it to his ear.

"Hello? Oh, hello. I'm sorry, this is a very bad line. No, no, no, but that's not possible. She was sealed into the seventh Obelisk. I was at the prayer meeting. Well, no, I get that it's important. An Egyptian goddess loose on the Orient Express, in space. Give us a mo." The Doctor says, and then turns to Amy and Rory. "Sorry, something's come up. This will have to be goodbye."

"Yeah, I think it's goodbye. Do you think it's goodbye?" Amy says, turning to Rory.

"Definitely goodbye." Rory says, nodding his head.

"Goodbye!" Amy shouts out the door, waving her hand as if people could see her.

I smirk. The Doctor grins, and puts the phone back up to his ear.

"Don't worry about a thing, your Majesty. We're on our way."

* * *

**Well, that was fun to write! I got to relive some of my old chapters! God, it was fun but awkward writing those parts...**

**The dress that she wore to the wedding was created by my friend, and said i could use it :) I really liked how the dress sounded, so yeah...**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


	36. A Dinosaur and Chalk

**Well, here's another chapter that will make you slightly cringe. Like all the other chapters... :P I hope you enjoy and all of that! :)**

**A bit of Clara bashing, just saying.**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. Only my OC, Phoenix.)**

* * *

As soon as The Doctor starts the Tardis, I start to glow golden again.

I sigh. "Well, time to go again. Orient express would have been fun… but hey, I'll see you later. Bye you three!" I say, then peck The Doctor on the lips and disappear.

* * *

I reappear inside the Tardis. 11's almost-twelve Tardis.

I look around, and notice The Doctor and Clara standing over on the other side, The Doctor sticking his hand out as if touching something.

No, damn it! Another regeneration!

I slowly walk around the console and hug The Doctor around the waist from behind.

He twitches slightly, surprised, but turns around and kisses me.

Eventually, we break apart, and I step back.

It was time.

He had a sad smile on his face, the one that always hid things.

"Please don't change." Clara begs, tears streaming down her face.

He smiles at her, then jerks back and when he comes forward, he's the 12th Doctor.

"Kidneys! I've got new kidneys. I don't like the color." The Doctor says, face all scrunched up and his 'attack eyebrows' pointed downward in a confused look.

"Of your kidneys?" Clara asks, just standing there, shocked.

Oh yeah, forgot about the Clara problem.

The Tardis then starts lurching from side to side, and I quickly grab the console.

"What's happening?" Clara exclaims over from the other side of the console, where she was holding onto a railing.

"We're probably crashing. Oh!" The Doctor exclaims as the Tardis gives a big jolt.

"Into what?" Clara exclaims.

The Doctor tries to press all the buttons and things.

"Stay calm. Just one question. Do you happen to know how to fly this thing?" The Doctor asks, turning to me.

"Of course I do! Scooch over." I say, and The Doctor moves over so I have clear take on the console.

I start flipping levers and pressing buttons, but we still end up inside the dinosaur.

"Yeah uh, we're kind of inside a dinosaur right now… in Victorian London…" I say sheepishly.

"What kind of pilot are you?" The Doctor asks, frustrated.

"Not a very good one, considering you never taught me!" I retort, laughing slightly.

The Tardis gives a huge jolt, and I go flying into the railing, probably giving me a pretty big bruise on my abdomen.

I get up, but groan as immense pain shoots down my spine.

This was going to be hard.

I slowly crawl over to the console, and press the lever that materializes us on the ground.

Thank god.

I use the console to stand up, and watch as The Doctor pokes his head out of the Tardis.

Wasn't a very good view however, because of all the smoke.

"Extractor fan on!" I exclaim hoarsely.

Soon, all the smoke is cleared from the room and I can see Clara, clearly disheveled.

The Doctor closes the door, walks two steps back into the Tardis, and then opens it again.

Clara walks over there quickly, but I slowly limped in that direction.

It took all my strength to walk, and I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to explain it to Jenny and Vastra.

I reach the door just in time for Clara to… semi introduce Clara.

"Oh, you remember, err. Thingy. The, err, the not-me one. The asking questions one. Names not my area." He says to her.

I giggle slightly, but put my hand on my side because of the shooting pain.

I limp out the door into view, and smile apologetically at Vastra and Jenny.

"Clara." Clara stats, frustrated.

"Well, it might be Clara. Might not be. It's a lottery." The Doctor says, weighing the options. I smile.

"It is Clara." Clara stats again.

"Well, I'm not ruling it out." The Doctor says, then we hear the dinosaur bellow. "Oi, big man, shut it. Oh, you've got a dinosaur too. Big woman, sorry."

"Doctor, listen to me. You, you need to calm down." Clara says, as if explaining something to a child.

My eyes start to blaze. He wasn't a child. Clara needed to get over this.

"I'm not flirting, by the way." The Doctor says to the dinosaur. I resist the urge to laugh.

It's funny how I'm ok with him flirting with animals but not humans…

"I think something's gone wrong." Clara says, concerned.

"Nothing's gone wrong." I say, slightly angry. He was fine, just needed some rest, like after all regenerations.

"Wrong? What's gone wrong? Have you regenerated?" The Doctor says to me. I shake my head and giggle. He just shrugs, then turns to Clara. "I remember you. You're Handles. You used to be a little, a little robot head, and now you. You've really let yourself go."

The dinosaur bellows again, and I look sadly at it, feeling sorry.

"Reduce the frequency." The Doctor suddenly says.

"I'm sorry?" Clara asks, looking confused.

"Your sonic lanterns, turn them down. You're giving her a headache." I explain, looking at Vastra.

"Giving who a headache?" Jenny asks.

"My lady friend. Just an expression, don't get any ideas." The Doctor says, and I giggle.

"How do you know?" Straxx asks.

I roll my eyes. Did they really not know he can speak any language?

"Come on, Clara. You know that I speak dinosaur." The Doctor says to Straxx.

"He's not Clara. I'm Clara." Clara says, pointing to herself.

The Doctor looks between the two, and scrunches up his face. "Well, you're very similar heights. Maybe you should wear labels? Why, why are you all doing that? Why are you? You're all going dark and wobbly. Stop that." He says. I limp over and grab him around the waist, and he immediately moves closer to me.

"I don't think we are." Clara says, giving me a confused look.

"Never mind. Everyone take five." The Doctor says, then closes his eyes and faints, me holding him up very barely.

Fuck, the pain in my side grew. I probably needed to get it checked out…

But not now. Right now, The Doctor was more important.

The other three just stare at The Doctor, like he was some sort of weird creature. I roll my eyes.

"What do we do?" Clara asks me.

"I don't understand. Who is he? Where's the Doctor?" Jenny asks, staring at him.

Oh, that's right, she doesn't know about regeneration yet…

"This is him. The Doctor is right here. We'll have to explain regeneration at some point. Now, I need help getting this big lump back home, else we're never going to make it." I say, and Clara, Straxx, and Jenny quickly walk over to help.

"Well then, here we go again." Vastra says, sighing.

* * *

We eventually get him into the house and up into the bedroom, and then they all leave the room, but I stay.

Really, how could I leave?

I grab his hand and trace shapes on it.

There wasn't much I could do but be here for him.

And maybe give Clara a stern talking-to.

Wait… I did that a while back!

What was that, like my 9th jump or something?

Wow, it's been a while, hasn't it?

I stare at The Doctor's new face, smiling as I do.

The face, it came from the family that he… we… saved at Pompeii.

I suppose I'll tell him someday.

The Doctor slowly wakes up, groaning slightly.

I let go of his hand as he sits up straight, and then looks at me.

"When did I get here?" He asks.

I grin. "About… 10 minutes ago. Had to carry you up here…" I say.

The Doctor nods, and looks around the room.

"Where's the chalkboard? This room should have a chalkboard." The Doctor says.

I giggle. "Don't worry, I'll get you one later." I say, smiling.

He smiles back at me, then randomly leans forward and kisses me, wrapping his hands around my waist.

Now of course, this took me by surprise, because 12 didn't like 'domestics'.

But maybe he just hid them. To avoid getting hurt.

* * *

After a few minutes, we heard knocking on the door, and quickly separated.

I got up and limped over to the door, then opening it to see Vastra.

I move out of the way to let her in, and then turn around to notice The Doctor acting like he was sleeping.

I take a deep breath to stifle my giggles.

"How is he?" Vastra asks, looking at me.

"Good. I think he's about to wake up anyways." I say, and on Queue, The Doctor starts to stir and 'wake up'.

He suddenly sits up straight, just like he did the first time.

"Where am I?" He asks, looking around the room.

"In our guest bedroom." Vastra tells him.

"Why isn't there a chalkboard in here?" The Doctor says, standing up out of the bed.

"Because it's a bedroom. There isn't supposed to be a chalkboard in here." Vastra explains, clearly getting slightly annoyed.

"It's simply misunderstandable to me. I don't know what it is. Who invented this room?" The Doctor asks, opening the door to make Jenny and Clara stumble in. I grin.

"Doctor, please, you have to lie down." Clara says, slowly walking toward The Doctor.

"It doesn't make sense. Look, it's only got a bed in it. Why is there only a bed in it?" The Doctor says, gesturing to the bed.

"Because it's a bed room. It's for sleeping in." Clara says softly.

I resist the urge to slap her and tell her to get herself together…

"Okay, what do you do when you're awake?" The Doctor asks, looking at the ceiling.

"You leave the room." Jenny says.

"So you've got a whole room for not being awake in. But what's the point? You're just missing the room. And don't look in that mirror. It's absolutely furious." The Doctor says, pointing at the mirror in the corner. I giggle.

"Doctor, please. You have to lie down. You keep passing out." Clara says.

I take a deep breath. Not now Phoenix…

"Well, of course I keep passing out. There's all these beds. Why do you keep talking like that? What's gone wrong with your accent? Why…" The Doctor says, looking at Clara, but gets interrupted by Jenny.

"Nothing's wrong with her accent." Jenny says.

"You sound the same. It's spreading. You all sound all English. Now you've all developed a fault." The Doctor says, gesturing to us.

"I'm not." I say, stepping closer to him.

"Finally, someone who can talk properly!" The Doctor says, grabbing my hand and squeezing it lightly. I grin.

"Doctor, I need your help with something." Vastra says in a Scottish accent. "I'm having difficulty sleeping."

She was surprisingly good at it.

"Oh? Oh, well, I wouldn't bother with that, I never bother with sleep, and I just do standy-up catnaps." The Doctor says, brushing it off.

"Oh really, how interesting. And when do you do those?" Vastra asks, faking interest.

"Well, generally whenever anyone else starts talking. I like to skip ahead to my bits. It saves time. Except Phoenix." The Doctor says, looking over at me and smiling.

I smile back as my hearts skip a beat. What he said, that's a lot coming from this Doctor.

Vastra gently leads him to the bed and they sit down. I sit down next to him, grabbing his hand.

"Save me time, Doctor. Project an image of perfect sleep into the center of my mind." Vastra says softly.

"What, do you want a psychic link with me? The size of my brain, it would be like dropping a piano on you." The Doctor says. I smirk.

Cocky as always…

"Be gentle, then." Vastra says.

"I'll try. Brace yourself. Piano." The Doctor says.

They put their fingers to the others temple. Then, The Doctor falls back onto the bed, sound asleep. I smile at his sleeping figure.

"I love monkeys. They're so funny." Vastra says, in her normal accent.

"Oh, I see. So people are monkeys now, are they?" Jenny says, sort of rolling her eyes.

"No, dear. People are apes. Men are monkeys." Vastra says, smirking.

We tuck The Doctor into bed. I planned on joining him though, later. If we had the time.

"So what now?" Clara asks.

"He needs rest." Vastra says.

"So what do we do? How do we fix him?" Clara asks.

Here comes the part that makes me angry…

"He doesn't need fixing." I growl, sitting on the bed next to him.

"Fix him?" Jenny asks, staring at Clara.

"How do we change him back?" Clara asks again.

"He doesn't need changing. He's fine the way he is." I say deeply.

"That's rich, coming from the one who dates of his faces." Clara says.

I growl, and stand up, walking over to Clara, before relaxing and turning toward the window.

I stare at the dinosaur sadly, feeling sorry for it.

It probably was having the worst time of her life at the moment.

And her life was now short lived.

A tear streams down my cheek.

Why couldn't Clara just get it? It's the same man! My fiancée!

"Jenny, I will be in my chamber. Would you be kind enough to fetch my veil?" I hear Vastra say.

"Why, are we expecting strangers?" Jenny asks, confused.

"It would seem there's already one here." Vastra says, walking out of the room.

"What have I done wrong?" Clara asks, confused.

I sigh, frustrated. Did she really not get it at this point?

The sound of a sad dinosaur drifts into the room. I put my hand on the glass of the window, wishing I could comfort it.

"The dinosaur doesn't seem very happy." Jenny says, changing the subject.

"What's wrong with it?" Clara asks.

"Her." I say.

"What?" Clara says, confused.

"It's a her." I stat.

"Fine, what's wrong with HER?" Clara says, putting emphasis on her.

"I dunno. The Doctor's the one that speaks dinosaur. Excuse me, ma'am. The wife doesn't like to be kept waiting." Jenny says, about to walk out of the room.

"Where did he get that face? Why's it got lines on it? It's brand new. How can his hair be all grey? He only just got it." Clara says, and I could tell she was looking at The Doctor.

"It's still him, ma'am. You saw him change." Jenny says.

"I know. I do. I, I know that." Clara says, but you could hear the hint of uncertainty in her voice.

"Good." Jenny says, nodding her head.

"It's just…" Clara trails off.

"What?" Jenny asks.

"Nothing. If. If Vastra changed, if she was different, if she wasn't the person that you liked?" Clara asks Jenny.

"I don't like her, ma'am. I love her. And as to different? Well, she's a lizard." Jenny says, grinning and walking out of the room.

After a bit of silence, I speak. "I know where he got the face."

"What do you mean?" Clara asks, turning to me.

"I was there. Well, will be there. We were at Pompeii. We had to… make the volcano explode to save the world. Killing millions in Pompeii. But a past companion, Donna, she convinces The Doctor to save one family. Just one. And that face was one of the people in the family. He put that face on to make him feel better about himself. He thought he blew up his planet for hundreds of years, for god's sake. Even if he doesn't know it, he put it on so he could feel like he can save people. He doesn't always. Many people have died that he could have saved, and many more have died in his name. This face, it's a way of comforting himself deep down." I say, staring up at the now night sky out the window.

Clara stays silent after that. I probably shocked her.

The Dinosaur starts to bellow and moan more.

"I am alone. The world which shook at my feet, and the trees and the sky, have gone. And I am alone now. Alone." I hear The Doctor mumble, translating the Dinosaur.

"Is he translating?" Clara asks, looking at me. I nod slowly, and limp over to his bedside, grabbing his hand.

"The wind bites now, and the world is grey, and I am alone here. Can't see me. Doesn't see me. Can't see me." The Doctor mumbles again.

"Who can't see it? I think all of London can see it." Clara says, frowning slightly.

"Boy? Madame Vastra is waiting." Straxx says, walking into the room.

"Okay. Whatever." Clara says dismissively.

"I will convey you to her chamber. May I take your coat?" Straxx says, sticking his arm out.

"Not wearing a coat." Clara remarks. I stifle giggles.

"What's all that?" Straxx says, pointing to her clothing.

"Clothes." Clara stats.

"May I take your clothes?" Straxx asks. I snort in laughter.

"Probably not." Clara says, rolling her eyes.

"Are you wearing a hat?" Straxx asks, looking up at her hair.

"It's hair." Clara stats, sighing.

"No, I think it's a hat. Would you like me to check?" Straxx asks.

I sigh, and say, "Oh just go you guys. Vastra is waiting."

Straxx nods, and Clara walks out of the room, Straxx following close behind.

I wait until I hear them going downstairs, before I close the door and grab the chalk from under the radiator.

The Doctor sits up immediately, and I grin and toss the chalk to him, which he grabs and starts drawing on the wall behind him.

I limp over and sit on the bed, watching him work.

* * *

Everyone once in a while he would glance at me, before turning back to his work.

Soon though, the pain in my abdomen grew worse, and I groaned in pain.

The Doctor immediately turned to me, and saw I was clutching my side.

He grabs my hand, and then puts his other hand on the area I was hurt, then regeneration energy started flowing onto it.

"You don't have to do that." I say softly.

He just smiles, and removes his hand, then grabs the chalk and gets back to work.

I was still wearing a dress, so I couldn't tell if he had healed it or not, but the pain was gone.

I stare at the back of The Doctor's head, smiling.

Sentimental rude spaceman.

MY sentimental rude spaceman.

* * *

Eventually, he had covered the walls and the ceiling, and was working on a little last part, before turning to the window after hearing the dinosaur moan.

He walks over to the door and opens it, but then immediately shuts it.

"Door. Boring. Not us."

He then walks to the window, and opens it, nodding.

"Us."

He holds out his hand, and I grab it smiling.

He climbs out the window first, then I try, him helping me slightly.

We stand on the roof, staring into the night sky.

It was pretty from up here.

Then we remember out mission, and we both start to carefully walk across the roofs, until we get close enough to the dinosaur.

"Oi. Oi. Oi, big, sexy woman. Oi. Sorry. Sorry, it's all my fault. My time machine got stuck in your throat. It happens. I brought you along by accident. That's mostly how I meet girls, but don't worry, I promise I will get you home. I swear. Whatever it takes, I will keep you safe. You will be at home again." The Doctor shouts to the dinosaur.

I frown, remembering something. The dinosaur was going to… burn!

The dinosaur suddenly bursts into flames. It roars in pain before collapsing.

"Stop that. Who's doing that? No, don't do that." The Doctor says, and we both frown, wondering why the fuck anyone would do that.

* * *

We walk along the roofs some more, until we see a horse and carriage coming along.

The Doctor drops into the tree first, me after him, and then he drops onto the horse.

That should have hurt…

He holds his hand out for me, and I take it, using it to help myself down onto the saddle.

"Halt. Sorry, I'm going to have to relieve you of your pet." The Doctor says, looking at the horse.

"You're what?" The coachman asks, confused.

"Shut up, I was talking to the horse." The Doctor says, and uses the sonic screwdriver to sever the traces and reins.

"What are you doing?" The coachman exclaims, shocked at the display before him.

"Forward." The Doctor says, and the horse gallops forward quickly.

I turn my head around and wave at the coachman, who was just sitting there, shocked, before turning back around and grabbing The Doctor's waist.

Well, now here's what I've been waiting for.

* * *

**Well then... that was kind of fun to write :P This is my favorite episode from season 8, so I had been planning on writing this for a long while now! I hope you enjoyed! :)  
**


	37. Scottish and Falling

**Hey everyone! Another chapter today :) I wrote this while getting my hair dyed blue... xD I'm weird. Anyways, hope you enjoy, and please do leave a review if you wish.**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. Only my OC, Phoenix.)**

* * *

"Left. No, no. Right, right, right, right. Sorry, it's my new hands. I can't tell them apart." The Doctor says to the horse. I giggle.

We gallop through the town toward the lake, where the dinosaur was burning.

The horse was moving, fast, so I had to hold on pretty tight.

I swear though, The Doctor was smirking the whole time…

Cocky bastard.

We eventually reach the River Thames, and see the dinosaur burning in the water.

Both The Doctor and I hop down from the horse and onto the parapet, staring at the poor thing.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm sorry, sorry, sorry." The Doctor says quietly, as a few tears stream down my face.

I hear the footsteps of a horse and know that the other four had arrived, but I didn't move. I was mourning this beautiful creature.

"Whoa."

"The Doctor and Phoenix."

"What are they doing here?"

"There is trouble. Where else would they be?"

"She was scared. She was scared and alone. I brought her here and look what they did." The Doctor says sadly.

"We." I correct him, sounding just as sad.

"Who or what could have done this thing?" Vastra asks.

"No." The Doctor says.

"I'm sorry?" Vastra asks, shocked.

"No. That is not the question. That is not where we start." I say, turning around.

"The question is how. The flesh itself has been combusted." Straxx says. I sigh.

"No, no, shut up. What do you all have for brains, pudding? Look at you. Why can't I meet a decent species? Planet of the pudding brains." The Doctor says, rolling his eyes.

I giggle. I suppose it was true… compared to the timelords, humans were pretty dumb.

"Doctor, I know you're upset, but you need to calm down and talk to us. What is the question?" Clara asks the Doctor softly.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

I start tapping on the side of my leg.

1-2-3-4. 1-2-3-4.

"A dinosaur is burning in the heart of London. Nothing left but smoke and flame. The question is, have there been any similar murders?" I say slowly, exactly like how Clara was speaking to The Doctor.

Like talking to a child.

"Yes. Yes, by the Goddess, there have." Vastra says, gasping.

"Look at them all, gawking." The Doctor says, looking around at all the humans pointing and gasping. I smirk.

"Question two. If all the pudding brains are gawking, then what is he?" I say, pointing at half robot man walking along calmly, as if there wasn't anything going on in the river next to us.

Ah, pudding brains. Such a lovely term.

"He seems remarkably unmoved by the available spectacle." Vastra says, and everyone but The Doctor and I turn to look at it.

I grab The Doctor's hand and squeeze lightly, like my way of saying I'm coming with him.

He nods, and we both get ready to jump.

"Do you think that is whoever…?" I hear Clara say, but then I hit the water and my body instantly freezes, but I swim after The Doctor, seriously not wanting to get lost in here.

* * *

Eventually, we get out of the river, and I am soaking wet.

"I am never doing that again." I say, and The Doctor just smirks.

I squeeze out my hair, trying to get out the water, and then I look down at my dress.

"Aw, I liked this dress." I say, frowning.

"The Tardis can make you a new one." The Doctor says, waving it off.

"Eh, but this one's got special memories. I wore it to Amy and Rory's wedding, remember? The one she tried to kiss you… twice." I say, giggling a bit.

"How could I forget?" The Doctor says, chuckling. He leans against a wall near an alleyway.

"Then Shakespeare…" I say, and The Doctor rolls his eyes.

"Still can't believe you slapped her." He says, and I chuckle.

"I was there 3 times that night." I say, staring up at the night sky.

"What do you mean?" The Doctor asks, a wondering look in his eye.

"Well, I kind of flew the Tardis to there, you know, during the cubes. And then I appeared there and had to hide under the bed while past me and you slept. God, there was so much dust under there. Then, I went there with the Pandorica, in the prison cell with Peter. Three times." I explain, smiling.

"Hmm… I thought I heard some creaking from under there…" The Doctor says, smirking.

I laugh. This Doctor strangely reminded me of 10.

"Ooh, we can't forget about Reinette." I say. He groans, I laugh.

"That was the first proper adventure I had. The first one that went all the way through." I say, a thoughtful look on my face. "You know, I've forgotten how many times I've jumped already. It feels like it's been years since I first came, but it's probably only been like 20 jumps."

We both stay silent after that, too lost in our own thoughts to really talk.

We mainly just wandered about that night, talking about random things. I really got to know him better, like his favorite color is actually yellow…

Yellow. Out of all the colors!

* * *

Eventually though, it was morning, and we stumbled across the alleyway with the man in it.

The Doctor starts rummaging through the rubbish bins, for god knows why, and I stand off to the side, watching.

A man with a thick coat and a beer bottle hobbles through the alleyway.

"Bitey. The air, it's bitey. It's wet, and bitey." The Doctor says, standing up straighter.

"Oh, it's cold." The man points out.

"That's right. It's cold. It's cold, I knew it was a thing. I need um, I need clothes. I need clothes, that's what I need. And a big, long scarf. No, no, move on from that. Looked stupid. Err, have you seen this face before?" The Doctor rambles. I giggle.

He thought the scarf was stupid…

What about the celery?

"No." The man says, confused.

"Are you sure?" The Doctor asks, getting closer to the man.

"Sir, I have never seen that face." The man says surely.

"It's funny, because I'm sure that I have. You know, I never know where the faces come from. They just pop up. Zap. Faces like this one. Come on, look at it, have a look, come on, look, look, look." The Doctor says, pulling the man to a mirror on the ground.

"Look, it's covered in lines. But I didn't do the frowning. Who frowned me this face? Do you ever look in the mirror and think I've seen that face before?" The Doctor questions, making weird faces.

"Yes." The Man says simply.

"Really? When?" The Doctor asks, surprised.

"Well, every time I look into the mirror." The man says, as if it were supposed to be obvious.

I suppose it was…

"Oh, yes, yes, yes. Fair enough. Good point. My face is fresh on, though." The Doctor says, still looking hard into the mirror.

The man starts backing up, trying to get away from 'the nutter in a nightshirt'.

(**Author's Note: **'The Nutter in a nightshirt' is actually what it says on my transcript xD)

"Why this one? Why did I choose this face? It's like I'm trying to tell myself something. Like I'm trying to make a point. But what is so important that I can't just tell myself what I'm thinking?" The Doctor says, frowning.

"Err…"

"I'm not just being rhetorical here. You can join in." The Doctor says, turning his head up to look at the man who had backed pretty far away by now.

"I don't like it." The man says.

"What?" The Doctor asks.

"Your face." The man says, somewhat pointing at The Doctor's face.

"Well, I don't like it either. Well, it's all right up until the eyebrows. Then it just goes haywire. Look at the eyebrows. These are attack eyebrows. You could take bottle tops off with these." The Doctor says, moving his eyebrows up and down in a weird fashion. I giggle from my little corner of the Alley.

"They are mighty eyebrows indeed, sir." The man says.

"They're cross. They're crosser than the rest of my face. They're independently cross. They probably want to cede from the rest of my face and set up their own independent state of eyebrows. That's Scott I am Scottish. I've gone Scottish?" The Doctor says, moving his mouth around.

I smile. Well, I guess I could step in at this point.

"Yay! Now I'm not the only Scot anymore. Being Scottish is fun! You get to complain about things!" I say, walking toward the two men.

"It's good I'm Scottish. I'm Scottish. I am Scottish. I can complain about things, I can really complain about things. Now, give me your coat." The Doctor says, holding his hand out. I stifle giggles.

"No." The man says, stepping backwards.

"I am cold." The Doctor says, stepping forward.

"I'm cold." The man says, taking another step back.

I just stand off to the side, my face showing my apparent amusement.

"I'm cold. There's no point in us both being cold. Give me your coat. Give me your coat. No, wait. Shut up, shut up. Shut up. I missed something. It was here, it was here. It was. What was it I saw? What did I see?" The Doctor says, then goes back and picks up a newspaper.

"This is what I saw. Spontaneous combustion." The Doctor says, pointing at an article in the newspaper and showing it to me.

Fourth case of spontaneous combustion. The death of Margaret Roberts occurred on Friday, outside her home address in London, in what the police are describing as a curious case of spontaneous combustion. She was aged 68 years. Born in Scotland, Mrs. Roberts etc, etc.

"What devilry is this, sir?" The man asks.

"I don't know, but I probably blame the English." The Doctor says thoughtfully.

I just can't help it, and I burst out laughing, leaning on the wall for support.

The two men look at me weirdly, wondering why I was laughing so hard.

I mean… The Doctor's face…

* * *

Eventually, I calm down, The Doctor figures out the newspaper puzzle, and we head on our merry way to the 'supposed' restaurant.

We walk inside, and sit down at the only open table.

You know, the one that sends us shooting downwards later to our sort-of demise?

Yeah, that one.

Only about a minute later, Clara walks in and sits down, scrunching her nose.

"What's wrong?" The Doctor asks.

"I don't know. Maybe the smell?" Clara remarks, pinching her nose lightly.

"I know. It's everywhere." The Doctor says, frowning. I roll my eyes and grin.

"Where did you get that coat?" Clara asks, pointing at the coat the Doctor stole.

"Err, ahem, I bought it." The Doctor says, scratching behind his head.

My god he was a bad liar to his companions sometimes…

"From where?" Clara asks, narrowing her eyes.

"Err, a shop?" The Doctor says, almost as if asking a question.

"No." Clara stats.

"Might have been a tramp." The Doctor says nervously.

"You don't have any money." Clara says, stating the obvious.

The Doctor never has money. Ever. When have I ever seen him with money?

I ignore most of the conversation, because it was just them finding out neither of them put the thing in the newspaper.

Truthfully, this had always been the most boring part of the episode for me.

Eventually though, I feel the restraints strap around my arms and torso.

Well, here we go again…

"You've got to admire their efficiency." The Doctor says, smirking slightly.

"Is it okay if I don't?" Clara and I say at the same time, eyes wide.

Then, the floor drops, and we all going falling, quickly, downward.

* * *

**Well, i got tired toward the end :P Hope you enjoyed!  
**


	38. A Theory and Flesh

**Hi again everyone! Yet another chapter early in the morning... God, I was up from 2 in the morning to 5 in the morning writing this... I'm going to end up falling asleep in class today :P Anyways, I hope you enjoy, and please do leave a review if you wish.**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. Only my OC, Phoenix, belongs to me.)**

* * *

The seat lands on the bottom, which I assume is a basement. There was a large steampunk circular place, all brass and rivets. There are various people standing still in small alcoves around the wall, and the half-face man is seated in a chair in the center.

Well, this defiantly had all the qualities of a secret lab.

"Hello? Hello, are you the manager? I demand to speak to the manager." The Doctor exclaims, looking around the place like I did a few seconds ago.

"This is not a real restaurant, is it?" Clara asks, groaning.

"Well now, it's more a sort of automated organ collection station for the unwary diner." I explain, grinning slightly.

Ok maybe I was crazy… but you know? It was pretty interesting if you thought about it.

Talking about thinking, The Doctor was remembering a lot more than I remember in the episode…

Wasn't he having memory issues?

That's kind of odd…

"So where are we now?" Clara asks, being the last person to look around.

"Factually? An ancient spaceship, probably buried for centuries. Functionally? A larder." The Doctor explains, and I smile.

"So why hasn't somebody come for us?" Clara asks, a confused look in her eye.

"We're alive." I say simply, as if it explained everything.

"We're alive in a larder." Clara deadpans, frowning.

"Exactly. It's cheaper than freezing us." The Doctor says, and I roll my eyes.

I squirm in the seat. I really didn't like any restraints. I liked being up and around and moving. It worked better that way with me. All the adventure and running. That's probably what got me into Doctor Who in the first place. All the adventure involved…

And then obviously The Doctor's sexy hair….

But we'll not get into that.

The Doctor has shaken his sonic screwdriver out from under his coat, planning to grab it and get us out.

Yep, this is a brilliant plan…

Totally…

Sarcasm is great…

"Are you ready?" The Doctor asks.

"Go for it." Clara says, game face on.

It takes all I can not to laugh at it. I mean, seriously, it looked pretty funny.

"Don't let it roll away." The Doctor says.

"No." Clara stats, and I roll my eyes.

"We've got one shot at this." The Doctor says, giving his 'serious' face.

It just looked kind of silly with the eyebrows now…

"Next time, make one that doesn't roll." Clara says, rolling her eyes. I smirk.

"Like that'll ever happen…" I mutter under my breath.

Making it round shaped looked kind of cooler though…

God, what am I saying? It's a sonic screwdriver for fuck's sake!

"Go." The Doctor says, and he manages to shake the sonic screwdriver onto the floor near Clara's feet.

Wow, that was pretty lucky…

"Have you got it?" The Doctor asks.

Couldn't he just see it? Clara was like 2 feet away from him!

"I can only just about reach it." Clara says, straining her legs to get the screwdriver.

"Oh, it's at times like this I miss Amy." The Doctor mumbles under his breath, sighing.

I burst out laughing immediately. Amy did have long legs…

"Oi, were you looking at her legs back then?" I ask, raising my eyebrows at him.

"N…no…no…t..at…a..ll." He stutters, and I giggle loudly, smirking.

"She did have pretty long legs… and all the short skirts she wore…" I say, and it makes The Doctor blush even more.

Weird… I wasn't getting jealous.

Might help that she was married…

And The Doctor wasn't supposed to remember this stuff?

What the hell?

Maybe it had something to do with me?

I am connected to his time stream after all…

Maybe when he's around me he can remember things better?

That seems like a reasonable explanation…

Hmm. That's odd, but quite cool.

If I ever lose my memories that could become quite useful…

* * *

I must have zoned out for a bit, because the next thing I knew I heard a clanging sound and the pressure on my wrists went away.

I pulled my wrist up and twisted it around, only for a searing pain to shoot through my arm.

"Damn it. I think I broke my wrist." I say, frowning.

The Doctor scans it with the sonic screwdriver, and nods in confirmation.

I groan, not liking when things get broken… or sprained… or cut…

I generally didn't like pain at all.

"Doctor?" Clara calls, looking at the Chinaman in the nearest alcove.

"Dormant." The Doctor says, waving it off.

"How do you know?" Clara asks, turning to him.

"I don't. I'm just hoping." He says, bounding over to the half-human, half-robot dude.

"So, is it these guys that killed the dinosaur?" Clara asks, speaking the question that I don't think either of us wanted an answer to.

"Well, if they're harvesting organs, a dinosaur would have some great stuff." I say sadly, glaring at the cyborg.

Well, I guess it wasn't completely its fault…

But at the same time it was…

I mean, it was what he was programmed to do.

"Why would robots need organs? Burke and Hare from space?" Clara asks, turning around and looking at the cyborg, studying it almost.

"No, but that's a good theory. Droids harvesting spare parts. That rings a bell… Madame de Pompadour, right?" The Doctor asks, turning to me.

Ok, this proves my earlier theory…

"Yep! The smell of cooking flesh…" I say, gagging slightly to make my point. He chuckles, and turns back to the cyborg.

"Can he see us?" Clara asks after a few seconds, tilting her head slightly.

"Dormant." The Doctor stats automatically.

"Hoping?" Clara asks.

"Yep." The Doctor says, and starts moving around the chair, scanning it with his sonic. "Oh, look. He's recharging. He's asleep. Doesn't even know we're here."

"Are you sure?" Clara asks, raising one eyebrow.

Now is not the time to become untrusting Clara…

"Sure. Not sure. One or the other." The Doctor says, shrugging slightly.

"Okay. So, half-man, half-robot. A cyborg, yeah?" Clara stats, getting closer to it.

"Oh." The Doctor says, staring at the cyborg's hands.

"Oh?" Clara says, in a question sort of way.

"Look at the hands." The Doctor says, nodding his head toward the cyborg's hands.

My eyesight slowly travels down towards the hands, and I frown as I see them.

Two different hands. Mixed. A big beefy hand, and a smaller more petite hand.

"What about them?" Clara asks, not seeing it.

I sigh, wishing we didn't have to explain everything all the time.

"Two different hands. Look, really look." I say, gesturing to the hands.

"I don't understand." Clara says, looking between the two hands in confusion.

"Well, I don't blame you. See this, this is not your normal cyborg. This isn't a man turning himself into a robot. This is a robot turning himself into a man, piece by piece." The Doctor says, and I frown.

God, that's sick.

Piece by piece. Deciding what body parts are the best of people's, then chopping them up and literally sticking it onto itself.

If I had anything in my stomach, I probably would have thrown up, just at the thought.

"That's what the restaurant's for." Clara says, realizing, finally.

"Well, it would need a constant supply of spare parts. You can tan skin, but organs rot. Some of that metalwork looks Roman. Wonder how long it's been around, how much of the original is even left? The eyeballs look very fresh, though." The Doctor says, sticking his face closer to the cyborg.

But then, the arms start to move, and we all jump back, shocked.

I find it funny how I'm supposed to be the one with all the 'future knowledge' yet I still get shocked quite often here…

The Cyborg takes hold of the chair arms, and its clockwork whirrs.

"Is it awake?" Clara asks quietly, nervous of being too loud as if it would notice us.

"It's waking up. I think. Okay, let's go." The Doctor says, and we all tiptoe away, then run through a doorway into a brightly lit corridor. The Doctor turns back.

"I've seen this before. I'm missing something." The Doctor says, hitting himself lightly on his head.

I was standing roughly 8 feet away… not close enough?

"Doctor." Clara says in panic, before I could get any closer.

"It's the brand new head, rebooting." The Doctor says, moving up ever-so-slightly.

"Oh, hurry up. Get out." Clara says, and I grab the Doctor's hand and pull him along.

We all walk through the doorway as the Half-Face Man raises his arm and touches his palm. The door comes down between the Doctor, Me, and Clara. He tries to sonic it open.

"Damn it." I mutter under my breath, staring through the little window to Clara.

The door only lifts a short way. The cyborg is unplugging himself from his chair.

"Sorry, too slow. There's no point in them catching us both." The Doctor says off-handedly.

"Well, give me the screwdriver." Clara says, looking at The Doctor with slight panic in her eyes.

"I might need it." The Doctor says, closing the door fully and leaving her there.

"That was so mean, but so brilliant." I say, frowning slightly.

I really didn't like leaving companions in places just for the sake of the plan…

But you got to admit, this was a pretty good one.

"Well, we better go get prepared for it eh?" I say, smirking slightly.

The Doctor nods, and he starts pacing slightly, thinking of what we needed to do.

* * *

We hide in an area behind Clara, getting ready to save her when the time was right.

I sort of blocked off the conversation between the cyborg and Clara.

For god's sake, it was so long!

And semi-boring.

Ok, maybe it was because I was just tired…

I haven't slept in a while! You can't blame me!

"Where is the other ones?" I hear the cyborg ask Clara, and I knew it was about time to jump out.

"I don't know. But I know where they will be. Where they will always be. If the Doctor is still the Doctor, and Phoenix is still Phoenix, they will have my back." Clara says, reaching behind her.

"I'm right, aren't I? Go on. Please, please, go on, say I'm right." Clara says, a hint of nervousness in her voice.

Again, now is not the time for trust issues!

I grab her hand and pull her back, just as the cyborg pulls off his face.

Well god, that's kind of creepy…

"Ah. Hello, hello, rubbish robots from the dawn of time. Thank you for all the gratuitous information. Five foot one and crying. You never stood a chance. Stop it." The Doctor says, frowning slightly.

The Doctor pulls the flame-thrower arm down and puts his sonic screwdriver into the recharger in the chair. The lights go out.

"This is your power source. And feeble though it is, I can use it to blow this whole room if I see one thing that I don't like. And that includes karaoke and mime, so take no chances. See, Clara? That's how you disguise yourself as a droid." The Doctor says, smirking slightly. I giggle.

"Yeah, well, I didn't have a lot of time. I'd been suddenly abandoned." Clara says, frowning.

"We didn't abandon you." I say, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, sorry. Well no, actually, I'm not. You're brilliant on adrenaline. And you were out of your depth, sir. Never try and control a control freak." The Doctor stats, grinning.

"I am not a control freak!" Clara exclaims.

"Yes ma'am." The Doctor and I say at the same time. We both chuckle.

"Why are you here?" The Cyborg asks, interrupting our conversation.

Rude and made of human body parts…

Who does that sound like again?

"Why did you invite us? The message, in the paper. That was you, wasn't it? Oh." The Doctor says, his face full of realization.

"I hate being wrong in public. Everybody forget that happened. Clara, say the word." The Doctor says, frowning.

Ah, but you being wrong in public is the best part! I get to tease you about it!

"What word?" Clara asks, confused.

"They never sent you in here without a word." The Doctor says, smirking.

"I don't want to say it." Clara whines.

I smirk. "I've guessed it already." The Doctor and I say at the same time.

Clara gives us both the look, then presses the button on her brooch communicator, near her neck.

"Geronimo."

* * *

**Yay for cliffhangers! Well, everyone already knows sort of what happens... but it's still a cliffhanger. Lol. I hope you enjoyed :)**


	39. Cyborgs and A Phone Call

**Hey everyone! Sorry for posting this a tiny bit late, got writer's block and well, you know what happens when you have that. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. Only my OC, Phoenix.)**

* * *

I turn around to see Vastra and Jenny slide down long pieces of fabric tied by their waist, wearing… lets go with thin… black jumpsuits, and pull out long swords from the scabbard on their back.

"Remain still, and lay down your weapons in the name of the British Empire." Vastra says, holding the sword out in front of her, toward the cyborg.

"Agh!" I hear Strax call, and he falls down and face plants in the floor, and his gun makes a big clattering sound.

I giggle. Not enough rope then?

"Strax." Vastra scolds lightly, staring down at him.

"Sorry." Strax says, and he stands up.

"I've told you before. Take the stairs." Jenny says, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, look. The cavalry." The Doctor says, gesturing his hands about.

It was kind of sad, this was one of the episodes I didn't get a chance to watch much, because I left soon after season 8 had broadcast. Anything after it I wouldn't know…

"I burned an ancient, beautiful creature for one inch of optic nerve. What do you think you can accomplish, little man?" The cyborg teases, and I lowly growl.

Yeah, the two things that hit the hardest right there…

Harming beautiful creatures, and teasing The Doctor.

Damn it, I need someone to restrain me.

I slowly walk backwards and whisper into Clara's ear, "If I try to move forward, restrain me."

She gives me a confused look, and I sigh.

"This guy really gets on my nerves." I whisper again, feeling that was enough said.

And I suppose it was. Clara smirks, and nods in agreement.

I turn back to watch, frowning as I do.

"The establishment upstairs has been disabled with maximum prejudice, and the authorities summoned." Vastra says, and I frown harder.

We never call the police. Ever.

"Hang on, she called the police? We never do that. We should start." Clara says, thinking along the same lines I was.

"You see? Destroy us if you will, they're still going to close your restaurant. That was going to sound better." The Doctor says, frowning. I smile slightly.

"Then we will destroy you." The cyborg says, and all the other cyborgs come out with swords for arms.

I turn around, noticing the ones behind us, and I slowly back away.

"Shit…" I mutter under my breath.

"No, you won't. You're logical. You have restraint. You killed to survive. You're not a murderer." The Doctor says, backing up into us.

"He's not a what? This is a slaughterhouse." Clara exclaims, eyes wide.

I roll my eyes. "And how does that make it different from any other restaurant? You weren't vegetarian the last time I checked." I say to Clara, then turn to the cyborg. "This is over. Killing us won't change that. What would be the point?"

"To find the promised land." It says, and I sigh.

"You're millions of years old. It's time you knew, there isn't one." The Doctor says, sighing like I did.

Would any alien ever learn?

"I am in search of paradise." The cyborg stats again.

The cyborg then proceeds to knock The Doctor down, and I gasp.

"Doctor!" Clara exclaims.

Wait wait wait. Hold up.

Originally, in the TV show, didn't he say something along the lines of 'Yeah, well, me too, but I'm not going to make it either'?

That's means he's found paradise…

And the only thing that's changed is…

Oh god.

A blush creeps up along my cheeks as I step forward to help The Doctor get up, but then stop halfway as I remember The Doctor's escape idea.

"I will leave in the escape capsule. Destroy where necessary." The cyborg stats.

Thanks for telling us the plan, idiot.

"Escape capsule? This ship is millions of years old. It'll never fly." Vastra says, rolling her eyes.

I quite doubt that…

"It has been repaired." The cyborg says, and I sigh.

'With what?' Clara will say…

"With what?" Clara says, stepping back slightly.

'You' the cyborg will say…

"You." The cyborg says, creepier than I expected.

Yeah see, this was my favorite part of the episode…

"Defensive positions, everyone." Strax exclaims, pulling his gun out.

I wince. I really didn't like guns. At all.

"Doctor. He's getting away." Clara says nervously.

The other cyborgs start circling around us, while the main one sits down on the chair he had been sitting in previously.

'"Your friend is intelligent. He'll know better than to follow me." The cyborg says, and I smirk.

No, he's not that intelligent.

The Doctor is holding onto a convenient brass handle at the bottom of the seat.

Seriously, who installed that there? That's just stupid!

The Doctor and the Cyborg leave, leaving me no chance to follow.

Damn it…

"It is our intent to leave. If it is your intent to stop us, perhaps we should get down to business." Vastra says, frowning slightly.

I sigh. Probably should have taken those fighting classes while I was human…

"How many do you estimate, my dear?" Vastra says as we all back into the middle, with cyborgs circling around us.

"More than upstairs. About twenty, thirty?" Jenny says, smirking.

"The ones upstairs were mere decoys. These are battle ready. I anticipate a challenge." Vastra says, grinning.

"Don't worry, my boy, we shall die in glory." Strax says to Clara.

"Okay. Good-o." Clara says nervously. I smile slightly.

Vastra, Jenny, and Strax start fighting the cyborgs, while Clara and I stay back, no weapons to fight with.

"Why can't you stay dead, coward?" Strax exclaims, frustrated at the cyborgs, who really couldn't die and kept standing back up.

* * *

Eventually, the cyborgs at least semi-win and then force our hands behind our backs.

Again, I really didn't like restraints.

You know, right now, I wish I had my sonic screwdriver…

But you know, as my friend Donna Noble would say, 'Pockets!'

My dress was still damp from the river…

I look down, to see a small pocket only barely big enough to fit a hand into.

Bigger on the inside pockets? That's nice.

Now only if I could get my hand inside…

I slowly try to wiggle my arm out of the cyborg's grip, and it works, slightly.

Now to get my wrist out…

I try pulling, but almost fall from the pain.

Right… that was my broken hand.

I slowly remove it, taking deep breaths as I do.

I immediately shove my hand inside my pocket, and feel around.

Yep, defiantly bigger on the inside.

I slowly pull out a vortex manipulator.

Well, I didn't know I had that.

Oh, and time changed, didn't it?

Everyone should be out by now, but they were still captured.

I sigh. Saving the day as always, huh?

"Hold your breath. They're stupid. Everybody hold their breath." I say, then hold my breath.

I could do this for a while… Timelord, you know.

Everyone holds their breath, and the cyborgs lower their arms and let us go.

I strap the vortex manipulator on my arm and start typing in coordinates near The Doctor… I hope.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Clara exclaims, looking at me with confused eyes.

"What I always do of course." I say, then position my hand over the teleport button. "Help The Doctor."

I press the button down, and disappear in a flash.

* * *

I reappear inside the escape pod, about 4 feet away from The Doctor.

Well, that worked better than I thought it would.

"You are stronger than you look." The cyborg says to The Doctor.

"And I'm hoping you are too. This is over. Are you capable of admitting that?" The Doctor says, frowning

"Do you have it in you to murder me?" The cyborg says, almost teasingly. I sigh, and grip my wrist lightly, the pain in it sky-rocketing again.

"Those people down there. They're never small to me. Don't make assumptions about how far I will go to protect them, because I've already come a very long way." The Doctor says. More like growled, but you know…

The cyborg turns off the flamethrower and moves it away from The Doctor, and they release each other.

Wait shit, was that on the whole time?

"You realize, of course, one of us is lying about our basic programming." The Doctor stats, truthfully.

"Yes." The cyborg says, as if it was obvious.

"And I think we all know who that is." I say, just as The Doctor and the cyborg fall out of the ship.

Well leave me to my own resources, why don't you?

I type coordinates for the Tardis, and press the teleport button.

* * *

I appear in the Tardis, to realize that doing what I did sets of an alarm.

I run around the console, pressing buttons to stop the red flashing and beeping.

After it stops, I sigh and sit on the console.

"Sorry sexy, the ship was going to blow up." I whisper, lightly stroking the edge of the console.

She hums inside my head, understanding.

I wait for about 10 minutes, before The Doctor bursts in, slightly out of breath.

"Took you long enough." I say, smiling slightly.

He rolls his eyes, and starts pressing buttons on the console, and move around until he comes to where I'm sitting.

"Could you move? The button I need is right behind you." The Doctor says, frowning.

"No." I say, smirking.

He sighs, then pecks my lips, then shoves me slightly over and presses the button he needed.

"Oi!" I say, laughing slightly. He had pushed me onto the ground, and now my bum hurt. I frown.

Rude rude Doctor!

Well, he is always like this I suppose…

"So… go pick up Clara then?" I ask, smirking slightly now.

He nods, and pulls the lever down to send us to the vortex.

I sit down in the captain's chair, tapping on the chair arm.

1-2-3-4. 1-2-3-4.

The Doctor glances over to me, noticing the tapping, but I just smile at him.

* * *

Eventually, we land again, in the exact same spot we were in, just forward in time.

That wasn't exactly smart, but whatever…

Before we walk out, The Doctor presses a few buttons, a white flash of light, and there we go! New desktop.

Not much different form the last one, but still so very cool.

The Doctor and I grin at each other,

Then, Clara walks in, and stops short at the new desktop.

"You've redecorated." She says, looking around.

"Yes." The Doctor says, and I nod.

"I don't like it." Clara says, sighing.

"Oi!" I exclaim. I liked it…

"Not completely entirely convinced myself. I think there should be more round things on the walls. I used to have lots of round things. I wonder where I put them? I'm the Doctor. I've lived for over two thousand years, and not all of them were good. I've made many mistakes, and it's about time that I did something about that. Clara, I'm not your boyfriend." The Doctor says.

"Course not. That's Phoenix's job. And I never thought you were?" Clara says, raising her eyebrows.

I roll my eyes and giggle slightly.

"I never said it was your mistake." The Doctor says, turning and starting to press buttons and levers.

"Who put that advert in the paper?" Clara asks after some silence.

"Who gave you our number? A long time ago, remember? You were given the number of a computer helpline, and you ended up phoning the Tardis. Who gave you that number?" The Doctor asks, raising his eyebrows.

Oh god, I wish I could say…

"The woman. The woman in the shop." Clara says, as if we should know who she is…

"Then there's a woman out there who's very keen that we all stay together." I say, smirking slightly.

Oh god, the irony of that…

The Tardis lands, and I noticed the time rotor doesn't go up and down.

Damn it, really?

I liked when it did the up and down thing…

"How do you feel on the subject?" The Doctor says, slightly sadly.

Any normal person couldn't hear it, but I knew him well. It was obvious to me.

I walk over slowly and grab his hand, being comforting.

Cause yeah, I can do that stuff…

Sort of…

"Am I home?" Clara asks, looking at the door.

"If you want to be." The Doctor says, the sadness in his voice much heavier now.

"I'm sorry. I'm, I'm so, so sorry. But I don't think I know who you are any more." Clara says, frowning.

I sigh sadly. She still didn't get it. For god's sake…

Clara's mobile phone rings, and I smile slightly.

Last contact then…

Well, for her. I get to see 11 loads of times after this.

"You'd better get that. It might be your boyfriend." The Doctor says, inclining his head toward the phone.

"Shut up. I don't have a boyfriend." Clara says, and walks outside to answer the call.

I hug The Doctor, knowing he was still sad about Clara wanting to leave.

We stay like that, until Clara walks back in with the phone open.

"He wants to talk to you." Clara says to me.

I nod sadly, then walk over and take the phone out of her hand, then walk outside.

"Hello Doctor." I say as soon as the Tardis doors shut.

"Phoenix." The Doctor says happily.

"Am I there?" I ask, holding in tears.

God, I always loved 11. He was the funniest and silliest and the most like me.

"No. You left, right after I got a new regeneration cycle." He says. I frown.

"Well, we have to make the most of this phone call huh? Is there any way to put it on speaker?" I ask, and a tear slips down my cheek.

"I can try…" The Doctor says, and I hear the pressing of buttons and clattering of levers and all that.

"It worked. You're on speaker." The Doctor says, and I can imagine him smiling slightly.

"That's good. And yes, this regeneration is old… a lot older. Grey hair, not ginger sadly. And sarcastic. Very sarcastic." I say, smiling sadly into the phone.

Just then, I hear the Tardis door open from the other side of the line, and I assume Clara walks in.

"Doctor!" I hear her exclaim.

"Hello." The Doctor says to her, probably leaning on the console right now.

"You're young again. You're okay. You didn't even change your face." Clara says, smiling probably.

"Ha! It's started. I can't stop it now. This is just the reset. A whole new regeneration cycle. Ooo." The Doctor says.

"Bet it's gonna be a whopper." I say, smirking.

"Phoenix? Where are you?" I hear Clara ask.

"On the phone. Couldn't make it, sorry 'bout that." I say, and another tear slips down my cheek.

"Taking a bit longer. Just breaking it in. Oh. Oh. Gah." The Doctor says, then I hear the Tardis engines start up.

"It all just disappears, doesn't it? Everything you are, gone in a moment, like breath on a mirror. Any moment now, he's a-coming." The Doctor says sadly.

"Not everything." I say, as sadly as he did.

"Who's coming?" Clara asks, confused.

"The Doctor." The Doctor and I say at the same time.

"But you, you are the Doctor." Clara says, probably choosing to ignore the fact that I had said it too…

I'm no Doctor of course. Never will be.

"Yep, and I always will be." The Doctor says. "But times change, and so must I."

At this point, I assume The Doctor is seeing Amelia run up stairs and all that.

"Amelia?" The Doctor question. Yep, I was right.

"Who's Amelia?" Clara asks. I smile.

"The first face this face saw." The Doctor says, and I frown, remembering what happens at The Angels take Manhattan.

Damn it…

"We all change, when you think about it. We're all different people all through our lives. And that's okay, that's good, you've got to keep moving, so long as you remember all the people that you used to be. I will not forget one line of this. Not one day. I swear. I will always remember when the Doctor was me." The Doctor says, and I let out the breath of air I was holding in.

What? That was one of my favorite quotes, it took all I could not to say it with him.

I close my eyes and see The Doctor dropping his bowtie on the floor, his face scrunched up in pain.

Then I look down, and notice myself glowing.

"I…I have to go." I say, a few more tears slipping down my cheeks.

"I… I love you, I hope you rem...ember that Doctor. And… well, good luck. Your ne…xt regeneration is a cool one. I'll see you la...ter, Doctor." I say, voice cracking, then hand up the phone and walk back in the Tardis.

"Time for me to go. I'll see you guys later, ok?" I say, then toss the phone to Clara as I disappear into a flash of light.

Well, that was a silly but heartbreaking day.

* * *

**God, the ending there almost made me cry... Damn me and my feelings. I hope you enjoyed :)  
**


	40. A Bruise and An Anomaly

**Hey everyone! Chapter 40 already! I've only been doing this for a little over a month... God, that's a lot of chapters. I can't believe I've written that much! Anyways, I hope you enjoy! **

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. Only my OC, Phoenix.)**

* * *

I reappear inside of 10's Tardis, and immediately get thrown to the side, my stomach hitting the bar in the exact same spot as last time.

Fucking hell that hurt…

A few tears slip down my cheeks from the pain, but I grab the railing and hold on.

I was really going to need to get my stomach checked out after this…

"What the hell is it doing?" I hear Donna exclaim, and I look up to see The Doctor, Donna, and Martha all standing around the console, not having seen me yet.

"Controls aren't working." The Doctor says, and he gets thrown off balance and sees his hand bubbling inside his glass container. "I don't know where we're going but my old hand's very excited about it."

"I thought that was just some freaky alien thing. You telling me it's yours?" Donna asks, eyes wide.

"Well..." The Doctor trails off, scratching behind his neck nervously.

If my stomach didn't hurt so much right now, I would laugh.

"It got cut off. He grew a new one." Martha says, giggling.

"You are completely impossible!" Donna exclaims, mouth dropping open at this new revelation.

Well actually, it shouldn't be new. Who didn't know that by now?

"Not impossible...just a bit unlikely." The Doctor says, cocking his head to the side just as the ship jolts, sending us all flying.

I, of course, landed on my stomach.

"Damn it…" I groan, loudly.

The Doctor stands up, and comes over to me. "Phoenix! When did you get here?"

I try standing up, but immediately fall back to the ground.

"About 5 minutes ago." I say, frowning.

"You're hurt." The Doctor says, frowning with a look of worry in his eyes.

"It's fine." I say, waving it off, even though it was nowhere near fine.

He gives me the look like 'Just-show-me'.

I sigh, and say, "I'll have to change to show you. I'm wearing a dress."

He nods, and helps me into the wardrobe which the Tardis kindly put right outside the console room.

"K, you stay out there, I'll be with you in a second." I say, then shut the wardrobe door.

Right in front of me, the Tardis put out a green tank top, black leather jacket, black jeans, and lace-up combat boots.

Right, that works for me.

* * *

I change, then stop at the door and take a deep breath.

Did I have to show him? He wouldn't let me on the adventure if I showed him…

Well, I didn't have much of a choice now, did I?

I slowly place my hand on the brass knob of the door and turn, slowly creaking it open.

Leaning against the wall on the other side, was the Doctor again.

"Should we go to the sick bay?" I ask, scratching behind my head nervously.

He nods, and we both walk to the sick bay in silence, with me barely keeping up.

I didn't actually know how bad it was…

When we get to the sick bay, I prop myself on one of the pristine white beds and take a deep breath, before lifting my shirt just enough for him to see.

I close my eyes, not really wanting to see. But, I couldn't help but peek.

At what I see, I gasp. My whole stomach was purple, black, and blue, and somewhat swollen.

I gulp, and put my shirt down, embarrassed and slightly disgusted.

"How many times have you hit it?" The Doctor asks, rather shocked too.

"Twice now. And then I've been running around on rooftops, horseback riding, and swimming…" I say, trailing off as I frown.

God, no wonder it's bad.

"Well, all I can recommend is regeneration energy for you, but that'll take time, so bed rest." He says, sounding like an actual doctor for a moment.

I shake my head swiftly. "Please no. I really want to go on this adventure."

He raises his eyebrow, questioningly.

I sigh. "Someone here I really really really want to meet." I say, smiling slightly at the thought of Jenny.

I, had course, figured out this was the episode The Doctor's Daughter.

Of course I wanted to meet her!

He sighs, then closes his eyes and nods.

"Fine, but after this bed rest, got it?" He says, opening one eye to look at me.

I giggle. "Of course." I say, pecking him on the lips and sliding myself off the bed, where shooting pain goes up my stomach.

"One thing though… do we have any painkillers?" I say, smiling sheepishly.

He chuckles, and opens a drawer in the nightstand near the bed, and pulls out a pill and hands it to me.

I dry-swallow it, then give a thumbs up and we both walk back into the console room.

"Ok, now we're ready to go out there." I say, to Donna and Martha, who were both sitting around the console looking somewhat bored.

They grin, and stand up, ready for anything we throw at them.

Although, I don't think they'll expect this.

* * *

We all walk outside, into an underground tunnel cluttered with boxes, crates, wire-anything to create a barrier_._

"Why would the TARDIS bring us here?" The Doctor asks, looking around at the dump.

"Oh, I love this bit." Martha says, smirking.

"I thought you wanted to go home." Donna says, questioningly.

"I know, but all the same... It's that feeling you get." Martha says, looking into space, remembering our adventures through time. I smirk, and turn around to face them.

"I still even get that feeling sometimes. Generally, I've seen a lot less than The Doctor so…" I say, smirking.

I hear the cocking of guns, and turn around to see three men with guns pointed at us.

I groan. I forgot about the guns again.

"Stay where you are! Drop your weapons!" A man says, who I think's name was Cline.

We all raise our arms up in surrender.

"We're not armed. Look, no weapons. Never any weapons. We're safe." The Doctor says, frowning at the guns too.

"Look at their hands. They're clean." One soldier says. A smile creeps slightly onto my face.

"Process them. Him first." Cline says, pointing to The Doctor.

The two other soldiers grab The Doctor by the arms, and start moving him over to the machine.

"Oi, oi! What's wrong with clean hands?" The Doctor exclaims, giving the look that said 'help me'.

I shake my head and smirk. He frowns.

Trust me Doctor, it's nothing personal. I just really want to meet Jenny…

"What's going on? Leave him alone!" Martha exclaims, but I hold her back.

The soldiers shove the Doctor's arm into the machine and it locks his hand in place.

"Aah! Something tells me this isn't about to check my blood pressure. Aahh!" The Doctor exclaims, jerking about as it takes his DNA.

And that actually looks painful… sorry Doctor!

"What are you doing to him?" Donna exclaims, eyes wide.

"Everyone gets processed." Cline says, as if that was a full explanation.

I turn to Martha and Donna. "Taking a tissue sample, and extrapolating it." I explain, then turn back, but I knew they probably didn't know what that meant.

The machine releases The Doctor's hand and he steps back, holding his hand. We all rush over to him, making sure he was ok.

"Are you all right?" Martha says, inspecting his hand.

The big machine that's connected to the extrapolator's door's open, and a blonde young girl steps out.

Cline hands her a rifle, and says, "Arm yourself."

"Where did she come from?" Martha asks, shocked.

"From me." The Doctor says, as shocked as Martha, maybe even more.

"From you? How? Who is she?" Donna asks, stuttering over her words slightly.

"Well...she's-well...she's my daughter." The Doctor says, staring at her.

"Our." I whisper under my breath, to myself, trying to be quite enough so no one heard.

But I think The Doctor heard, because he glances over to me with a hint of a smile on his face.

Jenny cocks the gun, and smirks.

"Hello Dad."

* * *

"You primed to take orders, ready to fight?" Cline asks, as we walk over to a battleground.

"Instant mental download of all strategy and military protocols, sir. Generation 5000 soldier, primed and in peak physical health. Oh, and I'm ready" Jenny says, taking the gun and aiming it over the barrier.

"Did you say..."daughter"?" Donna asks as we follow them.

"Mm. Technically." The Doctor says, still staring at Jenny.

"Technically, how?" Martha asks him.

"Progenation. Reproduction from a single organism. Means one parent is biological mother and father. You take a sample of diploid cells, split them into haploids then recombine them in a different arrangement and grow-very quickly, apparently." The Doctor says, frowning.

I stare at Jenny, watching her cock her gun and aim as she says, "Something's coming."

I glance over to the wall, where the shadows of the hath show running toward us.

"It's the Hath!" Cline shouts to the men, and they all cock their guns, prepared.

I sigh, and lean against a clean part of the wall.

As I have said many times before, I really don't like guns. At all.

"Get down!" Jenny exclaims as the Hath get here.

All of us duck behind the cover as the Hath and people start shooting at each other.

"We have to blow the tunnel! Get the detonator!" Cline yells to Jenny, just as The Doctor goes over to a fallen soldier.

"I'm not detonating anything!" The Doctor exclaims, eyes wide.

Millions of gunshots ring in my ears, and I cringe.

I hear Martha scream, and I stand up, turning around just in time to see Martha being carried off by the Hath.

"Grab it! Blow the thing!" Cline yells, and continues firing.

The Doctor sees the Hath with Martha, and yells, "Martha! No, don't!"

We all start running the opposite way, and Jenny blows up the tunnel, separating us from the Hath, but also Martha.

"You sealed off the tunnel! Why did you do that?!" The Doctor yells at Jenny.

"They were trying to kill us." Jenny explains, stammering slightly.

"But they've got my friend." The Doctor exclaims, running his fingers through his hair.

"Collateral damage. At least you've still got them." Jenny says, nodding at me and Donna. "He lost both his men. I'd say you came out ahead."

I resist the urge to laugh.

"Her name's Martha! And she's not "collateral damage", not for anyone. You got that, GI Jane?" Donna exclaims, narrowing her eyebrows.

Go Donna! I mean, I don't like people yelling at… well, I guess 'my daughter', but come on, she had that coming.

"I'm going to find her." The Doctor says, about to stalk off, but I grab his hand as Cline's gun cocks, and he points it at us.

"You're going nowhere. You don't make sense, you three. No guns, no marks, no fight in you. I'm taking you to General Cobb. Now move." Cline says, inclining his head toward the exit.

I sigh, and rub circles on The Doctor's hand.

Can't we just get to the 'everyone gets along' part already?

* * *

We walk down the tunnel towards the human base, where General Cobb was.

"I'm Donna. What's your name?" Donna asks Jenny.

"Don't know, it's not been assigned." Jenny says calmly.

"Well, if you don't know that, what do you know?" Donna asks.

"How to fight." Jenny stats simply.

"Nothing else?" Donna asks, surprised.

"The machine must embed military history and tactics but no name. She's a generated anomaly." The Doctor says, and I resist the urge to slap him almost.

"Jenny." I say simply.

"What?" Donna asks, confused.

"Generated Anomaly. Jenny. Good name." I explain, smiling slightly.

"Jenny. Yeah, I like that. Jenny." Jenny says, smiling.

"What do you think, "Dad"?" Donna asks, looking at The Doctor and smirk.

"Good as anything, I suppose." The Doctor says.

Then I remember something. I can use telepathy with The Doctor…

God, memories come back slow, huh?

'It's not that bad is it?' I ask The Doctor inside his head.

'It's a nice name.' The Doctor replies simply.

I suppose we talk like this a lot, for him to not be shocked when I do this…

"Are you two dating?" Jenny asks suddenly, and The Doctor and I both turn to Jenny.

The Doctor gives her a confused look, while I slowly nod. "Engaged, actually." I say, holding out my ring.

"So that makes you my mother!" Jenny squeals, hugging me.

I laugh, and hug her back.

When we break apart, I grab The Doctor's hand again and give it a light squeeze.

I knew he didn't exactly want to like Jenny…

"Not what you'd call natural parents, are you?" Donna says, smirking lightly.

"They stole a tissue sample at gunpoint and processed it, it's not what I call natural parentage." The Doctor says, slightly irritated.

"Rubbish! My friend Nerys fathered twins with a turkey baster, don't bother her." Donna says.

God, the image that comes with that…

"You can't extrapolate a relationship from a biological accident." The Doctor says, frowning.

"Err, Child Support Agency can." Donna says, and I giggle.

"Look, just 'cause I share certain physiological traits with simian primates doesn't make me a monkey's uncle, does it?" The Doctor says, turning abruptly toward Donna and Jenny, almost twisting my arm off.

"I'm not a monkey! Or a child!" Jenny exclaims, frowning.

I laugh. Those two are exactly the same.

We get to the edge of the encampment and we see more soldiers.

And that means more guns.

That's great….

"So where are we? What planet is this?" The Doctor asks Cline.

"Messaline. Well, what's left of it." Cline replies.

I sigh. Well, it's almost time for the running…

* * *

**This was interesting to write... But kind of fun too... Can't wait to get further along, I'm going to reveal stuff about Phoenix's past... ooh. I hope you enjoyed!  
**


	41. The Source and 2 Heartbeats

**Hi again! Another chapter here, like always. God, I update a lot :P Lol, it's lucky for you guys if you like this story... I hope you enjoy ;)**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. Only my OC, Phoenix.)**

* * *

Cline leads us into a large, high space that acts as the human base – a theatre. He leaves us to look around while he gets General Cobb.

"663-75...deceased. Generation 6671, extinct. Generation 6672-46, deceased. Generation 6680-14, deceased." The PA says.

"But this is a theatre." Donna says, looking around.

"Maybe they're doing Miss Saigon." The Doctor says, sitting down on a chair.

"It's like a...town or a city underground. But why?" Donna asks. I smile slightly to myself.

I turn around to notice Cline and General Cobb walking our way.

"Gen Cobb, I presume." The Doctor says, and stands up.

I immediately grab The Doctor's hand. I really didn't like General Cobb. He killed Jenny!

"Found in the western tunnels, I'm told, with no marks. There was an outbreak of pacifism in the Eastern Zone three generations back, before we lost contact. Is that where you came from?" General Cobb says, looking at all three of us.

"Eastern Zone, that's us, yeah. I'm the Doctor, this is Phoenix." He says, gesturing to me. "And that's Donna." He nods his head toward Donna.

"And I'm Jenny." Jenny says, and pops her head from around the side of The Doctor.

"Don't think you can infect us with your peacemaking. We're committed to the fight to the very end." Cobb says sternly.

He thinks he had control over everyone, doesn't he?

"Well, that's all right. Can't stay anyway. Gotta go and find my friend." The Doctor says, inclining his head in some random direction.

"That's not possible. All movement is regulated. We're at war." Cobb says, cockily.

"Yea, I heard-with the Hath. But tell me, 'cause we got a bit out of circulation, Eastern Zone and all that-so who exactly are the Hath?" The Doctor asks, leaning forward in the slightest.

"Back at the dawn of this planet, these ancient halls were carved from the earth. Our ancestors dreamt of a new beginning, a colony where Human and Hath lived and worked together." Cobb explains, giving us a bit of a tour of the place.

Not that we wanted one, but still…

"What happened?" I ask him, my lips turned down slightly.

"The dream died. Broken along with Hath promises. They wanted it for themselves. But those early pioneers, they fought back, they used the machines to produce soldiers instead of colonists and began their battle for survival." Cobb explains.

Donna steps on top of a cabinet to look out the only window in the room.

I would feel way too confined down here…

"There's nothing but earth outside. Why is that? Why build everything underground?" Donna asks, looking back at General Cobb.

"The surface is too dangerous." Cline explains.

"Then why build windows in the first place? And what's this mean?" Donna says, pointing to the plaque with the numbers on it.

Which happened to be a date…

"The rites and symbols of our ancestors. The meanings...lost in time." Cobb says, staring at the plaque.

"How long's this war gone on for?" The Doctor asks, turning to General Cobb.

"Longer than anyone can remember. Countless generations marked only by the dead." Cobb says, frowning in anger.

"What, fighting all this time?" Donna asks, shocked.

"Because we must. Every child of the machine is born with this knowledge. It's our inheritance. It's all we know-how to fight and...how to die." Jenny says, looking between us all.

I frown. You shouldn't die Jenny! That's not cool!

* * *

We gather around a hologram of the base, and I force down my wide smile.

This wasn't even the whole map…

"Does this show the entire city, including the Hath zone?" The Doctor asks, leaning forward to look at the hologram.

"Yes. Why?" Cobb asks, looking at The Doctor.

"Well, it'll help us find Martha." I say, grinning slightly.

"We've more important things to do. The progenation machines are powered down for the night shift but as soon as they're active, we could breed a whole platoon from you three." Cobb says, almost giddily.

I shudder. Sounds kind of perverted that way.

"I'm not having sons and daughters by some flipping machine." Donna says, then looks at Jenny. "Sorry, no offence, but you're not-I mean, you're not real."

"She has a body. Mind. Independent though. What makes it different?" I say semi-quietly.

"Well said. We need more like you if ever we're to find the Source." Cobb says to me. I resist the urge to walk away, far away from him, and hide in a corner.

"Ooh, the Source, what's that then? What's the Source? I like a Source. What is it?" The Doctor asks, curious.

"The Breath of Life." Cobb says.

"And that would be?" The Doctor asks, gesturing to go on.

"In the beginning, the Great One breathed life into the universe. And then she looked at what she'd done and she sighed." Cline explains, and I resist the urge to laugh.

Kind of failed, so I had to walk a little ways away to giggle profusely.

God damn it, if I keep doing this, I'm never going to get through anything!

I walk back over, and The Doctor gives me a questioning look. I just mouth, 'I'll explain later'.

That probably won't happen, but hey, we're busy right now, so not the best time to explain why I had to laugh at that statement.

"Ah! I thought so. There's a suppressed layer of information in this map." The Doctor says, pulling out his sonic screwdriver and uses it on the control. "If I can just..."

The map expands, showing more information, and secret tunnels.

"What is it? What's it mean?" Donna asks, confused.

"See? A whole complex of tunnels hidden from sight." The Doctor says, smiling proudly.

Oh god Doctor, you just started a war…

"That must be the Lost Temple... The Source will be inside-you've shown us the way! And look, we're closer than the Hath. It's ours!" Cobb exclaims, excited. "Tell them to prepare to move out. We'll progenate soldiers on the morning shift. Then we march. Once we've reached the Temple, peace will be restored at long last."

"Call me old fashioned, but if you really wanted peace, couldn't you just stop fighting?" I say, frowning.

"Only when we have the Source. It'll give us the power to erase every stinking Hath on the face of this planet." Cobb says, smirking.

"Hang on, hang on. A second ago it was "peace in our time", now you're talking about genocide?!" The Doctor says, crossing his arms.

"For us, that means the same thing!" Cobb exclaims.

"Then you need to get yourself a better dictionary. When you do, look up "genocide". You'll see a little picture of me there and the caption will read, "Over my dead body"!" The Doctor exclaims, frustrated and a slightly bit mad with this man.

I don't blame him.

"Us." I whisper quietly. Not sure if The Doctor heard, but he glanced over to me.

The Doctor kept forgetting to correct his pronouns today…

Cobb scoffs. "You're the one who showed us the path to victory. But you can consider the irony from your prison cell. Cline, at arms!" Cobb commands.

Cline clumsily points his gun at us and we all put our hands up.

"Oi, oi, oi! Cool the beans, Rambo!" Donna exclaims, backing up slightly because of the gun.

"Take them. I won't have them spreading treason. And if you try anything, Doctor, your woman dies first." Cobb says, gesturing to me.

I almost felt offended. I've done stuff today too.

Hmm… my anger level had hit seventy percent, do you really want to go any farther?

"Come on, this way." Cline says, poking the gun into my back.

"I'm gonna stop you, Cobb. You need to know that." The Doctor says, frowning.

"I have an army and the Breath of God on my side, Doctor. What'll you have?" Cobb asks, rolling his eyes.

"This. And her." The Doctor says, gesturing to me. "Trust me, you don't want to see her mad."

I smile slightly. There we go.

"Lock 'em up and guard 'em." Cobb says to Cline.

"What about the new soldier?" Cline asks.

"Can't trust her. She's from pacifist stock. Take them all." Cobb says, shoving Jenny into my arms.

Well, that's rude.

* * *

We all get pushed into a small cell, where I immediately start pacing.

"More numbers. They've gotta mean something." Donna says, looking at the plaque above the door.

"Date…" I mumble, not really thinking about what I'm saying.

"What?" Donna asks, turning to me.

I stop and look at Donna, a questioning look in my eye. "I didn't say anything."

"Yes you did." Donna says, frowning.

"Phoenix, you tend to say spoilers when you're stressed or angry. Really really angry." The Doctor says, sitting on the bench.

"Oh. Never done that before. But yeah, I'm angry." I say, sighing and sitting down next to the Doctor, putting my head on his shoulder. "The numbers only make as much sense as the 'breath of life' story."

"You mean that's not true?" Jenny asks, looking at me.

"No. It's a myth, isn't it?" Donna asks, sitting on the other side of The Doctor.

"Yes, but there could still be something real in that temple. Something that's become a myth-a piece of technology, a weapon." The Doctor explains.

"So the Source could be a weapon and we've just given directions to Captain Nut Job?" Donna asks.

"Oh yes." The Doctor says. I groan.

"Not good, is it?" Donna questions.

"That's why we need to get out of here, find Martha, and stop Cobb from slaughtering the Hath." The Doctor says, but turns to Jenny as he notices her staring at him "What-what are you-what are you staring at?"

"You keep insisting you're not a soldier. But look at you-drawing up strategies like a proper general." Jenny says, smirking.

I smile slightly too. It is kind of true… even though the Doctor has something against soldiers.

"No, I'm trying to stop the fighting." The Doctor says, frowning.

"Isn't every soldier?" Jenny asks, raising her eyebrows.

"Well, I suppose, but that's-that's-technically-I haven't got time for this." The Doctor says, then he reaches into his pocket and pulls his sonic screwdriver out "Donna, give me your phone. Time for an upgrade."

"And now you've got a weapon!" Jenny exclaims, excited.

"It's not a weapon." The Doctor insists.

"But you're using it to fight back. I'm gonna learn so much from you. You are such a soldier!" Jenny says, acting much like a fan girl who saw Jack and 10 kiss.

I can't help but giggle at her antics.

"Phoenix, can you tell her?" The Doctor asks as he works on the phone.

I smirk, and shake my head.

"Ha! You are speechless! I'm lovin' this. You keep on, Jenny." Donna says, and the 3 of us smile at each other as The Doctor makes a phone call. We can only hear half of it, though.

"Martha, you're alive!"

"I'm with Donna and Phoenix, we're fine. What about you?"

"And-And Jenny. She's fine, too." Donna says to the Doctor.

"Yes, right. And-and Jenny. That's the-the woman from the machine. The soldier. My daughter-except that she isn't. She's-she's-anyway, where are you?"

"Oh...that was me. With both armies heading that way, there's gonna be a bloodbath."

"Just stay where you are. If you're safe there, don't move."

The Doctor hangs up the phone just as the chanting starts. I sigh.

"They're getting ready to move out. We have to get past that guard." The Doctor says, his serious face coming on.

"I can deal with him." Jenny says, smirking.

"No, no, no. You're not going anywhere." The Doctor says, frowning.

"What?" Jenny exclaims, shocked her would say no.

"Oh my god, shortcut!" I exclaim, sticking my hand inside The Doctor's pocket and pulling out his stethoscope, and then I give it to him.

"Listen." I say, pointing to Jenny.

He gives me a confused look, but does as I say, and he realizes she has two hearts.

"Two hearts." The Doctor says, looking over at me in shock.

"Exactly." I say.

"What's going on?" Jenny asks, confused as to why people were checking her heartbeat with a stethoscope.

"Does that mean she's a-what do you call a female Time Lord?" Donna asks, turning to me.

"Timelady." I mutter to her.

"What's a Time Lord?" Jenny asks, tilting her head slightly.

I walk over to the Doctor and wrap my arm around his waist.

"It's who we are. Me and him. It's where we're from." I say, my gaze getting distant and full of sorrow.

"You're an echo, that's all. A Time Lord is so much more. A sum of knowledge. A code. A shared history. A shared suffering. Only it's gone now-all of it. Gone forever." The Doctor says, his eyes seemingly the same as mine, but maybe with more sorrow.

"What happened?" Jenny asks.

"There was a war." I say, sadly.

"Like this one?" Jenny questions.

The Doctor gives a mirthless chuckle and says, "Bigger. Much bigger."

"And you two fought? And killed?" Jenny asks.

I sigh in sorrow. "Yes." The Doctor and I both say at the same time.

"Then how are we different?" Jenny asks us.

We both just look at her, with no answer.

* * *

I watch as Jenny walks up to the guard as she attempts to get us out…

She kisses him, points a gun, and he opens the door.

Well, so much more simple than that should have been.

"I'd like to see you try that." Donna says, smirking.

"He already does." I whisper to Donna. She laughs. I grin.

We exit the cell, and Jenny ties Cline up.

"Ready?" Jenny asks us.

We all nod, and head off running down the halls.

Well, lots of running to do…

And it all leads closer to Jenny's death, doesn't it?

* * *

**Well, this chapter was... funny and depressing to write. I always loved Jenny, so having her die is really sad for me, I don't know about you. Anyways, hope you enjoyed!  
**


	42. Lasers and Handsprings

**Hi again! Another chapter today! Warning: This is a semi- tearjerker chapter... Yeah... Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfictions online. I only own my OC, Phoenix.)**

* * *

We run down stairs, Jenny leading the way.

God, these stairs are steep. I swear, I was going to trip!

That wouldn't be good for my bruise…

Which surprisingly hadn't hurt the whole time we had been here…

What?

The Doctor randomly pulls us to the side as a guard comes out.

"That's the way out." The Doctor whispers, pointing toward a door, but then notices Jenny pulling out a gun. "Don't you dare."

Donna steps between the two of them.

"Let me distract this one. I have picked up a few womanly wiles over the years." Donna whispers to us.

I turn around and cover my mouth to hold in my giggles.

"Let's...save your wiles for later. In case of emergency." The Doctor says, stuttering slightly.

I giggle very quietly, not being able to help it.

The Doctor searches his pockets, and pulls out a clockwork mouse.

God knows why he has that in there…

He sets it off on the floor, scooting over to the guard, catching his attention.

When he stoops to pick it up, Jenny hits him on top his head and knocks him out.

Ouch… he might have a concussion when he wakes up…

"I was gonna distract him, not clobber him." The Doctor says to Jenny, sighing.

"Well it worked, didn't it?" Jenny questions, not fazed by the Doctor's look of disappointment.

The Doctor bends down to pick up the mouse, and grabs the copy of the map that was on the guard.

"They must all have a copy of that new map. Just stay there, don't hurt anyone." The Doctor says, wandering off.

We all look at each other, then follow him.

* * *

The Doctor is reading the map as we walk through the tunnels.

He stops suddenly, and exclaims, "Wait! This is it. The hidden tunnel. There must be a control panel." He pulls out his sonic screwdriver and uses it on the wall.

"There's another one of those numbers. They're everywhere." Donna says, looking at another plaque.

"The original builder must've left them. An old cataloging system." The Doctor says absentmindedly.

"You got a pen, a bit of paper? Cause you see, the numbers are counting down. This one ends in 14." Donna says, and The Doctor hands her a bit of paper and a pen. "The prison cell said 16."

"Always thinking, all three of you. Who are you?" Jenny asks, aiming that last question more toward The Doctor and me.

"I told you-I'm the Doctor." The Doctor says.

"And I'm Phoenix." I say, waving slightly.

"The Doctor and Phoenix? Is that it?" Jenny asks, putting her hands on her hips.

"That's all they ever say." Donna says.

"So you two don't have names either. Are you anomaly's too?" Jenny questions, tilting her head slightly to the side.

If I didn't know she only came from The Doctor, I would say she got that from me…

"No." The Doctor says simply.

"Oh, come off it. You're the most anomalous bloke and girl I've ever met." Donna says, rolling her eyes.

I sigh. Was I really?

The Doctor removes a wood plank and finds the control panel.

"Here it is!" The Doctor exclaims, immediately getting to work.

"And Time Lords-what are they for, exactly?" Jenny asks, stepping closer.

"For? They're not for anything." I say, frowning.

I mean, Timelords built the time machines… but other than that…

"So what do you do?" Jenny asks.

"We travel. Through time and space." The Doctor says.

"He saves planets, rescues civilizations, defeats terrible creatures. And runs a lot. Seriously, there's an outrageous amount of running involved." Donna says, grinning.

I grin too. "The running's the best part." I say.

"Got it!" The Doctor exclaims as the door slides open and he pockets his screwdriver.

"Squad 5, with me." I hear Cobb shout in the distance.

"Now...what were you saying about running?" The Doctor says, smirking.

We all run off into the side tunnel The Doctor just opened, running away from Cobb and his men.

* * *

We all come to a stop when we reach a tunnel with laser beams.

For god's sake, LASER BEAMS!

"That's not mood lighting, is it?" Donna says, sighing.

The Doctor takes the wind-up mouse out of his pocket and tosses it at the beam, which properly disintegrates it.

"No, I didn't think so." Donna says, frowning.

"Arming device." The Doctor says, and goes to another control panel on the side to disable the red beams.

Donna notices another set of numbers. "There's more of those. Always eight numbers counting down the closer we get." She says, writing the numbers down.

The Doctor opens the panel. "Here we go."

"You'd better be quick." Donna tells him.

"The General." Jenny says, about to run to stop him, but the Doctor holds her back.

"Where are you going?" The Doctor asks.

"I can hold them up." Jenny says, frantically looking backwards as the pounding of feet gets closer.

"No. We don't need any more dead." The Doctor says, frowning.

"But it's them or us." Jenny says, trying to be logical.

"It doesn't mean you have to kill them." I say from the behind The Doctor.

"I'm trying to save your lives!" Jenny exclaims, frustrated now.

"Listen to me. The killing...after a while, it infects you. And once it does, you're never rid of it." The Doctor says seriously, with that sad look in his eye.

I frown sadly, knowing he was talking about himself now.

But The Doctor wasn't all violence.

He is good. And kind. And funny. And intelligent.

Not just a fighter.

"But we don't have a choice." Jenny says, looking behind her back again as the footsteps got even closer.

"We always have a choice." The Doctor says, letting go of her arm.

"I'm sorry." Jenny says, running to meet Cobb.

I sigh. Kids are hard work, aren't they?

"Jenny!" The Doctor exclaims.

Donna turns and looks at The Doctor.

"I told you-nothing but a soldier." The Doctor says, frowning.

"She's trying to help." Donna says.

The lasers eventually switch off, and we all run through them tunnel to the other side.

"Jenny, leave it! Let's go!" The Doctor shouts.

"Jenny, come on!" The Doctor yells, and Jenny runs around the corner. "That's it!"

"Hurry up!" Donna yells.

Just as Jenny is about to run through, the lasers start back up.

"No, no, no, no, no! The circuits looped back!" The Doctor exclaims.

"Zap it back again!" Donna says.

"They're coming!" Jenny yells, her eyes growing slightly wider.

"Wait! Just- There isn't-Jenny, I can't-" the Doctor says, exasperated.

"I'll have to manage on my own." Jenny says, tossing her gun to the side. "Watch and learn, Mother, Father."

She starts doing back handsprings over the beams, and I smile widely.

"No way. That was impossible." Donna says, astonished.

Jenny grins as she lands on her feet, not a scorch on her.

"Not impossible...just a bit unlikely! Brilliant! You were brilliant!" The Doctor says, happily, hugging her tightly.

When he lets her go, I hug her too. "Just brilliant."

"I didn't kill him. General Cobb-I could have killed him, but I didn't! You were right-I have a choice." Jenny exclaims when I let go of her.

General Cobb and his men arrive at the other side of the beam. "At arms!"

Donna and Jenny run ahead, while The Doctor and I stay here.

"I warned you, Cobb-if the Source is a weapon, I'm gonna make sure you never use it." The Doctor says threateningly.

"One of us is gonna die today and it won't be me!" Cobbs yells, and shoots his gun at us as we start to run after Jenny and Donna.

* * *

The Doctor consults the map, while Jenny, Donna, and I talk about stuff.

"What's it like, the traveling?" Jenny asks.

"Never a dull moment. It can be terrifying, brilliant and funny-sometimes all at the same time. I've seen some amazing things, though. Whole new worlds." Donna says. I giggle.

"For me… well, it's more complicated. I haven't seen very many new things since I started traveling with him, but for good reasons." I say, grinning slightly.

VERY special circumstances.

"I'd love to see new worlds." Jenny says, a sparkle in her eye.

"You will! Won't she, Doctor, Phoenix?" Donna asks, looking between me and The Doctor.

"Hmm?" The Doctor says, turning around.

"D'you think Jenny will see new worlds?" Donna asks again.

"I suppose so." The Doctor says with a slight grin.

"You mean... You mean you'll take me with you?" Jenny asks with wide eyes.

"Can't leave you here, can we?" I say, smiling at her.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Jenny exclaims, pulling us both into a hug. "Come on! Let's get a move on!" She lets go and runs forward, excited.

I laugh. That was a great representation of a fan girl right there.

"Careful, there might be traps!" The Doctor calls after her.

"Kids-they never listen." Donna says, laughing, then sees The Doctor's face. "Oh, I know that look. See it a lot 'round our way-blokes with pushchairs and frowns. You've got "Dad shock"."

I grab The Doctor's hand, giggling slightly.

""Dad shock"?" The Doctor questions, looking at Donna questioningly.

"Sudden, unexpected fatherhood. Takes a bit of getting used to." Donna says casually.

"No, it's not that." The Doctor says, shaking his head.

"Well, what is it, then? Having Jenny in the TARDIS, is that it? What's she gonna do, cramp your style? Like you've got a sports car and she's gonna turn it into a people carrier?" Donna asks, joking around.

"Donna, Phoenix and I have been parents before." The Doctor says.

I stop short, and fall to my knees, closing my eyes.

* * *

"_Mum! Mum! __Desiree keeps hitting me!" Amabel yells, running toward me. I laugh, and pick Amabel up. She was pretty light for being 38. "Well, we better go talk to her, shouldn't we?" I say, smiling at my daughter. She nods shyly, and I set her down, and we both walk outside to where they were playing. Desiree was sitting in the leaves, poking them with a stick. I walk up to her and squat down next to her, Amabel behind me. "Desiree, did you hit Amabel?" I ask. Desiree nods slowly, putting her head down in shame. I ruffle her hair. "Ok, for now you get a warning, but if you do it again, you can't come back out here and play for a month." I say. She smiles, and nods quickly. I smile back, and leave the two kids to play, while I check on Theta. He was trying to handle the baby… probably unsuccessfully. _

* * *

My eyes fly open, and The Doctor is squatting down in front of me, waving in my face.

I take deep breaths, and then calm down.

"I'm ok." I say.

He frowns, but nods.

"What was that about?" Donna asks.

"Triggering a memory. She still doesn't have all of them yet." The Doctor says, shrugging his shoulders.

I look into the Doctor's eyes, and then hug him tight around the waist, burying my head into his shoulder. Tears leak out of my eyes quickly.

"They're all dead. All of them. Desiree, Amabel, Chiara. All gone. Oh Doctor…" I say, crying harder.

He hugs me tighter, and I could imagine he has tears in his eyes too.

* * *

Eventually I calm down enough to talk.

We sit against the wall, my head on The Doctor's shoulder.

"What was the memory?" The Doctor asks.

I sniffle. "The one time Desiree hit Amabel, while they were playing outside. Then I went inside to help you with Chiara…" I say, frowning sadly.

He sighs, and places a kiss on my forehead as a tear leaks down my face.

But then, I get a massive headache and my hands start to glow.

"No no no! Not now." I say, frowning angrily.

Not when I was emotionally unstable!

I turn to The Doctor and peck him on the lips, looking at him sadly.

"Tell Donna and Jenny I said bye and all that… I might be back later, who knows?" I say, taking a deep breath and trying to calm down so wherever I transport to they don't freak out and worry because of my tears.

He nods, and we both stand up.

I smile sadly, and wave goodbye.

Goddammit, I hate memories.

I disappear in a golden flash of light, brightly shining in the dim hallways of the tunnel.

* * *

**God, that ending was so sad :P I had that planned though, since I started writing chapter 39. So yeah, I hope you enjoyed!  
**


	43. Moans and Piloting

**Hey everyone! This chapter is... interesting, to say the least. I hope you enjoy it though :)**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. Only my OC, Phoenix!)**

* * *

I reappear surrounded by leaves and plants, and people in the middle of it all.

Ooh! I came back here!

I'm too far away to hear any talking however, but I see The Doctor throw the glass ball down.

The war is over!

But then, a gunshot rings in my ears.

I watch as the bullet hits Jenny and she falls into The Doctor's arms.

Oh my god… Oh my god…

No… No… No…

Tears stream down my face freely.

Just what I needed, after the memory only minutes before.

I fall to my knees, actually sobbing.

It's not fair. It's never fair.

All of our family, friends, people. Dead.

And even if we find friends on earth, they all die, leaving us all alone.

Timelords are destined to be alone…

I glance up, to notice my hands glowing bright gold again.

"Damn it not now!" I exclaim, probably alarming some of the people over in the group area.

I disappear in a flash of golden light, probably bright as the sun.

* * *

I reappear on metal grating.

Hmm, so 10's Tardis?

I lift my head up, to reveal this is not 10's Tardis.

At all.

It was Torchwood! The good one, mind you.

I stand up slowly, my legs all wobbly, and I grip the metal railing on the side.

Wonder where the team is?

I slowly walk around, trying to make no sound.

As I near Jack's office, I hear groaning and moaning.

Ok, yep, walk away slowly…

I step backwards, then turn around and continue on looking for someone.

Other than Jack and Ianto because, well, you get the point….

I hear gunshots, and I walk quickly down to the shooting range, seeing if someone was there.

When I arrive, Owen is shooting guns at a target.

I smile, and lean against the frame of the door, watching him.

He was actually pretty good at it.

* * *

After about 30 minutes, he turns around to notice me.

"Phoenix! When did you get here?" He asks, jumping back slightly.

"Oh, I don't know…" I pretend to look on an invisible watch on my arm. "40 minutes ago probably."

"40 minutes? I've been shooting guns for longer than 30?" Owen asks, smirking.

I laugh, and nod. "Don't worry 'bout the rest of the crew though. I'm pretty sure Gwen and Tosh went off to do something, and well, Ianto and Jack are…. Busy in the office." I say, giggling slightly.

He laughs slightly too, getting what I meant. "So, should we get back? Maybe we should shock them." He says evilly.

I grin back evilly. "I like the way you think."

We both walk back up to the main area, where moans were still admitting from the office.

We smirk at each other, and he opens the door to reveal, of course, Jack and Ianto, stripped down to the bone.

I laugh, then cover my eyes and turn away.

"K yeah Jack didn't need to see that." I say, laughing still.

Owen is laughing too, just not as hard as I am.

I'm not sure whose known Jack longer though…

Jack closes the door with a loud slam.

"I think he's mad." I say, still giggling.

Eventually, Jack walks out of the room, a stern glare in his eyes.

"What happened to the 'do not disturb' sign?" Jack says, looking more at me than Owen.

"Oh you know, I like to take those signs more like suggestions than orders. Like 'dry clean only'." I say, quoting the Doctor. I smirk, and hold up the sign.

He rolls his eyes, and sighs.

I turn back around, and then jump on him, hugging him.

"Haven't seen you since… well, can't say. Might be too early." I say, smiling at him.

He chuckles, and I then turn around and start typing on the Torchwood computer.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Owen asks.

"Seeing if you updated your systems." I say, smirking.

I press a few more buttons, and again, all of Torchwood's data appears on the screen.

"Nope, you haven't." I say.

Owen groans, and looks at Jack.

Jack chuckles, and I walk over to a table with alien artifacts, and start going through them

"Instrument, weapon, medical scanner, a… well, I'm not going to say. Jack would end up using it." I say, sticking out my tongue.

Owen laughs, and Jack glares at me. I just smile innocently.

I pick up something similar to a sonic screwdriver, except smaller and more compact…

Then I realize what it is.

"Oh! This is Amy's Sonic Probe! How did it get here?" I ask, studying it.

"Came in through the rift. Sonic probe?" Owen asks, walking up to the table.

"Timelord technology." I say, waving it off.

"Timelord?" Owen asks.

I sigh. "Alien species. Well, to you." I say, fascinated in the little bag that was defiantly bigger on the inside.

"What do you mean?" Owen questions.

I look up at Jack. "Have I not told them yet?"

He shakes his head in a no. I take a deep breath.

"Well, I don't want to do it with only Owen around. Where is everyone else?" I ask, just as I hear a door burst open and girls laughing.

"Perfect timing." Jack says, smirking slightly.

I chuckle, and skip around to see Gwen and Tosh.

"Hi guys! Missed ya… don't know how long it's been but…" I say, but get cut off as Gwen comes up and hugs me.

"Ok, hugging now. Hugging's good." I say, smiling and hugging back.

"When did you get here?" Gwen asks as she pulls off me.

"About an hour ago. Wow, time moves fast…" I say, smiling slightly.

"She's about to reveal her history." Owen calls from where we were before.

"Really?" Tosh asks, looking at me strangely.

I nod, and take a deep breath.

* * *

We all gather around the table, myself at the front.

"God, I'm not used to doing this kind of stuff." I say, sighing.

Jack tilts his head forward, saying 'start now'. Sort of.

"Well, basics first then. I'm from outer-space, an alien. My species are called Timelords. Well girls are called Timeladys… whatever. Anyways, I have two hearts, extensive knowledge, ability to cheat death, and more. My species, well, they died. There was a war, and all off my people were wiped out. Except 3. One being me. Another being my brother, who's called The Master, or maybe you know him as Harold Saxon. And then the other one being The Doctor, my fiancée. Well, that's the Doctor Jack's always talking about. He travels through time and space in a time machine disguised as a 1960's police phone box. I'm connected to his time stream and the time vortex, so I jump around his time line at random points. Occasionally ending up other places too, but that's not important. Anyways, I've been throughout the universe, and occasionally outside… So yeah… that's it." I say, frowning slightly at all the gapping mouths.

Even Jack was gapping. I don't think he knew I was engaged…

I scratch the back of my head, nervous.

What if they hate me now?

God, I better hope not.

Owen clears his through. "Anything else?"

"Euh, je peux parler français?" I say, smiling sheepishly.

Jack chuckles slightly, and stands up and walks over to me.

"You never told me you were engaged?" Jack asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah… Technically I'm already married though…" I say, grinning sheepishly.

"Married?" Jack says, eyes wider.

"Well, we're going to have an official one later… but yeah, I'm technically married to The Doctor and River." I say.

He sighs, and runs his hand through his hair. "Wow."

I laugh, then turn to glance at the others.

They were all still just sitting there, gaping.

I giggle, and then say, "I've been like this the whole time, so it's not like I'm different or whatever. Same old me."

Gwen slowly nods, then smiles. I smile back.

Owen raises his eyebrows and shrugs, like it didn't matter.

Ianto nods briefly, then walks out of the room.

I sigh. He didn't take it exactly well then…

Then, a slight headache appears, and my hands start to glow.

Everyone except Jack jumps back in surprise.

"This is how you can tell I'm leaving. I'm a glowy golden mess." I say, giggling.

I wave goodbye, and everyone cautiously waves back.

I smile, and disappear, but not before I realize something.

They cheered me up quite a lot, didn't they?

* * *

I reappear inside a moving metal ship, and I immediately get flung onto the wall.

Ow! Ok, not the Tardis!

I grab a little handle that was on the roof, and hold on for dear life.

I look around, studying everything.

Basic technology of the 22nd century, you know.

But then I notice the pilot.

Blonde hair, green shirt, quite young.

Jenny!

"Jenny!" I exclaim, happily.

She looks around her shoulder, and notices me, then beams brightly. "Mum!"

She quickly sets the ship on auto-pilot, then comes over and hugs my tightly.

I laugh, and hug her back.

My god, I'm watching her die and then hugging her…

Is that what it's like to the companions whenever we regenerate?

That's such a weird feeling…

We break apart, then I ask, "So, where you headed?"

She stays silent for a few moments, then says, "I'm not sure. I really don't know the universe that well."

I smirk. "Mind if I fly?" I ask, stepping toward the steering wheel.

She nods, and I smile, sitting on the chair and turning off auto-pilot.

I start to press the buttons needed to fly this thing. Lots of big, flashy buttons.

My favorite kind.

I take a deep breath. Here we go…

Off to see the universe!

* * *

I land the ship skillfully on the grassy meadow.

Wow, that was a lot easier than I expected it to be.

I turn around, to see Jenny smiling widely and staring out the window.

I stand up and walk over to the door, my shoes making quiet tapping sounds on the metal of the ship.

I open the door to the outside world, then hold out my hand for Jenny to take.

She does, and I pull her outside with me. She laughs.

It was a beautiful field, with flowers and grass everywhere, little ponds scattered around, and the sunshine shining brightly down.

I suppose I decided to show her the wonders of earth before the, well, bad stuff.

"Wow." Jenny says, giggling. "This is amazing!"

I smile, and start to walk through the grass, looking around at the scenery.

I haven't done this in forever.

Just relaxed.

It's been action, action, action, sleep, action.

Never ending.

Not that it wasn't fun!

I just sometimes needed relaxing time!

Jenny laughs, and I turn around to see her picking some Sunflowers.

I smile. It's a weird thought, knowing she's never seen or heard of a sunflower before.

"That's a sunflower." I say, grinning.

"It's so pretty!" She exclaims.

I turn around at the sound of footsteps, and then I groan.

Of course…

"Jenny, you might want to drop the sunflowers. There's something more important at the moment." I say to her.

Jenny drops the flowers, turning to me with a questioning look.

She follows my gaze to where I was looking, then gasps.

Right in front of us, not 10 feet away, was a Zygon.

* * *

**Jenny Adventures! Do you think it's a good idea? A lot of people seem to like Jenny so... *shrugs shoulders* I don't know. I kind of like it, but I'm not sure about you guys. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!  
**


	44. Zygons and Revelations

**Hi guys! It's another Chapter! God, this was interesting to write... I hope you enjoy it :) I think it's pretty good...**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. Only my OC, Phoenix!)**

* * *

We just stare at it in shock.

Well that isn't something you see every day…

I turn to look at Jenny for a second, but when I turn back, it had shape-shifted into me.

"Ok, that's creepy as hell…" I mutter.

The zygon grabs my arm, and then Jenny's, and then teleports with some device that it had on its arm.

How the hell did I not notice that?

Idiot… that should have been obvious!

It was big and bulky and black!

Black on red, it stand out!

But no… my eyes decided to act up today.

It might be because of the crying though…

* * *

I sigh, as we land inside some part of a castle… With Queen Elizabeth the first standing there.

Zygons… Castle…. Queen Elizabeth….

This was the 50th anniversary episode, wasn't it?

I turn around, to notice the Zygon and Jenny gone.

Damn it! This wasn't good…

The Queen turns around, to notice me. "Phoenix!"

I gap a little. "How do you know me?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"The Doctor gives a very descriptive description." The Queen says, smirking.

I sigh, and blush. That was exactly like him though…

"I was just about to find him. He promised to show me the inside of his ship. Care to join me?" She asks, slowly steeping toward the door of the room.

A smile slowly creeps up my face, and I follow her, as we walk out of the room.

We go through hallways, ballrooms, dining halls, and finally the front door, into the garden, where the Tardis is waiting.

I smile. Same as always.

Wonder if my future self would be here too?

That would be weird… but cool at the same time.

I walk over to the Tardis and pull the Tardis doors open, walking inside swiftly.

I smile. It felt great to be in here, even if I had only been in here a day ago at most.

I notice the Doctor walking around the console, pressing buttons and such.

I smile, and walk up behind him, treading carefully to not make a sound.

He, of course, doesn't notice me as I get closer and closer.

His hearing is usually good, but when it comes to me walking… it's like he's deaf.

I hug him from behind and peck him on the cheek, which in turn, makes him jump.

"Phoenix! When did you get here?" The Doctor asks, turning around and kissing me.

I smile against his lips, and then pull back.

"Two minutes ago. It's scary how bad your hearing is around me. And the Queen is here too. Make a friend while I was gone?" I question, raising an eyebrow.

He smiles sheepishly at me, then turns to Elizabeth, who in turn was still gaping and the interior.

"Welcome to the Tardis." The Doctor says, and starts pressing buttons and pulling levers around the console.

"So, where did you park the horse?" I ask, looking around the console room.

"Somewhere in the stables." He says vaguely, waving the subject off.

I sigh. Well, I'll have to find it myself.

* * *

I walk out of the console room and into the hallway, hoping the Tardis magically appeared the stables near the console room?

No such luck.

Damn it.

I walk forward, seriously hoping it was somewhere nearby.

I didn't want to be walking for hours… it would take too long.

I really wanted to see three Doctor's all in one place.

That would be amazing!

And maybe meet my future self?

I wonder if I regenerate.

That would be so awkward, wouldn't it?

But again, it would be so cool at the same time…

Like bowties!

I arrive at the stables, and sigh in relief.

Finally, finding something in the Tardis didn't take five hours!

I bring out the white horse, names Arthur, who looked exactly like the horse from France.

Maybe it was.

Na, this horse is a Zygon.

Oh god yuck, that's gross….

A stray tear falls down my cheek at the thought of France and Reinette.

Both hold very sad memories, both during my human life…

I wipe any tears from my eyes, put on a smile, and grab the reins of the horse.

Yes, it's the mask again.

But what else am I supposed to do?

* * *

I lead Arthur through the hallways toward the console room, but stop as I hear The Doctor talking with Elizabeth.

I quiet the horse, and then listen in.

Yes, I know it's spying, but I'm his fiancée!

Ok, that logic gets me nowhere.

"You really love her, don't you?" I hear Elizabeth ask.

Huh?

"Yeah. She's everything to me. We've gotten married even. But she's still engaged." The Doctor says sadly.

I sigh. I couldn't help that I wasn't far enough in the time stream…

"But she's the same." Elizabeth says, logically.

"Yes, but it doesn't feel like she's… done yet. She still feels new." The Doctor says sadly.

My face drops. He still thought of me as new…

Well, is that what he always felt like?

If it is, I don't appreciate the act…

Ok, that's a lie.

I appreciate it a lot.

At least I got to have some fun while it lasted.

I slide down on the wall, a few tears streaming down my face.

And I wasn't even that early…

What jump am I on anyways?

I can't even count anymore….

A few more tears fall, and I sniffle.

I take a deep breath, wipe tears away, and stand up slowly.

I can't cry over it anyways, there's nothing I can do...

I mean, I'm probably stuck here for life, forever jumping around in an endless loop.

I hope my eyes aren't puffy…

I grab the horse's reins and pull him in the console room, putting back on the bright smiled-mask again, the one I seem to know so well.

"Found Arthur! Is it the same one from France? If so, I don't remember you bringing him in here." I say, smiling brightly, but not being able to look into his eyes.

How could I? My eyes reveal everything.

"What's wrong?" The Doctor asks, walking up next to me.

I look at his hair. Close enough to the eyes?

"Nothing. I'm fine." I say cheerfully.

He takes the answer, but looks at me wearily.

I just smile at him.

Inside though, the tears flow freely.

* * *

I walk out of the Tardis, giving them a clear shot at riding out of the door.

I was rather going to be alone during this episode wasn't I?

I lean against the Tardis as The Doctor rides the horse out with Elizabeth on the back.

I take deep breaths.

I didn't exactly feel jealous…

Just sad. Immensely sad.

Everything had been set up beforehand, so there was a picnic and all of that.

Could we just cut to the chase?

I sort of just wanted to see 11…

Was that too wrong though?

I mean, yes, I know they are the same people…

But even now, I would rather go to the 1st Doctor than stay here.

And that's big, considering 10 was my Doctor back in the other universe.

Maybe that's what happens when you meet your heroes.

They're never how you expect.

* * *

I decide to wander around in the forest a bit.

I mean, it's not like The Doctor will even notice, huh?

I trek through the forest, stepping over roots and little bushes.

I always loved forests when I was little.

Koshcei and I would wander through the silver forests aimlessly until someone came and found us.

I don't know what it is about them, I just feel… peaceful.

Not happy, not sad. Just calm.

When I get pretty deep in, I see a big stump, about the size of a room actually.

Wow, that used to be a huge tree…

I sit down on it, tucking my knees to my chest.

This was the first time I've wanted to go home since I started traveling.

Of course, I wouldn't be able to stand it after seeing this, but you still can't help your feelings, huh?

I sit there for what felt like hours, basking in my feelings, but in reality, it was probably only about ten minutes.

I stand up, dust myself off, and start walking in the direction I think I came…

Let's hope my judgment is correct.

* * *

A breeze sweeps over me as I walk, blowing my hair sideways and into my eyes.

I swipe it away, to notice a zygon in front of me.

Of course….

I blink a couple times, then step backwards once.

The zygon morphs into me, and grins evilly.

Is that what I really look like?

I take off running, running away from the zygon that will kill me.

Ok, yeah, The Doctor would be helpful right about now…

….

No?

Damn it…

I run around trees, through bushes, over roots.

I constantly check behind me to see if the zygon is still there.

Yep. Why is it following me?

Zygon's don't normally do that…

* * *

I eventually run into a clearing, where The Doctor and Elizabeth were looking for a Zygon.

"Doctor! It's me! I found the zygon… One problem though." I say, frowning.

He turns to look at me, I wave, and then the other one catches up with me.

"Don't listen to it! It's lying! I'm Phoenix!" The Zygon says.

I frown again. "It's lying! Oh god, there's no use arguing at this point. There's only going to be a war, with no conclusion." I say, huffing and turning away from the zygon.

The Doctor looks between both of us, confused.

"There isn't a point. You can't tell the difference anyways. Just go along with it until later. Don't worry, we find out." I say, then walk over the Elizabeth and whisper in her ear. "Can I borrow your knife? Look, I swear on my life I'm the real Phoenix, and I really have to kill the creature. Please." I give her a begging look.

She looks conflicted for a moment, but then nods and secretively hands me the knife.

I smile. She believed me.

The Doctor still looks conflicted, confused.

I guess I don't blame him…

I slowly walk up to him and look him in the eyes.

His brown orbs immediately tear off my mask, and a tear trickles down my face.

"I'm sorry." I whisper, not only for what I will do, but for everything. For being too early. For not being good enough.

I then kiss him, hard, then turn to face the zygon.

"Come on then. Let's not bother them. Probably had something to do." I say, smiling the fake smile again, the mask back on.

I turn around, and start walking. I could hear the zygon behind me.

Let's hope this works.

* * *

After a couple minutes, the zygon hisses.

"You know you can't defeat me." It says.

Luckily, it's still in human form.

I step forward so I was right in front of it.

"Defeat… maybe not. Hurt? Possibly." I say, an evil glint in my eye.

I suddenly pull the knife out from my pocket and stab the zygon directly in the heart.

It stumbles back, looks at me with slight horror in its eyes, then falls down to the ground.

I step forward, and frown. "Sorry. I don't like people copying me. Midnight ruined the effect." I say, then walk forward back to where The Doctor was before.

I lean against a tree as I watch The Doctor try to explain to Elizabeth how a Zygon works.

I cover my mouth to hide my giggles.

Then, the time portal opens up.

Ooh finally, the good part.

I step forward, smiling at the time portal.

Yay! 11 is coming!

"Back, both of you, now! That's a time fissure, a tear in the fabric of reality. Anything could happen!" The Doctor exclaims, noticing me.

A fez lands at my feet, and I grin, picking it up. "Ooh, his fez! I love his fez." I say, grinning.

"Who's fez?" The Doctor asks, confused.

I hear groaning from behind me, and I knew that 11 had arrived.

"His fez." I say, pointing behind me and grinning.

Two Doctors down, one to go.

* * *

**I'm such a mean author :P And stop your worrying, yes, Jenny comes back... eventually... So yeah. Hope you enjoyed!  
**


	45. Concern and Timey-Wimey

**Hey everyone! Updated a little early, cause someone really seemed to want me too... (*cough cough* Artz... *cough cough*) So yeah... This chapter is slightly boring... ish... but it gets better next chapter :P This chapter just kind of left me with no inspiration or anything, which kind of sucks. It may also be because I'm sick but... whatever! Anyways, hope you enjoy!  
(Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. I only own my OC, Phoenix.)**

* * *

I giggle at 10's shocked face.

Oh, now that there are multiple Doctors, I will be calling them 10, 11, and War Doctor.

I turn around, and peck 11 on the lips. "Hi again!"

I move out of the way, letting them both have a clear view of each other.

I put them fez on, smiling. Ah, the fez was so cool.

"Who is this man?" Elizabeth asks, confused.

"That's just what I was wondering." 10 stats, still staring at 11 with confusion and jealousy.

Well, I did just kind of kiss him…

"Oh, that is skinny. That is proper skinny. I've never seen it from the outside. It's like a special effect." 11 says, turning from side to side, somewhat comparing his own body to 10's.

11 then walks over to me and swipes the fez off my head and puts it on his own.

"Oi!" I exclaim, trying to get the fez back.

11 just smirks, and kisses me quickly, before turning to 10 again.

I pout. I liked wearing the fez…

The two stare at each other, until 10 starts to realize…

"You're not..." 10 questions, eyes wide.

I smirk. Of course he is, why would I kiss anyone else?

God, the lack of trust in this relationship…

The two Doctor's hesitantly put their hands into their jacket pockets, and 10 pulls out his sonic screwdriver first, followed by 11's.

Ah, boys and their toys.

"Compensating?" 10 says, frowning slightly.

"For what?" 11 asks, frowning slightly too.

"Regeneration - it's a lottery." 10 says, tilting his head sideways slightly.

I giggle quietly.

They each close their Sonic's, flip them, and then stick them back into their jacket pockets.

"Oh, he's cool. Isn't he cool? "I'm the Doctor and I'm all cool - oops, I'm wearing sandshoes!" 11 says, pointing at 10's trainers.

I giggle silently. I liked those shoes!

"What are you doing here? I'm busy." 10 says slightly angry, glancing over to me every few seconds.

"Busy? Hmm. What's wrong with Phoenix?" 11 questions, turning toward me and walk forward.

"Huh?" I question, feigning being confused.

"Your eyes." 11 says, frowning slightly now.

"What about them?" I ask, acting like I didn't know what he was saying.

Of course I did. Well, mostly.

"Your eyes. Their blue. They turn blue when you're sad." 11 says, moving even closer and staring into my eyes.

Your eyes are the doors to your soul… that statement is more literal for me then…

"I'm fine." I insist, not really wanting to get into this at the moment.

"No you aren't" 10 says, frowning.

God damn it, the attention is nerve-racking.

I shake my head. Really guys, this wasn't necessary.

I then notice the two Elizabeth's. God dammit, that still happened.

"There are more important matters." I say, trying to brush off the topic.

They both look at me with even more worry in their eyes.

I sigh. "There are two Elizabeth's now." I say, pointing at the two females not far away. I roll my eyes as they turn away to look.

A whooshing sound ensues, and I turn to hear Clara speaking.

"Doctor? Is that you?" Clara asks through the time portal.

Both Doctor's turn around at the noise, and 11 smiles.

I then notice the two Elizabeth's running off…

Damn it!

"Ah! Hello, Clara! Can you hear me?" 11 exclaims, clapping his hands about.

"Yeah, it's me, we can hear you. Where are you?" Clara asks, confusion evident in her voice.

"Where are we?" 11 asks 10, mumbling slightly.

"England 1562." 10 replies, slightly hesitantly.

"Who are you talking to?" Clara questions.

"Myself." 11 and 10 say at the same time, and they look at each other weirdly.

I giggle quietly.

This was always one of my favorite special episodes. I mean, come on, who didn't like 11 and 10 being together and clashing, but also working together?

"Can you come back through?" Kate asks.

Oh yeah, forgot, Kate Lethbridge Stewart was there too.

"Physical passage may not be possible in both directions. It's... Ah! Hang on! Fez incoming!" 11 exclaims, throwing the fez through the time portal.

Everyone waits a few seconds, and then Clara says, "Nothing here."

"So where did it go?" 10 asks, a confused look on his face.

To the War Doctor. Who is coming in a couple of minutes…

"OK, you used to be me, you've done all this before - what happens next?" 10 asks, turning to 11.

"I don't remember." 11 says, plainly.

"How can you forget this?!" 10 exclaims, surprised that ANYONE could forget something like this!

"Hey, hang on, it's not MY fault. You're obviously not paying enough attention. Reverse the polarity!" 11 says, gesturing to the time portal.

They both pull out their Sonic's and start 'reversing the polarity' of the time portal. I giggle, as it wasn't working.

"It's not working." 11 says, slightly quiet.

"We're both reversing the polarity!" 10 exclaims, probably groaning internally.

"Yes, I know that." 11 says, rolling his eyes at 10. I hold back my racking laughter, threatening to burst out at any second.

"There's two of us - I'm reversing it, and you're reversing it back again! We're confusing the polarity." 10 says, rolling his eyes at 11.

It's kind of scary how similar they are…

There's a whoosh of air as the War Doctor falls out of the time portal and lands on his feet.

"Anyone lose a fez?" He asks.

Ooh, the war Doctor! A lot of people didn't really like him, considering he was the one who fought in the time war, but I liked him. He was so nice, except for in battle!

"That would be mine." I say, taking advantage of getting a fez now. I grab it and put it on my head, smiling.

"Phoenix! I haven't seen you in a while!" The War Doctor says, smiling slightly.

"Hiya Doctor." I say, giving him a light hug.

"You. How can you be here? More to the point, WHY are you here?" 10 says, slightly hostile.

Ooh… 3 Doctor's here. Big target for dread, anger, and jealousy.

Oh who am I kidding, I need to run! 3 Doctors! Horrible situation!

"Good afternoon. I'm...looking for the Doctor." The War Doctor says, looking at 10 and 11.

You know, Phoenix, the one ignored always when a question is asked, even though I knew basically everything.

"Well...you've certainly come to the right place." 10 says, nervously.

"Good! Right! Well, who are you boys? Oh, of course! Are you his companions?" The War Doctor asks, and I cover my hand over my mouth to hold my laughter.

God dammit Doctor…

"His companions?" 11 questions, his mouth open slightly in shock.

"They get younger all the time! Well, if you could point me in the general direction of the Doctor..." The War Doctor asks, but pauses as 11 and 10 pull out their sonic screwdrivers.

"Really?" The War Doctor questions, almost sadly.

"Yeah." 10 says.

"Really." 11 stats.

"You're me? Both of you?" The War Doctor questions.

"Yep." 10 says, nodding slightly.

"Even that one?" The War Doctor asks, gesturing to 11.

"Yes!" 11 exclaims indignantly.

"You're my future selves." The War Doctor questions again, still disbelieving that people so young could be him.

"Yes!" 11 and 10 says at the same time, annoyed.

"Am I having a mid-life crisis?" The War Doctor exclaims.

I burst out laughing at this point, making all of the Doctors look over toward me.

Uh-oh. Step one: run away. Far, far away. We don't need 3 Doctors flocking over me.

"Encircle them!" I hear someone call from the trees.

Well, this is great. Now it's time to get thrown into jail!

Ah, jail. The one place I never wished to go.

The soldiers circle around us, aiming their pikes mainly at The Doctors.

10 and 11 both have their Sonic's out, pointing them out at the guards.

"Which of you is the Doctor? The Queen of England is bewitched. I would have the Doctor's head." The head guy exclaims. Forgot his name… Damn it, the episodes are already starting to slip away! That's not good, at all.

"Well, this has all the makings of your lucky day." The War Doctor says, smirking.

"There's a precedent for that." I hear Kate say from inside the time portal.

"What is that?" The lead guy asks, eyes wide.

"Oh, the pointing again. They're screwdrivers! What are you going to do, assemble a cabinet at them?" The War Doctor exclaims sarcastically.

11 and 10 look at each other, then lower their sonic screwdrivers.

"That thing...what witchcraft is it?" The lead guy asks again, pointing at the time portal.

"Ah, yes! Now that you mention it, that is witchcraft, yes, yes, yes. Witchy-witchcraft. Hello? Hello in there? Excuse me. Hello! Am I talking to the wicked witch of the well?" 11 calls through the time portal to Clara.

I giggle behind my hand. Oh god…

"Hello?" Clara calls back in a questioning manner.

"Clara, hi, hello. Hello. Would you mind telling these prattling mortals to get themselves begone?" 11 asks her, glancing nervously at the guards.

"What...he said." Clara says, unenthusiastically.

"Yes, tiny bit more color." 11 says to Clara.

"Right. Prattling mortals, off you pop, or I'll turn you all into frogs." Clara says, her voice going all high pitched.

The main guy stares at the time portal, shocked.

"Oh, frogs, nice. You heard her." 11 says, flapping his hands about.

"Doctor, what's going on?" Clara says in desperation.

"It's a...timey-wimey thing." 11 says, not giving an explanation at all.

"Oh for god's sake!" I exclaim, then turn to the time portal. "Basically, there are three Doctor's here. The War Doctor, 10th Doctor, and 11 of course. We're all being surrounded by guards and well, about to be thrown into jail in the TOWER OF LONDON." I say, making that last part a bit louder.

"No, hang on, the Tower! Did you say the Tower? Ah, yes, brilliant, love the Tower. Breakfast at eight, please. Will there Wi-Fi?" 11 says, flapping his hands about some more.

"Are you capable of speaking without flapping your hands about?" The War Doctor asks, slightly annoyed.

"No, he's not." I say, sighing.

"I demand to be incarcerated in the Tower immediately with my co-conspirators, Sandshoes, Granddad, and err, Phoenix." 11 says to the guards.

I smirk.

He's smart not giving me a stupid nickname…

"Granddad?" The War Doctor exclaims, shocked and a little more annoyed.

"They're not sandshoes." 10 says, annoyed and rolling his eyes.

"Yes, they are!" The War Doctor says, laughing slightly.

10 looks at me, desperate for help, but I just smirk.

"Silence! The Tower is not to be taken lightly." Elizabeth says, scowling.

I applaud her on her acting skills.

They really are quite good.

But now, we are being forced toward the castle.

Yay! Jail!

I groan, wishing I could just skip the walking part…

My legs hurt enough from running today…

And the past couple of days…

Just give me a break, alright?

Ok, I'm starting to break… again…

It's all gonna crumble and then I'll be that leaking messy waste of space person again…

I can't do that. It's not how I work.

Well, let's hope I do it when the Doctor isn't around…

What happened between us that made me just think that?

I really don't know what I'm supposed to think anymore…

But maybe that's what's supposed to happen in this twisted tale of life.

You get burned, scorched, beaten. And then you find something to hold on to.

Let's just hope that something exists in this universe…

* * *

**Well then... *sighs deeply in that 'fuck-my-life' way we've all done before* I hope you enjoyed?  
**


	46. Author's Note (REALLY IMPORTANT)

**Author's Note: (Important!)**

**I normally hate doing this kind of thing, so you know this has to be important.**

**Ok, so, I have been thinking hard about this, (It's why there wasn't an update yesterday...) and I've been starting to come to a desision. Sort of.**

**I'm thinking about rewriting The Universe Challenge in 3rd person.**

**Now, don't click off the story and get pissed off, just hear me out.**

**If any of you have read my other big (ish?) Doctor Who story, Chronicle of the Flame, you can tell I write way better in 3rd person than 1st person. **

**In 3rd person, I generally add more detail, better character and surrounding description, and all of that stuff. **

**And I've tried to add detail and description into 1st person, but for some reason it just feels... wrong to.**

**So, I've been thinking hard, and I think I want to rewrite this story in 3rd person, for better enjoyment.**

**What do you guys think? Please let me know! This is a big decision! **

**Thank you all for reviewing, favoriting, and following this story,**

**PhoenixTheTimelady**


	47. Author's note (Sorry, another one)

**Well, another one of these annoying things everyone gets pissed off about :)**

**I have decided I'm going to rewrite this story in 3rd person.**

**Now, I will be keeping this one open until I get up-to-date with writing it in 3rd person, which might be a while.**

**Sorry guys, I don't like not giving out the chapters, but this is a big change that might take awhile. **

**So again, thanks for following, favoriting, and reviewing :)**

**Stay tuned for when the 3rd person story comes out.**

**PhoenixTheTimelady**


End file.
